The Revelation Of Harry Forrester
by joerandom
Summary: Sirius escapes with Harry after the Potters die. He makes it all the way into the US before Death Eaters catch up to them and he has to abandon Harry. Now Harry is alone. With no name, no history, and no trace. Then, after 13 years, Harry returns to Britain as a very different person. With a completely different view of Magic. A view that breaks everything. H/Hr.
1. The Duty Of Sirius Orion Black

**.**

**.**

**The Revelation Of Harry Forrester**

joerandom

Story Idea Started: 13 Nov 2016

SUMMARY: Sirius escapes with Harry after the Potters die. He makes it all the way into the US before Death Eaters catch up to them and he has to abandon Harry. Now Harry is alone. In the US foster care system. With no name, no history, and no trace. Then, after 13 years, Harry returns to Britain as a __very__ different person. With a __completely__ different view of Magic. A view that breaks __everything__. H/Hr.

CATEGORIES: Drama/Romance

RATING: T (PG-13)

CHAPTER POSTED: 7 June, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 9699

POSTING SCHEDULE: Every Friday at 18:00GMT

STORY SIZE: 134k words, 8 chapters

VERSION: 1.0

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; I'm only visiting this universe.

AUTHORS NOTES: This story has a touch of a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, with a __big__ dose of the Pied Piper thrown in too. But at it's core, this story is about turning the concept of magic on it's head. Or, maybe more accurately, embedding magic deep into the human subconscious psyche. Where magic comes to re-enforce the psychological and emotional systems of families and groups.

I was most of the way into writing this story when I realised that, in canon, Hogwarts had an orchestra and a frog choir, portrayed at the beginning of 3rd year and during the Third Task. I had forgotten that. And the orchestra and choir seemed to be treated as a bit of a joke, though as a caricature it was effective. I consider music education as actually important. Therefore, the Hogwarts in this story does not have any music. Otherwise, all the electrons that comprise this story would be wasted.

TYPOGRAPHY: Punctuation within quotes is meant to be lyrical rather than grammatical; e.g. a "," is a pause that marks the end of a spoken phrase, a "–" is a longer pause in someone's thinking or an interruption of someone's phrase, and a "..." is the unintended, and usually confused, end of someone's sentence.

**Chapter 1**  
**The Duty Of Sirius Orion Black**

**Sirius Orion Black**

**Sunday, 31 October, 1981**

Sirius flopped down on his couch, after fixing himself a glass of – tea. Fortified tea. Also known as: single malt whiskey. He was barricaded in his muggle flat, hiding from the wizarding world. For a while, at least. A lot of fun has been taken out of his life since James and Lily went into hiding; to be honest his life has turned grim. He still had his Auror duties to keep him busy and that has been very engrossing, given that he would take out all his family frustrations on all the Death Eaters he caught up to. But today was his down day. And today he had sat still a bit too long and fell asleep on the couch in the late afternoon. Now, he should start thinking about dinner. He sighed heavily. He __should__ think about it. There's just not enough reason to. So – he leaned his head back and started – thinking ... deeply.

An alarm started wailing. It took Sirius a moment to identify what it was. Then another to remember why it was important. This alarm meant that the wards on Godric's Hollow have been breached!

Sirius screamed as panic jolted him. He jumped up and ran outside, into the darkness of evening, outside of his own wards to a place he could apparate. He landed in front of Godric's Hollow and found it a shambles. Rubble splattered over the yard, windows broken, front door off it's hinges. "Oh, gods, no!" He ran into the house and found James amid destroyed furniture and scorched walls downstairs. With sightless eyes looking into eternity. An expression of shock.

Sirius almost collapsed, then regained some strength at the sound of Harry crying. He ran upstairs to find Harry's room a disaster, the roof blown off. Lily on the floor, next to a set of empty clothes. The light and life of those eyes, gone, her expression empty. He almost lost it. Then Harry cried louder when he saw Sirius. Sirius picked up a blood-covered Harry, he turned and heard a snap as he stepped on and broke a wand on the floor, amongst the clothes. He ran downstairs and out the front. Hagrid was coming up the walk, "Sirius! How is Harry?"

Sirius was trying to hold it together, "He's got blood all over him. I need to take him to get checked." He started moving.

Hagrid held out his hand, "Sirius, Dumbledore sent me to take Harry to a safe place so he can be hidden."

All Sirius' alarm bells went off. He turned very serious, "Hagrid, I am Harry's Godfather. That is my responsibility. I will take him." Harry was clinging to him with an exhausted whimper.

Hagrid was almost pleading, "Sirius, Dumbledore said no one else should know where Harry is taken."

Sirius got a bad feeling about that. He will not have this sacred responsibility taken from him, not now. Not after all that he has lost, "I'm sorry Hagrid, but no. I am Harry's Godfather. I will take care of him." Sirius apparated away, out of Hagrid's reach.

Sirius landed in the front yard of a small house, one he hadn't been to in a long time. The house of Andromeda and Ted Tonks to have Harry's injuries healed, as Andromeda is a Healer. He knocked on the door rather franticly. Harry was whimpering and clinging to him.

The door opened to Andromeda, "Sirius!" She saw Harry whimpering in his arms, "Inside!" She moved out of the way and Sirius rushed in, "The couch."

Sirius moved quickly and carefully laid Harry down.

Andromeda waved her wand in diagnostic and healing spells faster than Sirius could follow. "Sirius, Harry's scar is a curse scar. It won't heal easily." Harry sighed and fell into sleep quickly since the healing spells had taken away the pain. She set out some potions and some supplies for Sirius to take for Harry. She started writing a list of potions, salves, and treatments for Sirius to get for Harry.

Sirius was in too much of a hurry, because he knew Dumbledore would not let go of his plans easily. And that meant everyone will be chasing him. Sirius started packing up the supplies and had Andi conjure a sling to carry Harry. Sirius was struggling to put the sling on comfortably.

"Sirius, where are you going? He needs to rest."

Andi's daughter, Nym, came up and started snuggling Harry into his blanket on the couch.

"I can't stay here. Dumbledore has some plan that he is determined to see through. One that includes taking Harry away from me. That is not acceptable. Harry is my responsibility. I've lost too much already. I won't lose this, too."

Andi looked at him sadly, then nodded and stepped back, "Good luck, Sirius."

Sirius hugged Andi, then Nym, "Thank you Andi. See ya kiddo." He kissed Nym's forehead, picked up Harry in his sling and the bag of supplies and apparated. He landed in darkness at the front gates of Longbottom Manor. He touched his wand to the front gate and it swung open. He hurried in toward the front door. It swung open before he got there.

"Sirius! What's happened? Who – This is Harry?"

Sirius almost collapsed at the question and the hug from Frank. His voice unsteady, "Lily and James –" He choked, "Gone."

"Oh, gods." Frank pulled him inside. He stood on the edge of trembling, looking into nothing. He gathered himself, "How is Harry?"

Sirius was still struggling to talk coherently, "Fine, now. Andi saw to him. I just need –" His eyes looked wild, he started breathing too hard.

"Sirius, hold it together, man. Come. Sit." Frank pulled him into the parlour to a chair and gently pushed him into it. "Tell me, slowly."

Sirius started to break down, until Harry started whimpering. Then Sirius froze. He spoke quietly, "James and Lily are gone. Dumbledore has some plan. He wants to take Harry away from me and hide him somewhere. I can't let that happen. I'm his Godfather. Harry is my responsibility. I need to keep moving. I – just need some advice – and supplies."

Frank looked at him, "That could be difficult." He turned slightly, "Tambor."

An elf popped in, "Yes, Master?"

"Please let Alice know I need her here."

The elf bowed and popped away.

Frank turned back to Sirius, "Do you know what Dumbledore has planned?"

Sirius shook his head, "No details, just that he wants to hide Harry away from everyone including me. I can't let that happen."

Frank shook his head slowly, "No. I agree."

Alice walked quickly in, "Sirius! What happened?"

Sirius turned his head away in pain.

Frank stood and hugged her, "James and Lily are – gone."

Alice let out a cry and almost collapsed, "No!"

It only took a few moments and a few deep breaths for Alice to come roaring back. She stood up straight and looked at Sirius, "How is Harry?"

Sirius swallowed, "Doing better than I am."

"What do you need, Sirius?"

Sirius took a deep breath, two, "I need some supplies, or at least a list of supplies I should have – and some advice."

Alice turned slightly, "Tambor." The elf popped in. "Bring me Neville's bag, please." The elf popped out and back in a second with a large baby bag. Alice reached into a side pocket and pulled out a paper, tapped it with her wand and duplicated it. She handed the copy to Sirius. "Here. This is a good list of what you will need."

Sirius took it and nodded. "Where should I go – to hide?"

Alice looked confused, "Hide? Why?"

Frank picked it up, "Dumbledore has some plan to hide Harry away, even from Sirius."

Sirius gathered his determination, "I won't allow that. I've lost too much. I won't lose Harry too."

Alice's expression darkened, "No."

Frank shook his head, "Sirius, you need to get out. Out of the UK. As far as you can go. Trust no one. Remove your Auror tracking spells."

Sirius looked at Frank, "What about you two?"

Frank looked at Alice with a dark expression, "We'll be fine, here. Longbottom Manor is safe." He turned to Sirius, "Good luck, Sirius. We'll see you when this is over."

Alice turned and hugged Sirius, "Good luck, Sirius."

"Thank you. You too." Sirius walked out the door determined to run. He only got 10 metres down the path before he stopped dead. Sirius saw Dumbledore walking up the path. His stomach sank.

"Sirius."

"Albus."

"Sirius, it is vital to the future of the wizarding world that Harry be protected."

"Yes. It is. So, what happened with that?"

Dumbledore looked darkly at Sirius, "It was not I who decided to change the secret keeper."

Sirius blew out his breath, "Yes, and neither of us noticed that Peter was a Death Eater! We both failed Albus. But I can not let that happen again."

"No. We can't. That is why you need to give Harry to me."

Luckily, Sirius already had his wand in his hand underneath the sling that held Harry. "Albus –" Sirius ran the Auror Emergency Extraction spell chain and popped out to the Auror extraction point, then immediately apparated again. He landed in the darkness of starlight on the front path that lead to the burnt husk that was all that's left of Potter Manor. He ran behind some of the statuary in the overgrown front garden and into a slightly sunken section. He pointed his wand at a small rock on the main path, turned it into a portkey and activated it, sending it off to Remus' house. He ducked down.

Within seconds Albus popped in, stood still for a few seconds running a few spells, then apparated out to follow the portkey.

Sirius ran around the back side of the manor and set a timed portkey on another rock aimed at Grimmauld Place. The portkey would activate in a few seconds and the residue would cover his apparition. He apparated to Diagon Alley and walked stealthily down the alley toward the apothecary and handed Alice's and Andi's lists to the girl behind the counter and waited as she filled up an expanded bag that he had conjured. It only took a few moments.

He took the full bag and walked across the alley to the trunk shop and bought an expanded steamer trunk with an apartment inside. With that shrunk in his pocket he slunk down the alley into Gringotts. He had them transfer the expanded trunk to a muggle shipping expediter destined for Montreal, Canada. Then he used their secure apparation point to apparate to his last stop before fleeing England.

Bones Manor. He touched his wand to the front gate and waited. In less than two minutes the gate opened and he walked up the path. The door opened and Amelia ran out to meet him.

"Sirius! Why are you here?" She hugged him as he turned a bit sideways to spare Harry the collision. "What's this?"

"Ami." He kissed her forehead as his eyes started tearing up, as he started to lose it. "This is my Godson, Harry Potter."

She gasped at the implications.

He nodded to her assumptions, "They're gone."

Her face started to crumple before she gained some measure of control. "Come. Inside." She pulled him in the door.

He was not able to gain any control. He sat down heavily on a couch in the sitting room.

"What happened?"

Through his tears he told her all that happened. Including Dumbledore's plans for Harry and his intentions to escape England. "I'm sorry for running. And leaving you with this mess that is England. I – just have to fulfil my duty to Harry, James and Lily."

"I understand. You need to do this. And I think you're right. Just – be careful. I want you to come back to me when this is all done."

"Yes. More than ever. And I want you to be careful too – to be here when I get back."

Amelia nodded.

Sirius got up, "I should go, before I lose my nerve and –"

"Sirius, we'll be alright. Something good has to come of all this. You'll see." She looked like she was trying to be strong.

Sirius didn't want to spoil her effort. He nodded through his tears. "I just had to say goodbye before I left. Be good, Ami. I love you."

She barely held on to her emotions with the shock of what he said, what he was finally able to say. "I love you, Sirius Black. You be good, too."

Sirius turned and walked out the door to apparate to the next step in his escape route out of England.

Sirius landed at the muggle ferry service toward France. Once on board he could relax for only a few minutes. Then, a few kilometres into the English Channel, before they crossed the English Customs apparition and portkey redirection wards he activated the reverse-targeted portkey to take him into the expanded trunk. Reverse-targeted portkeys were so finicky to set up and took so much preplanning that not many knew how to use them. They were a two-part portkey; the target placed in the trunk and the activator that pulled you to the target instead of the normal push to your destination. As a side-benefit, because of the pull instead of the push, these reverse portkeys can work through most anti-portkey wards. And, given the magical residue left on the ship, any apparition or portkey trace would indicate a portkey left the ship at a specific angle, but with no indication of which way the ferry was facing at the time. Leaving no trace as to the direction or distance he traveled.

Once in the trunk, Sirius could begin to relax. He took the Auror Trace spells off himself, then he started looking at Harry for any tracking spells, magical links, or magical beacon signatures. He took a few off but couldn't find any more. Then he applied his own magic masking spells to hide Harry's signature. And to hide his own.

Finally, Sirius could relax. But now, this was worse. Now he had nothing to distract him from his pain. He collapsed into the bed next to Harry and tried not to cry. For his shattered life, for his dead friends, and most of all, for Harry.

**Thursday, 4 November, 1981**

Sirius jumped out of bed, standing in a panic, at Harry's blood curdling scream. He moved to the crib to see Harry trying to breathe. Sirius picked him up and held him, an engulfing hug was all he could do. Harry let out one more anguished cry as he started to fill his lungs again. Harry tapered off into sobbing, wilted whimpers, and eventual shuddering breaths. Sirius gave up trying to stay awake and sat on the edge of the bed. With Harry cuddled to his chest, he slowly leaned back into bed with Harry laying on his chest breathing tiredly. He started to hum a slow melody, his low resonant voice adding to Harry's distraction and calm. Sirius pulled up the covers and was asleep soon after Harry.

Sirius awoke to the gurgle of Harry's voice and Harry's hand grabbing his beard and pulling, hard. "Ow."

Harry started laughing and slapped his hand against Sirius' cheek a few times.

Sirius opened his eyes and mock-glared at Harry, "Oh, treat me like a rag-doll, eh?" He ruffled Harry's hair, "Are you hungry, little man?" He pushed up to sitting, holding Harry against his chest. "Come on, let me show you about this thing called – cooking. It's wonderful, actually. But it's not easy. It can actually be quite dangerous. Skill! That's what we need, I'll show you."

Harry blew a raspberry and grabbed again for Sirius' beard.

Sirius defended himself by nibbling Harry's hand as it tried to get a grip on his nose. Sirius mumbled as he nibbled until Harry's hand escaped, "Ok, Kiddo, are you ready to watch this daring display of Dad-ly skill? Check this out as I show you –" Sirius yelped as he dropped the jar of baby food. The jar broke on the floor. Sirius began to cry imitating Harry as they stared at the mess and started to whinge piteously.

"You got that right, kiddo. Now what do we do?" Sirius waved his wand a cleaned up the mess. "We just might have to –" Sirius' expression exploded as he gasped, "– get another one! Isn't that amazing?" He reached into his expanded bag and pulled out another jar of baby food and held it up to show Harry. "See? Aren't I amazing? Now, let's see if I can do this without dropping it again, huh?"

Harry started looking around the room and pointing at things, making noises and looking at Sirius like he wasn't paying enough attention. He pointed at the light in the ceiling and leaned back in Sirius' arms until he was almost falling out, upside down.

"Hey, kiddo, you're gonna fall out of my arms, here." Sirius rescued Harry with a hand behind Harry's head, pulling him back to vertical, "I think I'm going to have to put a rubber ball spell on you so you'll bounce if you manage to jump out of my arms." He picked up his wand and readied the spell as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry screamed and dove away from the wand, "Whoa! Hold on! Sorry! I forgot. I won't do that again." Sirius dropped the wand and hugged Harry, barely stopping him from falling to the floor. Sirius crooned at Harry and held him, bouncing and dancing a bit to calm him down.

After a few moments Harry was calming and Sirius could draw back and look at Harry, "Sorry, kiddo. I forgot you were still sensitive to that. Let's not do that again, ok?" Sirius started back into opening the jar of food. "Shall we try this again? This mm...mmm stuff is what you want, right?" Sirius sniffed the jar and grimaced, "Oh, smells wonderful, doesn't it?" Sirius sat down at a kitchen chair, with Harry on his lap, the bottle on the table, and a spoon in his hand. "Here, shall we try this one?" He scooped a spoon full, "Ready? Here it comes." The spoon made flying noises as it came swooping toward Harry's mouth.

Harry opened wide and managed to capture most of it. In two short minutes Harry polished off that jar and was back to pointing at things in the room. A big yawn came roaring out of Harry as he blinked slowly and leaned into Sirius' chest in a hug.

"Ah, tired are we now?" Sirius stood up and moved in a dancing motion toward the bed. As Harry calmed and started breathing Sirius sat down and leaned back onto the bed. In just a moment he rolled on his side and deposited Harry onto the bed for a nap. Sirius remembered Lily's advice as she had said, "If Harry is asleep then I should be too. Otherwise I'll never get any sleep." With that advice, he was out too.

**Friday, 5 November, 1981**

Sirius decided to look out the hidden porthole in the side of the expanded trunk to see if they had arrived in Montreal. It was dark outside the trunk. but there was a touch of light that, when he let his eyes adjust, was enough to see the trunk was stacked in a large warehouse with small high windows. It was definitely different than the small shipping container they traveled in for a few days. He thought it must be time to pop out and have a look-see.

He got Harry put together for moving, including his bag of supplies. He looked out the porthole so he could see where to apparate. He popped just outside the trunk and shrunk it and stuffed it into his pocket. It was a short walk to the door with a window in it. From there he could see out the window to apparate again. It was like a game of checkers, hopping from each spot to the next spot he could see, until he could finally orient himself enough to find the local Gringott's office. Once inside, he could withdraw some Canadian funds, get directions, and make plans. All that worked well, until he left the bank.

He noticed two suspicious characters hanging around as he left the bank. They were down the alley about 20 meters, but close enough to keep watch. They started to move when he changed direction. He ducked down a side-street and apparated up to a balcony on the front of the building across the street. He disillusioned himself and waited. Sure enough, those two characters went hurrying down the street. This was not good to be spotted so quickly after leaving England. Once they had turned a corner he apparated back to the front of Gringotts and went inside to 'consult' on his next steps.

He changed the Canadian money back into US dollars and (for a substantial fee) asked how to get into the US without any 'difficulty'. They mentioned that, if someone wanted to, they could take a portkey from Gringotts secure apparition point to an address on Rie Cordeau in Stanstead, QC. It just so happened that less than a block away is a public library that the US-Canadian border passes right through the middle of. You walk in the front door in Canada and walk out the back door in the US, into the town of Derby Line, Vermont. Then, with that information and a few questions about destinations and muggle transport, he and Harry were off toward the US east coast. To disappear into the huge cities.

**Tuesday, 9 November, 1981**

Sirius woke up as the sound of the bus engine changed. It was slowing down. He looked out the window. They were exiting the freeway into a small town. He frowned, another bus stop. At least they didn't have to get off. The quiet pre-dawn darkness of this small town was interrupted by the noise of the passing bus. As they got closer to the bus station Sirius heard a soft gong, the sound of his hostile intent ward that was anchored in a small stone carried in his bag. He sat up and took a deep breath to wake up. His ward was keyed on hostility toward him or Harry only. Someone was expecting them. He shut the ward off so it wouldn't be detectable, though the fact that he detected them meant that they likely detected his ward. For the millionth time, he thanked Lily for showing him the spells for quieting babies, making diaper changes simple, and all the magic to keep him sane and Harry comfortable for this flight through secrecy and danger.

The bus moved slowly into the station. A sign read 'Warner, New Hampshire'. Unfortunately, it was the only bus in the station. It would be rather obvious that the only 'new' magical presence in the area would be on this bus. His second thought was that whoever this was knew he was coming. This was intolerable, and confusing. How did they know? As the bus came to a stop and shut down, only a few people got up. He saw no one in the bus parking area. He saw a candy wrapper in the isle of the bus and turned it into a portkey aimed at the last turn the bus made before the station. He activated it. He ran a spell sequence to passively detect magic in the area. It showed someone apparating to follow the portkey and someone else disillusioned standing near the corner of the building. He turned another bit of paper on the floor into a portkey and sent it to the roof of the bus station. The person at the corner of the building did not react. He must be good to notice that the portkey spell wasn't strong enough to be carrying a lot of mass.

The bus driver had unloaded some pieces of luggage from under the bus and started walking toward the station. Luckily, he left the luggage compartment doors open, on both sides of the bus. Sirius readied a spell chain – and performed a mutli-apparition. It sent a number of fake apparition signatures in several directions and a real apparition, sending him and Harry into the huge luggage compartment. Because there was a real apparition as part of that spell chain, all of the apparition signatures looked real. He then crawled out of the luggage compartment on the other side of the bus and started walking around the back end of the bus. He started with a disillusionment spell and spotted a few possible apparition destinations. He kept walking away, into the darkness, running the passive magic detection spell.

The detection spell showed an incoming apparition landing in front of him. Sirius ran a spell chain. The first apparated him a few yards forward, behind the attacker. The second spell sent a piercing hex into the attacker, and the third spell apparated 10 metres to the left. Sirius was lucky his spell chain was so fast. A blast of nasty magic came flying past him. His attacker evidently had a passive 'retribution' ward on him. As Sirius' piercing hex hit the attacker, the retribution ward had fired back at him.

Sirius ran another multi-apparition to send himself and Harry to the top of a nearby building. Another passive magic detecting spell showed a lot of activity around his attacker as others came to bundle him off to medical help, but nowhere else. He waited a good while, watching for more activity. He sighed. He couldn't use the bus any more. He reached into his Auror kit and pulled out a shrunken broom. He unshrunk it as he walked to the other side of the roof and, disillusioned, flew off in a direction perpendicular from the bus' path. He had to assume he might be followed so he started randomly apparating a few miles, flying a few miles, and apparating again. Tracing an apparition from a random point in the sky to another random point in the sky was almost impossible. He just needed to not lose track of where he was trying to go.

After an hour of watching the sun rise from random places above the trees, and trying to avoid larger towns, he was finding it harder and harder. The population was getting denser the closer he got to Boston. He saw a town poking out of the open spaces in the steady forest. He flew around it and spotted a back alley. He apparated into a quiet corner and walked out to figure out where he was. He had been heading in the correct direction using a __pointme__ spell, but he needed to know how much farther he needed to go. Rather quickly he found he was in Billerica, Massachusetts. But that didn't help much, not knowing how far to Boston. His luck soon changed as he saw a hotel. He made his way (with a few sly apparitions) into the lobby and asked how far to the airport in Boston. The clerk said 30 miles. He sighed, that was close enough for a taxi. By this time it was nearing mid-day. He was trying to time it to catch a red-eye flight south from the airport in Boston. He asked the clerk for a good restaurant and headed for lunch. Feeding Harry in restaurants was always so fun because all the waitresses hovered around them trying to help. Harry was just too cute for words. Then back to the hotel where he rented a room for a shower and a nap.

The nap really helped. Apparating constantly was a huge drain. He and Harry made their way back to that restaurant for dinner. Then Sirius charmed the hotel clerk (without magic) into calling him a taxi and waited. Sirius conjured a bag of luggage just so the driver would have something to load into the boot and not look suspicious. In just a few minutes they were off to the airport in Boston.

Given that it was almost 8pm, the traffic was lighter and they made good progress. The cabbie kept trying to be talkative so Sirius pointed to Harry in his sling and put his finger to his lips to explain his lack of conversation. The cabbie caught the clue and concentrated on driving. The highways kept getting larger with more lanes and more traffic. The complexity was mind-boggling with all the merges on and off, and roads joining. They came to a whole set of bridges in parallel crossing a river, with a sign mentioning the Charles River. Sirius noticed off to the right a sign on a tall building 'Massachusetts General Hospital – Emergency Room'. All the roads started merging more as they started down off the bridge on the other side of the river.

Sirius' hostile intent ward gonged. He looked out the window and glimpsed movement above. He tried to bring up a shield. The car exploded. Sirius screamed in pain, Harry started crying in pain. The car crashed in to the sidewall and spun around several times, coming to a stop. The front of the car was gone along with the driver. Sirius apparated to the only place in his mind; Massachusetts General Hospital Emergency Room.

Sirius woke up laying in a car park in significant pain. He couldn't move his left arm and he must have some fractured ribs because he couldn't sit up. Harry was screaming, still in his sling laying on top of him. Sirius rolled onto his right side and stood up slowly, cradling Harry. He looked around and saw a row of ambulances in front of a sign that read 'Emergency Room'. He started that way, stumbling in his dizziness. He rounded an ambulance and almost ran into a guy in a uniform.

"Whoa, careful there. Hey! What happened to you?"

Sirius could only grunt and moan as Harry cried.

"Here, lets get you inside. Man, you got a baby in there? He sounds injured too. Here, this way."

Sirius was lead through some automatic doors down a hall.

"Alicia! Alicia! This guy is in bad shape."

A young woman ran up, "Whoa, what happened?"

Sirius could only mutter, "Car – car."

"He's got a baby in that sling that looks in bad shape, too."

Alicia turned and yelled down the hall, "Code pink! Code pink!" She turned to Sirius, "This way." They hobbled into an alcove with curtains and a bed, "Here, can you lay the baby down?"

Sirius tried to lean over so he could lay Harry on the bed and take the sling over his head but his ribs were killing him. "Ah! No! Can't lean over –" He was gasping for breath.

Alicia held him up with a hand on his shoulder, "Ok! Ok. Stan, hold his arm. Let me untie the sling." She tried to hold his left arm but Sirius screamed and almost fell. "Ok, not that one." She ignored his arm while she untied the sling and the ambulance guy, Stan, held his other arm. Harry screamed when he was laid down. "Oh, he sounds bad." She yelled back down the hall, "Where's my code pink! Move it, people! Jennifer, get Johansen!"

Sirius couldn't stand up on his own, he could only groan with his right hand on the bed.

Stan pulled Sirius back to standing, "Ok, sir, lets get you into this bed right next door, Ok?"

Sirius could only rasp out, "Harry! Help Harry. I'll be Ok, just help Harry!"

Stan was helping him lay down, "What's your name, sir?"

Sirius would only point to Harry, "Help Harry."

Stan kept talking, "You lay still, let me get your vitals. Where does it hurt?"

Sirius lay still, mumbling in pain for a few moments as Stan worked. The sound of Harry screaming was tearing at him. He then put a light compulsion on Stan to get him to help Harry. When Stan left, Sirius ran some disillusionment charms and some muggle-repelling charms. Then he could run some basic healing spells on his arm. The pain of the basic healing spells almost made him black out. He then started cleaning and healing his face, clothes, and ribs. It was basic, but it allowed him to move. He slowly stood up, panting from the effort, and peaked out of the curtains around his bed. The next bed, with Harry, was a beehive. He noticed the nurses were calling him Harry as they worked on him. Sirius had to turn his head away, Harry was covered in blood. He was still screaming with gasps of fear.

A doctor was shining a light in Harry's eyes, "He looks like he's got a concussion, too. Let's apply some splints to his arm and leg and get a set of X-rays. A complete body X-ray should show us everything that's broken. And lets start some pain meds."

Sirius could not imagine how to get Harry away from all these people. And he was so tired, where would they go? Then realisation finally landed on him; someone was able to track him. This was the third time he has been attacked when no one should have been able to find him. He must still have some tracking magic on him. Particularly since after each attack they gave up so easily. They must be confident they can find him again. He sat back down on the bed in his alcove. He came to the conclusion in one leap; he must leave Harry here. Let the doctors heal him. He must draw the attackers away from Harry. If he can find the tracking magic and get it off him, then he can come back and pick up Harry and keep going. But for now, he must draw them off.

Sirius stood up and peaked through the curtains. He poked his wand through and sent a linking spell at Harry as they started wheeling his bed down the hall. That done, he almost collapsed again. Fear struck him, Harry could get killed because of him. He needed to move, now! He snuck out of his alcove and back down the hall to the line of ambulances, out into the dark car park.

He thought of where he could go. He remembered looking out the window of the cab a few miles back and saw an office building beside the highway. It was enough. He apparated there, to start. He started down the street, still very stiff and painful. In only five minutes he was able to hail a cab and ask for the airport. The cabbie said there was a major accident on the Charles river bridge so he would take another route. They crossed the river on another bridge and Sirius could see the flashing glow of red lights of the emergency crews on the other bridge. It took another 20 minutes to get to the airport and another 10 to find the right spot and get dropped off. His first stop was the toilets to see how bad he looked. It wouldn't do to be running from Harry and get arrested for looking like a drunk accident victim. With a bit of additional cleanup and healing spells for some of his visible bruises, he moved toward the ticket counters to buy a ticket south. He needed to stay away from Harry for a while. The first flight leaving toward the south was to Baltimore. He took it because airplanes were a lot faster than brooms. That would give him some time to look for some tracking magic.

With a little compulsion magic he was through security and onboard the plane. In 10 minutes he was off the ground and heading south at three times the speed of the fastest broom. He spent the time wracking his brain on what kind of tracking magic he could have missed. The only possibility he could think of was something about the Auror tracking and safety magic that he missed. He would look again the first chance he got.

Sirius thought about his fights with the attackers. They would attack, then not pursue him, then take a while to attack again. It's as if it took significant time or energy to track him. And they didn't seem to worry they might lose him. So, maybe it wasn't important to run fast, maybe it was more important that he just keep moving. Constantly. If that was true, then maybe a train would be better.

By the time the plane landed he was getting tired again. And as he got tired, his pain was rising again, reminding him that his healing was incomplete. He walked out of the airport in Baltimore and caught a cab, asking to be taken to the train station. It was near midnight so the ride only took 25 minutes. He almost fell asleep on the ride.

At the train station he bought a ticket to Miami, Florida. He spent the extra money for a sleeper cabin so he could do magic out of sight if needed. He may not make it to Miami, but it would take him a few days if he did. The main problem was that the train didn't leave until 2pm the next day. What a way to run a railroad! British Rail ran better than that. He huffed, and asked the ticket agent about local hotels. He started walking the few blocks to the nearest and got a room. The attackers always seemed to take a few days off between finding him.

His exhaustion knocked him out the moment he made it to his room.

**Wednesday, 10 November, 1981**

Sleeping was a very good decision, but he barely got up in time to make the train. Sleep was still the right decision. He missed lunch and any place to eat lunch between his hotel and the train station. Hopefully there was food available on the train. But make it, he did, even if it hurt to move so fast. His cabin was spartan but comfortable. And they did have food. He got some food, set up his hostile intent wards and other protections on his cabin and fell back to sleep.

**Thursday, 11 November, 1981**

Sirius woke up to the sound of his hostile intent ward going off. He struggled to get his brain in gear. He ran a __tempus__ charm and found it was 2:30am. The train was moving. He cut the hostile intent ward and lit up his passive magic detection spell. He looked out the window and saw a few lights passing by in the dark countryside. Then he saw the magic of several brooms glide into view and hang in the air, keeping pace with his cabin. He immediately reached for his broom, unshrunk it, and tried to apparate up a few thousand feet. He hit an apparition barrier like a brick wall at significant speed. The pain was intense. He regained his thoughts as he was falling in the dark, the wind tearing at him. He struggled to get on the broom. The instant he made it, he started flying as fast as the broom would go. A spell flew by as he wobbled on the broom. He ran the passive magic spell and immediately fired a machine-gun of piercing hexes at the brooms he could see and scattered them like bowling pins as they dodged. He started apparating random distances in random directions interspersed with flying.

After an hour or so, he landed near a petrol station at a crossroads surrounded by darkness. He stood in the lights of the closed up station, tired, confused, depressed. His injuries were inflamed again after running into that apparition barrier. It hurt to breathe too deeply again. Not to mention that they had found him again and he hadn't had time to look for tracking magic. His passive magic detecting charm showed no magic anywhere around, just his own magical glow. He moved a distance into the darkness and started running all the magical tests he could remember looking for tracking, linking, and beacon magic. Nothing. He tried to detect any magic leaving the area. Nothing. He tried to detect any drain on his magic. Only his injuries and his hunger.

His fear started to rise. If he couldn't figure this out he couldn't go back to Harry. He started breathing slowly as he fought to calm down. He was a freaking Auror, for God's sake, he could figure this out! He started looking at his magic, looking for anything unusual. He looked three times because he couldn't see anything amis. There was the magical link to Harry, but that was not there before. He started looking at everything he was carrying, looking for anything that someone could use to find him. His heart sank as he kept looking but could find nothing. Just in case, he started dumping things that might be a problem, like the ward-stone for his hostile intent ward. He was about to dump the shrunken steamer trunk apartment, when he thought that if there was some way to trace that, he could use that against the attackers. Instead of running from them, maybe it was time to make them the victims.

He picked up the discarded ward-stone and jumped on his broom to head west. His __pointme__ charm gave him the direction and he started flying. He was going to find a place to draw his attackers in and turn the tables on them. He didn't bother trying to apparate, since trying to apparate inside of a mountain was rather painful. Besides, he needed time to think. Some good Marauder time. And all that old nasty Black Family magic that he hated so much.

In about two hours of flying the sun started to lighten the sky behind him. This gave him enough light to not run into trees or hillsides. He had also noticed that the lights of houses and roads were now few and far between. He found a hilltop, or more accurately a ridge line that came to an end leaving a hilltop, with no buildings or roads or magic anywhere nearby. He landed and looked around at the trees.

This was a good place to turn the tables. He started setting up his wards. First was his hostile intent ward, a big one. 300 metres radius. Next came the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards at about 100 metres radius. These last two were a bit unusual in that they would disrupt the 'Destination' part of the 3 D's, so you could apparate into the space, but not out or within the space. Just outside of that, came a very large cage ward. This would keep all magic and everything magical, inside the ward. So once anyone entered, they couldn't leave without breaking down the ward and that meant breaking the ward-stone in the centre of the hilltop or overpowering the ward itself. Because this ward faced inward, it only reflected magic on the inside, therefore it was very difficult to detect before you got inside of it, and then it was too late. The last ward was an unusual anti-broom ward. It disrupted the rune set that allowed brooms to fly. Anyone flying into this space would plummet to the ground.

Next came a few rather esoteric defences. He set about creating a segmented ward fence. It was a ring of separate wards, overlapping, around the top of the hill, just inside the outer layer of wards. These discrete wards would attack the magic of anyone passing through them, to weaken them, like acid corroding their magic. Then, just inside that ring, he set up another segmented ward fence that would attack the biology of anyone violating them, making them very sick.

Then, scattered around the area, were deadfall traps into pits with nasty spells or spikes at the bottom. Some of these traps had glamours on them and some only had natural leaves and sticks over them. Some were also disguised with other traps around them as distractions.

His next bit of anger management release came in the form of bits of wood from the surrounding trees. These bits of wood had rune sets drawn on them that would cause them to act like magical land mines, some set off by motion and some by proximity to wizards. He scattered these liberally around the area. There were some of these that he shaped into the wooden equivalent of a Frisbee. He could fling those around quite easily, even with sore ribs.

His next contribution was a set of conventional concentric defensive wards centred on the top of the hill, extending to a range of radii. This would give him time to fight against a larger group of attackers. Each of these wards used different styles so breaking one ward did not give you any advantage on breaking the next one.

And, finally, it was with grim determination that he set up a huge explosive hex, big enough to take the top off the mountain, that was linked to his consciousness as a dead-man switch. If he lost consciousness, for any reason other than sleep, the hex would explode, and be contained within the outer cage ward, completely destroying everything inside. This was his failsafe. It meant that if he lost, the secret of Harry would die with him and all his attackers.

He was determined to not let that happen. To stop this group of attackers and return to Harry to continue hiding him. But – Harry came first.

With all of that prepared, he fixed some breakfast from the supplies he had, and went to sleep to be rested enough to fight and win.

**Friday, 12 November, 1981**

It wasn't until the next day that his hostile intent ward triggered. Eight times. He sighed as his heart sank. The odds of him getting away from eight wizards of possibly equal or better capabilities was not good. But at least it wasn't 20. And thinking of Harry gave him strength.

He ran his magic revealing spell and saw two coming in from the west, walking along the top of the ridge line. Two had crashed their brooms on the east side when they flew into the anti-broom ward. That left them climbing the steep slope on that side. Then four apparated in on the south side, just outside the cage ward, and started walking up the slope to the edge of the first segmented ward fence, where they stopped. Sirius smiled, all eight were now inside the cage ward. That meant that only he had any chance of getting out alive.

Shooting spells generally wasn't very effective at 100 metres, so he didn't bother. He would wait for them to get closer. And in the mean time, he could watch and see who was competent and who wasn't.

The two coming along the ridge line from the west were currently the nearest and largest threat. They had stopped at the edge of the first segmented ward fence, evidently having detected it. One of these was evidently very good because that segment of the first ward fence was down in less than a minute. And the next layer just as quickly. They stopped to plan their way through a set of dead-fall traps laying between them and the first defensive ward.

While the west two were working to take down the defensive ward, Sirius sent some spells in that direction that set off some of the land mines, this caused them to jump and dodge, and get caught in the traps. One was killed by a non-magical dead-fall trap. The other seems capable and was moving very slowly back toward the first defensive ward.

Sirius moved over and he checked out the two on the east side, who had just dug themselves out of the underbrush where they had landed after they fell off their brooms. One had almost landed in one of the dead-fall traps but barely missed. The other did not seem to be that capable and seemed to be injured. They were moving slowly up the hill. They made it through the segmented fences, avoided the land mines, and up to the first ward.

They attacked it and it broke relatively easy. Sirius was impressed. They moved forward quickly. Sirius reconstituted the first ward, then sent a frisbee down the slope and hit a big tree causing it to fall toward them, setting off all the land mines around them. This killed one, seriously injured the other. Team East was out.

Sirius moved over to see what the south four were up to. They had been standing at the ward fence for a while planning. Then they had blasted through both ward fences quickly, set off all the land mines and avoided all the dead-fall pits. They had made it to the first ward. Then, when it fell for the east two, one of the four made it through before it was put back up. They weren't expecting Sirius to put it back up again. Now they were split up.

The west guy was now also passed the first ward.

The west guy and the one south guy were working on the 2nd defensive ward. While the three south guys were working on the first defensive ward again. The 3 south guys knock down the first ward and all get through before Sirius can put it up again, so he didn't bother.

Now there is one west guy and four south guys at the second defensive ward. Sirius lobed a few explosive frisbees at the west and south guys. He knocked one of the south guys into a pit and he didn't climb out again.

The three south guys and one west guy started attacking the 2nd defensive ward. It's different enough that it took them a long time to knock it down. As they were occupied with banging on the ward, Sirius sent a few frisbees at them and knocked some trees down and set off some of the land mines. He injured one of the south guys.

Eventually they all got through the 2nd defensive ward and made it to the last ward. Three south guys, one west guy were at the last defensive ward. It was only 25 yards out. Sirius sent frisbees and just plain hex's at them. He pushed one south guy into a pit and hit one south guy with a flame spell, who was injured but not out. Sirius set the trees on fire and made the attackers move; they couldn't concentrate on the ward because they need to escape the fire.

At this point, the only combatants left were two south guys, who are both injured, and the one west guy. As the last ward started weakening he sent some frisbees at the two south guys. The last ward fell and one south guy and the one west guy made it through. Sirius put back the last ward and kept one of the south guys out. He started dodging spells from the south and west guy. He got clipped by a cutting spell from the south guy, hit inside of his right arm and right ribs, then he cut the south guy badly. He concentrated on the west guy, but he got hit from behind by a cutting spell. He fell and tried desperately to make sure he landed on his back, to face his attackers. He watched as one of the east guys walked up to look at him. Sirius thought the east guy was dead! The west guy joined the east guy as he felt dizziness start to rise.

The guy from the east growled, "Where is Potter?"

Sirius could relax. Now he knew Harry would be safe. He had succeeded. Sirius coughed up blood, smiled and croaked a laugh, "Gotcha." Sirius felt the dizziness rise fast and blackness stole up on him.

**Special Agent James Landow FBI/M**

**Saturday, 13 November, 1981**

Special Agent James Landow, FBI/M, sat on his flying motorbike 30 feet above the immense field of destruction. He shook his head. The magical forensics guys were not going to be happy when he told them how much reconstruction and magical decontamination they would need to do. There were still too many magical and physical traps laying around. Not to mention bodies and – parts.

The surprise that almost knocked him off his bike was what his magical scan showed him. Something he had only seen once before in his life. The Death Watch signal. Magical residue imprinted on an area, at the site of the death of a British Auror. Specifically, the signal indicated Senior Auror Sirius Orion Black had died here. It was quite sobering to see. The FBI/M doesn't use those signals any more, partly because they are connected into the Auror's soul, which is rather finicky to remove, and it is possible to track that unique style of magical linkage into your soul.

Regardless, what was Sirius Black doing over here? There was no record of any mutual aid, joint missions, or shared training between services. He wasn't even here on any tourist visa. The other bodies, and body parts, shown in his magical scan all came back as British bounty hunters, some here legally and some not. The only thing that made sense was that the bounty hunters were after Sirius Black. It was Black's magical signature that was all over the huge explosion that destroyed the hilltop and killed all the others. But he wasn't listed as missing, wanted, or even any person of interest by his own agency. Or Interpol de Magique.

As Landow sat waiting, a message came in on his magic-tab, the small new-fangled two-way spiral-bound notepad that carried messages. The message was from his group's intelligence officer:

__Our intelligence officers in the US embassy in the UK say Sirius Black (25 years, black hair,____grey eyes, 160lbs, 5' 10") is the Godfather of Harry Potter (1.5 years, black hair, green eyes).____Harry Potter survived an attack from (and some say killed) their most recent Dark Lord,____known as Voldemort, a week ago and has gone missing. Potter is listed as an orphan, the last____of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Sirius Black is a Senior Auror, heir to the Ancient____House of Black. No other current information or whereabouts on Black.__

Landow took a deep breath. Well, that changed everything. He could see no magical evidence of Harry Potter being here, or even any blood or body parts from a 1 and a half year old. So his bet would be that Harry Potter was hidden somewhere on the east coast, or somewhere in the UK. Regardless, publishing the results of this investigation would light the fires of every bounty hunter in the world, and every remaining Death Eater. He would not wish that on anyone. Given that Harry's accidental magic would start to show in the next few years, it suggested that if Harry Potter was somewhere over here, all they had to do was wait.

Landow decided to bury this report as top secret, cross-referenced to Harry's magical signature. For the world at large, Sirius Black and all those bounty hunters will have disappeared without a trace. Once any of Harry's accidental magic showed up, his magical signature would trigger the release of this report. Then the pieces would fall into place and Harry could be helped. Until then, he was probably quite safely hidden. He sent off the message to the forensics guys to come clean up the mess and then made an immediate strategic withdrawal to clear out of their way (and out of their line of sight).


	2. Caught By History

.

CHAPTER POSTED: 14 June, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 7350

**Chapter 2**

**Caught By History**

**Harry Randall Forrester**

**Friday, 27 May, 1994**

Harry sat at his desk, head down, concentrating on his calculus final exam. He was just going over his last few answers for the second time, just for the fun of it.

"Ok, everyone. That's a wrap. Bring your tests up to the front." Mrs Conner, one of Harry's favourite teachers this year was accepting test papers from students as they all breathed a huge sigh of relief (or despondency) and gathered their stuff to exit the room.

Harry was in no hurry to leave. This was his last final exam of the year. He had worked harder this year than he ever had in his life and he had never had more fun doing it. He was packing his backpack at a leisurely pace, reflecting on the year. He understood, now, what people meant when they talked of a transformational year. This was his. His middle school experience was fun but nothing even came close to what he had experienced in this first year in high school.

"What do you think, Harry? You feel good about the test?" Mrs Conner broke him out of his thoughts.

Harry smiled contentedly, "Awesome. I loved it."

"Good. Glad you liked it."

Harry stood still for a moment, "Honestly, this has been the funnest year I have ever had. It's been unbelievable. And this class has been one of the most challenging and the most satisfying. I really loved it."

Mrs Conner laughed, "Well, I'm glad. It's certainly been fun having you in class. It's not every day I get students who are so into the subject."

Harry nodded with a smile and a bit of emotion attached. His luminous green eyes taking in the room, trying not to fill with tears.

"Do you have plans for the summer?"

Harry handed her his test and resumed his packing, "Yes, I have a 'summer job' lined up – with my dad. I'm going to play in his band most nights." He stuffed his last paper into his pack, slung it over his shoulder and reflexively ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Really! That's certainly an unusual job for a kid your age."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I don't seem to do normal very well."

"Excellent! Normal is way over-rated. I'll see you next year?"

Harry turned as he walked out the door, "Yes, absolutely."

Mrs Conner gave him a thumbs-up, "Good deal."

Harry wound his way through his school, Mason High School*1 in Waltham, Massachusetts, thinking of all the fun he had this last year. He never would have believed it if someone had told him the previous year. There was so much that he had gotten to do, so much that he had accomplished, he just couldn't seem to get his head around it. His middle school had been fun but had gotten a little stale. Just – too well known. Too easy, if he could be honest enough. Even with the advanced placement accelerated math classes he had been taking.

He walked into the band room, under the big hand-lettered sign that read 'nerds only' over the door. Then the noise hit him, "Harry!" A group of his friends were hanging out and exploded into a ruckus when he came in.

David Ellison, the marching band brass captain, and graduating senior, formed a coherent question first, "Hey! How's our favourite Freshie today? Are you done with finals?"

Harry nodded with a huge smile, "Yup, just got out of my calculus final."

The group exploded with groans, moans, and a few expletives.

Harry just couldn't resist, "It was so much fun! I had a blast!"

The groans kept on rolling in, if not escalating. Until Jason Collier, the marching band drum major, and graduating senior over-rode the noise, "Just wait, you guys, he'll be running this place in a few years."

Harry was a bit confused at Jason, "So why are you still here? Weren't you all done a few days ago?"

"Yup, just got some last minute leadership stuff to hand over to Satinder –" he nodded to Satinder Singh, junior, woodwind captain, awesome clarinet player, and next year's drum major.

Jason continued, "– and return a few things to this lazy bum!" He pointed at David.

David muttered loudly, "Hey! I'm into 'constructive laziness'."

Jason ignored him, "Then, I'm out-a-here. Off to the real world."

Dave Teng, junior, tenor drum player in marching band and winter percussion broke in, "Real world? Since when has university been 'real world'?"

Dan Lester, junior, and bonafide monster tuba player, huffed, "More real than this place is."

Mary Chang, sophomore flute and vibes player snuck in, "Yeah, it's not the real world but they teach you about it. Can you spell 'irony'?"

Harry was still on a high from his last final and asked Jason, "When do you leave for university?"

Jim Sanders, junior, snare drum and bass clarinet player turned to Mary with a quiet smirk, "Can't spell 'irony' but I can spell 'cynic'."

Jason creased his brow at Harry, "Not until late August, I think. But driving to Virginia Tech will take a good bit and we were going to explore a bit on the way, so – a week early?"

Harry turned to David, "Which is farther, Virginia Tech or Purdue?"

David laughed, "Wait – you asked me a question? Sorry, I don't do questions until I get to Purdue. Only they are allowed to ask me questions now."

Harry turned to the group, "He always seemed pretty questionable to me."

Groans and lose bits of crumpled paper came flying toward Harry.

Harry pushed his question through, "But, David, aren't you doing Drum Corps this summer? The Boston Crusaders again?"

"Yup, I leave in a few days. But they don't ask questions, they just say jump! And I jump! Very easy. I can do that."

Jason stood up, "Well, guys! We did really awesome this year! But I'm done. I'm off."

Stefan Hoefstetter, sophomore, classical piano player in marching band, winter percussion, and choir whispered, "Oh, yeah! He's been 'off' for years, but now he's __really__ off!"

The group laughed and Jason snickered, "Your turn will come, dude. Have fun y'all. I'll probably see you again sometime next year." He walked out, carried by the noise of his friends wishing him well.

Satinder turned to the group, "Ok, anyone here not in wind ensemble next year?"

Only Mary Chang raised her hand.

Satinder smiled, "Come on Mary, you can do it. The wind ensemble trip is to Europe next year. You don't want to miss it!"

Mary sighed, "Yes, I'm going to give it a good try. But the flutes are __monsters__ this year. I don't think I'll be able to unseat any of them."

Harry piped in, "Have you thought about auditioning for percussion? Oh – wait! You're in choir. They'll go with us so you'll get to go anyway."

Mary's eyes lit up and she slapped her forehead, "Oh, yes! How could I forgot about that?" Her eyes rolled, "Must be finals."

Mr Monetti, the music director, walked in the band room headed for his office in the back corner, "Hi everyone!"

A wave of noise and greetings followed him.

Harry jumped, "Oh! I gotta talk to him –" He ran off following the fast-moving Mr Monetti. He caught up at the office door, "Mr Monetti?"

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" He was busy clearing his desk.

"You had suggested that I try out for the Community Symphony this summer but my dad has asked me to play in his band this summer. Which days does the symphony practice?"

"Ha! No need to worry, Harry. The only reason I suggested to play in the symphony is to keep your chops up over the summer but if you're playing in your dad's band then you'll get more air-time than the rest of us. You'll be the best player come next year. What are you going to play?"

Harry chuckled, "No idea. Probably everything, knowing my dad."

Mr Monetti chuckled, "That's awesome, man! I can't wait to hear you next year."

"So – I know the wind ensemble and choir are traveling to Europe next year. Is winter percussion going to world championships again?"

Monetti nodded, "I think so. I haven't talked to the parents yet, to ask what they think about the finances. But I imagine they'll want to, given how well we did this year."

"So is jazz band going to do anything next year?"

Monetti smiled, "Oh, yeah! Not as flashy as Europe. We are going to have more small group ensembles – quartets, quintets, and stuff. These groups will play all over the place – including playing with students from one of the major universities around here."

Harry could barely stand still, "Oh, man! I can hardly wait."

"Yeah, me too." He stood up, "Well, I gotta lock this place up and bail out." Harry followed him to the main room, "Ok everyone. I gotta close it up. Time to mosey on home, cowboys and girls."

Grumbles and – other noises wafted good-naturedly from the group as they all started to migrate toward the door.

As they all wandered out on their separate ways Harry caught up with Greg Maston, his best friend, fellow freshman, trombone, bassoon, and vibes player. "Hey Greg. You were quiet in there. What's up?"

Greg sighed, "Oh my God. Finals. They wiped me out. I'm half asleep just walking."

Harry nodded with a knowing smile, "Yup. So how was your year? Exciting?"

Greg laughed, "Ha! Understatement! I can not believe what we got to do this year. It was non-stop the entire year. All of it __fantastic__."

"Yeah, and we didn't even really travel with the wind ensemble this year, just local performances. Just wait till next year!"

Greg shook his head, "You know, I knew winter percussion was going to be awesome given how good last year's show was, but – to go to world championships and place in the top 15 of world-class competition? I never would have believed it."

Harry grew quiet, "Yeah, I just hope we can keep it going."

Greg looked at Harry, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I just realise how important this is to me. You know my dad is super involved in the parent organisation that supports the programs and – well, he said that programs this good are not that common. That they can take decades to build and can be torn apart in just a few years if something goes wrong. I don't want that to happen."

Greg's eyes were wide, his voice tentative, "What's the chance of something going wrong?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. My dad has talked about how many moving parts there are to getting these programs to work well. The gear, the finances, the organisation, the parent volunteers, the instructors, the school district. It's a huge effort by a lot of people. – I just want to do all I can to make sure this keeps going. You know, I was talking to Stefan's mom the other day. They're from Germany and she said that in Germany they don't have any music in the schools. None."

Greg's eyes popped and his mouth dropped, "God, you're kidding."

Harry shook his head slowly, "That's why I applied for marching band leadership next year. I want this to keep going. – What the hell would I do without music? I'd go insane. I can't even imagine it. Music is what gets me up in the morning."

They came to Greg's street and stopped.

"Harry, you're such a positive and fun-loving guy, don't even go there. It's not worth considering."

Harry smirked, "Yup. Mr positive, that's me."

Greg shook his head with a smirk, "Ok, I gotta get some sleep. Finals have killed me. I'm toast. See ya." He started down his street.

"Yup. Later dude." Harry started toward his house. He could hear a couch and a soft pillow calling his name. When he got home, hearing the sound of that couch loud and clear, his mother called him.

"Harry? Are you home?"

"Yup. I survived! I'm __done__!" He was on auto-pilot heading for a crash landing on that couch.

She came into the front room and caught him in a huge hug, "How was your last day? Nail your finals?"

Harry hugged her back and chuckled, "Well, it was a close thing. I think the finals and I nailed each other." He was about to slump down into that nice couch when his mom pointed to the kitchen table.

"Harry, you __might__ want to check out the table."

Harry glanced over with drooping eyes – until he saw the pile of oatmeal and butterscotch chip cookies. "Ah! Ah! Cookies!" He started moving under the compulsion of sugar, drawn by the gravitational attraction of cookies. "Mom! You saved me!" He plopped down in a chair and grabbed his first cookie.

"Five! You can have five! No more. We're going out for dinner and I don't want you to be comatose when we go. So limit yourself to five. OK?"

Harry sighed like he had died and gone to heaven, "Wow. I'm feeling quite spoiled that you let me have five. Thanks mom."

She hugged him and kissed the side of his head, "We'll go see your dad's gig and have dinner there. Maybe he'll let you play with the band tonight."

"Oh! The perfect evening." He turned to her, "How'd you get off-shift tonight?"

"I finagled a deal with the nurse's supervisor because they had some nurse trainees in tonight. She prefers to train them – or scare them – and that's fine with me. I'll still end up training them later, anyway."

Harry grabbed his third cookie, "Awesome!" At least, that's what he thought it sounded like. It was more of a mumble filtered through a cookie. Harry idly wondered what his voice sounded like when it was pushed through a butterscotch filter.

She looked at him seriously, "Do you __taste__ those things at all or is it just the smell as you __inhale__ them?"

Harry started laughing. And couldn't stop. Cookie bits trying to leak out around his smile.

She patted his shoulder, "Put your stuff away and start getting ready. We've gotta leave pretty soon if we want our good table."

"MmmHhhmmff!" Harry grabbed his last cookie and stood up, moving toward his room to drop his backpack and change into a better shirt.

The drive wasn't long or eventful but the parking was a pain. But only because Alicia didn't want to pay for parking, so it took a while to find an open unmetered spot. Their destination was a large dinner house with live music 3 to 4 nights a week. Harry's dad, Peter, was the ostensible band leader. Mainly because he had the most consistently available schedule to play. That meant that every so often he played the gig alone on his guitars. But soft acoustic guitar worked just as well as the full jazz quintet for this venue. They were great friends with the owner and pretty much had a lock on playing the venue. The only time other groups got to play was during 'vacation season' when everyone in the band was off on vacation somewhere.

In reality, Peter had told Harry that the owner, Fred Rasmussen, had basically hand-picked the musicians and put the band together himself. He wanted live music but couldn't find the right band. A band who wasn't trying to conquer the world but just wanted somewhere nice to play. So he built his own band to the correct specifications. It worked wonderfully for all concerned.

The room was really good for being a dinner restaurant. Big enough that the band wouldn't overpower it and would leave enough space for everyone to have a conversation, but with enough visibility to see the band if you wanted to. That balance was a product of a great sound system that did not overpower the room and musicians who had the maturity to check their ego at the door.

Harry loved it. They were given their usual table, a small one in the corner to one side of the stage close to the kitchen. With that table they wouldn't be hogging prime real estate but could be close enough to hear and participate with the band. With the 'low rent' table, Fred didn't mind them sitting there all night. Harry called it 'band-central-station'.

The band was schmoozing their way through an old standard tune called 'My Funny Valentine'. Mike Jansen crooned on the tenor sax, in slow languid phrases. Harry's dad was on his jazz guitar, plunking away. Steve Weston had his brushes caressing the drum kit, with Hadley Ruston tinkling away on the piano. The foundation of the group was Jerimiah "The Rattle" Alderton on bass. He was called "The Rattle" because when he got wound up in a fast tune his bass developed a rattle due to his frets being adjusted so low. But having low frets meant he could play all night.

Of course, everyone had 'a name'. Mike Jansen was called 'The VP'. Mainly because his business card literally said 'VP of Something', with no corporate name or logo in evidence. He didn't want to talk about his work ('work' was, after all, a four-letter word to be avoided in polite company) but they wouldn't let him join the band until Jerimiah, who is a Lieutenant in the Boston Police Department, took him off to the side and grilled him on the realities. Jerimiah wouldn't say anything about the conversation but he applied his seal of approval so Mike must be legit. Mike's collection of instruments, a tenor sax, alto sax, soprano sax, flute, clarinet, and bass clarinet, all stuck on a strange combination of stands looked like some large exotic plant at the front of the stage. They used the stylised image in the bands logo.

Hadley Ruston, who played keyboards of all sorts, was an estate planning lawyer by day, so they called him 'The Bar'. Partly because every tune that made it into the band's 'play-book of tunes' had to 'pass The Bar' to get in. He often re-harmonised any tune that was determined to be 'boring' or lacked character to his tastes. Luckily for everyone, he was really good at it, changing and adding chords or extended intro sections to spice up simple tunes. And partly to drive The VP nuts with overly-complex key changes.

Steve Weston was called 'The Brushmiester'. Partly because he played drums with the brushes a lot, but also he is a facilities manager in a high-rise building somewhere downtown. When he joined the band he complained a lot about having to train his janitors to 'properly' brush the marble floors in his lobby. His understanding of the intricacies of floor brushes was – rather OCD.

And then there was Harry's dad. Peter Randall Forrester, aka 'The Git-Fiddle' or more affectionately just 'The Git' for his huge collection of git-tars. When the band started it was huge but it has dwindled to something approaching normal, now. His hard-rock electric guitar with every effects pedal known to man and the requisite mass of wires to plug them all together, his Gibson hollow-body jazz guitar with it's vintage tube amplifier, his 12-string acoustic, a mandolin, and even his steel-string 'country-boy' slide guitar. He had a ukulele at one point but the band decided they just couldn't handle the image, let alone the sound, and made him take it home. Of course, early on he even had a violin, thus the 'fiddle' part of his name. But it was a student model that wouldn't hold it's tune well enough so that got abandoned somewhere in the guest bedroom at home. Peter kept reverently intoning that 'someday a fiddle will return' to his collection. Someday.

The band was quite the crew, who sometimes spent more time laughing than playing. But to Harry, it was home just as much as his house was. Until he got to high school and the music department. Now he had three homes and couldn't decide between them. He hoped he never had to. To be 'in the music', as he called it, was just magic to Harry. The rhythm, the intricacies of the chords, keys, modes, and improvisation was heaven for him. It was more than where he lived; it was __in__ him.

**Saturday, 28 May, 1994**

Harry woke up slowly, on a deliciously empty Saturday. His classes were done, all his work turned in, he was free! He relaxed back into a daze until a knock intruded on his cozy slice of heaven.

"Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, rolled over, and tried not to open his eyes too far, "Mmmmff."

His dad chuckled from the doorway, "Now that's intelligent."

Harry mumbled more incoherent noises and started to roll the other direction.

"Harry –" His dad's tone was uncharacteristically flat. Serious. "– We got a call this morning."

This got Harry's attention. He blearily forced his eyes open and rolled back.

"From the FBI. They want to come talk to us. Today."

"What?" Harry was sitting up and awake now. "Ok, I can go over to Greg's house until they are done."

His dad smiled, "Ah – no. They want to talk to you, specifically."

Harry's eyes cranked all the way open, and then some. "What? Me?"

His dad chuckled at Harry expression, "Yup. They'll be here at noon, so get a move on." He started to move down the hall.

"What do they want to talk about?"

His dad's voice wafted down the hall, "No idea. They didn't say."

Harry just blinked at the wall for some time before he started moving. By noon his family was sitting around the kitchen table, waiting. His nerves were eating at him. He was totally bewildered as to why they would want to talk to him. He tried to think about all the possible reasons with no idea that made any sense. His eyebrows arched up, "Maybe they think I'm a hacker – and they want to hire me."

Peter laughed, "Or arrest you?"

Harry started to smile as his imagination revved up, "Or – maybe their investigating fraud in the grading scheme at school." He looked wide-eyed and teasing.

Alicia frowned at him, "That's not a federal crime."

Harry was just getting wound up, "Or – maybe one of the other kids is in the Witness Protection Program – and maybe they think I know too much!"

Peter and Alicia laughed.

But all that was pushed aside as the doorbell rang. Harry jumped, his stomach sank. His dad moved toward the front door. Harry heard mumbled conversations, then his dad and two men came in wearing suits – on a Saturday.

His dad made the introductions, "Harry, Alicia, this is Agent Lawton and Mr Devereaux." He motioned to the agents, "This is Harry and Alicia. Please, have a seat." He went to sit down next to Alicia.

Agent Lawton put out his hand, "Harry, Alicia, glad to meet you." He showed his ID card and badge.

Devereaux did the same, except he had a State Department badge.

Harry's dad gathered his courage, "So, what's up?"

Agent Lawton chuckled lightly, "Well, we have some things to tell you that will not be easy, but they are very important."

The three looks on the Forrester's faces were astonished, confused, overwhelmed. All at once.

Mr Devereaux smiled ruefully, "It's good, honestly. Lawton just doesn't know how to tell a story." His smile and his thumb jabbing at Lawton eased the tension.

Lawton smirked, "And everyone says I can't tell a joke either. Let's start with the first point: we found your birth parents."

Harry blurted out, "I didn't know I was looking."

Devereaux spoke pointedly to Lawton, "Or have any sensitivity for difficult subjects." He turned back to the Forrester's, "I asked your dad yesterday if he had discussed your adoption with you."

Peter smiled, "Yes, he knows. We won the lottery the day we adopted him."

Lawton nodded, "Yes, well, we weren't looking for your birth-parents either. But they found you – sort-of. But that gets us to our second point – and it's probably the most difficult point." He looked at Harry seriously until Devereaux jokingly smacked Lawton on the shoulder.

"You're not helping." Devereaux turned to Harry and took up the explanation, "You see, magic is real. I'm with the US Magical State Department and this is Agent Lawton from the Magical Branch of the FBI." He pulled out a wooden stick and waved it around. A flower pot full of flowers popped into existence on the table, complete with hummingbirds chirping and fluttering around the flowers, the flower's fragrance filled the air, then they all disappeared with a slight pop.

All three Forrester's jaws were resting firmly on the table.

After a minute Devereaux continued, "You see, Harry, you are magical. We hadn't noticed it until the last few weeks – and we don't understand why, we should have noticed years ago, but – we started noticing magic coming from your school. A lot of it. We didn't understand why, because there was no reason for it. There was no one magical that had anything to do with your school."

Harry sat up and motioned to Lawton, "I remember you! You were at my wind ensemble performance. I remember 'cause you're the only one I didn't recognise."

Lawton nodded, "It was great music, by the way."

Devereaux smiled, "Yes. We detected all this magic coming from your school so we went to check it out. We found your group performing and all this magic coming out. It took us a while to figure out that it was all coming from you. You see, all young children can have what's called 'accidental magic' before they learn to control it. It's usually driven by strong emotions. We noticed your magic looked a bit like normal accidental magic. But not really, it was too smooth, too controlled, too focussed, too lengthy. But it didn't look like normal spells either, it was continuous, not fragmented like accidental magic usually is. We were about to set up a meeting with you to tell you about magic – but then we got a letter from the Queen of England."

The Forrester's confused looks just got worse.

Harry breathed, "The Queen?"

Devereaux tried to look sympathetic, "The UK had also noticed your magic so the Queen sent a letter asking, quite nicely, for your return. You see – you were born Harry James Potter. In England."

Harry was looking like a fish, trying to talk.

Devereaux continued, "We checked into it and yes, everything points to you actually being Harry James Potter, from England."

Harry sputtered, "My – parents want me back?"

Devereaux's expression darkened, "No. Your birth-parents are – deceased. The Queen sent the letter and asked us to return her missing subject – you. We – don't have any reason to say no, particularly since she has asked so nicely and all evidence points to you actually being her subject."

Harry was starting to push back a bit, "Ok, but why do they want me back?"

Devereaux took a deep breath, "Honestly, I don't know. Other than possibly the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry's dad gathered his thoughts first, "Oh, that sounds serious. What's that?"

Lawton jumped in, "It's a world-wide law that covers all magical people, to hide the existence of magic from non-magical people. No one non-magical, except for immediate family, can know about magic. And all magical people must be educated about magic in order to be able to control their magic so they wont be a danger to themselves or anyone else. That normally happens starting at the age of 11. We don't know what went wrong and why we didn't detect your magic until now."

Harry started to be very sceptical, "So they want me to go back so they can educate me? Why can't I just do that here?"

Devereaux nodded slowly, "Yes. You could do that here. Normally, you __would__ do that here. I don't understand their thinking either."

Harry started to stress, "But – Why would I want to go over there? Why can't I stay here?"

Devereaux held up a placating hand, "As I said, the Queen has asked very nicely, so it would be rather difficult to refuse."

Harry started to agitate, about to speak.

Devereaux jumped back in, "But! We have taken some steps to give you a choice. You are technically a British citizen and not a US citizen, as we all thought. But we have given you refugee status in the US. This gives you the ability to come back here, no questions asked. – At least no questions from us. And a simple path to citizenship here." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some papers, "Here are your ID cards from us." He started laying them out, "Your Refugee status card, your legal ID from us which is the next best thing to a US passport, and your permanent resident green card. These are your tickets back in, so don't lose them. They have the name of Harry Forrester on them because that is your legal name over here. When you get over there, they may give you papers with the name of Harry Potter on them too."

The Forrester's just kept looking confused between themselves.

Devereaux continued, "You can think about it for a day or two. We would ask you to at least go and take a look. You don't have to stay over there if you don't want to. If you agree to go, we will arrange all transportation for you. But, unfortunately, only for you."

Peter almost jumped out of his seat, "What?! Why only Harry?"

Devereaux nodded sheepishly, "Harry will be going to a magical enclave. That enclave has magical protections around it that make visits by non-magical people impractical. He will be escorted by a member of their police, so he will be quite safe."

Harry did not look excited, "Where?"

Lawton jumped in, "Specifically, the premier magical boarding school in England. A place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's actually in Scotland. It's reputed to be the safest place in England and it's over a thousand years old."

Devereaux touched the table in front of Harry, "Think about it for a day or so, then let us know. Understand that, with your refugee status, you can come back here at any time. You are not required to stay there. Just go for a visit and see. OK? Like a vacation."

Lawton broke in, "One thing. The fact that magic exists is strictly a secret. You can not discuss magic with anyone outside of the magical community or your immediate family. You can still ask for advice from anyone you want, just describe it as an opportunity to study abroad in England. Understand?"

They all nodded, quite overwhelmed.

Devereaux stood up, "We'll check back in a few days. Call me if you have any questions, or if you've come to a decision." He dropped some business cards on the table and the door clicked as they left.

The only sound heard was from Harry, "Ya' gotta be freakin' kidding me!"

**Sunday, 29 May, 1994**

Harry kept having these bouts of staring off into space. He'd get caught by questions, or by the story, or thoughts of what his future might be. The next thing he knew, someone was shaking him back into the land of the thinking. He was all talked-out at this point. It all went round and round with no easy answers, just endless questions. But he was pretty sure of a few things; he did not want to go to school in England. He had too much he wanted to do here. His plans, dreams, aspirations; they were all here, not over there. In fact, he resented his life being interrupted. His life was so good here. He was having such a good time and did not want that threatened.

He determined that he would go for the required visit, and bring all his instruments and music just to drive the point home that he was only visiting. That and his sanity depended on his being able to practice.

He nodded decisively. Harry Forrester would go for a visit. Only. Who knows; it could be fun.

**Monday, 30 May, 1994**

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed as his alarm went off at 07:00 in the morning. He crushed the alarm to shut it up. He took a deep breath to relax the tension from his impending 'vacation' at 09:00. Just thinking about this trip made him tired. He drug himself out of bed and started getting ready. Luckily he had packed everything the night before.

Mr Devereaux had told him on the phone yesterday that they would pick him up at 09:00 sharp. He had one small suitcase, three horns, and another small suitcase full of music books. He had thought about bringing the electric piano but the road-case was just too big, even for his ornery attitude. He smirked to himself, his attitude had really gotten bad since yesterday. It was such a strange experience, having a bad attitude. He hated it, which only made his attitude even worse.

He walked into the kitchen by 08:00 as his dad was finishing packing his lunch.

"Hey, Harry. How're you doing?"

Harry stopped and covered his face with his hands, "Grrrmmmff!"

His dad chuckled and gave him a hug, "I know. Just roll with it. It'll be over soon." He stepped back, "Actually, if the wind ensemble goes to London next year you can give us a tour."

Harry's eye's lit up, "Are you both going to try to be chaperones next year?"

"Oh, you bet! Wouldn't miss that for anything."

Harry sighed. Just thinking about that changed his attitude.

Harry's dad leaned over the table and gave Alicia a kiss and then another hug to Harry, "I'm off to the land of work. Keep your cool, and try to have some fun in there somewhere. And! –" he stopped and gave Harry a serious look, "__don't__ get yourself turned into a toad, Ok?"

Harry laughed, "I'll be nice to Gandalf."

Peter waggled his finger at Harry, "And stay away from Saruman. He's not your friend."

Harry grinned, trying to sound Hobbit-like, "Elves, sir. Will we see elves, Mr Frodo?"

Peter kept it going, "It's a long way to Rivendell, Sam."

Harry laughed. Man, why did he want to leave his family?

Peter clapped him on the back, "That's the spirit! Be good, kiddo! Say 'hi' to Gandalf for me!" Harry heard the front door close.

"What do you want for breakfast, Harry?"

Harry turned to his mom, "Oh." His face crumpled as he thought of his tense stomach, "Ah – how about just an apple?"

She looked at him seriously. Then gave in and handed him an apple, "You'll give us a call when you can?"

Harry's eyebrows rose, then he chuckled, "Yes, as often as I can." He sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Alicia smiled and looked him intently in the eye, "Greatness can be thrust upon any of us. Rise to the challenge!"

Harry smiled and then quirked at eyebrow, "I suppose."

Her voice became raspy, "Do, or do not, there is no try."

Harry just shook his head and laughed. Until the doorbell rang and he turned towards it somewhat blankly.

Alicia moved to open the door and let in Agent Lawton and a young woman dressed in a tweed coat, jeans, a light blue buttoned shirt, with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Good morning, Harry. Alicia. This is Auror Tonks."

Harry looked quite confused, "Ah – say that again?"

Lawton snickered, "Her name is Tonks, her title is Auror."

"What's – that?"

Lawton smiled even more, "An Auror is the British magical police. Tonks will escort you to your destination."

Harry finally looked at Tonks, "Ok. Sounds good."

Tonks smiled and spoke with a British accent, "Wow. Those green eyes. Just like I remembered."

Harry's mind hickuped, "What? You remember – What!?"

Tonks was caught out, "Ah – sorry. I met you once."

Harry was about to explode, "You've met me before?" Reality took a hard left turn and came crashing into Harry's world.

Tonks continued nervously, "Yes, when I was six. You were about one and a half. And I couldn't forget those green eyes." She blinked, looked closer at his forehead and mumbled, "Scar is gone."

Harry's frustration was boiling, "What? – Can you tell me more?"

Tonks's face fell, "I can't. Orders. I can't say more. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned anything."

Harry eyes burned into her, about to say something.

Lawton interrupted, "Shall we go?"

Harry's attention was drawn away, still confused. He nodded.

Lawton pulled out a six foot rope from somewhere and looped it through the handles of Harry's two suitcase's and three instrument case's and held up the end of the rope, "Ready?"

Harry's temper was getting short, "Ready for what?"

Lawton's face displayed realisation, "Sorry, I forgot. You've never done this before. Here, hold this rope. Tonks?"

Tonks held onto the rope and indicated that Harry should too, "Hold on tight."

Harry looked suspicious but grabbed the rope anyway, "Ok, now what?"

"Activate."

Harry was jerked forward in an explosion of darkness and landed heavily, sprawled across his luggage. Pain radiating from his ribs where he landed on his Flugelhorn case. "Oww!" Hands grabbed him and helped him stand up. He was rubbing his ribs. Then he noticed they weren't standing in his house any more. They were in a large room that reminded him of an airport terminal. "What the hell was that? Where are we?"

Tonks smiled, "Never used a portkey before?"

Harry glared at her, "What the hell is a port-whatever?"

Tonks looked at Lawton in surprise.

Lawton shrugged, "We introduced him to magic on Saturday."

Tonks was incredulous at Lawton, "What?" She turned to Harry, "You've never heard of magic before?"

Harry shook his head angrily and spoke slowly through gritted teeth, "No. I haven't."

She shook her head at Lawton, "I'll fix that. That was what's called a portkey. It transports you instantly and it takes some getting used to so you don't fall over. We are now in the Departures International Portkey Terminal at –" She looked to Lawton.

"Dulles airport."

Tonks picked it up again, "We will now take another portkey to the Heathrow International Portkey Arrivals Terminal, where we will pass through Customs."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Dulles? As in – Washington, DC?"

Lawton turned to Harry, "You got your paperwork? All your stuff? Give me a call if you need something." Lawton took a step back.

Harry had nodded after each question, "Oh, how can I call my parents?"

Lawton ducked the question, "You'll have to ask her." He pointed at Tonks.

Harry glanced at Tonks and back to Lawton, "How do I call you!?"

Lawton pointed at Tonks.

Tonks grimaced, "I'll explain later. Ok, this time you will hold onto the portkey and hold onto me. Grab my coat."

Harry held the rope and pinched the sleeve on Tonks coat.

Tonks laughed, "No. Here." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ready?"

Harry looked nervous.

Tonks nodded to Lawton, "Next time. Activate."

The spinning and darkness Harry experienced this time was awful. He landed on his knees with Tonks gripping his coat. At least his ribs were not injured.

"Whoa! Harry, you really have a hard time with this. I could barely hold onto you."

Harry was breathing hard trying not to vomit. "Oh, God. I think I hate this."

Tonks helped him up, "You know, most people who have problems with portkeys only have problems with them if they are a passenger. If you do the portkey yourself you may not have any problems."

"Doesn't help me." Harry groused as he slowly stood up.

A man in some sort of robes came over to them, "Tonks. This is Potter?"

She nodded.

He turned to Harry, "ID?"

It took Harry a moment, then he reached into his coat and pulled out his paperwork from Devereaux and handed it to the man.

The man looked at it and frowned, "This says Harry Forrester. What the bloody hell are you trying to pull?"

Harry had had enough and blew up in his face, "Nothing, asshole! That's my name! If you don't like it, send me back!" He snatched his paperwork out of the man's hands and turned to Tonks, "Lets go back. I'm done with this shit."

"Wait, Harry. Just hold on." She turned on the man in robes, "Dawlish! Shut up! Move it!" She pointed at the door to the room they were in. "I've got specific orders."

'Dawlish' spoke angrily, "You'll hear about this." He turned and walked away.

"So will you, idiot." She sighed and turned to Harry. "Harry, on the behalf of the British Magical Government, I would like to apologise."

Harry looked angrily at her and pinched two fingers close together in front of his eyes, "This close. Any closer and I'm gone. I don't need this crap. I'm quite happy with my life in Boston. Don't push me!"

Tonks looked confused, "But you can't go back. You're not a US citizen."

Harry held up his papers in front of Tonks, "These say I can. At any time."

She looked closer and her eyes turned to saucers, "Oh. Ok." She paused to take a breath, "Let's go to Diagon Alley, to Gringotts and accept your inheritance."

Harry had a bad feeling about this, "What's this?"

"We go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank and they will determine you are actually Harry Potter and you will inherit your estate, title, property, voting rights and all that."

"No! I will not!"

She took a step back, "What? Why not?"

"Do not push me! I will not be pushed into anything!"

She swallowed hard and thought for a moment, "Ok. So we'll go direct to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It took him a few moments of deep breathing to calm down. "Ok."

Tonks sighed in relief, "Ok. So, ready for this?" She put her arm around him.

Harry was holding onto the rope and Tonks' coat with both hands. He nodded.

"Activate."

*1 - Mason High School is fictitious and bears no relation or resemblance to any other school in or around Waltham Mass.


	3. Landing At Hogwarts

.

CHAPTER POSTED: 21 June, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 31,606

**Chapter 3**  
**Landing At Hogwarts**

**Harry Randall Forrester**

**Monday, 30 May, 1994**

Harry landed at the end of Tonks portkey and only missed falling in the mud because Tonks had her arm around him. He was face-down grasping Tonks coat and only had one foot still on the ground. He growled loudly, "I am __not__ doing this again without some dramamine!" He straightened up slowly and saw the biggest, wildest castle he could ever imagine. "Whoa! Look at that!" And two people standing a few feet away just inside of some very ornate iron gates. The castle had flags fluttering in the breeze from the top of towers and turrets, crenelated parapets, peaked roofs with gargoyles, statues, and gryphons. Harry saw a tower built out of the side of another larger tower. He pointed, "Look at that! That can't happen!"

The old man waiting on the other side of the gate turned to look, "Is there a problem, Mr Potter?"

Harry was confused by the name, but ignored it in favour of the engineering impossibility. "That tower. It can't stand up. That is not properly supported from below."

The old man chuckled, "Oh, but it is. It's supported by magic."

Harry pried his eyes off the violation of physics and looked suspiciously at the old man with crazy clothes. He looked like a wild Gandalf wanna-be. Except shorter. And rounder.

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore and this is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Potter."

Harry did not register the name. It wasn't him, but if they insisted – whatever. He nodded to them stiffly, "The name is Harry Randall Forrester." He was tired, his temper was short, and he was not happy. He didn't understand why, other than that 'Dawlish' idiot. But – this whole thing frustrated him.

"Mr Potter, perhaps we should start with a short tour?"

"Forrester!" Harry had a momentary flash of anger that the Gandalf-guy hadn't listened and still called him Potter. He was about to start walking with them when he remembered, "Oh, my stuff." He turned to his horns and suitcases.

"They will be brought in for you in a few moments."

Harry looked back and looked around at the forest nearby, "Those horns are over $2000 each. You feel safe with that?"

Tonks did the quick math, "That's quite a bit over 100 Galleons each."

Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyebrows rose.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, there will be someone here in a few seconds to fetch them."

Harry decided to trust him, "All right."

Dumbledore smiled, "Then, let us begin."

They started walking slowly up toward the huge front doors of the castle. Dumbledore was explaining the history of the castle, the founders, the history of magic in Britain, the role the Potter family had played in that history. They started walking through the castle as the Headmaster described the statues, the paintings that moved, the secret passages, he even described just a bit of his birth-parents time in the castle. This really set him on edge. When the headmaster started talking about the curriculum, an overview of the classes and subjects, Harry was stressed. He felt boxed in, confined, claustrophobic. So when the headmaster stopped, as if he was done with the classes, Harry was about to burst.

He stopped in the hallway and looked at the headmaster. "Is that all?"

The headmaster was surprised, "All? Were you expecting more?"

"Where is the music?"

"Music is a personal endeavour. We applaud it's expression but we do not have any need for it here."

Harry about burst, his frustration leaking out in clipped tones, "What about Physics? Engineering? Medicine?"

The headmaster was starting to think he missed something, "We do not need physics or engineering because magic obviates the need. We have some introductory self-study classes for medi-witch training. Most of that is handled in apprenticeship programs through St Mungo's, the magical hospital."

Harry was struggling against incredulity as his voice rose, "Calculus? Science? Chemistry?"

The headmaster smiled with an answer he could give, "We have Arithmancy, which is the study of the mathematical basis for spells and magical manipulation. We have the study of potions that is an equivalent to chemistry."

"But potions is not chemistry! And I bet Arithmancy is not calculus!"

"They are excellent studies of the magical arts."

Harry was pacing around unable to stand still, "But what about the __rest__ of the world? Do you only study __magic__?" His incredulity was about to burst.

The headmaster missed the implications, "What more is there?"

Harry snapped to face him, "Are you out of your MIND?" Harry just couldn't handle it, "You want me to come to this school, abandon all my previous plans, ideas, and dreams and take a hard left turn into – a dead end?"

The headmaster started to stress, "There is no end to the study of magic, Mr Potter."

Harry stalked closer, anger burning his words, "But to ignore the rest of the world? Are you insane?"

The headmaster started again, "Mr Potter, there are laws that require everyone with magic to study magic so they are not a danger to themselves or anyone else. Everyone must learn to control it."

"And by ignoring the rest of the world you force all these students to be dependent on magic alone. You isolate them from any potential in the wider world! You segregate them into a ghetto of magic!" He went nose to nose with the headmaster with a derisive tone, "Why the hell would I ever want to come here?"

The headmaster was taken aback. He was off balance. His confidence shaken by this – student.

McGonagall's eyes were saucers, particularly since he had valid points.

Tonks saved the day, "Perhaps dinner is in order? Before we miss it?"

Harry looked to Tonks with a very intense expression, "Lead on." He turned away from Dumbledore and started following Tonks. Dumbledore and McGonagall were caught out and left standing for a moment.

Luckily, it was a long walk to the Great Hall. Tonks lead the way, Harry followed deep in thought, with Dumbledore and McGonagall silent in the rear. The doors to the Great Hall were closed when they got there. They were holding back a storm of noise on the other side of them. Tonks threw open the doors with a spell and stood aside as Harry walked in to abrupt silence as all eyes turned to focus on him.

Harry stopped suddenly. "My God. This is amazing." He looked around, listening to the space.

Everyone started whispering as everyone knew exactly who this person was. The rumour mill had said __The____Harry Potter__ was coming to Hogwarts. He was wearing stylish muggle clothes. With an annoying American accent.

Dumbledore smiled proudly and said, "The enchantment on the ceiling is wonderful, isn't it?"

Harry looked around in wonder, "What? Oh no, not the special effects, the sound! The acoustics are awesome! Listen to this!" Harry clapped his hands once sharply and counted the 7 distinct echo's. The room fell completely silent at the clap. Harry started clapping again slowly to dial in a tempo matching the multiple echo's. He started clapping like a Flamenco dancer creating a syncopated rhythm that interacted with his own echos. He added in stomping his foot occasionally. He wandered off to one side and found a resonant spot in the hall, where his clapping was amplified and filled the hall.

Everyone in the Great Hall was dumbstruck by this strange display, until a few started clapping along. Then everyone started joining in, but they were rushing the tempo like mad, nor could they seem to find 2 and 4.

"Wait! Wait!" Harry started waving his arms and laughing, moving closer to the tables, "Two and four! Two and four, guys. Here, let's try that again. Ready?" Harry started counting and clapping emphasising 2 and 4, and pulled everyone else in, "1, **2**, 3, **4**, 1, **2**, 3, **4**. That's it, now don't rush, just stay with the echo." Harry started clapping his flamenco beat for a few minutes, moving into triplets and septuplets within the beat of the hall and the echo's. Then he yelled, "Ready! 2, 3, STOP!" and threw his arms out like a baseball ref calling a runner safe and the hall stopped as one. The hall broke out in wild applause including Harry.

As the applause died down Harry picked it up again loudly, "OK, everybody. Let's try this. This table, do this." Harry pointed to the Gryffindor table and started clapping a rhythm, "1, **2**, 3-**and**, **4**. 1, **2**, 3-**and**, **4**. Keep doing that. Now, this table. Lets try this." Harry pointed to the Ravenclaw table, "**1-and**, 2, **3**, 4. **1-and**, 2, **3**, 4. That's it, keep going. Now this table, try this." Harry pointed at the Hufflepuff table, "1, **2-and**, 3, **4.** 1, **2-and**, 3, **4**. Yes! Keep going. Focus on your parts! Now this table gets the hard part." Harry pointed at the Slytherin table, "**Trip-pl-let**, 2, **trip-pl-let**, 4. **Trip-pl-let**, 2, **trip-pl-let**, 4." This went on for a few measures until Harry yelled over the clapping, "Now let's add in a stomp. Each table stomp your foot when I point to you!" Harry waited for 1 and pointed at each table in turn on each beat. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The rhythm got a little wobbly at first but stabilised by the end of measure 2. On measure 4 Harry yelled out, "OK, 2, 3, STOP!" The hall exploded with laughter and cheers.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and McGonagall, "I love marching band games! Where is my horn when I need it! These acoustics are awesome!"

Harry turned back to the crowd applauding with them while Dumbledore called a house elf who popped Harry's horns into the floor behind him and disappeared. As the applause wound down Dumbledore called to Harry, "Harry, will these do?"

Harry turned and yelled, "Yes!" He ran to the cases and opened his mellophone case, popped in the mouthpiece, stood rigid at marching band attention with his back to the students for a second thinking. The hall fell silent in anticipation.

He then snapped an about-face, snapped the horn up and hit a gentle Bb above middle C and held it. The entire hall froze with wide eyes as the sound filled the space and mixed with the echo softening it further. He held the note bringing in a slow gentle vibrato. He moved into a slow interpretation of Schubert's 'Ave Maria' melody, arpeggiating up the Bb Major chord, trilling the last note. He ran down the G minor 6 and back up the Bb Major, strengthening and softening in turn. He embellished the melody, winding around the rhythm with notes that pulled at everyone. This was music at it's purest. The naked expression of a single instrument played masterfully. Harry's magic leaped with the sound calling to everyone, pulling them in, enveloping them, filling them. It reached from soul to soul and touched them, with a tenderness that slipped under their intellect, their reasons, their intentions. Straight to their heart. Everyone was moved.

Dumbledore was holding back tears, "Minerva, do you feel that?"

She looked at him with shock, "What is it?"

"Harry's magic – it's unbelievable. Accidental magic developed to a degree I have never heard of before. And focussed by the music. – Or focussed on the music? It's as beautiful as the music."

Harry's improvisation around Ave Maria was touching and gentle. Everyone was profoundly affected. As it ended no one moved, no one made a sound, unwilling to break the magical silence. The music was a once-in-a-decade rain in a parched desert to all those without music in their lives.

After a few moments Harry started patting his pockets looking for something, "Uh – anyone got a piano in their pocket?"

Light laughter wandered around the Great Hall as Dumbledore snapped his fingers and whispered to the elves that popped in. Before the laughter stopped about ten house elves walked through the doors levitating a grand piano. They set it down to one side of the doors and all popped out.

Dumbledore pointed to the piano, "Harry?"

Harry turned and was dumbstruck, "Where did you get that?" Before anyone could answer he ran to put his mellophone in it's case and ran to open the top of the piano and sat down. He ran a two-handed scale up a few octaves. As he ran down his hands separated into scales at different speeds, smoothly decelerating through several chord changes, he melded into a slow melancholy 'Over the Rainbow'. He played the first verse lightly improvising around the melody. The minor key and complex chord changes pulled everyone in to the gentle sway of the phrases. Then, to everyone's surprise, Harry started lightly singing and playing the first two verses, interpreting the melody.

The beauty of Harry's music and magic was shocking in it's vulnerability, in it's sensitivity. His sound filled the hall, his magic reached into everyone and pulled them in. He sang the bridge and then improvised on the piano through the last verse, winding around the melody. Then he started singing the first verse again. Harry's gentle treatment of the song continued until he rose to a strong heart-felt climax at the end of the verse and into the beginning of the second verse. Then he faded back into a soft ending. And a reverent silence.

A few claps started the avalanche that quickly jumped to a roaring standing ovation.

Harry stood to take a few bows, then quickly moved to his music cases that the elves had brought and he dug out a very thick spiral-bound book. He turned to Dumbledore as the applause was dyeing down, "Do you have any drums here?" Harry turned back toward the piano.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and spoke to the elves that popped in,

Harry turned to the hall, "How many here play piano?" Silence. "How many took piano lessons?" He raised his hand, "Raise your hand if you took __any__ piano lessons."

Shocked silence. Then a small slow hand started to rise.

Harry motioned them to come up, "Excellent! Could you come and help?"

Harry moved to the piano and set the huge book on it and smiled back expectantly to the girl with bushy brown hair who looked skeptical. "Please? It will be easy, I promise."

Resignedly she stood up and moved toward the piano.

Elves started popping in with parts of a simple drum set they set down next to the piano, behind Harry.

Harry turned back to the hall, "Does anyone have any experience playing drums?" Silence. "Of any sort?"

Slowly a black-haired boy stood up, "I've only played traditional Irish drums but I can give it a try."

"Excellent. That's perfect. What's your name? I'm Harry." Harry extended his hand and shook the other boy's.

"Seamus Finnegan." He moved toward the drums and began setting them in a comfortable configuration.

Harry smiled, "Ah, the Irish love for music." Harry turned to the bushy-haired girl, "What is your name?"

'"Hermione Granger. But I haven't played anything in three years."

Harry smiled and turned to leafing through the huge fake-book, "Not a problem. How many years did you take lessons?"

Hermione did not look convinced at Harry's confidence, "About 5 years of classical music lessons. I've never done any recitals or competitions or anything." She kept trying to convince Harry of her unsuitability.

Harry was looking through the big book until he found the right song, "Here it is! Here look at this." He set it down on the piano music stand.

Hermione looked in shock, "What is that? There's only a melody, where is the piano part?"

Harry was full of confidence and excitement, "Here, see? It's 3/4 time, in the key of C. We'll play this as a slow waltz. It's called 'Alice In Wonderland'. These symbols are the chords. –"

"But I've never played chords before. I have no idea how."

Harry chuckled, "Even better! I'll show you how. See right here, these symbols show the chord. This first one is a D chord. You know what a D is, right?"

Hermione looked overwhelmed but was concentrating hard, "Yes, but –"

"This part says it's a minor chord. Do you know the difference between a major and a minor chord?"

She nodded, "Yes, but only arpeggios of triads in exercises. I've never done anything more complex than that."

Harry smiled, "That's perfect. That's all we need to start. Play the root and the 5th in your left hand and the triad in your right."

Hermione sat on the piano bench and started really looking through the music, "Wait, what's that symbol mean?"

"That is a half-diminished chord. Take a minor chord and drop the 5th by a half-step too. That works for half-diminished and full-diminished chords, for right now."

Hermione's face was incredulous, "Wait, – flat-9? What's that?"

Harry laughed, "You can ignore any number that is 7 or above for now."

Hermione squeaked, "ALT? What's an ALT chord?"

Harry laughed even more and reached around her, an arm on either side, breathing into her hair to hit the E-ALT chord at the end of the first verse, "It's based on the Super-Locrian mode. – Here, just put your fingers here and remember that shape. I'll explain what it is later."

Hermione looked at him with an undercurrent of interest, "The super-what?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts but was still nervous, "But there's no rhythm. What do I play?"

"Whatever you want."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

Harry laughed and gave her a one-armed hug over her shoulder, "Just start with holding the chord for each measure. But as Seamus starts playing you can fit into his rhythm. The important thing is to hit the changes. You hit the end of one chord and the beginning of the next, that way you mark when they change – it helps keep me honest. Everything else is optional."

Harry turned to Seamus, "OK, Seamus. This is a 3/4 waltz with 8-bar phrases, A-A-B-A form. Make sense?"

Seamus nodded a little wide-eyed, "Uh – sure. I think."

Harry moved to his cases, pulled out his flugelhorn, and started slowly snapping his fingers, "OK, let's start at about 95. I'll play the melody very straight for the first verse and then I'll start mixing it up a bit, OK? One, two, three."

Seamus started with a pick-up, and settled into an easy waltz.

Hermione hit the first chord and held it.

Harry started the melody with a very straight rhythm but a lot of expressive inflections on his tone. Within four bars they had relaxed into a comfortable waltz, something that Hermione would never have believed. By the second verse a groove had been established and Harry moved into improvising around the melody. The music filled the room and was immediately infectious. Aided by Harry's magic pulling everyone along.

A few older students got up and started waltzing. Harry's syncopated rhythm was stepping up the intensity and drive. The trio started pushing the beat. Hermione even started syncopating, differentiating left and right hands, arpeggiating, and then started inverting some of the chords. Harry's drive pushed them to a very intense crescendo at the end of the bridge, then they fell back into a quiet melody on the last verse. Harry slowly let it fade out at the end.

The Great Hall jumped in applause.

Harry pulled Hermione and Seamus up to take their bows, even with Hermione still looking in a state of shock.

As the applause was fading Dumbledore pulled McGonagall's sleeve and she leaned down to hear what he said, "Minerva, did you see that? I've never heard of anything like that before!"

She looked confused, "What, Albus? It was certainly excellent music –"

He was breathless, "No. Harry's magic infused – supported? – has influenced both Miss Granger and Mr. Finnegan's performances. Their skill level was significantly increasing even as they continued playing."

McGonagall was aghast, "But – how? Legillimency? How could it influence their thoughts and actions while playing?"

Dumbledore was shaking his head, "I have no idea. But we need to find out if it is a permanent change for each of them or is it only a temporary influence while playing with Harry."

McGonagall was still surprised, "Either way, it's still unheard of."

Albus smiled, "Yes, but imagine teaching any subject this way? Magic does it all, and possibly very quickly."

McGonagall's face dropped.

Dumbledore moved to Harry, "Mr Potter, please, enjoy our hospitality." He motioned toward the Gryffindor table, "Miss Granger, please assist Mr Potter."

Harry was smiling serenely, "Thank you. – Oh! Let me put my stuff away." He moved to pack up his instruments.

Hermione followed him, "Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up from kneeling and closing his horn cases and smiled, "Please, call me Harry. You did really well on the piano." He stood up and moved toward the piano as Hermione followed.

"Ah – Thank you. I never would have believed I could play that kind of music. It was – amazing! How long have you been playing?"

Harry was closing the top of the piano, "About – six years."

Hermione was surprised, "Only six years?"

Harry smiled again, "Well, in America, music classes are available as a normal part of school."

"They have music in wizarding school?"

Harry sat down on the piano bench and started playing snippets of music, "Ah – I have no idea. I only learned about magic on Saturday. I was in normal school. I just finished first year in high school."

Hermione was surprised, "They have music in school? What kind of music?"

Harry smiled, thinking back as he continued playing. "Oh boy. I was in marching band, wind ensemble, the percussion ensemble, jazz band, choir, and they had musical theatre too so I played in the pit orchestra, it was awesome! I had so much fun."

Hermione just stared at him in shock. "All that?"

Harry laughed, "Yea, it was a lot. I played trumpet in wind ensemble, mellophone in marching band, –"

"What's a mellow-fone?"

Harry chuckled, "It's the first horn I played. It's basically a French horn in a marching configuration, shaped like an oversized trumpet. I played vibes in the percussion ensemble, I sang and played piano in choir, piano in jazz band, and just for fun I played baritone, French horn, and trumpet in the pit orchestra." Harry laughed at Hermione's shocked expression. "It was a blast! I didn't have time to think straight with my calculus and physics and other classes but I loved it! Wouldn't trade it for anything."

Hermione started looking a little green with envy. "How did you get so good in only six years?"

Harry shrugged, "I take private lessons. Marching band is almost 20 hours per week of practice outside of classes. Winter percussion group is about 20 hours, too. My middle school had a percussion group and lots of music too. Just a lot of hard work." Harry smiled, "So you took piano lessons for five years?"

"Yes, but nothing like what you were doing. Wait – you said 40 hours per week?"

Harry laughed again, it was musical as well. "Only 20 hours per week. Marching band is in the fall and percussion group is winter, jazz band is winter and spring. Choir and wind ensemble are all year long. Yea – I'm a bit of a fanatic."

Hermione smirked, "Well, I would be too if I could play like you." Hermione shook her head in confusion, "Wait, you said you only heard about magic on Saturday? How did you not go to magical school?"

Harry looked confused, "I have no idea. These guys from the US Magic Department showed up and said that I was born Harry Potter and that the Queen asked for me back. They didn't say much else, so – I really have no idea about any of this." He motioned around the room.

Hermione leaned on the piano as Harry played. It took her a moment, "So, are you going to come to school here now?"

Harry stopped playing and covered his face with his hands, "To be honest, I wasn't really planning on it." He looked up, quite conflicted, "I had all these plans. I wanted to try out for Drum Corps next December. I wanted to go to college in Engineering of some sort, or a physics degree, or maybe math. Music is what lights me up and – there's no music here. No physics classes, no calculus. I don't know why I would want to stay here. I'm not even all that excited by this magic business. It seems like a hard left turn to – nowhere. It's not where I was headed." Harry just shook his head slowly in deep concern.

Hermione was staring at him with such conflict in her eyes, "Yes. I understand. How long will you be here?"

"Till the end of your school year. My school got out already."

Hermione looked dejected and just nodded.

Harry's heart tugged seeing her so sad. He smiled, "Here." He budged over and patted the piano bench, "Let play something."

She sat down a little nervous, "What?"

Harry dug in his fake-book until he found the right song and plopped the huge book down on the stand. "Here it is. 'All The Things You Are.' Key of A-flat major." He started playing the tune lightly and establishing a slow catchy rhythm. "Let's try it this way –" He got up and stood behind her putting his arms on either side of her, still playing the song. "You play the root of the chord down in this octave," He poked a few notes down low, "I'll play the chords above, in this octave. You play the melody up here, and I'll play around above that." He was still playing the song.

Other students started to gather around the piano and listen.

"Wait – when do I start?"

Harry smiled, "I'm almost to the end of the phrase and then we'll start at the top again." He played the last two measures of the phrase, "And 2, 3, 4."

Hermione played a very straight melody and simple bass line while Harry syncopated the chords and ran an improvised syncopated counter-melody on top of it all. The groove was so catchy that Hermione started syncopating the main melody too.

Harry's high improvised melody started gaining intensity as it wandered around Hermione's melodic tone. Hermione started laughing as Harry started wandering his high melody down into her melodic territory and bouncing his hand over the top of hers, playing on both sides of hers. Harry started singing the melody along with Hermione's playing it. Then he started singing a harmony to Hermione's melody. Hermione kept laughing because Harry was singing into her hair.

"Ah!" Hermione made a noise as she dropped the melody for a second because she was laughing so much.

"Keep going. Here comes the bridge!" Harry was encouraging her as he kept ramping up the intensity with his driving chords and wild improvisation. "And now for the big finish!" Harry broke down into bombastic big chords as he marched the tune to a crash landing as Hermione laughed at his antics. The tune ended as Harry ran wild scales up and down around her until he hit a low F octave and kept running it until he killed the song as all the students cheered and clapped.

The students were all flowing toward the doors now as dinner had ended.

Harry looked around, "Ooops, did I miss dinner? Now I'm starving."

Hermione stood up and looked around, "Oh, I guess we did. Well, no matter. We can stop by the kitchens and get some. I'll show you. This way."

"Wonderful, thank you." Harry looked at Hermione, "I take it this is all old-hat to you."

Hermione looked at Harry like he spoke a foreign language, "Old what?"

Harry laughed, "Old-hat, um – boring, well-known, nothing new?"

Hermione smirked, "Well, actually, not so much."

Harry made a curious face.

"This is my third year here but I didn't know anything of magic before coming here, either."

"Really? Does that happen often?"

"I think it's about 20 percent of the students here."

Harry nodded acceptance, "Nice to know I'm not alone."

"Ah, but that's not the case."

Harry was again practicing his confused look, "I don't understand."

"Well, the Potter family is one of the oldest, most respected families in England."

"__My__ Potter family? As in – __me__?" He was pointing his finger at his chest.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, as in __you__!" Hermione pointed her own finger at Harry's chest. "You are the last of the Potters. I guess they really didn't tell you anything."

Harry rolled his head and his eyes around, "Wellll, it is possible that I might not have listened as closely as is humanly possible every second of the time - but I was in shock. And they spoke sooo fast. – With this very strange accent." He had a sly grin.

"Ha! Accent! This is the Queen's English, mind you." She started wagging her finger and grinning, "Just because you rascals across the pond have wandered away from the True Faith – what am I to say?"

Harry was chuckling, "I don't care what you say, just keep talking. I think it's beautiful. Love that accent!"

Hermione huffed in embarrassment – and couldn't think of anything to say. She just looked at him with a wry smile, on the verge of hexing him. "You know, there are a lot of hexes I could hit you with right now."

"Oh, really? –" A bit of movement caught the corner of Harry's eye and he stopped and looked around. "We haven't gone too far, have we?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a confident grin, "Well, I think __some__ of us may have gone too far."

Harry looked askance, "Oh – yes, well. I guess some of us are truly talented, but –" He looked around, "Is this the right place?" He caught movement in a painting on the wall. "Did that just move? Do all the paintings move here?"

Hermione looked where he was pointing, "I don't know any that don't move."

Harry was shocked to see someone walk into the frame of the painting, "Will you look at that?"

The figure stopped and turned, "Look at what, young man?"

Harry jumped back, "That's not just a screen? That's a – a video game?"

Hermione laughed and the painting had some choice words for Harry.

Hermione reached out and held onto Harry's arm while she recovered, "Harry, remember where you are. This is a magical castle. That is a magical painting. One that has an image of the personality of the subject."

Harry moved closer and squinted closely at the painting, "Jeeze, Louise!"

The painting became indignant, "Bah! My name is Valentina, not Louise!"

Hermione broke out laughing as Harry jumped back with an affronted look. She gathered herself and spoke to Valentina, "My apologies, Valentina. My acquaintance is American and therefore lacks a little – sophistication, but he means well."

Valentina glared, "Teach him well, young lady."

Hermione nodded as she pulled Harry down the hall.

Harry wiped his brow theatrically, "Whew! That was a close one. I was afraid I was going to have to sneer at her, or something."

Hermione started chuckling, "Oh, you Americans." She stopped him in the hall, "We're here."

Harry looked around the empty corridor, "Um, yes, we are certainly here – and not over there." He pointed down the hall. "But – where is here?"

Hermione brought her hand to her forehead and barely kept from breaking down into a smile. "'Here', is where the kitchens are."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked around, "Mmm, don't-cha need a stove in order to qualify as a kitchen? Or are magical kitchens that different?" He kept looking around the empty corridor and into the painting on the wall.

Hermione smiled deviously and put on an accent, "Jus' you wait, 'Enry 'Iggins. Jus' you wait!"

Harry burst out laughing at the old movie quote from 'My Fair Lady'.

Hermione reached out and opened the painting to the kitchens.

Noise and light came pouring out and interrupted Harry's outburst. His face changed from laughter to an amazed gasp in a wink.

Hermione dragged him inside. They were immediately surrounded by a gaggle of the cutest Yoda-like things Harry had ever seen. Harry moved forward, "Whoa! What are you guys?"

The older one in the lead, with the most dignity, said, "We are house elves, Mister Harry Potter, sir. We work for Hogwarts."

Harry looked suspiciously at them, "Aaaand, you have a cousin named Yoda?"

Hermione started giggling.

The house elf put her hands on her hips and looked stern, "Yoda is my grand-uncle and we don't let him help any more. He is too old and makes a mess." She nodded her head in finality – with waggling ears and possibly a touch of a smile.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were laughing.

As Harry and Hermione eventually started to calm down, the head house elf interrupted, "I understand you came for some food?"

Harry desperately tried to control himself, "Yes, ma'am. We got sidetracked during dinner and we would really appreciate some now."

The elf huffed, "Sidetracked? Americans and their corrupting language." That smile was still peeking out. She snapped her fingers and food came flying to land on a small table off to the side of the main activity. "Dinner is served." She bowed and motioned to the table.

Harry bowed as well, "Thank you my lady." He turned to Hermione, "After you, my lady."

"Thank you, Mr Potter." Hermione sat at the table.

Harry shook his head, "The name's Forrester. I don't think I'm going to get used to that." He sat down and started perusing the cuisine with interest.

Hermione nodded with concern, "I guess that must be difficult, having everyone call you by the wrong name." She started serving herself some potatoes.

Harry smirked a bit, "I barely notice it most of the time. But when I do, it really catches me."

"What are your parents like? – The ones you grew up with?"

Harry smiled in the distance, "Dad is amazing. He's a mild-mannered insurance agent by day and a secret super-hero musician by night. I play with his band every so often. Actually, I was set to have a summer job of playing in my dad's band – but this came up." He waved his hand around absently. "Mom is amazing too. She's a paediatric nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston – that's where I showed up one day. Left in the emergency room bleeding and injured. Broken ribs, arm, cracked skull, concussion. Whoever left me, ran off leaving only the name of Harry. That's all the nurses knew of me."

Hermione's eyes were moist, her hand covering her mouth, "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea of the circumstances. Why was I injured? Why was I even there, if I was born over here? How did I get there? I can't even guess."

Hermione was quiet, "And no one's told you?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. But I'll wring it out of someone's hide. If I can ever figure out who's hide to wring." He smirked, then shrugged. "It's not like it's all that burning of a question for me anyway. I like the life I have. I don't need to go searching for something else."

"You said you finished your first year in high school? All the history books said you would be in the same year as me."

Harry smiled, "Yea, I was moved up a grade in – primary, I guess you call it. I can't remember how that relates to your grades. – Wait – you said history books?"

Hermione smiled ruefully, "Yes, well ... You're famous over here. You even have a title."

Harry looked darkly suspicious, "Title? Like Baron or something? –" Harry's expression turned jokingly-excited, "Oooh, I could be Baron von Potter?"

Hermione laughed, then shook her head, "No, it's worse than that."

Harry covered his face with his hands, "Oh, God. Go ahead. Let me have it."

Hermione smiled with compassion, "Over here you are known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Oh, my God!" Harry got up and started pacing. His hands stuffed in his pockets. "You've got to be kidding! Who the hell did that?" He paced one more circuit and stopped, "How am I ever going to be able to go back in the Great Hall? I'll die of embarrassment."

Hermione was truly sympathetic, but she couldn't stop chuckling.

"Ah, your sympathy is killing me."

Hermione just laughed harder.

Harry couldn't stop himself and started laughing too. He shook his head. Eventually he came back and sat down to finish eating. "So what else do these history books say?"

"Well – they all say that you are supposed to have a very distinctive scar on your forehead. In the shape of a lightning bolt."

Harry looked confused, "A scar? I've never had a scar. Not that I know of. Though I was pretty injured."

Hermione looked curious and confused at Harry, and at his forehead.

Harry shrugged with a bit of a smile, "No idea. My mom said my heart stopped a few times, but ..." He shrugged again.

Hermione grimaced but was trying to be sensitive, "Ok. Well, there are some books that are obviously fantasy books. Ones that have you saving people from dragons at the age of eight and what-not."

Harry looked darkly, "Ah, yea, definitely fantasy. – I've never saved anyone from dragons before."

"Um – just so you know – the dragon part is real."

Harry started whinging and whimpering, "Nooo-ho-ho – don't tell me that." He covered his face with his hands.

Hermione sighed, "There are other books that try to be real history books but no one really knows the truth so everyone kind of guesses."

"So, there's nothing I can trust?" He peeked out from behind his hands.

"No. I'd say not."

Harry stifled a giant yawn behind his hands. "Now it's really hitting me. I think I need to be horizontal soon."

Hermione smiled at his strange words, "We need to find McGonagall. She will know where you are sleeping tonight."

Harry's eyes were really starting to droop, "Sounds good. Lead on." They got up and started moving.

Harry stopped, raised his hand high and waved to the room, "Thank you little Yoda's!"

Cackling laughter came back and didn't stop until it was cut off by the painting closing behind them.

Hermione pulled Harry left toward the stairs up to the main level, "We should look for Professor McGonagall in her office."

"Ok, how many miles away is that?"

Hermione smirked, "Third floor, west side."

Harry looked like he was drooping, "Can't we do that port-key thing and get there easier?"

"No, sorry." They started climbing up the main staircases.

"Whoah, this is a big space." Harry started humming a bit.

"Yes, it's – What's that?" Hermione looked around quite surprised.

"What?" Harry was playing innocent.

"That singing – or humming –" She was looking over the railing and up toward the other staircases.

"Humming? You hear humming?"

She looked at him closely, "You! What are you doing?"

Harry looked around in more innocence, "Me? Doing something?"

She looked at him frustrated, "Yes! You! I can see you're up to something. What?"

"Just humming."

She looked confused, "That's you?" She started looking around again, "How?" They reached the top of the stairs.

Harry smiled and took pity on her confusion, "I started humming and found the resonant frequency of the room. Then when I hum, the sound comes from everywhere. No one can tell it's me."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

He couldn't stop chuckling, "Sorry. Just a band nerd after all."

"You have some of the strangest talents I have ever heard of." She stopped and knocked on a door.

A muffled voice from inside, "Come!"

Hermione opened the door to an office with a large desk and Professor McGonagall behind it. "Professor, we are here to find out Harry's accommodations for this evening."

She stood up and started for the door, "Very well. This way. Your room will be on the fifth floor, until – your status is resolved."

Hermione turned to Harry, "What is your status, Harry?"

"Well –". He huffed, "All this time I thought I was a US citizen, but – the US Dept of Magic guys said that I am officially a British citizen. But they have given me refugee status, for some reason. That evidently gives me permanent residency in the US and an easy path to citizenship if I want it. Some – special status or something."

Hermione looked concerned, "Do you want that? To be a US citizen?"

Harry was hesitant, "It's – what I am. I've lived there all my life. I am a product of that society." He tried out an accent, "I don't think I can do a British accent."

Hermione laughed, "Ah – no. Definitely not."

McGonagall stopped in front of a painting, "Mr Potter, you must claim your inheritance and heritage. I knew your parents well. They would want you to at least have that."

Harry's face flashed angry, "Don't! Every time you invoke my birth parents you push me into a box that you have created. A role, a set of expectations and a history that is not mine. I will not be pushed."

McGonagall looked fearful and spoke softly, "You are the last Potter. Your family goes back over one thousand years. You would throw all that away?"

"I will not be trapped in a box. I already have a life that I want to live. Goals, dreams, aspirations. No one has asked me about those. Nor has anyone even told me about the recent Potter family history. Or how I got over there. Or what happened to my birth parents. I haven't even seen a __picture__. Why should I do anything for you?"

McGonagall stiffened, "Then why are you here?"

"Because the Queen asked __nicely__. But the more I learn about everything here, the less I want to stay. Particularly because no one is being forthright with me. There are secrets here, that people are not telling me. I will not participate in that."

McGonagall looked guilty and nodded, "Very well. I will attempt to remedy that. We will talk more tomorrow." She left.

Hermione looked sadly at Harry, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you're right. They aren't telling you anything. I don't understand. I have always had a lot of respect for Professor Dumbledore, but he seems to be keeping things from you. And I don't understand why. Unless it's all a can of worms he was hoping he didn't have to open. And once opened, he can't stop where they all go."

Harry took a slow deep breath, "I'm not sure I understand either. It just gets my back up real bad. I have this almost allergic reaction to these secrets, these expectations – all of it. I just don't understand."

Hermione motioned to the painting, "Shall we?"

Harry looked between the painting and Hermione, "What?"

"Your quarters."

Harry pointed quizzically at the painting, "There? – In the painting? How?" He started looking closely at the painting and gingerly touching the surface.

Hermione glanced at the title plaque on the painting, "Sir Greaves, this is Harry – Forrester, who will be staying in your rooms. May we enter?"

Sir Greaves bowed, "Yes, Mistress. All Mr Forrester needs to do is choose a password." He looked to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, "Blueshades."

Sir Greaves bowed again and the painting opened. Harry and Hermione walked through a tunnel in a meter thick stone wall into a sitting room.

"Blue shades? Harry, what are the significance of those?"

Harry smiled, "It is a fiendishly difficult piece for wind ensemble by a guy name Frank Tichelli. We played it this year. It was unbelievably fun."

She looked at him like he was from Mars.

Harry poked his head into the bedroom and came back out, "It'll do." He sat on the couch, Hermione took a chair.

"Harry, what have they told you about your time here?"

Harry frowned, "They want me to come back to England. To come to school here. But – I can't see it."

"You don't think learning magic would be fun?"

"Oh, sure. Great fun. But I got in a big argument with Dumbledore earlier. The problem is that magic is all you learn here. You get nothing that is useful in the normal world. You are then excluded from the normal world because you have no skills in it and, more importantly, no records of education to build on. You are stuck in this ghetto of magic. I want science, math, physics, engineering, and music. None of which are here."

Hermione was profoundly shaken, her mouth hung open.

Harry noticed, "What? What's wrong?"

"You just encapsulated – everything that's wrong with Hogwarts. And I didn't even see it. I was caught up in the excitement of magic – and I missed it. You're right. It's broken. And now I'm stuck here." She started to tear up.

"Is it really that bad?"

Hermione nodded through her tears, "I wanted the same things you did. To go to Uni, to study meaningful things, to make a mark on the world. But – I got caught by the excitement of magic. And – maybe I was a little disappointed in the normal world. But I didn't even think of it. Now I would have a very difficult time going back."

"Why do you say you were disappointed in the normal world?"

Hermione's face turned red, she turned her face away, "I didn't – I wasn't able to make any friends in school. I thought learning magic would help with that. A fresh start. But – it wasn't."

"Well, it did help."

Hermione took a deep breath struggling with her tears, "How?"

"You've made a friend now." Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Thanks. But you're only here for a few weeks."

Harry's smile got bigger, "We'll see. But now, I'm about ready to snore up a storm."

She looked afraid, "You don't snore, do you?"

"No clue. But you might find out. And that would be heartbreaking." He raised the back of his wrist to his forehead dramatically and sighed loudly.

Hermione snickered, "Ok. I'll see you in the morning, Harry." She got up and headed toward the door, rather subdued.

"Yes, but wait!" Harry got up and caught up to her at the door. He clasped her hand, "Thank you, for helping me with all this. And – being willing to be a friend to this crazy music-obsessed American."

Hermione crushed him in a huge hug. She couldn't say any more so she fled out the door.

Hermione Granger

Hermione made it out of Harry's door and down the corridor about 4 metres before she leaned against the wall to collect herself. It took her a few moments to calm down. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, much less crying coming out of Harry's door. But after a big breath and wiping her eyes, she started down the corridor again.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped suddenly. Dumbledore was standing at the stairwell, "Yes?"

"You seem to have developed a very good rap-our with Mr Potter."

She nodded, not wanting to risk speaking.

"I would like to ask you, as a favour to all the staff, that you continue to work with Mr Potter to help him adjust to the magical world."

She started to protest about her upcoming end-of-year exams, but he got there first.

"You will be excused from all classes and I will make sure you have an opportunity to take whatever exams you need, at your convenience this summer, if you will continue to work with Mr Potter for the rest of this term."

"I may not be able to convince him of anything."

Dumbledore looked – afraid, "That is not your concern, but mine. I would just like you to help him, however you can."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, Professor. I will do my best."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He started down the stairs.

Hermione made a hasty retreat up to her dorm to recover. But the quiet didn't last. She entered the common room at a fast walk trying to get up to her dorm quietly. And she managed to make it half way up the first stairs when someone yelled her name and the entire female population of Gryffindor jumped up from the chairs and ran up the stairs after her, all laughing and giggling. She was not too proud to make a run for it and managed to make it onto her bed before her dorm was crushed with every girl in Gryffindor.

The noise of laughing and giggling was – embarrassing. Thankfully, the seventh-year girls Gryffindor Prefect, Samantha Cutting, whistled and forced a level of calm, "Ladies! Let's be calm, so we can all hear." She turned to Hermione. "We understand that you spent the entire evening with Mr Potter?"

Hermione nodded, rather intimidated.

"Would you care to tell us about your evening? And how he came to play such __unbelievable__ music?"

The murmurs of ascent rose and wafted about before settling on Hermione. She was not happy about being involved in anything like gossip, but – "Well. I suppose what I can say is all the stuff that should be, or can be common knowledge about Harry. He goes by the name of Harry Forrester."

Mumbles that sounded like "Forrester" ran about.

"He was advanced a year in his primary. That means he just finished his equivalent of fourth year."

More murmurs.

"He has not attended any magical school, he attended muggle school."

Confused mumbles took the place of murmurs.

Samantha broke in, "What do you mean muggle school? How did he not go to magical school?" She managed to speak for everyone.

"No one could find him, evidently. He had never heard of magic until Saturday."

Confusion won this round and continued to press it's advantage.

Hermione started to say something, several times, until the noise subsided, "He said that a few days ago some officials from the US Magic Department came to talk to him and told him his birth name was Potter. That the Queen had asked nicely for his return. That magic was real. And that is about all they told him."

Now silence won, until, "That's dumb."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but understand that no one here has told him any more either. He does not know anything about his recent family history, his personal history, his birth parents, he hasn't even seen any pictures of his parents, anything. He does not know how he got to America, or how he ended up rather seriously injured and bloody in A&E in hospital in Boston at one and a half years old. Or who brought him. Or why."

The shocked silence was deafening. Then the noise exploded and ran about for quite a while.

Until Hermione held up her hands for quiet, "His parents – the ones he lives with – his dad is an insurance agent during the day and a musician at night and his mother is a nurse. Harry is – __very__ – involved in music at his school."

Samantha broke in again, "They have music in their schools?"

"Yes, a lot of it. And he is involved in just about every aspect of it."

The consensus of the noise was "How?"

"He said he played – let's see if I remember all he said – mellophone in marching band – that was the first horn he played at dinner, piano in choir and some sort of jazz band, plus he sings in the choir, plays vibraphone in some sort of percussion ensemble, trumpet in wind ensemble, and he said he plays in the pit orchestra for the musical theatre group where he played baritone, trumpet, and French horn."

The mumbled amazement lasted only a short while.

Hermione completed everyone's amazement, "From what I gather, he plays or practices about 20 hours per week outside of classes for almost the whole year."

"And he still has classes?" The seventh year was ahead of everyone else.

Hermione sighed, "Yes. He mentioned taking calculus, which is beyond Arithmancy. –"

Another seventh year broke in, "Is this some special school for music? Did they make him take that much?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "No, this is a normal school, he just loves music."

"Damn. I wish I could do that."

Hermione looked sadly concerned, "That is one of the things he talked about. That if all we study here is magic and nothing substantial about the rest of the world, then that traps us into only living in the magical world."

"Is that a problem?"

"If you know what's in the rest of the world, then yes it is. Understand that Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts is an embarrassing joke. It tells you nothing useful and a lot of wrong information."

After a moment of shocked silence, the seventh year spoke up, "Is he nice?"

Hermione nodded slowly with a wistful look, "Yes, he's considerate, charming, patient, funny! – Oh, he's so funny. – And his accent! It's so strange to hear that funny accent on him. But the biggest thing is, I am __amazed__ at his musical talent. I studied piano for five years and Harry has been studying for six! Yet he plays so well and so many instruments."

A pause as that sunk in.

"Did you get to see his scar?" the girl drew a lightning bolt on her forehead.

Hermione looked distantly puzzled, "He doesn't have a scar."

More confused silence.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Where does he live?"

Hermione had to think about that one, "Near Boston, somewhere."

"Where's that?"

Hermione smirked and shook her head, "The North East coast of the US."

"Where's that?"

Hermione huffed and raised her arm to point, looked up at the sky to get her bearings, then threw out her arm and pointed, "That way, about 5 thousand kilometres." Not that this helped in any rational way, but it shut down an inane question.

"Is he going to come back as a fourth year next year?"

Hermione stopped and thought, "I don't think he's going to come back."

Gasps. The seventh year dominated the group, "Why not?"

Hermione looked depressed, "He said he had a lot of plans and dreams that went a different direction than Hogwarts. He does not want to be only in the magical world and going to Hogwarts does not let you continue with a muggle education. I don't know if Professor Dumbledore will be able to convince him to come back next year."

That seventh year summed it up for everyone, "Well. On that depressing note, I'm off to bed."

The dorm slowly drained of all it's extra noisy inhabitants.

Harry Randall Forrester

**Tuesday, 31 May, 1994**

Harry was up and moving early in the morning. Jet-lag – port-key-lag? Magic-lag? – had his body-clock quite confused. His impatience, and hunger, drove him. He decided to wait for Hermione in the hallway. In case she forgot where his room was. Not that he could remember where it was. His mind wandered into dire imaginings where he took too many steps away from his room – and lost sight of his painting – and got lost – no one could find him – for days – as he called for help – and no one heard him – recreational panic began to set in – then, footsteps!

Harry turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. A boy and a girl walked down the hall toward him. The girl was pretty; dark hair, dark eyes. The boy was elegant; long light-blond hair to his shoulders, grey eyes. Both in very fine robe-like clothes.

Harry smiled as they approached, "Good morning. I'm Harry." Harry extended his hand.

The boy reacted first, "Good morning, Mr Potter." He shook Harry's hand.

Harry laughed a bit, "Potter. The name catches me every time. I haven't adjusted to anything other than Harry Forrester."

The boy nodded in understanding, "Draco Malfoy. And this is Pansy Parkinson."

Harry extended his hand toward Pansy, who took it, "Good morning. That is a very interesting name, Draco. Is it traditional in your family?"

Draco was taken by Harry's warm open smile, "Yes, my family has given similar names for generations."

Harry smiled in amazement, "Really? Wow, a family with real history. I don't have a history and I don't have any friends who have any significant history either. It sounds fascinating."

Draco looked confused, "I don't understand. Your family goes back a thousand years."

Harry laughed, "Oh, you mean 'Potter'? Yeah, I guess. I have no idea. I'm just Harry Forrester. I guess that hasn't sunk in yet either."

Draco came back to his source of fascination, "Mr Potter –"

Harry laughed, "Call me Harry. Potter just doesn't get my attention yet."

Draco smiled, "Harry – I must say, I am fascinated by your music. I have never heard anything like it. How did you learn it?" The awe in Draco's voice was obvious, and endearing. It gave Harry a connection.

Harry smiled warmly, "I'm glad you like it. All those years of practicing have been worth it after all. It is truly a joy for me to be able to play. It is so – encompassing for me."

Draco and Pansy took a closer look at Harry.

Harry paused to gather his thoughts, "When I am playing, the music just – completely covers me. I am immersed in music. And, this last year, I have started to feel music even when I'm not playing. It is such a joy."

The effect of Harry's description on Draco and Pansy was profound. Draco asked, "How long have you been playing?"

Harry was still lost in his thoughts a bit, "About six years now. But that's a bit unfair to say that. My dad is a semi-professional musician and my mom used to sing in her church choir. She sings with dad's band once in a while too. My house has always been filled with music and musical people."

Draco was fascinated. This was so outside his experience. To grow up immersed in music. "It only took you six years to get that good?"

Harry chuckled, "Well – When I started playing I kind'a got hooked. I played a lot, every chance I could get. I take private lessons, too. When I got to high school, all this last year, I was playing at least 20 hours a week. That will do wonders for anyone's chops."

Draco was drawn in further, with a confused look, "Chops?"

Harry laughed, "Sorry, that's an expression of a level of musical skill. It came from brass players and the strength of their embouchure – their lips."

Draco smiled in amazement. An entirely new world he had never heard of before. "I have to ask –"

Harry smiled, "Go ahead, anything."

Draco continued thoughtfully, "I noticed a song you played yesterday. I remember I had heard it before on the WWN –"

Harry looked confused, "WWN?"

Draco was taken by surprise, "Ah – the Wizarding Wireless Network?" He looked to Pansy.

Pansy jumped in, "I think it's like the – radio?"

Harry laughed, "Ah, yes. Go ahead."

"I remembered the melody so I recognised it when you played it. But then you played more, that wasn't in what I heard on the WWN. A lot more. Is there more to that song?"

Harry smiled in understanding, "Ah, yes. The improvisation."

Both Draco and Pansy looked intently curious.

"In the style of music called jazz, the musicians usually start out with the song played normally – with the melody you'd recognise – but then they move to play the song again with the melody altered or a new melody – made up on the spot. It's called improvisation."

Draco's mouth started to drop.

Harry continued lost in thought, "We usually start to improvise around the existing melody – and then wander further afield into whatever we want, as long as it fits within the chord structure – which can wander off as well. It can be – absolutely amazing!" The awe in Harry's voice was contagious.

Draco was stuck in amazement.

Pansy brought him back, "You make all that up?! How?"

Harry laughed, "Yes. There is a form to it, but even that can get rather bent out of shape if we start wandering around. But – it's just such a blast!"

Draco and Pansy laughed at Harry's strange expressions.

Draco was starting to get excited, for the first time in years, "Are you going to play more?"

Harry smiled excitedly, "I have no idea what's going on. But I can't imagine not playing more. It's kind'a – bursting to get out."

Pansy put her hand on Harry's arm, "Well, I hope you do. I'd like to learn more about it."

Harry noticed Draco glancing down the hall and turned to see Hermione standing primly a ways down the hall in her robes. He beckoned her over.

Hermione moved reluctantly while Harry continued his explanation, "I'd like to play more. If I do get the chance to play more I'll include some explanations of what I'm doing."

Harry noticed Hermione's reticence as she stopped a few paces away. He reached out to her, pulling her in to a one-armed hug, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She looked quite stiffly at Draco, "I didn't want to interrupt."

Harry looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione noticing Draco and Pansy's matching stiffness, "Is there something wrong?"

Draco looked sadly conflicted but said nothing.

Pansy had a curious look toward Hermione.

Harry continued looking back and forth, "Ok, what's up guys?"

Hermione demurred, "It's not my place to say." She began to walk past.

Harry pulled on her hand to stop her, "Wait, what does that mean?"

Hermione's eyes did not move from Draco, "Mr Malfoy and I do not agree."

Harry looked to Draco and waited.

Draco struggled with an answer, "My family has traditionally had difficulties with ..." He faltered to a stop.

Harry took a deep breath, "You know – my mother – in Boston – is black." He looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione, "She has had to deal with more bigotry than anyone should have to. That's what this sounds like. Is it?"

Draco looked sadly at Harry, but was trying to hide it.

Hermione said nothing, looking intently at Draco.

Draco nodded slowly, "I – your music – both of you – has affected me profoundly." Draco shook his head slowly, "It has shaken my – assumptions. My beliefs. I have never heard anything like it. And, as you were just describing it to me, I can see it is even deeper than I thought. I see – __magic__ in it. Running through it. I can __feel__ it. It __pulls__ at me. – That should not be. It does not fit with my – my views. But it is too – __profound__ to ignore. I __must__ know more. Please – will you show me?"

Harry looked concerned, "Yes. I will. But I don't understand. What is this bigotry?"

Draco looked down with a bit of shame.

Hermione answered gently, "The magical world is divided based on the purity of magical blood. Mr. Malfoy's family is a pure-blooded magical family for generations. My family has had no history of magical blood, at all. Your family, Harry, was half magically pure. Your birth-father came from a very long line of pure blood but your birth-mother had no history of magic in her family. And – those with no magic are – considered little better than animals in some circles."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thoughtfully.

Draco looked at Harry and Hermione quite conflicted, "I have never heard – felt – anything like your music. I need to know why. Will you show me?"

Harry looked to Hermione, who did not look convinced.

She said quietly but intensely, "Magic is magic. How can my magic be any less valid than yours? It functions the same, with the same results as yours. How can it be less? How can __I__ be less? Particularly since my marks are the top in the school?"

Draco looked pained, "I do not know."

Harry broke in, "Can we declare a truce while the question is discussed?"

Draco reluctantly nodded.

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and swallowed hard. She nodded shortly.

Harry smiled and pulled on their arms moving down the hall, "Good. Then let's go find some breakfast while we learn." Harry spoke to Draco as they walked, "I need to let you know that all the musical styles and skills that I know were developed by non-magical people."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, you don't know that. Many of the artists could have been magical and you wouldn't know."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Yes, I suppose you're right, but I'm pretty sure I was the only magical person in my normal school and I was, by no means, the best musician in my school."

Draco looked surprised, "Really? How many people studied music in your school?"

Harry thought for a moment, "My school had about 1700 students and about 300 were involved in the music program to some degree."

Pansy asked from beside Draco, "To some degree? I don't understand."

Harry was so excited, "We have about 10 to 12 performing groups in the music department. Marching band, concert band, symphonic band, wind ensemble, winter percussion, winter guard, two jazz bands, a number of small jazz ensembles, several vocal groups, and – more. A lot of people are in several groups at the same time, some in only one or two. All groups are voluntary and open to all, except the top performing groups like wind ensemble, and winter percussion; those are audition only groups."

Now Hermione was bursting with questions, "What do they all do?"

Harry was smiling like a loon, "They all have competitions of some sort, and concerts they give. Some for parents and some around town, for the community."

Draco looked sceptical.

Hermione was incredulous, "Competitions? You mean like the solo recitals my parents wanted me to do when I was taking piano lessons?"

Harry was still smiling, "Yes. It really focusses everyone's learning. My wind ensemble is one of the top 20 groups in the state. The winter percussion group went to world championships two months ago and we came in at 14th place. That was awesome! Just unbelievable!"

Draco was unconvinced, "14th place? Isn't that rather low?"

Harry was still smiling up a storm, "Just making it into the finals competition, into the top 15 groups, is a huge achievement. There were about 200 other groups from all over the US who entered into this competition, and a few international."

Hermione just stared at Harry, "How do you compete against 200 groups? Does it take all month?"

Harry laughed, "It's about 3 days worth of competitions. There are a number of categories so not everyone competed directly against everyone else. There were about 30 groups who were brave enough and good enough to try performing in the Scholastic World Class competition level, the top level for schools."

Hermione was on a roll, "How big are these groups?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Anywhere from 20 to 40 or sometimes 50 students in each group."

Hermione looked very confused, "What do they all do?"

Harry laughed, "Well, there are basically two halves to the ensemble. You have the melodic percussion; marimbas, xylophones, vibes, bells, chimes, pianos – maybe a drum set – like what Seamus played last night. Then you have the drum line. A bunch of snare drums, five or six bass drums in a range of sizes and tones, then maybe two to five tenor drums players." Harry looked at all three of them gauging their understanding. "The tenor drums – well, all of the drum line, really – they wear this harness over their shoulders that holds the drums so they can move. The tenor drums are six drums in a range of sizes and tones on the harness." He held out his hands miming the drums horizontal placement, like a table. "Then you have a number of cymbal players."

Hermione couldn't understand all that, "But why – I don't understand."

Harry smiled, trying not to laugh, "What I haven't said yet is that the group performs on a basketball court-sized space, indoors. The melodic percussion is set up on the side and the drum line dances while playing the music."

Hermione just stared in utter bewilderment.

Harry just kept chuckling, "The performance is supposed to tell a story. And be damn difficult to do so they play ridiculously difficult music while dancing in a precisely choreographed piece." Harry burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

They stepped into the Great Hall and all sat down at a large round table set off to one side of the hall near his piano. Food appeared and everyone started in, except Harry. Harry took a moment to take in his amazement.

Hermione just kept looking at Harry, "So what music do they play? Everyone plays the same piece?"

"Oh, no. Every group has music and choreography custom written for them every year."

Hermione shook her head in amazement, "Every year?"

"Yes. The really good groups, like ours, tailor the music to the strengths of the specific students in each position. That way they can write the music for each student to be just beyond their reach and push the students to really crank up their skill level." Harry chuckled, "The amazing thing is that if you master your part too quickly they will re-write your music half-way through the season to be more difficult."

Hermione just stared at Harry in amazement. She started to tear up, "What the bloody hell am I doing here? Stuck in Hogwarts while the world passes me by! I want what you have! I don't want to be stuck in a magical ghetto. I want to learn! Everything!"

Harry spoke calmly, "That's what my instructors say. At our age our brains are wired to learn very easily. So we need to take advantage of that and learn everything we can, as fast as we can. It will only get harder to learn as we get older."

Hermione dropped her head in her hands, sniffling, trying to calm down.

Draco and Pansy were staring at Harry and Hermione in shock.

Hermione shook her head, "I've lost three years. I'm already so behind. I'll never catch up."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "Sure you will. I never played vibes before this year. 20 hours a week practice will make you a damn good player in one season if you dive into it."

"But I don't have any seasons! Like you said, Hogwarts has no music, no science, no physics, no engineering, no medicine. Magic is great but it is not everything! The Statute of Secrecy is magic's worst enemy. Magic could change the world but it has to stay secret! What a waste!"

Draco looked concerned, "The Statute of Secrecy is there for good reason."

Hermione jumped on him, "No, not any more. Muggles would love magic because it can solve problems much easier than they currently can. The Statute of Secrecy is outdated and not necessary."

Draco was starting to get upset, "But in Muggle Studies –"

Hermione jumped in, "Ha! Muggle Studies is worse than useless, it's wrong! It only talks about what magic can do that muggles can't. It doesn't mention all the things that muggles can do that magic can't."

Draco and Pansy sat back stunned. Draco took the bait, "Like what?"

Hermione pounced, "There are two aspects to this. One is the kind of things magic can do and the other is the scale of what magic can do. As for the kinds of things magic can do, magic can't do anything even close to what a muggle computer can do. The storage, manipulation, and transmission of data that a muggle computer can do is their fundamental advantage over magic. Magic might actually be able to do something like a computer, but I've not heard of any wizard that has tried to do anything like that." She thought for a moment, "Actually, the Goblins might. We'd have to ask them."

Hermione shook her head to get it back on track, "As for the scale of what magic can do, magic can't move 30,000 tons of goods like the average container ship can. Magic can't even handle moving the 400 people and their luggage, all of which weighs 200 tons, across the Atlantic like a 747 airplane can. Unless you break it up into small groups for every portkey. And even with portkeys on small groups, it still can't handle the many thousands of people every hour that British Airways does. You'd need many hundreds of wizards to do that. The fundamental reality is that there is not enough magic or magical people in the world to take over everything that muggles and their machines do. Magic is a very specialised skill and a scarce resource. And – I guess that suggests that magical society can not grow beyond a certain size. Magic, because it is based on the power of one wizard, can not scale up. There is no additive capability for magic, and therefore, no leverage."

Draco and Pansy sat dumbfounded.

Hermione smiled at their discomfort, "I suppose we could test it. One wizard with a wand verses one muggle with a forklift and see who can lift more in a day."

Draco got a strange look and glanced around, "Where's Weasley? No one lifts a fork like he does."

Hermione and Pansy laughed, but for different reasons.

Hermione then became thoughtful, "I suppose it's not an appropriate competition."

Draco got a sly smile, "The muggle would lose?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, the wizard would lose, in the end. If you used your magic to lift heavy weights all the time you would become very good at it, but your magic would overspecialise and you'd lose the ability to conjure, do charms, and transfigurations."

Draco frowned. Pansy spoke up, "I think we need to go to class."

Hermione sighed heavily, shaking her head in her hands, trying to calm down.

Pansy and Draco left, fading in amongst the rest of the migrating herds of students.

Hermione looked to Harry, "Well, Harry. What would you like to do today?"

Harry looked at her curiously, "Don't you have to go to class too?"

Hermione smirked lightly, "Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to finish my classes and take my end of year tests at my discretion later in the summer if I stay with you and help you adjust to the magical world."

Harry's smile lit the room, "Excellent!" His eyes still sparkled as his smile faded into distant thought. Until they popped back to Hermione with a big smile, "How about we practice some music – because I'll probably go nuts if I don't – and then you can tell me about the business of learning magic. What do you think?"

Now Hermione's smile matched Harry's, "That would be wonderful."

Harry got up and started moving toward the piano motioning Hermione to come along, "Lets start with some music because that always settles my mood and gets my brain working correctly." He started running some scales but quickly settled into 'A Foggy Day' and started singing. "A foggy day, in London town."

Hermione stood next to the piano and smiled at his choice of song.

"Have you sang much before?"

Hermione shook her head mildly, and then started in some alarm as he continued to look at her, "Ah – no, I don't sing."

He just looked at her knowingly, then his face lit up, "Oh, I was going to show you this." He got up and pulled out his music books and found the right one. "Here, look at this." He sat down and they shared the bench as he put the book on the stand. It was open to 'A Foggy Day'. "This song is in the key of F major. And if you look here, in the third measure, there is a G minor chord, then a C dominant 7, then an F major. This is the foundation of all popular music."

Hermione's concentration soared. "Ohhh."

"The G minor chord is built on the second note in the F major scale, the C dominant 7 is built on the fifth note in the F major scale, and the F major chord is built on the first note of the F major scale. That is called a two-five-one progression. A minor two chord, followed by a five chord, which is always dominant – and dominant means that it's a major triad with a flatted 7th note – and that is followed by a major one chord."

"Oh – you have one here –" She pointed at the page, "And here – and another here."

"Exactly. Now, notice this one." He pointed to measure 10. "This is a C minor, F7, followed by a Bb major 7. What is that?"

Hermione's concentration was fierce, "That has a similar pattern – or shape?"

"Yes, that's a two-five-one in the key of Bb major."

Hermione's face lit up in wonder, "This song is full of two-five – wait, there's no 'one' there." She pointed at the page.

"Yes, there are some two-five progressions and some three-six-two-five-one progressions. There are also a two-five in one key followed by a two-five in another key, followed by a two-five in the next key, flowing around the circle of fifths. There are lots of possible progressions but two-five-one's are the backbone."

Hermione blinked at him, "I was wondering how you could get the level of complexity in most songs out of just two-five-one's."

Harry nodded with a big smile, "Now, an important thing about these two-five-one's is that all the chords are in one key. So this first sequence is three measures in the key of F major. For those three measures every note you play will be in the key of F major. The G minor chord means the notes of that chord will be more important, similarly with the C7 chord, and the F major, but there is still only one flat in the scale through all of it." Harry ran through the two-five-one chords, calling out their names, while running an F major scale over them all.

Hermione breathed wonder, "That's – brilliant."

Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing a distance behind Harry and Hermione in the doorway to the Great Hall, listening. Dumbledore sighed and spoke softly, "I am amazed, Minerva. Harry's magic is – infectious, it's compelling, it draws people. Everyone thinks Harry is merely charismatic because of it, but it is so much more. I noticed Mr Malfoy can feel it a bit, though he doesn't understand what he is feeling. And Miss Granger definitely feels it but hasn't figured it out yet."

Minerva's eyebrows rose, "Harry is the first person to truly challenger her, to cause her to grow, to take a risk."

"Yes, Harry's magic is changing her."

"But isn't his magic changing as well? His magic has certainly grown in it's intensity, in it's – focus? Since coming here?"

"Yes – yes, it has. He is responding to the magic around him. And I __dare__ say, to the magic of Miss Granger."

Minerva turned to him, "You need to tell him. He knows you are keeping things from him. And he resents it."

Dumbledore pursed his lips, "Yes. Tomorrow. You saw how his magic responded to the discussion of the curriculum? I want him to relax and begin to enjoy his time here, first. Otherwise, I am afraid we may lose him."

Minerva took a nervous breath, "I need to start my class." She left.

Lunch time, and all the students flowing into the Great Hall, found Harry and Hermione deep in a discussion of musical theory sitting at the piano.

When the noise level finally reached a level to break into their concentration Hermione almost wilted, "Oh, am I ready for lunch." She got up and moved toward Harry's table.

Harry followed her, "Ah, but it's fun, yeah?"

Her eyes lit up, "My God, Harry. I have learned more this morning than I have in all the years of piano lessons I took. Absolutely thrilling."

Harry was smiling, "Well, you may not have heard that old joke about the jazz musician who uses three million chords and makes three bucks, and the country western musician who uses three chords but makes three million bucks."

Hermione laughed, "I have no idea. I've never heard country western music."

Harry feigned relief, "Ah! A pristine ear, not sullied by the inanity of country western music."

Hermione looked at him darkly.

Harry laughed, "Actually, I like some country western music. But that old joke is more of a truism. The interesting thing for me is that, with only three chords, the country guys can still make a good song. But instead of doing it with complex chords they use very expressive inflections on their tone. It's pretty amazing. I want to learn how to do that on my horns."

A boy approached the table standing behind Hermione. He was a little plump with dark hair. He looked unsure.

Hermione noticed Harry's attention and turned, "Neville! There you are. – Oh! Did I miss our study session yesterday?"

Neville smiled at her nervously, "Yes, but – I can see you were busy. I was just wondering ..." He faltered to a stop uncertainly.

Hermione covered his uncertainty and turned to Harry, "Harry, this is Neville Longbottom, Neville, this is Harry Forrester."

"Hi Neville! How are you?"

Neville looked surprised, if not quite shocked, then stood straight, "Mr Forrester, it's good to meet you." He bowed lightly.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Neville and I have been study partners for a long time."

Harry chuckled, "Oh, lucky guy. You must be a smart one to keep up with her."

Neville looked perpetually surprised, and chuckled nervously, "I can only keep up with her in herbology."

Hermione laughed, "Keep up? He's brilliant! He tutors __me__."

Neville blushed, "Well –"

Harry laughed, "Have a seat, Neville. It must be lunch time."

Neville now looked shocked and plopped down on the seat very surprised, "Ah - thank you."

Hermione turned to Neville, "How are you doing with transfigurations?"

He sighed heavily, "About the same. I haven't seen you in class."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore asked me to help Harry adjust to the magical world and in return I would be able to take my end of year tests sometime during the summer."

A quick wave of panic passed over his face, "Oh."

Harry noticed, "Neville, you should come in the afternoons, after your classes. That's when we were going to talk about magic and you can study too."

Amazement flooded Nevill's face, "Really?"

"You bet!" Harry looked at him, "Do you play any music?"

Neville looked shocked and held up his hands in fearful surrender, "Ah – The only way I can carry a tune is in a bucket."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Draco stopped at the opposite side of the table from Harry.

Harry noticed first, "Hey, Draco. How's it going today?"

Draco looked a little confused at the familiarity but decided to go with it, "It is going well. I wanted to ask you a question about music, if you have some time?"

"Sure! Let's go take a look." Harry got up and they moved to the piano.

Neville sat stiffly next to Hermione, "What's happening there?"

Hermione turned to Neville with concern, "It seems that Mr Malfoy is quite taken by Harry's music. I can't decide if it's some sort of act or plot or if it's genuine. So far, it seems genuine and that the music seems to have affected him. He says Harry's music has challenged him and his – preconceptions."

Neville gave a long thoughtful gaze, "He does look different. He looks – younger."

Hermione turned to watch Harry and Draco poking keys on the piano, "Yes. More like a normal boy. And it's all Harry."

Neville turned to Hermione with a curious look.

"Harry is unbelievable. He is not – thrown off by any of this – __stress__. He just cuts right through it like it's not there."

"He hasn't been here, he probably doesn't even know it exists." A touch of bitterness in Neville's tone.

"Yes, he knows. He spotted it instantly, this morning." At Neville's curious look, she continued, "I went to his room to guide him to breakfast and he was talking to Draco and Pansy in the hall. I was – not the friendliest and Harry saw right through it all. He even baldly called it bigotry and Draco stood there and took it. I'm amazed."

Neville thought for a bit and then smiled, "Are you teaching Harry a lot?"

Hermione huffed, "Teaching? No. He is teaching me! I have learned more, just this morning, about music than I did during the entire five years I took piano lessons."

Neville laughed, "Oh, that must be fun. And – ironic?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes. I'm not used to it, that's for sure." She put her hands on top of her head with a tired look, "I think my brain hurts."

Neville laughed, "I'm glad. You needed some fun around here."

She gave him a dark look, "Fun? I think the word you're thinking of is 'retribution'?"

He broke out in laughter.

Harry sat down at the table, "Gee, I leave you guys alone for a second and you just start laughing." His smile was contagious.

Hermione asked, "What did Draco want?"

Harry smiled, "He actually found a book in the library about music and was reading it. It was based on classical theory so I was adding to his – confusion."

Neville nodded, "It must be very complex."

Harry shrugged with a smirk, "Eh – you screw your head on sideways and it all makes perfect sense."

Hermione shook her head slowly with a knowing smile.

Neville laughed, "Sounds like potions."

At Harry's confused look, Hermione answered, "Neville is brilliant with plants and – struggles mightily with potions. Though most of that is just that Professor Snape makes life hard for him."

Neville shook his head, "He looks at me and I can't do anything."

Harry nodded knowingly, "Can I give you a suggestion?"

Neville nodded eagerly, "Anything!"

Harry's smile turned mischievous, he leaned in and spoke secretively, "The next time you are working on a potion, stop, and look at it and imagine it was a plant and you had to care for it exactly right."

Neville's face exploded in amazement and a gasp, "Gods! That's brilliant!" He just sat there, his eyes like saucers staring into space.

Hermione looked at Harry seriously, "That __is__ brilliant, Harry. Where did you get that?"

Harry smiled contentedly, "One of my classes this year was a human psychology class. It was just an overview class, but it was still fascinating. They talked a bit about 'transference', where you can transfer confidence from one subject to another – and a lot of other not-so-good things, but confidence works too. It's what helped me pick up the vibes. It was not an easy transition for me at first."

Her curiosity was peaked, "Really? Why was the vibraphone so hard? Doesn't it have the same shape as a piano?"

"Yes, it looks like a piano, which is very deceptive. But the mechanics of it are so different than a piano. For example, when you are hitting a note the height of your mallet is directly related to the volume you get. A three-inch mallet hight is very soft, a six-inch mallet height is medium, and a nine inch mallet height is loud. And it gets very complex when you run up a scale while you are trying to crescendo. At the bottom of the run the music says you need to start with a three-inch mallet height and you gradually increase that to nine inches at the top. But as you increase the mallet height you also increase the travel time of the mallet. So in order not to slow down the run, to keep the notes in time, you need to increase your speed as you get louder. The net result is that you're trying to do a crescendo but it feels like you're doing an accelerando. It's very subtle, but if you get it wrong the judges can hear it a mile away."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "That is amazing."

Lunch popped in on the table in front of those sitting down. A light cheer went up through the room, but the sound of conversation did not diminish.

Hermione turned to Harry, "I suppose that makes a big difference, playing for judges rather than the general public."

Harry smiled, "Oh, yes. Some of these judges are national level experts in their areas. When I was in middle school I would go to the high school percussion ensemble shows and – they were amazing! But I really didn't even know what I was listening to. Now that I have played at that level for a year, I have a completely different perspective. I can hear the mistakes like never before but I also know what skills are truly difficult and how much work it takes to get those things right."

Harry thought for a moment, "My dad explained it to some of the other parents like this. He said that we, meaning us kids, learn three things." He started counting off on his fingers, "One, we learn what excellence looks like; the fine details of what it takes to be truly excellent and not just sounding cool. Two, we learn what excellence costs us; we learn how much work, time, and focus it takes to reach that level of excellence. And three, we learn what excellence buys us; awards, respect, a return on the investment of all that work."

Hermione smiled, "You said your dad explained that to other parents? I don't understand. What were they doing? Giving a demonstration?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, during one of the performances we gave for the parents. You see, most schools don't have the money to run these kinds of programs so they need a whole organisation of parents to help. Money, logistics, volunteers, food. A winter percussion group can cost $50k for a normal season for 25 kids. And if you want to go to world championships that's another $50k. Marching band costs about $600 per student for the season. With 150 students that's almost $100k. We had a really big group of parents who helped raise money for all these programs, and they worked real hard to keep the costs down. I think my dad said they raised between $200k and $250k each year for all these music programs."

Hermione's jaw was starting to droop, "Why does it cost so much?"

"In winter percussion, or marching band for that matter, a five-octave marimba is four feet wide, eight feet long, over three feet tall, weighs 100 pounds, and costs about $6k. We have five of those. Four vibes, a xylophone, a sound system, two electronic pianos, a giant bass drum and a set of chimes that are almost six feet tall, not to mention all the drum line stuff or any props – it's just a huge amount of gear to move to all the competitions. They pay the eight instructional staff a total of $30k for each season. Those are our world-class experts who train us how to play and write the music and choreography for us. The parent organisation bought a 48 foot semi trailer to carry all the gear to all our competitions. Just loading that thing is crazy! Then, to get to World Championships, there's renting a truck to pull the trailer and paying a professional driver to get all that gear to Dayton, Ohio and back. That's $10k all by itself. Then 45 plane tickets to Dayton for the students, staff, and chaperones. Four days worth of about 15 hotel rooms. A huge amount of food. It adds up real quick."

Hermione was a study in incredulity, "Why?! What do you get out of this that's worth that much?"

Harry smiled with a distant look, "It's the reason I get up in the morning. It's the reason I go to school. It's what drives me to get every inch of my homework done in class before I go to practice. It's the reason I get straight A's. It's what drives me. It's what I live for! – I play in one of the best groups in the world! Taught by some of the best instructors in the world. It gives me meaning. – It's changed my life."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she caught it, "Yes. I understand." She drifted off for a few moments, "Now what the bloody hell am I going to do?"

Harry choked on his drink. Neville dropped his fork.

She looked at him seriously, "I want that. And none of that is here. What am I going to do?"

Harry smirked and answered flippantly, "You could come back with me."

Harry didn't see the wheels begin to turn in Hermione's head. She just stared at him with such intensity.

After a moment Harry turned to Neville, "So, Neville. You understand what I'm suggesting about potions? And that you can use that same trick for every other subject you have?"

Neville started to look a little unsure, "Well, yes. I can see potions, but – how would I apply that to charms?"

"It's not the image of a plant you are applying to charms, it's the confidence you have in your plants that you're applying to charms."

Neville looked confused.

"Look, you are brilliant at herbology, right?"

Neville nodded with no insecurity or boasting.

"And that must be a very difficult subject in order to challenge Hermione, here."

Neville glanced to Hermione and nodded.

"So that proves __you__ are brilliant. That means __you__ can be brilliant in any other subject you want. You have the intelligence, jut apply it to every other subject."

"But ..." Neville started looking unsure.

Harry gave him a serious look, "But – you've never experienced that before?"

Neville shook his head.

"That is a road block that someone put in your way. They told you you can't do this, they made you think it was a real road block. And because you think it's real, you let it happen. Neville, I don't know where that road block came from, but it's a lie. You are brilliant with plants, therefore that proves you can be brilliant in any other subject you want."

Neville sat, wide-eyed.

"Every time you think you can't do something, just remember your plants. They prove you __can__ do it."

Neville looked hollow and spoke quietly, "But I don't have any magic. I'm just a squib."

Hermione broke in at Harry's confused look, "A squib is a person born to a magical family that has no magic." She turned to Neville, "If you were a squib they would not let you into this school. You have magic."

Harry smiled, "Did you ever hear about how the circus trains elephants?" Neville shook his head so Harry continued, "When they first capture an elephant they wrap a huge chain around it's back foot and tie it to a giant spike stuck in the ground. It spends a week trying to get away. Eventually it gives up. Then they never need to use a giant chain again, they just use a little rope around it's back foot. The elephant feels the rope and thinks it's a huge chain, so it doesn't bother to try even though it could easily break that little rope at any time."

A small smile began to slowly grow on Neville. The noise of migrating students distracted him. He looked around and got up, "I think I need to go to class. Thanks, Harry."

Hermione watched Neville go, "How do you do that, Harry?"

"Do what?"

Hermione looked at him, "You just challenged – and changed his perspective on his entire life. How did you do that?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I have been challenged to play some of the most difficult music in the world. Sure, it may be only difficult for my age group, but still, it's ridiculously difficult music. I have been taught by some world-class experts. I know what it looks like, I know what it costs me, and I know what it buys me. And I've succeeded! I know he can too."

"So, you think the key is excellent instruction?"

"Well, yes – but define 'excellent instruction'; that's non-trivial. I am incredibly motivated by my music programs. They are the key to everything else I do. For me they provide the template that I apply to all my other subjects. I'm sitting in psychology class cranking out my calculus homework so I can get it done before practice. I'm in calculus doing my english homework while taking notes on calculus. It's the only way I can do all the things I want to do – and I absolutely love it! And I still get straight A's! I have never worked so hard in my entire life as I did this year. And I have never had more fun in my life than I did this year. And I want to do it all again next year. I can hardly wait. I think – it's the significance of what I'm doing. World-class competitions. Challenges that mean something. And I am surrounded by a lot of other really good students."

Hermione was about to burn a hole through him as she thought deeply.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing in the doorway to the Great Hall, listening unobtrusively.

McGonagall shook her head, "He is __immensely__ inspiring."

Dumbledore let out a slow breath, "And his magic has just set Miss Granger on fire. He has taken our best student and turned her into a fire breathing dragon. I think we are very lucky that she is not attending classes right now. She would tear us to bits."

McGonagall looked sternly at him, "Maybe this would be a good thing?"

Albus conceded the point, "Yes, but do you know how many teachers she would filet in the process? We have some of the best teachers in each subject that I could find but they are still not good enough. A number of our teachers are substandard because the wizarding world is substandard. I have been trying to fix that for decades and I haven't made any significant progress."

McGonagall looked at him with deep concern for a moment, "I must start my class." She left.

Harry smiled at Hermione, "So, tell me about Hogwarts. About magical education. How does it work?"

She huffed in frustration, "It doesn't."

Harry chuckled, "It can't be that bad."

She started ticking off on her fingers, "They have almost no scientific method, their educational system is still stuck partway into the Guild System with apprenticeships to secretive 'Masters', they have no organised research universities. The most damaging is actually the Guild System where different 'Masters' hoard their knowledge instead of publishing anything."

"You have apprenticeships? Here?"

She shook her head, "No. Hogwarts is actually more progressive and open, but it's curriculum only goes so far. Beyond that you are stuck with apprenticeships to 'Masters'. Well – I think medical knowledge is more open but the learning is still based on apprenticeships so there's no recognised curriculum or guarantee you don't end up with big holes in your knowledge."

"Ok – but no scientific method? Really?"

"There is so much about magic that no one knows and no one is researching in any organised way. It's just a few amateurs poking around for the fun of it."

Harry thought for a moment, "Ok. But I look around this castle and I see some very sophisticated magic – or, I guess I should say it's amazingly imaginative. I guess I don't know enough about magic to say if it's sophisticated or not. But it looks very well developed. It has a lot of complexity."

"Yes, magic is very old. Magical culture is as old as humanity so it has had time to develop a lot of complexity. But magical education is only now breaking away from the Guild System." Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I think the lack of any organised research process into magic affects even the education here. Because no one has looked into the fundamental bits of magic, that leaves education at this level very much by wrote."

"I guess I don't understand."

She nodded, struggling with her ideas, "Magic, at it's most fundamental, is based on 'intent and will'. The intent and the will of the magic user shapes and directs magic – whatever it actually is – into action. But magical education needs to start at the age of 11 because of the development of a person's magical capability. Any earlier and there is not enough control, any later and it becomes much harder to get control. The difficulty is that 11 year olds have very limited capacity toward controlling their intent and will."

Harry laughed, "Yea, not much self-control there."

"They started out by creating 'spell words' and 'wand motions' that are linked to specific functions. These are training aids to help define, shape, and train a person's intent, to give their will a channel to act. The problem is that these training aids have become too successful and have stuck. Now the spell words and the wand motions __are__ the magic. There is now no room for intent. There is only the defined dictionary of spell words. I guess it's like the industrialisation of magic."

Harry was frozen in deep thought, "Huh. Has anyone tried to measure what's happening? To apply some physics to magic?"

"That is a big problem. Electricity is disrupted by magic. So no technology works in the presence of magic."

Harry sat up, "So if there is an interaction that means there is a relationship. Magic is somehow related to electricity."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, but no one in the magical world knows enough about technology to even think about that possibility. You are either in one world or the other, not both. The irrational fear that is the Statute of Secrecy keeps them separate."

"Huh. Education creates culture and culture creates education." Harry fell silent, thinking, "So, tell me about the progression – the way a given subject progresses through the years. You start out with simple magic and progress to complex?"

"Yes, it's pretty straightforward. The problem is that this style of instruction is geared toward certain types of students and is not good for others. It's rather narrow."

"So – have you seen any limitations on what magic can and can't do?"

Hermione considered carefully, "Well, as I was saying to Draco at breakfast, there seems to be no additive capabilities with magic. You are limited to the power one wizard can generate. If you need more you can add more wizards, but it's linear. Now, that may be cultural, more than a limitation on magic. But I haven't seen any way to put several wizard's magic together into one giant spell, or amplify a spell."

Harry looked curious, "So, like non-magical people have machines to amplify their power – lifting or moving large objects – wizards don't?"

"Well, I guess they do, technically they have wands. A wand does increase the effectiveness of someone's magic. Whether that is amplification or merely focus, like a lens, I don't know."

"Hmm. An antenna with gain."

Hermione caught on that statement, "What's that?"

"If you have – say, a light bulb – it radiates light equally in all directions. That is an analogy of a perfect antenna. Then, if you put a reflector around it, like the focusing parabola around a flashlight – or, I guess you call it a torch – then you haven't increased the output of the lightbulb but you have focussed everything that is there, into a bright beam. That process is called 'gain' on an antenna. So, I guess you're saying that a wand is like a high gain antenna?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, precisely. That's a great picture."

Harry scrunched his brows together in thought, "So, that was the scale business you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes, the other part is the things that magic can't do – or we don't know if magic can do them because I don't know if anyone has ever tried. Like trying to duplicate a computer. That is, I think, the biggest shortcoming in magic."

Harry nodded, "Yup. My teachers talked about computers as effectively being these intelligence enhancing machines that allow us to deal with huge amounts of complexity that we would never be able to otherwise."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in understanding, "Magic may have some capabilities that I just may not know about yet. For example, Hogwarts keeps lists of students and sends out registration letters seemingly somewhat automatically. But I don't know how they work."

Harry nodded slowly, then smiled, "So, how is life in Hogwarts? It is fun?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's ok. The bigotry gets real old, real fast."

Harry frowned, "And no one tries to stop it?"

"Only rarely. I think they want us to work it out amongst ourselves. Something about bullying being a normal part of life and we should learn to deal with it."

Harry barked, "Bah! Lord of the Flies! Let's put poison in the food to see if everyone develops an immunity to it. And we should beat our heads against the wall because it feels so good when we stop!"

Hermione burst out in laughter.

Harry developed a sly smile, "You know, lobotomies can reduce a lot of pain and can stop people from asking annoying questions. They're quite effective."

Hermione was still laughing, "Harry, stop that."

Harry looked sadly at her and spoke quietly, "Not many friends here?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just Neville."

"Aaaand?" He looked at her pointedly.

She chuckled, "Yes, and you."

He smiled as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a few students, including Neville, came in after the end of classes.

Neville had a huge smile as he headed for Harry's table.

Harry caught Neville's smile, "Hi Neville! You look excited. How'd it go?"

Neville smiled like there was no tomorrow, "Harry, you are a genius! I got today's transfiguration on the third try!"

Hermione gasped, "Yes! Neville, that's amazing!"

Neville sighed in satisfaction, "Who would have believed I could do that." He glanced at Harry, "Well, other than Harry." He sat down.

Harry tapped the table in front of Hermione and Neville, "How about, after dinner, you can give me a demonstration of magic. The FBI guys only gave me a little bit. How about some more? You can introduce me to the finer points?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Neville laughed, "I'll leave that up to Hermione."

Harry gave him a knowing look, "So, Neville, what was this transfiguration you did?"

"It was inanimate to inanimate but there was a significant size difference. Changing a small rock into a large chair."

Harry looked confused, "Wow. Sounds complex."

Hermione looked concerned, "That reminds me, Harry. The other problem that Hogwarts has is the belief that magical power is everything. Basically, might makes right and character means nothing."

Harry grimaced, "Ew. That's unbelievably broken. And, I take it, that leaks into the rest of society?"

Hermione nodded, "Or the rest of society leaks into here."

Harry made an unpleasant face.

The noise of gathering students increased in the Great Hall as dinner was about to be served. Students streamed in with hungry anticipation.

Harry watched as they flowed like a river. A girl stopped in the middle and the river flowed around her. Blond hair, big blue eyes, a serene innocent look, staring at Harry. The river flowed, she stepped through it, until she stood next to the table and Harry. Her eyes never left his, nor blinked.

Harry put out his hand, "Hello, I'm Harry."

Her eyes were big and took in everything, "Hello, I'm Luna." She shook his hand and sat down next to him, "Are you going to play more music tonight?"

Harry smiled, "I didn't have anything planned but I can probably cook something up."

"Thank you. The Nargles are gathering again. Your music keeps them away quite effectively." She stood up.

"Let me think of what I can play."

She nodded and walked into the flowing river of students and was swept away.

Harry got up and pulled out his trumpet and stood at the side of the door to the Great Hall and waited. He briefly held his trumpet above his head and caught Dumbledore's eye, who nodded once.

As the last few students came through the door and found their seats amongst the noise, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table, the room came to stillness waiting for him to speak. He gave a slight nod to Harry.

Harry turned the corner and disappeared into the Entry Hall. Harry shattered the silence with the first three notes from the iconic 'Fanfare For The Common Man' by Aaron Copeland. The sound, echoing in the distance and the stone halls, was full of majesty and power and swept everyone's attention into a new place. Harry's magic ripped through the room as the notes carried awe and reverence, sweeping away cares and concerns. He finished the first phrase powerfully on it's low notes.

He stepped into the middle of the doorway and faced into the Entry Hall, away from the Great Hall and the students, and started the second phrase with more power and more presence. His magic lifted everyone, stripped them of the day's worries, and showed them majesty as the sound filled the room, then the second phrase ended on similar low notes.

He turned around to face into the Great Hall and started the third phrase directly into the Great Hall, with more intensity, more presence, and more power. Everyone was moved, pulled, thrilled by Harry's magic. Tingles danced up people's spines as they were washed in Harry's magic. At the end of the third phrase the music normally went down three notes but Harry slowly went up three notes to a climax where he held the last note to an incredibly powerful finish. After he stopped, the sound of his trumpet could be heard echoing into the distance throughout the castle. Silence covered everyone. Harry's magic continued to echo around the room, pushing away stray thoughts.

Dumbledore's voice carried softly, "Harry, what was that music?"

"Fanfare For The Common Man by Aaron Copeland."

Dumbledore bowed, Harry's magic receded, and the room exploded with a roar. A standing ovation reflecting the power of Harry's music and magic. It was eventually interrupted by the food appearing on the tables and everyone sitting down.

Harry slowly walked back to his table, feeling very satisfied and settled. Hermione and Neville stared at him with wide, almost fearful eyes.

Hermione spoke first, "My God, Harry. That was unbelievable."

Harry gave a small shrug and a contented smile, "The power of music."

Hermione's brow drew together, her eyes narrowed on him, "That was more than mere music. That was your magic!"

Harry smiled tiredly and sat down, "I have no idea." He set his trumpet down gently and started in on his food.

Hermione continued to stare at him like an intricate puzzle.

Dumbledore sat down at the head table.

Minerva leaned over, "Gods, Albus. Even I could feel that magic. It swept me away."

Albus took a deep breath, "Unbelievable, Minerva. Just – unbelievable. Incredibly inspiring."

Minerva took a moment to gather her thoughts, and then another breath, "Albus, I had another amazing thing happen today."

His eyebrows rose.

"Neville Longbottom, in my third year transfigurations class, achieved the inanimate to inanimate with size transfiguration on his third try. I was – rather shocked. When I asked him how, he said Harry told him the secret. Did you happen to hear what Harry said?"

Albus nodded, "Harry told Neville that someone had told Neville a lie. The lie being that Neville would not be good at magic. But Harry said that because Neville was brilliant at herbology, that proved that he could be brilliant at any subject he wanted. And that every time he had difficulty with magic, to remember that his plants proved that he could be good at any subject. It was very inspiring."

Minerva gathered her thoughts, "Yes, I can see that is true – but, how did Harry know about this lie?"

Albus eyebrows rose, "I suspect Harry was guessing. I was paraphrasing some, but that was the gist of what he said. He mentioned something earlier in the morning, something about a concept called 'transference', I think he said. It had something to do with transferring confidence from one subject to the next. For example, from Mr Longbottom's confidence in herbology to potions. I do not believe Mr Longbottom has had potions yet so I am waiting to see the results of Harry's coaching in that area."

Minerva spoke strongly, "He is going to turn this school upside down."

Albus looked back with intensity, "The school? Or our entire world? I can feel it, Minerva, but I have no idea how. Or what it will mean."

Hermione was still looking at Harry speculatively when dinner ended.

A red-haired boy was standing at Harry's table when Harry looked up from his empty plate.

Harry put out his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry."

The red-head was caught staring and shook Harry's hand, "Oh – Ron Weasely. Do you play Quidditch?"

Hermione coughed with a disapproving look.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled, "No, but I think if you hum a few bars I can fake it."

Mr Weasely looked deeply confused, and didn't seem to recover.

Hermione covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh, then stood up, "Are you ready?"

Harry stood up, "Oh – yes, you were going to show me what this business is all about."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville moved up to a classroom on the third floor.

Harry wandered around the classroom looking at the architecture, "Wow. This is very cool. Is this still used?" He came back towards them and sat down in a desk.

Hermione shook her head, "No, the student population has shrunk in the last few years and this room is not used."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "So – what can you show me?"

Hermione smiled, "Lets start with demonstrations of each type of magic. The basic categories are transfigurations, charms, conjurations, potions, magical creatures, herbology – which is the basis for potions, and few theory-based topics like Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination. Astronomy is the only subject with any relation to the muggle world, but even that is rather peripheral. Oh – and the history of magic." She looked at Neville with a sly smile, "So, Neville, can you show us your transfiguration? This desk into a comfy chair?"

Neville looked at her with an 'I knew you were going to do that' look. He concentrated for a moment, moved his wand, mumbled a word, and the desk became a puffy blue high-backed chair, clawfoot legs, with a flower pattern. He had an amazed smile.

Harry got up and started touching the chair, "Whoa! That is cool! Does it stay this way forever?"

Hermione wobbled her head back and forth making an indistinct sound, "It can but that takes a lot of magic. Normally they just change back after a period of time and a lack of attention."

Harry chuckled, "Yea – what happens when you transfigure a bear trap into a chair and then it wants to change back? And someone is sitting in it?"

Neville looked squeamish.

Hermione looked scandalised, "Harry! That's –" She stopped and started staring off into the distance, "A very interesting question. If a wizard is sitting in the chair their magic will subconsciously maintain the transfiguration – even if they didn't perform the transfiguration. If a Muggle were sitting in the chair then, at some point, it will change back and the trap will spring on them. That is assuming that the process of transfiguration did not spring the trap to begin with."

Harry looked curious, "Muggle?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "It's a very old racial epithet that has been normalised and the meaning has softened – in some circles. It's used for non-magical people."

Harry got a dark look, "Like my parents."

Hermione nodded, "And mine."

Harry looked sympathetic and breathed, "Ok. Next subject?"

Hermione continued, "So you saw that desk transfigure into a comfy chair. But there was a difference in the amount of material involved. That was a complexity that Neville had to deal with in the transfiguration. That complexity stepped across a line into a certain amount of 'conjuration'. When he transformed that desk, he was also performing a conjuration of a certain amount of material to make up the deficit from the desk to the chair. Pure conjuration is this." She waved her wand and a white marble plinth with a flower-covered vase appeared out of nowhere.

Harry's breath caught, "Whoa!" He got up and walked around it, touching it.

Neville laughed and clapped, "Very nice!"

Harry bent down looking closely at the vase, "Where does the matter come from?"

Hermione huffed incredulous frustration, "No one has the slightest idea nor have they even tried to look."

Harry looked at her disbelievingly, "You've got to be kidding!"

Neville looked confused, "What's the problem? It's magic."

Harry smiled at Neville, "Science says that every question must have a verifiable answer, or your job isn't done. It's against the rules to just wave your hand and say 'magic did it'. That's not science."

Neville looked confused, "Why not? Magic does all kinds of stuff. We don't have to know why."

Harry nodded, "Yes – in a practical sense, yes. I don't have to be concerned with science while I'm eating lunch. But what if there was something pernicious buried deep down in magic that was dangerous to everyone. Something that would cause humanity great pain. Shouldn't we know about that? Try to figure it out rather than just blindly run into it after it's too late?"

Neville looked concerned, "Like what?"

Harry sighed, "Well, it's the same for science. In science there are subjects like nuclear weapons – a bomb that can destroy all of London and make it unliveable for hundreds of years. Or genetic engineering – changing or creating a life form. Or, one that is still quite a ways off, where scientists create artificial intelligence that is hundreds of times smarter than any one of us."

Neville looked confused, not knowing what most of those were, "Ok, what are you thinking about with magic?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know –" Harry was struggling to gather his ideas, "– How about the process of – say, economic growth. In the non-magical world, people need to specialise their skills in their work and then work together in groups. Some people do accounting, some people do the manufacturing, some do the distribution, and all those things. But with magical people, with all that they can do, does anyone need to specialise? And If they don't need to specialise, do they need to work together? And if they don't, do they need to form any sort of community or organisation?"

Hermione's face was covered in wonder, "Oh, God. That's true. It's individualism gone mad."

Harry tilted his head, "Well – except maybe families. Because families are still made the same way." Harry smirked a bit.

Hermione nodded slowly and missed his comment, "Yes. So families become even more important because that's the primary structure and organisation for society. No wonder it practically feudal."

"So, what else is different about magical people?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she thought, "Well – magicals live longer than non-magicals. Usually by almost twice."

Harry grimaced, "Ouch. No wonder."

Hermione and Neville said, "What?"

"If magicals live longer then their society changes more than twice as slow."

Neville looked confused, "Why?"

Hermione just groaned and held her head in her hands, "Yes. It changes slower because the older people are alive longer, in control longer, and stop change until the next generation takes over, which is much later than in the non-wizarding world."

Neville's eyes grew large, "Oh."

Harry thought deeper, "So, I suppose that means that the non-magical world is – a bit more fragile? Because non-magical lives are shorter some event could disrupt societal structures easier. Except that the propensity to form groups in the non-magical world would probably compensate for that. Well – I supposed the balance is that non-magical society would then be more adaptable than magical society."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know how you would measure for something like that."

Harry pursed his lips, "Hhmm. Ok, so what's the next subject?"

"Next would be charms. Charms add magical capabilities to objects. To make something almost invisible, to silence something, to change it's colour, to change something's appearance, to give something autonomous actions, things like that." She stood up and applied a disillusionment charm on herself and almost disappeared.

Harry's eyes almost fell out, "WHOA! That is so cool!"

Hermione's voice came from empty space, "If I stand very still I'm very difficult to see, but if I move there are tell-tale signs that give me away." She moved a metre and distortion around her movement could be seen. Then she cancelled the charm and reappeared.

Harry grew very quiet while he was thinking, "Ok. Which of those subjects is larger?"

Hermione thought, "Larger in which way? In terms of the number of magical expressions? Or the amount of magic used? Or popularity? Or frequency of daily use?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Any way you want to count it."

Hermione sunk deep into thought and started pacing.

Harry turned to Neville, "What do you think, Neville?"

Neville didn't need to think very long, "I would have to say that the subject of charms has the most different applications and is the most commonly used. Almost all household magic is charms of one sort or another."

Hermione came out of her thoughts, "Yes, I agree. The ability to add magical functionality to an object is hugely useful. Understand that a close second is potions, because a potion stores magical capabilities in a liquid form."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Really? So, is potions just a storage capability or are there things you can do with potions that you can't do in any other way?"

Hermione smiled, "Oooh, That's a hard question." She started pacing again, "I think there are things that I don't know you can do any other way. Like Veritasserum."

Harry gave her a gimlet eye, "What's that?"

"It's a truth serum. I don't know of any spells that will induce anyone to tell the truth like Veritasserum will."

Harry sat back in shock, "You're kidding! There is magic that overrides people's will?"

Neville laughed.

Hermione nodded grimly, "Override their will, modify their memories, change their personalities – just about anything you want."

Harry's mouth dropped, "God, that's evil!"

Hermione nodded quietly, "A balance to that is magical healing. There is almost nothing that can't be healed."

Harry shook his head slowly, "Huh. A society of high contrasts."

Hermione looked at her watch, "We don't have much time before curfew. We should start back."

Neville stifled a yawn, "Yes. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and left with a slight smile hidden as he moved out the door, and a surreptitious glance back at Harry and Hermione.

Harry watched the door close, "Can you show me back to my room? I can't seem to keep up from down in this castle."

Hermione smiled, "Yes. It took me a number of weeks before I stopped getting lost." They started out the door.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "So your parents aren't magical?"

Hermione shook her head a bit sadly.

"How do they handle all this?" He waved his hand around the hall.

Hermione thought quietly for a moment, "I think they are rather concerned. They don't have much access or understanding of where I am and what I do. That puts a big wedge between us. I think they are excited, too. Magic is so unusual. But it is becoming a barrier between us."

Harry looked concerned, "What do they do?"

Hermione smiled, "They are dentists. They own their own practice, which keeps them very busy. And they are both very studious, which is where I get it."

"And you live here – what, nine months of the year? Is that hard?"

Hermione nodded slowly and sadly. "Yes. I miss them terribly. But there is nothing to be done." She shrugged. "At least we still have the summers together."

Harry smiled, "What do you do during the summers?"

"We usually go to France during August." She stopped in front of his door.

Harry smiled, "Ever been to Boston?"

She shook her head, "No. Never been to the US. I don't think they've ever looked at going to the US. We don't have any experience with going there."

Harry smiled even more, "You can always stay with us. We have a spare room. You can rent a car and go anywhere you want. And I can show you around."

Hermione had a flash of hope, but then settled, "I can't drive, Harry –"

"Bring your parents!"

Hermione's expression caught in confusion for a moment, "But didn't you have plans?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, I have a summer job lined up, but I have an in with the boss! I'm sure we can make arrangements."

She was very confused, "A summer job? You'll be busy."

Harry nodded indulgently, "Ah, but remember? I'm working for my dad, playing in his band several nights a week. He can easily do without me a few days here and there."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Oh yes – but ... You should ask them first."

Harry smiled, "Yes, as soon as I get back to civilisation." He started glancing around, "No phones, here, right?"

She shook her head. After a moment she sighed contentedly, or resignedly, Harry couldn't tell. She smiled, "I'll let my parents know of your offer."

"Thank you." Harry glanced around the hall, "You'll come rescue me in the morning? I wouldn't dare try it on my own." Harry was still looking around and sounding dramatically distraught. "I could get lost. I'd wander aimlessly for days. No one would find me for weeks. I'd starve! – or something."

Hermione smirked, "Definitely. You already look like you need rescuing."

"Do I?" Harry already sounded a strange combination of desperate, pitiful, and hopeful. "I'm trying."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Oh yes, you are definitely trying, at times."

Harry sighed dramatically, "Thank you. I feel better already."

She shook her head with an exasperated smile, "Good night, Harry."

Harry's smile was huge, "Good night, Hermione."

**Hermione Granger**

This time, when Hermione entered her dorm room, she was only followed by a third of the girls in Gryffindor. The fan club had been dwindling as the days had gone by. The questions started before she even sat down.

Parvati asked, "So, what new revelation did Harry give you today?"

Hermione was feeling a little short so she decided to poke them, "Harry has come to the realisation that the reason that wizarding society changes so slowly is that wizards live much longer than non-magical people live."

Parvati looked at Hermione like she had lost some critical component in her head, "This is something he thinks about a lot, is it?"

Hermione shook her head and smirked, "No, I was just complaining about the wizarding world and Harry put 2 and 2 together."

Lavender jumped in, "He heard 2 and 2 and came up with 8?" She sighed, "He's sooo smart."

Hermione covered her face and decided she needed to cut this off as soon as possible, before she started screaming.

**Harry Randall Forrester**

**Wednesday, 1 June, 1994**

Harry was waiting outside his door, wearing jeans and one of his nicer shirts. He was early – even by marching band standards he was early. Marching band's rules of 'early is on time, on time is late, and late is dead' were thoroughly ingrained in him now. It didn't matter, he was so excited he could hardly wait. What if Hermione did want to come to Boston and visit him? What could they do? Go to downtown Boston. New York. His grandparents house in Vermont. Just thinking about it was exciting to him. He could show her around MIT and –.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry looked up with a big smile, "Good morning. Sleep well?" They started moving toward the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, eventually. Once the Spanish Inquisition let me get to sleep."

Harry looked at her like she had slipped a few gears, "John Cleese teaches here?"

She laughed, "No." She looked at him gauging how he will take her story, "Can I tell you the truth?"

Harry's eyes started to get big, "Oh, no. What happened?"

"Promise you won't be angry?"

He swallowed hard.

"It's really rather cute, in a very bizarre sort of way."

His eyes got even bigger, "Uh – ok. I promise."

She sighed heavily, "Ever since the first night you got here, I have been besieged every night in my dorm by just about every other girl in Gryffindor House asking questions about you."

Harry almost collapsed against the wall covering his face, "Oh God! What am I going to do?" Then he stood up with panic in his eyes, "What questions are they asking?"

"Well –"

"No! Wait, don't tell me. In this case – ignorance really is bliss. I'd rather not know."

She laughed, "That's probably a wise idea."

"But has that been difficult for you?"

She chuckled, "Well, I'm definitely not used to the attention. I've never been one of the popular people."

He looked at her curiously, "Really? I would have thought –"

She laughed, "Ha! No, sorry. Definitely an introvert, here."

They sat down at Harry's table and breakfast popped into place.

Neville sat down next to Hermione, "Good morning."

Harry lit up, "Hey, Neville. How's things?"

Neville stopped abruptly and thought, "The same. It's too early for anything to have changed since last night." He turned to his food.

Harry smirked, "Ah, a literalist."

Neville stopped and looked at Harry quizzically, then a smile crept in, "I think the word your looking for is 'illiterati', yes?"

Harry smiled, "We'll definitely go for that."

Neville looked at Harry with curious look, "It never ceases to amaze me how you string words together so – randomly. It still manages to make sense, but it's – so strange."

Harry laughed, "Yes, I know what you mean. When I listen to you talk it's not so much that the word order sounds strange but your diction is very different. It's like you have a different dictionary that you work from. I really enjoy it. It makes me think in different ways."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "I always have to think twice if what you're saying is actually english or not."

Harry laughed, "Naw, can't be. Some guttural savage tongue spoken by uncouth low-lifes. It definitely doesn't sound as good as yours!"

Hermione jumped in, "Well, hold on. Go to East London and none of us will understand anything."

Neville glanced surreptitiously up at the head table, "If you can get McGonagall stressed she breaks out into a Scottish brogue almost as bad as Hagrid."

Hermione laughed as Harry looked around for McGonagall.

After a moment Harry gave up looking and said, "There are parts of Boston where I can't understand anything either."

The trickle of students started to become a flood as students started wandering toward their morning classes.

Neville sighed, "Well, that's my signal. It's time." He got up, ready to be swept up in the flood.

Harry smiled at him, "Remember, Neville – plants!"

Neville broke out in a huge grin and nodded as he submerged into the flood and was carried away.

Hermione turned to Harry, "So what's your plan for this morning?"

Harry smiled at her like he had just swallowed a canary, "It's time to learn how to sing!"

"Oh, no, no, no. That would not be good."

Harry gasped dramatically, "What? You don't trust me?"

"Ah – no. Not with this. I'm not interested in making a fool of myself."

Harry chuckled, "Do you think I sounded any better than a run-over frog last year? And now I sound ok. Right?"

"Ok? A lot better than ok, Harry."

"Well, then. Ready?"

"Wait – no."

Harry laughed again, "Hermione. How far have you come in playing the piano?"

Hermione sighed heavily. She wiped her face, "Yes. Ok."

"Excellent! Ok, stand up." She got up with trepidation and Harry stood in front of her, "First we learn how to breathe. If you can't breathe right it sounds bad."

"But Harry, I don't have a singer's voice."

"Bah! Everyone can have a singer's voice. You just need some training. First, start by breathing down here." He patted his abdomen. "Do not breathe up here." He patted her shoulders. "If your shoulders move, you're doing it wrong. Ok, try breathing in and out."

Hermione breathed.

"That's good. When you sing, you need to push from down here." He patted his abdomen, She copied him. "Ok, that's good. Now, I'm going to sing a note and you match it. Just duplicate what I'm singing." He sang his note strong and clear and she came in quietly. "Thats good! Now louder." He resumed his note, she sang louder. Barely. "Good! Now try to sing louder than I am." She got close to his sound. "Much Better! Can you hear yourself?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled, "Then you're doing it wrong."

"What?!"

Harry chuckled, "It's a very common misconception that you need to be able to hear yourself. It's about __blending__. If you can hear yourself, you're not blending enough. If you can't hear yourself, but you know your singing because you can feel it, then you're doing it right. It's about your sound disappearing into one larger sound. Let's try it again. Always start with a big breath, whether you think you'll need it or not, because you probably will."

Hermione matched Harry's note and slowly she adjusted her sound so it disappeared into his. With a good bit of help from his magic.

"Yes! That's really good. Just remember what that felt like. Now, try that again, match my sound, then I will drop out and you keep singing for a moment."

They hit their notes, Hermione adjusted her note, then Harry dropped out and Hermione kept going. Her eyes got big and she stopped, her hands covering her mouth.

"See? I told you you could sing." Harry smiled at her.

"That was amazing! I never would have believed I could sound that good."

Harry had a huge smile, "Ok, let's start with a pop duet, where we sing a lot together, then we'll try something classical where we have separate parts. That will stress some pronunciation." He moved toward the piano and his music books.

They dove into learning like Hermione had never experienced before.

The noise of a herd of students galloping down the main stairs interrupted their conversation. Harry turned at the sound, "I think it's lunch. Or do you guys do fire drills, here?"

Hermione looked at him with confused apprehension, "In a stone castle?"

Harry blinked a few times, "I guess not. Must be lunch." They moved to sit down at Harry's table.

Hermione turned to Harry before he got swept up in his food, "So, Harry. Tell me about your school?"

Harry smiled fondly, lost in his memories, "It's about 1700 students. The football team isn't all that good. Test scores are ok, mainly."

Hermione looked concerned, "I thought you said your classes were good?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, they are. The overall test scores in the school are not so great, but there are lots of AP classes – AP is Academic Preparation – basically college level classes taught more like how classes would be taught in college. You get a grade that applies to your high school graduation and you can take a test at the end and if you get a good enough score it can apply to whatever college you go to."

"So these AP classes can shorten your stay at college?"

Harry wagged his head back and forth with a grimace, "Depends on the college. Most AP classes are only equivalent to entry level courses in colleges anyway. Most colleges kind of see AP classes as a bit of a joke because __they__ want to educate you the way __they__ want to, from beginning to end. That way they can control the quality of their final product. I don't really care, AP classes are just more fun than on-level classes."

Hermione smiled at him knowingly, "So, what are your days like?"

"Depends on the season. During the fall, marching band dominates everything. Practices Tuesday and Thursdays from 4 to 8pm and 9 to 5 Saturday. Or if we have a competition on Saturday it's a 12 to 16 hour day. I've signed up for marching band leadership so that will keep me even more busy."

Hermione looked confused, "Leadership? What does that mean?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, "Oh – yea. Marching band is 150 students and getting everyone to work together takes a lot of organisation, which is mostly done by students. Each section has a leader. Above them is the woodwind captain, brass captain, drum line captain, pit captain. Ah – the pit is the melodic percussion on the side of the field. Then above them are the drum majors, then the techs – the college-age instructors who teach us the real details of marching and playing, dot-books, equipment movement –"

Hermione looked completely lost, "Dot books?"

Harry chuckled, "A little book – actually it's usually a set of 3-by-5 cards – cards so big –" Harry held up his hands mimicking a 3 inch by 5 inch card.

Hermione nodded in recognition.

"On these cards you write your position on the field, the measure numbers in the music, the direction you face, your direction of movement, step counts to get to your next position, the counts of dance movements, everything. One card for every few bars of the music. You end up memorising every inch of the music and all the motions completely. It's actually really fun."

Hermione still looked confused, "This sounds very detailed."

Harry was smiling, "Yes, it has to be. You see, the techs keep changing the show as the season goes on. They keep adding more dance movements or they will make the drum feature longer or more complex so sometimes we add measures to the middle of the music. And every person's position is unique, their movement, timing, everything."

Hermione's face got more amazed, "Why? Just to play at American football games?"

Harry laughed, "Oh, no. Well, that's where the tradition and art form started but it has gone far beyond football games. It's a separate thing now. We go to competitions where 30 bands will give their show, one every 15 minutes for several hours."

Hermione started to say something a few times, "And this is fun?"

Harry laughed again, "Yes. You would not believe how fun it is. It is a pretty strange thing if you haven't done it before, but it really is. All of it. The show, the music, the food, even loading the semi is a blast."

Hermione shook her head, "The food?"

"At a competition, the parents make lunch and dinner for everyone involved in our band in the parking lot. It's like this cross between a giant circus and a camping trip for 150 at every competition."

Hermione just looked at him in amazement.

"Then, after marching band season, winter percussion starts in January. Winter percussion is really a smaller version of marching band, but I get to play vibes. The music is __completely__ different, and a __lot__ harder. The group is smaller and the show has to be tighter, more precise."

"And you have normal classes during all this?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. All my other classes are almost an after-thought, but they can be a lot of fun too. Calculus was my absolute favourite this year."

In spite of herself, Hermione was starting to catch Harry's excitement, "What else is fun about your days?"

"Wind ensemble plays some of the best music! It is unbelievably fun to be in a truly excellent group and to be challenged to play so well. It's so exciting! And usually the wind ensemble goes on a trip and performs. Next year we are traveling to Europe! And choir will go along. The jazz band and the small ensembles are an absolute blast. Like what we did the night I got here."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she remembered the feeling. She got a bit lost in that.

Draco stopped across the table from Harry, "Mr Po – Harry. Can I talk to you?"

Harry smiled, "Sure!" He got up and followed Draco a few steps away, "What's up?"

Draco looked at Harry very intently, "I wanted – I understand ..." He huffed and shook his head, "What did you do to Mr Longbottom? He is completely different since yesterday."

Harry laughed, "Someone had told Neville a lie; that he was no good at magic."

"But he wasn't any good at magic."

Harry kept chuckling, "No, he just believed the lie, and then allowed it to become true."

Draco looked confused for a moment, "But now, suddenly, he's very good at it. Just believing doesn't make you good at something."

"No, it doesn't. But Neville was always capable. The fact that he was brilliant at plants proved that he could be brilliant at lots of things. But that lie convinced him not to try. And in the process of not trying, he convinced himself that the lie was true."

Draco had a look of wonderment, "He was lying to himself?"

Harry chuckled, "In a way. We all do it, all the time."

Draco looked rather disbelieving, "So I just need to convince myself I'm good at something?"

Harry laughed more, "No. Everyone has things they are good at, things that come easy to them. And everyone has things they are not so good at, things that take a lot more work to be good at. You can be good at pretty much anything but some things will take a lot more work for you than for others. It all depends on how much work you're willing to put into something to be good at it. Then there's the issue of how good do you want to be? If you want to be the best in the world you better be prepared to dedicate your life to your skill, because that's what it will take regardless of how easy it is for you."

Draco looked at him with concern, "So you want to be a musician?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Music is what gets me up in the morning. It is so much fun I can't stop. But so is calculus, engineering, science. That's what I want to do. Music will always be very important to me but the sciences are my real challenge."

Now Draco looked confused, "Your real challenge? I don't understand."

"Music comes pretty easy to me, and I love it. But science is what really challenges me. It's what fascinates me."

Draco looked sceptical, "I guess I really don't understand."

Harry struggled for his answer, "I guess – there is a push and a pull. The pull is what I'm interested in, and part of that is what is fun and part of it is what challenges me. If it's too easy there is no challenge and it quickly becomes too boring. The push is the commitment, the drive I bring to my interest. My dedication to the subject. When those two match, the push and the pull, I'm having a blast!"

Draco started nodding his head slowly, "Yes. I think I see. Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about." He left with an expression of deep thought, heading toward his house table.

Harry turned back to his round table and lunch.

Hermione caught Harry as he was sitting down, "What did Draco want?"

"He was curious about – you, Neville."

Neville was surprised, then concerned and suspicious, "Me? Why me?"

Harry chuckled, "He noticed that you are a very different person since yesterday. He wanted to know what I did to you."

Neville chuckled, "Did he believe what you told him?"

Harry thought, "I'm not sure – but he's definitely going to be thinking on it."

Hermione was smiling, "Ah – keep your enemies guessing."

Harry watched as Neville and all the rest of the students made their way to their afternoon classes. He turned to Hermione, "Can you tell me more about magical society? What makes it so different?"

Hermione's expression became dark and stormy, "Well, like you said yesterday, change in the wizarding world is incredibly slow. That means that it is still mostly in the 1800's. And by that I mean that the rights for women are not equal and bigotry is rampant. But let's not stop there! No representative democracy."

"What!?"

Hermione was on a roll, "Closed and secretive institutions, no freedom of the press, and blatant racism toward other sentient magical creatures. Oh! And did I mention corruption? I don't think the concept of 'ethics' has been thought of yet."

Harry just stared gobsmacked.

"Everything about modern society we take for granted does not exist in the wizarding world."

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around it, "So – I take it they don't know very much about the non-magical world?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. They have a class here called 'Muggle Studies' but it is almost down to the level of propaganda against non-magical society. It is embarrassingly bad."

Harry looked shocked, "Why?"

"That is a bit of a harder question. I'm not sure the muggle-studies class being so bad is merely out of bigotry. I think a lot of it is just ethnocentrism to a ridiculous degree. And the root of that, I think, is all down to the Statute of Secrecy. It colours everything in wizarding society. Because all of wizarding society needs to be secret from non-magical society, that sets the precedent for secrecy everywhere. This secrecy attitude it sets up, turns __all__ of wizarding society into one big 'secret society', quite literally. The government is closed and not representative, the governing council is all inherited family seats, the institutions are all closed, no freedom of the press, and the populace just thinks it's __normal__. They have no idea what good governance looks like. They've never seen it before. And it's not like Hogwarts has any classes on good governance or civic responsibility."

Harry shook his head in amazement, "Man, that will take decades to fix."

"Generations. Because, like you said, the wizarding world moves a lot slower."

Harry nodded his head in contemplation, "Hmm. I suppose the wizarding world moving slower and the Statute of Secrecy together create a disaster waiting to happen. The two worlds will never really sync up."

Hermione grew thoughtful, "Unless the wizarding world comes to understand their need. The fact that they actually need, and are actually dependent upon, the non-magical world to be healthy. That might be enough to fix things."

Harry got lost thinking about these complexities.

The noise of stampeding students came down the main stairs toward the Great Hall and filled it with the sound of students.

Harry stood up next to his piano and waved a bit to catch Dumbledore's eye. He nodded in reply and Harry sat down.

When the Great Hall was full, Dumbledore stood up and the noise tapered to silence. Dumbledore nodded to Harry.

Harry started playing a classical piece by Beethoven. It was serene. It was delicate. Harry's magic caressed it, smoothed it, bathed everyone in it. The melody was sublime. It flowed through the hall, pulling everyone along it's path. It wandered through a garden, along a stream, under trees, and came to rest beside a pond. Harry held the final low note until he stood up.

Dumbledore asked quietly, "Harry, what was that music?"

"That was by Ludwig van Beethoven. Piano Sonata Number 8 in C Minor, Opus 13, Movement 2. Written in 1798 when he was 27."

The hall's applause was calm and deep, to match the piece.

Harry sat down at his table.

Neville opened his eyes, "Wow, Harry. That was beautiful."

Hermione's smile was touching, "Yes, very beautiful. That's one of my mum's favourites."

Harry smiled, "It's one of my favourites too." He chuckled, "Consequently, it's one of the few that I remember."

Dinner popped onto the tables and conversation took over their attention.

As dinner ended, Dumbledore came up to Harry's table, "Mr Po – Harry. I would like to talk to you – about your history. Please come to my office." He turned toward the door.

Harry was both thrilled and about to explode. He stood up, "Ready, Hermione?" He motioned for her to come along.

Dumbledore turned back in confusion, "I think this is something for you, alone, Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore intensely, "No. Not without Hermione. We need a referee." He smiled angrily.

Dumbledore took a moment to react, "Then may I suggest Professor McGonagall?"

Harry shrugged, "She can come too."

Dumbledore stared tensely for a moment, then nodded curtly and moved off out the door.

McGonagall came up and motioned for Harry and Hermione to come along. They walked silently through the halls and up the stairs. The tension grew with every turn, every corridor. Harry watched as a stone gargoyle came to life and jumped aside at a mumbled word from McGonagall. They went up a moving staircase and into a room filled with books, paintings, a large desk, and strange magical devices.

Professor Dumbledore motioned toward three puffy chairs that popped into existence in front of his desk, "Please, be seated." He sat down behind the huge desk.

Everyone else took a seat, Harry in the middle seat.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and tried to smile. It looked strained, "Harry, I would like to begin the story – as far as I know it – of your history. How you came to be in America and what happened to your parents."

Harry had a tense smile, "I think 'why' is more important than 'how'."

Dumbledore's left eye ticked. "There are some very complex and not well understood reasons for what happened. A lot that I do not understand. I will attempt to explain what I know. Understand that most of this story was pieced together just recently, after you had been found."

Harry lightened up his mood a bit, "Thank you. But please, don't break the bank over it." At Dumbledore's confused look Harry continued, "I am not desperate to know about my previous life. I really like the life I have. I don't need another one."

Dumbledore gave a short grim nod, "Your parents were both Head Boy and Head Girl here at Hogwarts in their seventh year. They were very much in love and were married one year out of school. It was quite the high society wedding, with your father being the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They then moved to a small house in Wales, where you were born. They both had lots of friends and were quite influential in the wizarding world. One of your parents best friends was an Auror by the name of Sirius Black. He was your Godfather."

Harry sat up, "Sirius Black? That name – strikes a chord."

Dumbledore seemed to relax, "I don't doubt, he was almost a brother to your father. You are also listed as the heir to the Ancient House of Black, through being named as heir to Sirius." When Harry did not say any more, he continued, "Your parents house was – broken into – and your parents died in that – event. Sirius Black was the first to arrive and took you to safety. You were also injured during that event. He took you to his cousin's house, Andromeda Tonks, – she is a healer – where your injuries were healed. That is where your escort, the Auror Tonks, first met you, when she was 6 years old."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"For some reason, a reason I don't understand, Sirius Black still feared for your safety. I had told him of the safety measures I had taken that would have protected you but he did not seem to believe me. So, against my recommendation, he took you to Canada, then into the US, where he ran into some more criminal elements where both of you were injured again. He left you in the hospital. I never found any trace of him after that."

Harry smiled, "Yes, my mom was there that night in the hospital. She told me about the guy who brought me in. Rather longer black hair, quite injured. But then – so was I."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I read the reports. Rather extensive injuries but nothing life-threatening as far as magic is concerned. Still, your heart stopped twice. Amazingly, they managed to revive you."

A small gasp came from McGonagall, "Muggles can do that?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes. They can also do it deliberately for as long as needed."

McGonagall looked scandalised, "As long as needed? What for?"

Harry was trying to be gentle, "If they are doing open heart surgery they put you on a heart-lung machine for the duration. It oxygenates and pumps your blood for you while they fix what's wrong with your heart."

McGonagall's face warred between amazement and horror, "What could be wrong with it that needs that much – intervention?"

Harry shrugged, "Probably a heart transplant. Or to repair a heart valve. Or a hole between the chambers of your heart."

McGonagall's eyes almost fell out of her head, "Transplant! From what?"

Harry tried to down-play the shock, "From someone else who's heart is in good shape but they may have died of other factors."

McGonagall's expression kept getting worse.

Hermione leaned over to speak quietly to her, "And you questioned why I dropped Muggle Studies?"

That was the opposite of what McGonagall expected her to say.

Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Professor, isn't there more to –"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am not finished with the story."

Hermione looked down at her hands tightly clasped in her lap looking chastised.

Harry gave her hands a comforting squeeze.

Dumbledore continued, "I must tell you, Harry, that you are quite famous in the wizarding world. During the investigation into the break-in to your parents house it was found that you survived the Killing Curse. An unblockable spell that no one has ever survived before. Until you. We do not know how, possibly from something your mother did, but we don't know. And you have generated quite a lot of excitement since you have returned. I have an interview with the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, scheduled for the morning. They were quite insistent. If you would like to –"

Harry looked untrusting, "I am not interested in participating in that."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "As you wish. I will take care of it." He gave Harry a moment to think, then, "As soon as you are able, we should visit Gringotts and fulfil your inheritance."

Harry's magic surged in anger, "No!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall sat back shocked, Harry's magic pushing against them like a wind.

"I will not be put in a box! You keep trying to do this to me and I keep telling you no! Stop it!"

Dumbledore slowly nodded, then quietly, "My sincere apologies. I will not ask again."

Harry stood up, pulling Hermione up as he still held her hand, his tension still roiling, "Thank you for sharing this with me. Maybe we can continue these discussions at a later time." He and Hermione left the office walking slowly, tensely, deep in thought.

After rounding a few random corners Harry came to a stop, his head hanging down and shaking in frustration. His voice was soft, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't realise I would be putting you in a difficult situation." He looked at her sadly.

She spoke softly, "You didn't. I did that myself." After a moment she continued, "You realise that he still hasn't told you anything. Your story is so much bigger than what he has said."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I thought so. But I want __him__ to tell me. Can I trust him? Will I ever be able to trust him? We'll see if he tells me everything."

"What if he doesn't? And how will you know if he doesn't?"

Harry smirked sadly, "That's only part of the question. The bigger part is will he ever trust __me__? So far he hasn't."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and a fearful expression, "Harry, you have no idea what the history books say about you and your parents."

Harry chuckled sadly, "I can already tell it is very bad. Every time I talk to Dumbledore I get hints of more he is not telling me. It actually started with Tonks, when she accidentally mentioned that she had met me when I was one. And then, when I asked her to tell me more, she said she had orders that she couldn't. And he __knew__ that Tonks said that to me. He is watching unbelievably closely. But, even at a more fundamental level, this – reaction I get whenever anyone tries to – put me in a box. I don't even know why but it is incredibly strong. And I will not go against that. It – feels too important to me." After a moment spent looking at each other, Harry smiled, "We should go. It's probably getting late." They started up the stairs toward Harry's room, still holding hands.

Albus sat practically growling. He shut off the listening spell on Harry, "He's got me and he knows it."

McGonagall's expression was concern, "He is right, you haven't trusted him yet."

"Yes. And just how am I supposed to do that? How can I come to trust him?"

McGonagall took a deep breath, "What about this reaction he is talking about?"

"That is his magic. When I suggested he accept his inheritance his magic almost exploded. He is beginning to become aware of it. Actually – I should say that he has always been aware of it, just not consciously until lately. He is __very__ sensitive to it." He sighed heavily, "I need to think about how to trust him."

McGonagall huffed, "Yes, and you'd better think hard, because I don't think you are going to get many more chances like that." She got up and left the now silent office.

**Thursday, 2 June, 1994**

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry jumped out of his deep thoughts and saw Hermione walking toward him in the corridor outside his room, "Good Morning!" His big smile matched hers.

She pulled him down the hall toward breakfast.

"Thank you for coming to get me every morning. I'd probably starve otherwise."

She chuckled, "I'm sure. Lost in the endless corridors of Hogwarts. No pictures to ask directions of, no suits of armour to ask for help, you wouldn't last a day."

He sighed dramatically, "You know me too well."

"Is this one of your hobbies?"

Harry looked confused, and expecting a punchline, "What?"

"Recreational panic? I sense a recurring theme."

Harry's eyebrows rose with a touch of teasing, "Could be. Maybe I watched too many horror movies when I was a kid. I might be scarred for life."

She looked teasingly at him, "Or just collecting sympathy points?"

Harry gasped with a big smile, "That's it! I've found my new career! I can be a sympathy conductor. What'd-ya think?"

Hermione burst out in a loud groan and covered her eyes with her hand.

McGonagall came walking alongside Hermione, "Miss Granger, is this one behaving himself?"

Hermione shook her head, "No – no, he's not. He needs to learn that there are consequences to bad puns!" She was wagging her finger in his face.

Harry started giggling and half-heartedly trying to bite Hermione's wagging finger.

McGonagall shook her head, "Ah! We don't have a mind-healer on staff. We'll have to call St Mungos."

Harry looked up with a wicked grin, "For treatment? Or pun-ishment?"

Hermione turned to McGonagall, "We should stun him first, so the contagion doesn't spread. It falls under self defence, doesn't it?"

McGonagall shook her head, "I'd suggest – run!" She took a sharp turn toward the staff room and disappeared behind the door.

Hermione stopped in the hall, put her hands on her hips, and got into Harry's face, "You, Mr Monster, are going to get yourself into trouble!"

Harry was innocence personified, "Who? Me?"

Neville walked up just in time, "Hi. What'd he do, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Neville, "Silliness and bad puns. An unforgivable combination."

Neville's eyebrows rose in fear, "Oooh, that's bad. Food might help." He started toward the Great Hall.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Food?"

Hermione started pulling him along behind Neville. They arrived at Harry's table and Hermione pushed him into a seat at his table where a plate and food popped into existence.

Harry sighed with joy as he started in.

Everyone else followed Harry's lead that morning. Soon the students left for one of their last days of class.

Hermione turned to Harry, "So, what shall we learn this morning?"

Harry pulled out his big music book, "We are going to learn a really nice tune called 'When I Fall In Love'." He set the book on the piano and they dove deep into the song.

The noise and motion of the students coming in for lunch disturbed their concentration so they moved toward Harry's table.

"Harry!" Neville yelled as he came rushing through the doors. He ran up to Harry and wrapped him in a huge hug, "Harry! I did it!" He let go of Harry and rushed to Hermione, "Hermione! I did it!" He gave her a huge hug, "I can't believe it!"

Harry started laughing, "What? Neville, what happened?"

Neville stepped back with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on him, "I made my first perfect potion!"

Harry threw his hands in the air, "Woohoo! Yes!"

Hermione was laughing, "Neville, that's wonderful! What did Snape say?"

Neville looked relaxed, happy, and open for the first time in a long time, "He just looked at it. He held it up and looked at it and said __nothing__. Eventually he looked at me, nodded, and said, 'A perfect potion' and walked away. I almost fell over! – I mean, eventually he came back and asked me how I did it, and I mentioned that Harry had told me how, but – I was rather amazed at the time so I'm not sure I was very coherent."

Harry laughed, "That is awesome!"

Neville's face started to crumble, "I just can't believe I wasted all those years. I could have been doing so much." Storm clouds started to cover his sunshine.

Harry stepped up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye, "Neville, you have just achieved some great success. Don't turn around and go back. Run for it! Run toward the success, don't go back to the pain and frustration, run toward the future. Leave that garbage behind! Life is better up ahead. Right?"

Neville started to smile again, "Yes. I don't need that. I need – plants!"

Harry and Neville recited together, "Remember your plants!" They laughed and hugged.

The three of them moved toward Harry's table and sat down. Plates and food popped in on the table in front of them.

"Here, Neville." Hermione set on his plate a baked potato with a small conjured birthday candle stuck in it, "This is to mark the end of slavery and the beginning of your success. To Neville Longbottom, a true wizard of Gryffindor."

Harry raised his hands, "Woohoo!"

Neville looked a combination of embarrassed and touched. He looked from one to the other, "I'll take that."

Lunch was relatively quiet. Evidently the news of Neville changing the world hadn't made the rounds yet.

As Neville left for his afternoon exams Harry looked to Hermione, "Well – what are we going to learn about today?"

Hermione looked at him like he had just said something quite suspect. She took another moment to come to a conclusion, "Harry, you learned about this 'transference' concept from your psychology class?"

Harry nodded.

"What else did you learn in that class? – What was the most __interesting__ thing you learned from that class?"

Harry thought for a few moments, "I think the most fascinating thing I learned, was about this idea called Family Systems Theory. The idea has been around for a number of decades but it is becoming central to the study of human psychology now. It's the idea that a family is an emotional system. A stress put on one member of a family will affect all others. Even if that stress is not discussed."

Hermione was incredulous, "What? That makes no sense."

Harry smiled indulgently, "Think of a family where one parent cheated on the other. That event, even if it happened years ago, can remain a tension in the parent's relationship if it's not dealt with. It can become the big white elephant in every room that is not talked about. But that tension will still affect everyone in the family because they will all subconsciously dance around it. That tension will start to be expressed by the children, and be acted out through them, even though they have no conscious idea why."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "My God, Harry! I've never heard of that before."

"Yup. Rather profound. So, how do you think magic would fit into Family Systems Theory?"

Hermione gasped and stared into space wide eyed.

Harry continued, "You see, each of us is 60 to 70 percent subconscious in everything we do. Our conscious mind is a rather thin veneer covering our subconscious. Most of our needs, drives, and reactions pop up from our subconscious. Sometimes rather forcefully. So – why not magic?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands and whispered, "Oh, God." She stayed that way.

"I'm just wondering how our interlocking subconscious minds might use magic in response to the tensions and stresses in a family, or any group that __acts__ like a family. Particularly a family with – __issues__."

After a few moments, Harry got up and went to the piano and started practicing scales, giving her time to think.

After a while, Hermione came over to the piano and sat on the bench next to him.

Harry stopped playing and looked at her with concern. She looked hollow. Harry put his arm around her shoulders, "How are you?"

She spoke slowly, "I need to think. That concept is – truly profound. And very scary."

Harry nodded with concern, "I thought it would be. Anything I can do to help?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I just need to think. I think this is going to change my understanding of magic. Completely."

He nodded, "Let me know if I can help." He started playing some tunes lightly, effortlessly. Wandering through the music, through expressions, and ideas. His magic flowing through the music.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, spurred on by Harry's magic. Time was lost, limitations were lost, ideas and concepts flowed and reshaped the world. Music and magic expanded her view, enabled ideas, and creativity.

At some point, Neville had come in and sat at Harry's table.

A man dressed all in black with black hair and pale skin approached the piano and stood listening for a few minutes.

Harry saw Neville stiffen at the round table.

Harry looked up at the man and smiled, acknowledging him. Harry tapered his music quieter and slower to make room for his question.

The man spoke, his voice deep and melodious, "Mr Potter –"

Harry looked up and smiled, whispering to not disturb Hermione's deep thoughts, "Please, call me Harry. Potter doesn't work for me."

That changed the man's countenance immediately, "Harry." He bowed his head slightly.

Harry continued, "I was raised Harry Forrester. The name Potter doesn't catch my attention. I keep thinking you're talking to someone else."

"What about Evans?"

"Evans? Who's that?"

"That was your mother's name."

"Really?"

The man glanced darkly frustrated up toward the head table, "Hasn't Professor Dumbledore told you?"

Harry shrugged, "He's started to tell me some. But not much, yet."

The man thought for a moment, "May I have a word?"

"Sure." Harry resolved his tune on a low note, got up and stepped a few paces away with the man, "I'm afraid I haven't figured out everyone's name, yet."

The man nodded, "I am Professor Snape, Potions Master."

"Professor Snape, I'm glad to meet you." Harry put out his hand.

Snape shook his hand and gave a slight bow, "Harry. Today, Mr Longbottom completed his first perfect potion in my class since he has started at Hogwarts. That is – completely unexpected. When I asked him how he had managed this, he said you had told him the secret to – his change of skill level. I have never seen any student increase their skill level so dramatically in my entire career. What did you tell him?"

Harry's smile grew, "Ah, yes. Well, this year I took a class in human psychology and it touched on a concept called 'transference'. It was only an overview class so the concept wasn't treated very deeply and – the concept doesn't apply __that__ well in this situation – but the basic idea is that any strong emotions attached to one subject can be transferred, or associated with another subject. This could be a good association or a bad one."

Snape interrupted, "This is an important concept in this study of human psychology?"

"No, it's actually a rather small idea in the subject. The point is that, because Neville is brilliant at herbology – and that must be a very difficult subject since it challenges Hermione – then that proves that he is generally brilliant. So why is he brilliant in only one narrow subject? Why not more? I suspected that someone had told him that he wasn't good at a number of things and he has believed that lie and allowed that lie to become true. So I told him that the next time he was working on a potion he should stop, look at the potion, and pretend it was a plant that he needed to care for exactly right. That allowed him to transfer his confidence from plants to potions. It broke the power of that lie."

Snape stood silent, thinking intensely. Then, finally he spoke, "Harry – I would like to talk to you more about this, when I have more time."

"Sure. Any time."

Snape gave a slight bow and moved toward the head table.

When Harry moved back to his table he saw Neville and Hermione with fearful expressions. He sat down slowly, "What?"

Hermione said, "You talked to Snape –"

Neville jumped in, "And lived to tell about it!"

Harry laughed, "Sure. Why not?"

Neville was incredulous, "Do you talk to a Basilisk for fun?"

Harry looked lost, "A what?"

Hermione interrupted, "Never mind, what did he say?"

Harry had a huge smile, "We talked about Neville's rewriting British history."

Neville stared dumbfounded while Hermione burst out laughing.

Neville was deeply confused, "You what?"

Hermione kept laughing, "What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know what I said to Neville."

Hermione's eyes grew, "And you told him?"

"Yes! Of course. Why not?"

Neville was still overwhelmed, "And he wasn't – nasty?"

Harry stood looking at them in confusion for a few moments, "No, he seemed genuinely interested in how you got over your difficulties with potions."

Silence met Harry's proclamation. Neville and Hermione just stared.

"What?" Harry started faux whinging, "What did I do? I didn't mean it, honest. I'll never do it again."

Hermione huffed and threw her table napkin at him, "You just wander through life oblivious to everyone else's struggles. Like nothing is ever wrong! How do you do this?"

Harry stood up, raised his hand in proclamation and quoted toward the ceiling dramatically,

_"___Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence."__

Hermione became frustrated and threw up her hands, "Harry, you're driving me crazy! How do you do this?"

Harry just kept quoting, with a touch of irony,

_"___As far as possible without surrender be on good terms with all persons."__

Hermione growled at him and threw Neville's napkin at him hitting him in the chest, it fell to the floor unnoticed.

Harry just kept going, comically overdramatic,

_"___Speak your truth quietly and clearly; and listen to others, even the dull and the ignorant; they____too have their story."__1

Hermione stood up with a scowl and a growl like she was going to hit him.

Harry smirked at her, arm still raised, "I'm just trying to be dull and ignorant."

Her expression turned an angry sort of confused.

He dropped his arm and looked at her, "I'm not from this world. I have a different perspective, one not tied down by everyone else's preconceptions and world-view. I have no history here, therefore I don't have the same limitations and assumptions about this world."

Her features softened, "Yes. I suppose." She sat down in defeat with a huff. "But it's still not fair!"

Harry smiled, "Just wait until you come to visit me in Boston. You will see everything that I can't."

Hermione pouted.

Harry almost died. She was __unbelievably__ cute. He burst out laughing.

She looked up at him in anger, "What!?"

He could barely get the worlds out, "You are so cute! That pout should be considered a dangerous weapon when pointed at anyone! Ah!" Harry covered his heart like he had been wounded. "I'm dead!" He kept laughing.

Hermione looked at him trying to remain angry but it wasn't working. She started to break down into a smirk, then a half-angry smile, then she stood up and smacked him on the arm, "Stop that. You're ruining my pout! I was gaining momentum and now you're spoiling it." She started to laugh as he couldn't contain his. "Harry!" She sat down again, crossed her arms, smiling with a bit of embarrassment.

Harry leaned over and gave her a quick one-armed hug, touching his cheek on top of her head, "You are so brilliant! How am I ever going to keep up with you?"

"You're not supposed to keep up with me. You're supposed to say 'yes, ma'am' and get out of the way!"

Harry sprang into a salute and said, "Yes, m'am." His smirk still leaking through.

Hermione started chuckling.

Harry ran over to the piano and started playing the song they had been working on in the morning. He started playing the first verse as a slow ballad.

"Harry! We just started learning that song."

His playing was so moving and his magic tugged on her. He started to sing,2

When I fall in love.

She had so much fun singing it earlier in the morning she couldn't resist and dove into singing it too. She stood up and started with an echo part in a soaring harmony just behind Harry. He started the next phrase.

It will be forever.

Or I'll never fall in love

They kept wandering into and out of synchronised, echoed and harmonised parts through the song. They sang to each other, for each other, lost in the music, not noticing anything else.

In a restless world like this is,

love is ended before it's begun,

and too many moon-light kisses

seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.

Harry's magic filled the room and pulled everyone in to the sway of the phrases. This time there was more magic to mingle with Harry's as Hermione's magic participated and swirled with the music.

When I give my heart,

it will be completely,

or I'll never give my heart

A duet of music and magic that filled the room to bursting and pulled all the students in to fill them with the essence of the song. The power of the magic pulling on their ideals, their dreams, their thoughts, and values. It allowed them to see a different view of the world around them. It was also unbelievably romantic. Musical theatre lived out among them.

and the moment I can feel that

you feel that way too,

is when I fall in love with you.

As the song ended the room jumped with applause. Harry and Hermione jumped too, as they had not noticed when all the students had come into the Great Hall for dinner so they were quite surprised when the students applauded. Only food popping in on the tables stopped the applause. Everyone started in, with evidently a lot to talk about because the noise level was still high. They only got about ten minutes to eat before they were interrupted.

Professor Dumbledore approached Harry's table with McGonagall in tow, "Harry. If you would, I would like to continue your story, in my office."

Harry nodded and stood up offering his hand to Hermione. She stood up and they followed. Harry was quietly humming a tune as they made their way into Dumbledore's office and sat down. Everyone looked expectantly at Dumbledore, who looked pained.

Dumbledore began slowly, "Harry, the larger picture, surrounding the break-in of your parents house, was that there was a war – a civil war happening here. It was, ostensibly, between people who were trying to preserve a more traditional way of life and those who wanted change. But that is not a correct characterisation of the struggle. The tensions in our society were sparked by a desire to retain traditions, but that struggle was captured by a man who only wanted power – at any cost. Your parents stood against him."

Harry interrupted, "My birth-parents."

Dumbledore acquiesced, "Yes, your birth-parents. This man gathered followers of a very radical nature because he was a very powerful wizard. It was he who attacked your par – birth-parents. He wanted them to join his side, but they had denied him several times previously. He killed them – and tried to kill you. Something unusual happened. We're not sure how, but when he tried to kill you – he was defeated instead."

Harry sounded suspicious, "Defeated?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Yes, only defeated, not killed. And I have a number of reasons to believe that he is trying to come back. And when he does, he will come for you."

Hermione's hand tightened on Harry's.

Harry nodded once, "Ok. So, why do you want me to come back to live here? To put myself in his path? You think that whatever happened before will make me immune to him again? You – want __me__ to defend this nation?"

Dumbledore grimaced slightly, "There is ..." He started again, "Surrounding great occurrences, such as you surviving his very powerful attack, there is Destiny – a destiny that only you can fulfil. This is an aspect of magic that is not well understood in a formal sense – more in a practical sense."

Harry was still calm, "Is this an active roll you want me to play – or am I just bait?"

Dumbledore's left eye twitched, "We do not know. This is an aspect that we do not understand."

Harry frowned deeply, "Yet the fact remains that I am Harry Forrester, a mere muggle."

Dumbledore's eyes sparked, his intensity jumped, "Oh, no. Far from it. You have very powerful magic. In a form we have not seen before. This could be the key to – everything. When you accept your inheritance –"

"NO!" Harry's magic burst to filling the room like the heat of a bonfire. Harry stood up slowly and spoke quietly, "End of story. No." He pulled Hermione out the door and down the stairs. He got ten paces down the hall and stopped, his head hanging down. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She reached up and lifted his chin to look in his eyes, "Why?"

"I don't want to react that way. It's – just so strong. Everything in me says 'absolutely not' every time he brings that up. I can't even stay in the same room when he tries to push me."

She tried to smile, "You are, who you are, Harry. Don't try to be someone else."

Harry took a long, slow, deep breath looking off down the hall, "Yes." He got a sly smirk, looking back to her, "Even if just being me is difficult?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're always sooo difficult." She smirked back at him and pulled him close as they moved down the hall.

Dumbledore stopped the listening spell on Harry. He sighed to McGonagall, "I can't talk to Harry. His magic responds negatively every time. I'm afraid we are completely dependent upon Miss Granger."

Minerva looked at him with deep concern, and a touch of fear.

He continued, "I even tried to influence Miss Granger with a few very light compulsion charms. Harry's magic responded and defended her. He essentially performed a __finite incantatum__ and stopped them."

Minerva gasped lightly, "Albus! You – That's – He did? How did he know to do that?"

"I have no idea."

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione walked into the Common Room with her head down, thinking deeply about Harry and his predicament. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a squeal. She looked back and the entire floor started moving with all the other girls in Gryffindor flowing toward her. She bolted up the stairs to her dorm as the storm rushed in like a flood. She barely made it to her bed before the waves crashed against it. The sound of giggles and sighs like the surf rolling in.

The seventh year Prefect, Samantha Cutting, stalked in like a tiger and cut through the noise, "What do you do with him all day, snog him senseless?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "What?! I do not!"

"Why not!? What? Do you waste your life playing scrabble, or something?!"

Hermione was lost and confused, "Scrabble?"

Samantha threw up her hands, "That song! You two sang that song at dinner and it __killed__ me!" That noise of the surf rose and crashed on them all and just kept rolling. Everyone seemed to agree with Samantha.

Hermione was still stuck on scrabble, "He teaches me music and I teach him magic!"

"Ohhh! I bet it's magic!" The surf roared again.

Hermione was incensed, "Out! All of you! Out of my dorm!" She pulled her wand and started waving it lightly and everyone started moving, the first years the fastest.

Samantha was the last to leave, "You realise that everyone is insanely jealous of you. So don't let us down. Don't miss the opportunity that only seems to come along once in a generation." She turned and walked out.

Hermione was deeply confused again, with the echo of surf splashing in through the door.

*1 - Harry is quoting from the first stanza of "The Desiderata" by Max Ehrmann, written in 1927

*2 - "When I Fall in Love", Music by Victor Young/Words by Edward Heyman, 1952


	4. Rescued At Hogwarts

**.**

A/N: I am changing the posing schedule to be two chapters per week. Friday 18:00GMT and Tuesday 06:00GMT.

CHAPTER POSTED: 25 June, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 22,997

UPDATE: Reposted to fix a minor error of precedent and timing.

**Chapter 4**  
**Rescued At Hogwarts**

**Harry Forrester And Hermione Granger**

**Friday, 3 June, 1994**

Harry was waiting outside his door again in the morning. He was inexplicably excited. He was antsy, and full of energy. Harry saw Hermione come walking around the corner in a hurry and a bit distracted. "Good morning!" He threw his arms wide in greeting.

Hermione startled and stumbled a bit as she looked up at his voice. Her eyes focused in on his and at first there was a flash of recognition and happiness, then came the determination, "Harry, you __rascal__!" She pointed her finger at him, "You have no idea what I have been through since you pulled that stunt yesterday!"

"What? What'd I do? I just – I was –" He was trying not to laugh, suspecting that his continued good health depended on it.

Her finger started wagging at him, "You! I should drag __you__ to the Spanish Inquisition! Make __you__ suffer through that confusing –"

"But – I didn't do it."

As she got closer to him she reached out, grabbed his arm and pulled him around and down the hall. She held on, pulling him close as they walked, "You have turned my world upside down! I have lost track of up! Down means nothing any more. It's all confused. What am I to do?"

Harry smiled deviously and flippantly said, "Kiss me?"

"Ha!" She slapped his arm and looked at him in indignant shock. His roughish grin, those glowing green eyes, that messy black hair, his lips. She leaned in and they kissed.

Magic exploded! Gravity pulled them together, forced them to hold on to each other. They lost track of time, place, situation, language, thinking, breathing. Harry's magic enveloped them. Hermione's magic responded. Their magic danced and spun in joyous abandon.

"Mmmmm." He pulled back breathing heavily staring into those big brown eyes, "I think – I think I'm drowning."

Hermione was trying to catch her breath and looking a little drugged, "Do you need rescuing?"

Harry held on, "No, not from this. Well – yes, I need __you__ to rescue me. Only __you__ can save me."

Hermione couldn't let go of him, "But wasn't it me who caused you to need rescuing?"

Harry smiled and touched her cheek, "Yes, isn't it wonderful? And – I think I need to rescue you, too."

"That would be very nice."

Harry leaned in to try that rescue again and magic roared again. It took a few moments before they resurfaced and they pulled back.

After a few moments of being lost in her eyes, Harry started to speak, "I think I have a problem."

Hermione's eyebrows came together, "Yes?"

He looked confused, a little desperate, "I can't let go."

She smiled dreamily, "Good. Don't."

His eyes were clouded, "But – school only has a few days left."

She smiled again, "I sent a letter to my parents and asked if you could come home with me after school is done. They said yes."

Harry's smile filled the hall, and his awe-filled whisper, "My God, you are __brilliant__." He turned and started slowly down the hall pulling her along closely, "Let's go get food while you tell me all about your parents?"

She pulled him around the other way, "Yes, I will. But breakfast is this way."

He glanced around the hall confused, "Oh. Ok."

Harry and Hermione talked conspiratorially, their heads together as they slowly walked toward the Great Hall, holding on tightly.

Hermione began her story, "They are Dan and Emma Granger. They met in dental school. My dad loves to cook, mum, not so much. Mum loves to read. Dad loves music and – Mum plays classical piano. That's where I got it."

Harry laughed heartily, "Oh, that's wonderful."

"So, tell me about your parents."

Harry sighed, "Dad plays guitars of all sorts. Peter Randall Forrester. My mom is a paediatric nurse. Alicia Serena Forrester. She was there that night I was dropped off, in the hospital. She is an __awesome__ singer. Used to sing in church."

"How did they meet?"

Harry smiled remembering their story, "They met in her church. Dad was interested in the music they had, the full gospel choir and everything. He really loves it. He kept asking the musicians about how they played and they invited him to go to their practices. He ended up playing in their band every so often."

"She doesn't sing any more?"

Harry shook his head, "Not in church. She sings in dad's band once in a while. Dad's insurance company moved his offices and we needed to move closer, which made church too far away. I miss it, it was so much fun."

"Grandparents? Siblings?" Hermione sat down at Harry's table.

Harry nodded and sat down. He leaned in close to Hermione like they were sharing a secret, "No siblings. Mom's parents are gone but Dad's parents live in Vermont, in the coolest place in the world! They live up where the fall colours will just __kill__ you with their beauty. We spend time up there as often as we can. How about you? Lots of relatives?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not many. My Dad's father died a few years ago. His Mum lives on the east coast, near Norwich. My Mum's Mum passed away quite a while ago. My mum's Dad lives down in Cornwall. My Mum has a few siblings but they aren't very close. Mum was a lot younger."

"Good morning Harry, Hermione." Neville started to sit down at the table and froze when he looked at them, "What happened?" Then he started to smile and sat down, "Oh. You finally figured it out."

Harry's curious look matched Hermione's, "What? Figured what out?"

Nevill's smile just got bigger, "You two." He pointed his finger back and forth between them, "You're holding hands. You're finally together."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. Hermione grew concerned, "Neville, what are you talking about?"

He started chuckling, "It's been blazingly obvious to everyone – except, I guess to you two – that you two were on a collision course, that you were going to get together sooner or later."

Harry was shocked, "Since when?"

Neville started laughing more, "Since the first day!"

Hermione started looking rather shocked, "Really? It was that obvious?"

Neville could only nod his head he was laughing so hard.

Harry looked almost indignant, "How could you tell?"

"The way you played music together, the way you touched hands or shoulders, the way you laughed together, everything! Especially yesterday. That song you two sang at dinner? Wow! It knocked us all over."

Harry and Hermione were silent and shocked, mouths hanging open.

Harry turned to Hermione with a big grin, "Oh, well. Guilty as charged!" He threw his arms around Hermione and kissed her cheek noisily.

Her smile exploded and her cheeks blushed.

And then the Great Hall cheered. And stood up. And didn't stop.

After a moment Harry and Hermione stood up and took an embarrassed but happy bow.

The celebration was broken up by the food beginning to pop in. Harry and Hermione sat down to enjoy it.

Within seconds an owl landed with Neville's copy of the Daily Prophet. He started perusing it, "Oh, look! An article about you, Harry."

Harry looked dubious, "Whatever for?"

Neville dropped the paper on the table, "Well, give it a read. I'm off to my last day of classes before exams." He got up and trudged toward the door as Harry's voice followed him, "Plants!"

Hermione reached for the paper and looked sympathetic, "Of course, Harry. This is only the beginning of your fame." She opened the paper and leaned in so he could read too.

**The Daily Prophet**

Friday, 3 June, 1994

**Harry Potter Returns!**

Reginald Ransom, Staff Writer – __Yesterday, the Ministry announced that Harry Potter has returned._ _At this time he is visiting Hogwarts for the last few days of term. Our sources indicate he was found by_ _the Ministry residing in the US state of Massachusetts, near Boston, under the name of Harry_ _Forrester. The most surprising thing about Mr Potter is that our sources at Hogwarts say_ _he is a musical prodigy, playing several instruments and singing. Still more surprising,_ _beyond the fact that no one could find him until a week ago, was that he did not attend_ _magical school; again, because no one could find him. Not even the US Magic Department._ _

__Professor Dumbledore acknowledged that Mr Potter is visiting Hogwarts, in order to introduce him to_ _the magical world. __

__When asked about Mr Potter's magical skill, Professor Dumbledore said, "He has been isolated from_ _magic but he is not without magical skill. Quite the contrary, he has developed a form of accidental magic_ _integrated into his musical skill that is quite astonishing. And quite powerful. It is a joy to hear and feel_ _the beauty of his music and magic combined in such a unique way. Listening to his music in the evenings_ _has changed Hogwarts."__

__Our sources indicate that Mr Potter plays music during the evening meal for all the students at_ _Hogwarts.__

__When asked about the future, Professor Dumbledore had this to say, "We look forward to Mr_ _Potter attending Hogwarts next year and again taking his rightful place in our world."__

Harry growled, "Bah! They keep calling me Potter! Drives me nuts!"

Hermione spoke quietly, "Harry, you are their hero. The legend of Harry Potter has been built up beyond humanly possible and they want you to fill that roll."

Harry sighed heavily, "But I can't. I am not – that!"

"Yes, I know. And I'm not suggesting you try, or even go anywhere near that. It's really a reflection of the desperation, the level of trauma in the society from that time. A lot of people were being murdered. They were losing that war and the only thing that saved them was you."

Harry shook his head, "God, what a mess! – But, why me? I was one and a half? With no wand? What could I have possibly done? Why tag __me__ with this?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. It really has more to do with the mystery. No one knows what happened, and only you survived, so it __must__ be you. – It's really not that unexpected since most wizards deify magic."

Harry deflated, "Oh, now that's creepy." He thought for a moment, "Though, I suppose it's not all that surprising, given the level of 'hand-waving' that exists in everyone's understanding of how magic actually works. And then, I suppose, you'd actually have a faction of people who would resist you looking into the details of how magic works, as some sort of insult to 'Magic'."

Hermione chuckled darkly, "Yes. All too accurate. That group is called the 'Druidic faction', and they are not above inciting violence against those who they think have insulted Magic. To – defend Magic – or some such rot."

Harry looked blankly ahead, "I think I just want to run away."

Hermione smirked, "What? You don't like magic?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh, magic is fine. It's the people that are scary."

Hermione sighed, "Yes. Always have been."

Harry looked at her with a smile, "Can we do music now? I need a music break."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes. What shall we do?"

Harry got up and opened his music fake-book and started looking through it. "Here's a nice one." He walked over and plopped the book down on the piano and sat down, "Let's play 'Misty'." He dove in to music and magic and joy.

The joy and learning was interrupted by the sound of students. Herds of them cascading down the stairs and flowing into the hall for lunch. The noise interrupted Harry's playing.

"Harry, Hermione. How was your – practice, or whatever?" Neville stood next to Harry at the piano and plinked a few high notes as he waited for an answer.

Harry budged over and patted the bench, "Hey Neville. It was good. Want to play something?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't play anything."

Harry looked at him, "Neville, you do realise that you are actually playing something." He glanced pointedly at Neville's plinking of notes.

Neville pulled his hand back like it got burned, "Oh. Well, that's ok. It's better if I don't."

Harry smirked at him, "Neville. Plants?" He gave Neville 'a look' that challenged Neville's preconceptions.

Neville broke out in a big smile, "Ok, I guess I shouldn't discount the possibility."

Harry slapped him on the back and stood up, "No. But we can defer the possibility for lunch."

Neville looked relieved, "Oh, yes. That sounds great." They sat down and dove into lunch.

As the noise of the students leaving for their last classes of the year died down, Harry turned to Hermione, "Can we talk about this last war? – Not in specifics about my birth-parents. But in general, what happened?"

Hermione nodded and began to think. "It happened in the '70s. In a lot of ways, it was a repeat of what happened with Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald? Who's that?"

Hermione looked depressed, "Oh. I forgot, you don't know about that tiny bit of history either. Grindelwald was an evil wizard, like the guy who attacked your parents, except Grindelwald was a major force behind Hitler."

Harry dropped his head in his hands and groaned, "Gaahhhh! Let me guess – Napoleon had a wizard backing him too? How about Stalin? World War One? And Genghis Kahn? Alexander the Great? What else does the wizarding world have to answer for?"

"I don't know, but those are all very good questions. But in the '70s it was – ostensibly – about blood purity. There was this idea that muggle-born were stealing magic from purebloods."

Harry looked darkly toward Hermione, "Oh, that sounds suspect. Major hand-waving there?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. The 'magic gene' or whatever it is that enables magic does not always breed true. And the pureblood families are humiliated when a squib is born, so they quietly throw the squib out of the family."

"Oooh, how considerate of them to be discrete about it."

Hermione smiled grimly, "The net result was that, over the centuries, these squibs ended up with different last names, and when two squibs got together and had children, the children could be magical. It only __looks__ like magic is coming from non-magical parents and magic is being taken away from magical parents who have squibs."

Harry thought for a moment, "A nice rationalisation. So where does that leave non-magicals?"

"The pure-bloods give them the status of animals."

Harry stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started pacing. "Evil bastards."

"Yes, there were pogroms against non-magicals, mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood-traitors by these pure-bloods who thought it was their right. A lot of people died horrible deaths in those."

"So they hide behind the Statute of Secrecy and then come out marauding every few decades?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "I haven't looked that closely. But it seems like a good guess."

Harry stopped and threw up his hands, "My God. Is magic a net gain or a net loss for humanity?"

Hermione winced, "I'm not sure humanity is good enough to be trusted with magic."

Harry smirked, "Or at least most of humanity." He sat down next to her and looked pointedly in her eyes, "I know one or two who are good enough."

McGonagall approached Harry's table, "Mr – Forrester, the Headmaster needs to see you in his office."

Harry stood up and was about to leave, "Did he mention why?" Harry held out his hand and Hermione stood up too.

McGonagall looked concerned and hesitated slightly, "The Minister of Magic is here to see you."

Harry's smile disappeared, his brow furrowed. He took a long breath and spoke to McGonagall, "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

She didn't answer.

Harry then nodded and started moving with Hermione alongside.

"Harry, maybe I shouldn't go with you."

Harry stopped, "Why?"

She hesitated, "I might be a distraction – my status could be disruptive ..."

He looked at her closely, "Your status?"

"I am muggle-born."

Harry flushed red, his anger burned, "To hell with them." He took another breath to calm down, "I need you there. You are the only one in that room who is on my side."

Hermione nodded. They continued down the hall.

Harry was lost in thought, thinking about how this might go. Nothing his imagination came up with sounded positive. But he tried to put it in a positive frame in an effort to survive this jousting match.

"Come!" Dumbledore's voice came from behind the office door as they approached it in the narrow, dark, curving staircase.

Harry opened it and they walked in. Everyone stood up. Dumbledore behind his desk. A short round man with a green bowler hat, and a tall younger man with a well-trimmed beard.

Dumbledore made introductions, "Mr Forrester, this is Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Reginald Ransom, with the Daily Prophet. And this is Miss Granger."

Fudge's attention was caught, "Granger? I'm afraid I don't recognise the family name. Is it a wizarding family?"

Hermione turned red and shook her head.

Fudge gave a polite but cold smile, "Thank you Miss Granger, you may go."

Harry's anger burst again and he gripped Hermione's hand tighter, "Why is he here?" He pointed at the reporter. "I didn't agree to an interview."

Fudge sniffed condescendingly, "He is here for me."

Harry's tone was low and quiet, "Then she is here for me."

Fudge blanched for a second, then recovered with a false smile, "Very well. Shall we?" He motioned toward the chairs. Everyone sat, slowly.

Fudge opened the game, "Mr Potter, I want to welcome you to the Wizarding World in Britain. Your return has prompted a lot of celebrations. We all look forward to your participation in our government and society. To have the Ancient and Noble House of Potter reborn in our midst is more than we had hoped, for many years."

Harry closed his eyes and clamped down ruthlessly on his rage that threatened to explode.

Fudge continued obliviously, "To restore the House of Potter will signal a resurgence in the strength of traditions in our society. For you to help set things right, to restore traditional order and structure to our people would be a welcome achievement."

Harry felt a wash of calm rage flow through him as he understood what the 'restore traditional order and structure' phrase really meant. He could not stand to listen to Fudge spout that any more, "Minister Fudge, I have experienced a fair amount of bigotry in my life and I find it to be the most ugly of things."

Fudge blanched again.

Harry kept rolling over him, "To allow it into polite society is to bring ugliness into everything, to stain everything. I will not participate in bigotry and I will speak against bigotry wherever I find it."

Dumbledore looked quite shocked that Harry would be so blunt and pointed. A cricket bat would have been more subtle.

Fudge was starting to turn purple.

Harry got very frustrated and spoke strongly, "Look, let me be plain here. I have known about magic for just over a week. I was raised Harry Forrester as a non-magical American. I will not fit in to whatever mould or pattern or box that you think Harry Potter should fit in. I am not Harry Potter. I am Harry Forrester."

Fudge's anger showed through, "You are a British Citizen."

"Yes, but I can return to the US any time I want. Don't push me!"

Albus waded in, "Cornelius, please. Let's not push Harry."

Fudge turned cold an calculating, "Your Destiny is here with us, you are ours!"

"NO!" Harry's rage and magic spiked. He jumped up and glared, the walls shook, the pictures rattled from raw magic. Harry was desperately trying to control himself. He spoke slowly and quietly, "I owe you NOTHING!" Harry held out his hand to Hermione and they left.

After first panicking, Fudge started to turn purple and growled, "That – little –"

Dumbledore sat back covering his eyes with his hand, "Cornelius, I have been working with Harry for all the time he's been here and you just destroyed all my efforts."

Fudge growled, "I am the Minister! I will __make__ him –"

"You FOOL!" Dumbledore jumped up and glared down at Fudge, his rage and frustration rising. "YOU IDIOT!" The pictures and office contents rattled again with Dumbledore's rage. He started pacing.

Cornelius and the prophet reporter were trying to slide into their chairs under the pressure of Magic.

"We have no hold on him! He can leave at any time. And we have been giving him a lot of reasons to want leave of late! Do you have any idea what that would mean for Wizarding Britain? For YOU?" He stopped abruptly and stared at Fudge, burning a hole in him. "You play stupid games while the world starts to burn!" He stepped into Fudge's space and growled in his face, "If you do not turn around and change things I will make sure YOU BURN FIRST!"

Fudge was shaking, sweating under the weight of Magic.

Harry rounded the first corner pulling Hermione by the hand. He stopped dead. Harry was almost crying with frustration, anger, and disappointment. "Jeez, that didn't take long."

Hermione engulfed him in a hug. "Harry, Fudge is an idiot. He has no idea what he is talking about."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't contain it. I tried not to give that reporter anything to write about but – I think he's going to roast me."

She looked at him, "If you're leaving, do you need to care?"

He stopped and got lost in thought, "I guess not. – I'm just not used to having important people really mad at me. Conflict is not my specialty." A small smile flashed by amidst his stress.

She smiled, "That's nice. But I don't think you need to beat yourself up because of your honest reaction to their stupidity."

Harry looked concerned, "How will it affect you?"

She smirked and shrugged, "They already hate me."

"But it focusses too much of their attention on you. You were under their radar, before this."

She chuckled, "Standing here, in your arms, focusses too much attention on me. And I don't care. I'd much rather be here, than not."

"But they are mad at you because of me."

"Harry, I think they are just as mad at you as they are at me. They are just more polite to you."

Harry pleaded, "Why?"

"Because you are 'the-boy-who-lived'. You are a political power in our world."

He took a breath, "Because I defeated – that guy."

Hermione nodded, "He calls himself Voldemort and his people are called Death Eaters."

Harry burst out laughing, "Sounds like some comic-book villain."

"Yes, in a way. Except he and his people tortured and murdered a lot of people. They fit the very definition of evil."

Harry shook his head at the ceiling, "Evil. When will it end?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "When we all choose to turn away from it?"

Harry smirked, "Are you saying evil is a relative term?"

Hermione looked teasingly confused, "– Or a term for relatives? –" She shook her head and rolled her eyes as Harry laughed, "– Harry, the border with Evil may be in disputed territory at times, but to go deep into that territory, there is no ambiguity. Raping, mutilating, and murdering children is absolutely evil."

Harry's face turned dark and hollow, "Yes. The path of bigotry leads that way, and I will go the opposite direction."

Hermione took a breath, "The only things in life we truly own are our choices."

Harry smiled and rested his forehead against hers, "And I choose you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tighter, "And I choose you."

"Do you think –" Harry paused in trepidation, "we could choose some dinner, too?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes. This way." She pulled him down the hall. They approached the Great Hall only slightly ahead of the crowd and sat at Harry's table.

Within moments, the hall was full and Dumbledore stood up at the head table waiting for quiet. It came quickly.

Dumbledore's voice carried, "Harry, did you have any music that you wanted to grace us with, before we start in the evening meal?"

Harry stood up and thought, "Yes, actually, I do. This song is called 'Misty'." He moved to the piano and sat down. He centred himself into the song he was about to sing. His magic started to rise in anticipation. Another love song. Because they were his favourites. He started a longer introduction that became the first verse as an instrumental. The sound built up and then subsided in preparation for Harry singing the first verse. As he started singing his magic rushed like a wind and pulled at everyone. They turned to face into that wind, to be aligned, to share in the effects of the song. The tender song of love's powerful effects grew to reality as Harry sang the bridge. Harry's piano pulled and nudged everyone into a softer place. A place where they were open to love. Harry brought the song down to an instrumental reprise of the first verse. As he was about to end, he embarked on a long series of complex chord changes that wound the song down to a soft, perfect resolution that faded out.

It took a moment before the students came up for air. The standing ovation was deep and gentle. Harry stood up, took a brief bow, and sat down at his table as the food popped in.

As dinner was coming to an end, Dumbledore approached Harry's table, "Harry, will you come to my office when you are finished?"

"Yes, Professor. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

After Dumbledore headed towards his office, Harry turned to Hermione, "Well, I hope he's not mad at me for blowing up all over Fudge."

Hermione shook her head, "Such unpleasantness. We'll have to go see."

They got up and started toward Dumbledore's office.

Harry was lost in thought as they wandered the halls.

At least Hermione supplied purpose and direction to their walk.

Harry was thinking aloud, "I can only imagine that he will try to repair some of the damage done by Fudge. Because – if it weren't for you, I would have been gone days ago. Fudge was just unbelievably bad. If I didn't have you to protect I would have let him have it and walked out. – Even if I almost did that, anyway."

Hermione smirked, "Almost?"

Harry laughed, "Yea, I guess."

"I imagine he will be in repair mode too, but will he say anything more? We'll see."

As Harry and Hermione turned into the hall for Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore stopped the listening spell on Harry. Dumbledore mumbled to McGonagall, "I almost killed Cornelius after Harry walked out. Gods, what an idiot. Hopefully my apology will be received."

McGonagall nodded, "Yes. We don't have many chances left."

As Dumbledore sensed Harry approaching his door he spoke out, "Come!"

Harry opened the door, followed by Hermione, "Good evening, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good evening, Harry, Hermione. Please, have a seat."

He waited for everyone to get comfortable, "Harry, and you too, Hermione, I would like to profoundly apologise for Minister Fudge's words and behaviour. I do not agree with his positions, motivations, actions, – just about everything. I guess all I can really say is – I didn't vote for him." He had a pained smile.

Harry's smile peeked out, "Thank you, Professor. I have to admit – as Minister of Magic – for all of Great Britain – if he should be considered representative of your best and brightest – well ..." Harry just kept shaking his head slowly.

Hermione spoke up, "I honestly have a difficult time imagining, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that you have to work with him. It must be very difficult."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked away, "Yes. I – sometimes despair for our world." He looked back to Harry, "But I must continue to try to improve it."

And there, in that expression, Harry heard honesty. "Professor, I have thought about the story of my birth-parents. And I have the hardest time imagining the scenario where __they__ were the intended victims in that attack. Every time I imagine it I come back to the conclusion that I was the target. Not them. But why? Why would I be the target for this madman?"

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and kept her eyes on their hands, hanging on the impending answer.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long time before answering. "Harry – I can't say until you are ready, because I am trying to protect you."

Harry's expression sunk, turned angry. He spoke quietly, gently, "Professor, that is bullshit. You're not trying to protect me, you still don't trust me. You're just trying to protect your secret. You don't care about me – not as much as you do about that secret. Why? Why am I __still__ so important in this? Because this business isn't over yet? You still need me for something? You think Fate somehow linked me to this guy?" Harry waited for an answer.

Dumbledore looked dead and didn't answer.

Harry held up his hands in surrender and sighed, "I guess it's not my problem." Harry walked out, pulling Hermione along.

As they rounded the first corner Harry heard sniffles from Hermione. He stopped and brought her into his arms and whispered into her hair, "What? What's wrong?"

Hermione was crying into his shoulder. It took her a moment to gather her composure, "Harry, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because your questions are spot on. And he isn't answering you. I'm so sorry that you have been dragged into this disaster that is wizarding Britain. It's not your responsibility to fix anything! But it keeps sounding more and more like they want to make you responsible for – something." Her voice got stronger, "And it's wrong! It's just wrong! And he is not helping you! He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, for God's sake! Why does he need __you__ to fix __anything__?"

Harry rubbed her back and kissed her hair, "Shh, shh, it's ok. Come on, let's go to my couch and we can talk about it." They started down the hall.

Dumbledore stopped the listening spell on Harry before he passed outside the range of the spell. He sat back motionless, said nothing, stared at the window in his office, with profound emptiness.

McGonagall held her head in her hands, "Albus, she is right! What in the bloody hell are you trying to do? This is wrong!"

Albus jumped up and blurted out, "I am trying to save wizarding Britain!" He started pacing as he breathed out his words, "The only way I know how."

She stood up and started for the door, "Then we need to find another way."

**Saturday, 4 June, 1994**

Harry was waiting outside his door again, dreaming about Hermione coming to Boston with him. He was so excited at the possibility he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Four students appeared out of nowhere standing in a ring in front of him. They all wore green ties. One stepped forward and spoke menacingly, "You're trying to change things. Stop!"

Harry smiled, "I'm not trying to change anything. I'm just being me. I'm not even planning on staying."

"You change things just by being here. So you need to leave, or someone could get hurt."

Harry was incredulous, "You'd attack someone who isn't even armed? I have no wand. Are you that cowardly? That fearful?"

The vocal one started to draw his wand, "We can teach you fear."

"STOP!" Hermione was walking slowly from the end of the hall, her wand held pointed down, but she was swirling it slowly and developing a blue glow around it.

The four green-ties turned to face her and moved into a threatening stance, drawing their wands. The vocal one sounded threatening but also a touch fearful, "You stay out of this, mudblood!"

When the green-ties had moved, Harry was now standing behind them. He held up his hand and started counting down slowly with fingers.

Hermione kept coming, and building the swirling blue glow around her wand, "No. You threaten him and I will make sure you regret it. In a thousand different ways." The blue glow was building.

When his last finger disappeared Harry yelled, "BAAHHH!"

The four green-ties were so startled they nearly fell over. They broke and ran. The nearest to Harry took a swing at him on his way by. Harry leaned away and the swing missed, but Harry's foot was still obstructing the attackers path and the attacker tripped and fell hard.

The attacker rolled over and displayed a developing bruise on his cheek, "You will die, mudblood."

Harry smirked and drawled slowly, "Yup, everybody dies. Guaranteed."

Hermione was now standing next to Harry looking down at the attacker, "Nott, if you had __any__ skills I might be concerned." Her voice dripped with derision.

Nott struggled to get up and limped down the hall and disappeared.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Do you have to deal with this often?"

"Me? Not much any more. They're not much of a threat. But a lot of other students do."

Harry sighed, "What do you suggest?"

Hermione gave Harry a critical eye, and then smiled, "Normally I would ignore it, because there is nothing I can do. And the school doesn't seem to care. But with you here, maybe we can shake things up."

Harry nodded and they started toward the Great Hall. There was a buzz in the students before they entered, punctuated by everyone staring at Harry as they walked by. When they entered it became obvious why. The piano looked melted and distorted. Harry's horns and cases were crushed like soda cans.

Hermione pulled Harry's hand so he looked at her, "These can be easily repaired with magic."

He looked hollow, shaken. He nodded.

Hermione looked at the Head table, "McGonagall just got here. Let's go talk to her." She pulled him to the head table. "Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall was about to sit at her place, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione pointed toward Harry's table, "Someone has destroyed the piano and Harry's instruments. And we were threatened by four students outside Harry's room this morning."

McGonagall's countenance quickly became sober, rushed through angry, then landed on burning. "Show me."

They moved to Harry's table. McGonagall put a shield around the area to prevent anyone from touching anything. Then she sent off a Patronus message. "Professor Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes." They did not have to wait long.

Harry was staring wide-eyed at the glowing translucent animal that went flying off and whispered, "What was that?"

Hermione mouthed, "Later."

Professor Dumbledore came up to Harry's table. He was looking angrily at the damage. He nodded to Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall then started in on using magic on the damaged instruments. Hermione was watching intently and taking notes, writing down every spell Dumbledore spoke and the motions for those he didn't speak. When he completed his investigation he approached McGonagall, "Professor, please call the Aurors." He turned to Harry with a grim smile, "Harry, have you thought about what instruments would be a step up from your current set?"

Harry looked confused, "A step up? – I guess so. These can't be repaired?"

Dumbledore looked even angrier, "I'm afraid not. They were damaged with deliberate intent to be unrepairable. But I know who did this so they will be buying you a new set of instruments. So let me know what you want and I will get them for you, at the perpetrator's expense."

As Harry was thinking, a shorter woman with red-blond hair and a very tall black man wearing red robes walked into the hall and approached them. The woman spoke first, "Albus. What do we have?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded to her, "Amelia. This is Harry Forrester – born Harry Potter – and he has been gifting us with amazing musical performances each day."

She put out her hand to Harry, "Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry shook her hand, "Harry Forrester. Glad to meet you."

Dumbledore continued, "Someone has destroyed his instruments beyond repair, and a school piano." He pointed at the damage.

Amelia turned and started moving her wand in complex patterns.

Hermione was again watching and taking notes.

Amelia stopped and whispered something into the tall black man's ear. He moved toward the head table. "Well, Professor. Give me a moment and then we can talk more." She started to move to the other side of the room when she called out , "Theodor Nott!"

The boy who attacked Harry stood up and yelled, "I had nothing to do with that!"

As Amelia got close enough she said, "No, you did not have anything to do with this." She turned fast and pointed, "Marcus Flint, you are under arrest!"

Another boy yelled and pulled his wand but the tall Black man was now behind him. He was hit by two red flashes and collapsed, one from behind and one from Amelia Bones. She nodded, "Wrap him up Shack. I'll be back at the office in a few moments."

Shack nodded, levitated the boy, slapped cuffs on him and held an object to his chest and they instantly popped out of the room.

Amelia Bones came back to Harry, "Mr Potter – Sorry – Mr Forrester – please accept my apology for this affront. I think Professor Dumbledore can arrange to replace your instruments at Mr Flint's expense."

Harry nodded, "Thank you. What will happen to Mr Flint?"

"He is under age – just barely – so his family will pay for the damages and he will be back at school within a few days. But this will be on his record permanently."

Dumbledore smiled grimly, "Not to mention he will miss the first few days of exams."

Harry's expression hardened, "What about Mr Nott?"

Amelia looked curious, "Mr Nott was not involved in this."

Harry shook his head, "No, not this. But earlier he assaulted me and threatened the life of Miss Granger, here."

Amelia's smile grew, "Oh, yes? Can you give me a memory?"

Harry looked confused.

Hermione stepped in, "Madam Bones, Harry was only introduced to magic last Saturday so he has no wand and no understanding of what magic can do."

Harry smirked, "Just your basic muggle."

Professor Dumbledore coughed and said, "Hardly. Your magic is quite strong and quite well controlled, just not in a traditional fashion."

Amelia's eyebrows rose, "Well. Think about what happened and I will take a copy of your memory."

Harry concentrated while Amelia touched the side of his head with her wand. She pulled away a shimmering thread of thoughts dangling from her wand and put them in a small vial.

Harry gaped, "Whoa, that's cool!"

Amelia smirked, "Thank you for the memories."

Harry almost choked at the unintended song reference.

Amelia continued, oblivious, "Let me review this and I will let you know what actions will be taken, if any." She turned and nodded, "Professors. Good day." She moved toward the doors and was hugged by a younger copy of herself before she disappeared.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "Well, Harry. Do you have a list of what instruments I should go and get for you?"

Harry looked concerned, "The horns I had were very good semi-professional horns at a little over $2000 each. To go up at all gets into professional quality horns and they all jump to $5000 each."

Professor Dumbledore smiled with a hard edge, "Consider it the price of Mr Flint's stupidity. He deliberately destroyed personal property in a hateful attack and did not have the skill to cover his crime effectively, though he tried."

Harry pursed his lips and nodded once, "What about the piano? It was __very__ nice."

Dumbledore's smile dropped, "It was almost priceless. What do you suggest to replace it?"

"Bosendorfer is the most expensive – and sounds that way – but a Steinway sounds __really__ awesome too. And Yamaha makes __really__ nice pianos too, but my personal preference is the warmer tones of a Steinway or a Bosendorfer."

Dumbledore nodded, "Write down your requirements for your horns."

Harry took a piece of paper out of a notebook from his music case and started writing. It took him quite a bit of thinking to remember the specifications for his mouthpieces; the internal diameter at the rim, the thickness of the rim, the depth of the cup, the overall length, the size and rate of taper in the throat. And each was unique to it's horn. He had spent a lot of time searching for the right ones. He came back with a list for Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Harry. I hope to be back in a few hours." He walked out.

Harry looked incredulous toward Hermione, "It took me months to find those mouthpieces. I can't imagine he'll be back that soon."

Hermione just shrugged and smiled.

McGonagall smiled, "Harry, never underestimate the power of magic."

Harry nodded his head in acquiescence, "I supposed I can't, especially if there are so many unanswered questions about it."

McGonagall acquiesced, "You are just beginning to learn about magic. Everyone has a lot of questions, at first."

Harry smiled, "Oh, no. I was referring to the process of conjuration. Hermione was describing it to me yesterday. If you conjure something out of nothing, with no transfiguration involved, where does the matter come from? Is there any difference between conjured matter and – 'original' matter?"

McGonagall looked severe, "There are a number of theories put forward. Each of them provide some explanation. But it is a rather unimportant question."

Harry looked rather surprised but nodded, "I suppose it's importance is a matter of opinion and interest. But I think it is definitely a fundamental question. One that could have huge implications, depending on the answer. The process of science demands an answer."

McGonagall started to get short, "We are not doing science, we are doing magic."

Harry sighed, "Yes." He paused in consideration, "In the theory of music – the understanding of how it is constructed and how it's parts fit together – the theory was originally developed as a means to teach music in order to write more music. It was also developed within the context of a narrow style of music in Europe, namely baroque and what is now termed 'classical' music. So the 'classical' theory of music, developed a few hundred years ago, did not explain all that could be done with music; it was very incomplete and limited because no one had ever heard jazz music before. When jazz and latin and all these other styles became known, questions were asked that could not be answered by 'classical' music theory. So music theory had to be expanded so it could explain these new styles. The more modern understanding of musical theory is much larger, much richer, and can explain and describe more accurately all the music that can be found."

McGonagall looked like she was feeling challenged, "So you are saying that current magical theory is incomplete. But you have not begun your study of magic. How can you come to this conclusion?"

"Because I stand outside. I see with fresh eyes not predisposed to conclusions and viewpoints developed within your understanding of magic. My questions come from what I see, not from what you tell me to see."

McGonagall was struggling with her answers, "And if your questions are simplistic and already answered?"

"They may be. But questions are the beginning and the validation of any theoretical structure; they are 'the coin of the realm'. So any source of new questions is very valuable and deserves evaluation."

McGonagall developed a grim smile, "I see. I will take your suggestions into consideration. Thank you, Harry." She glanced around, "I think we are running out of time for breakfast."

Harry gasped dramatically with a big smile, "Breakfast!" He ran to his table and sat down.

McGonagall turned to Hermione, "Does he often have these fits?" Her smile leaked through.

Hermione looked to Harry with fondness, "It does seems to be recreational with him."

McGonagall turned more serious, "Do let me know if you need any help." She stressed the word 'help'.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." She moved to sit with Harry as McGonagall moved to the head table.

Food began to pop in for those who were ready.

Neville sat down a few moments later, "Well! The world has definitely changed. Thank you, Harry. The only question is, will these changes stay?"

Harry looked at Neville still in rather deep shock, "The world has changed? How so?"

Neville sounded angry, "I mean, action was taken. The question is whether action will continue to be taken when this happens again."

Hermione looked between Harry and Neville, "I do think Harry's presence has changed things. This would have never happened before. Whether it will continue?" She shrugged and started on her breakfast.

Harry just laid his forehead down on the table. He could breathe and unwind. It worked for a while, until –.

"Harry."

Harry lifted his head to see Hermione and Neville sitting stiffly, and a group of students standing across the table. Draco, Pansy, and a few other students all with green ties stood looking concerned at him. "Yes?"

Draco started, "Harry, we – all of us – would like to apologise. We did not know what those students had planned, or we would have said something."

Harry smiled in gratitude, "Thanks."

A blond-haired girl standing next to Pansy spoke, "We have all enjoyed your music immensely and we were very shocked by this. We did not want this insult to stand without a response."

Harry stood up with a bigger smile, "Thank you. I really appreciate that. Professor Dumbledore has gone to buy a new set of horns for me and a new piano. I don't know when he'll be back, though." He put out his hand to her, "Hi. Call me Harry."

She shook his hand, "Daphne Greengrass. This is my sister Astoria. And this is Tracy Davis."

Harry shook Astoria and Tracy's hands, "Hello."

Tracy looked at Harry like a curious specimen, "Harry, what drew you to music? I mean – what caused you to spend the last six years devoting so much time and energy to it?"

Harry thought for a few moments, "Well, there is the obvious – the beauty of music. But that was just the initial draw. I think – later, when I started to really get into it, there is an immediacy, an immersion, an in-the-moment focus when you are playing music. It's like a drug. I can't do without it."

Daphne broke in intensely, "What is that like?"

Harry nodded, "Do you remember the clapping we did when I first got here? Between the different tables?"

Everyone nodded.

"How was that? Was that fun?"

All five of them nodded vigorously.

Harry smiled, "Well! I guess we'll have to do something like that again. Let me think about how we can do something like that."

They all smiled, thanked Harry, and trooped off to their tables.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and started rubbing his hands together, "Oh, boy. More marching band games!"

Hermione covered her face with her hands, and then peeked out from behind her hands as she looked at Harry, "Harry – I'm not sure that is a good idea."

Harry smiled deviously, "Still don't trust me? Even after I taught you to sing?"

Hermione groaned, "Uuhhg! Harry, what are you going to have them do? Some percussion thing?"

"That's basically what the clapping thing we did on the first night was. And we might still do something like that, but percussion pieces are incredibly hard to get right and they take many hours of practice even for experienced groups. I'm thinking more of some sort of choir piece. Maybe we can add some clapping into it." He got up and pulled some music paper out of his music case and started thinking. He started writing.

Hermione moved to look over his shoulder, "What's that?"

He smiled, "These are what's called a 'vamp'. A 'vamp' is a series of chords, two to four or more, that are built to be endlessly repeatable, played in a circle. Suppose a vocalist starts a piano accompanist playing music to sing a song, but then he stops to explain something to the audience. The accompanist can play these chords over and over again until the singer shuts up and sings. It's meant to be just filler music. A similar structure, called a 'turn-around', is also used at the end of a tune to 'turn around' to the beginning again. They are usually written with Roman numerals, like this." He scratched out a series:

A: iii, bIII7, bvi, bII7, I, vi, ii, V7

B: ii, bii, bV, bVII7, bIII, V7, I, I

A: iii, bIII7, bvi, bII7, I, vi, ii, V7

C: #iv, VII7, iii, VI7, biii, bVI7, ii, V7, I, I

Hermione scrunched her brows together in confusion, "I've never seen music written like that."

"This style is independent of the key you decide to play it in. For example, a chord symbol in capitals is a major chord, or a dominant if it has a 7, and a chord symbol in lower case is a minor chord. So the 'I' is a major one chord built on the first note of any given major scale, the 'vi' is a minor chord built on the sixth note of a major scale, the 'V7' is the fifth dominant 7 chord, and a 'bVI' is a flat major six chord. I've written 2 turn-arounds for each 8 bar phrase, with an A-B-A-C form. When I decide on the key then all the chords just fall out."

Hermione was looking at him with suspicion, "What are you going to do with those?"

"I'm writing a very simple choral piece. Maybe I can get some students to sing along." He started humming, miming playing the piano on the table top, and writing notes on his paper marked 'girls part', then moved to writing on the paper marked 'boys part'. He covered his face with his hands.

Hermione was watching him with concern, "What's wrong?"

He started writing again, "I'm trying to remember this one tune we played – It had a really cool rhythm ..." He trailed off as he started scratching away. He bounced back and forth between tapping a rhythm on the table and scratching on the paper. "There!" He sat back with a big smile. "That should give'm something to chew on. Here, you take this one and I'll take this one." He handed her the girls parts. He dug in his case and pulled out a sheaf of music paper, "That's three and four part harmonies. Why don't you copy out the individual parts for the girls onto separate sheets while I copy out the parts for the boys." In five minutes Harry was done while Hermione was still scratching away, "Keep going. I want to catch everyone before they leave." He got up and started toward the head table. He turned to the house tables and waited. It didn't take long for people to start noticing and start shushing everyone else and waiting. Everyone waited expectantly.

"Good morning everyone. I would like to ask everyone who is interested in learning some music to come here after classes this afternoon. I've got a small choral piece that we can sing." He held up his papers and waved them, as murmurs wandered around the room bumping into each other. "Please – " He held up his hand and waited a moment as the noise subsided, "Everyone please understand that a year ago I could not sing. A week ago, Hermione thought she couldn't sing. Now?" He smiled and held out his hand toward her, "I think you can learn too. If you're interested, be here after classes!" The noise level jumped as everyone got up and started toward their first day of exams.

Harry's smile was irrepressible as everyone filed out and a few indicated they would be back.

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously.

Harry noticed and his smile got bigger, "Something wrong?" Innocence was dripping from his tone.

With some trepidation, Hermione asked, "What are you planning?"

"Have you ever tried to conduct?"

Hermione's shock came out in a choking noise, "– What?"

"You're the only girl who knows music." He leaned forward, looked searchingly in her eyes, and put a hand on her shoulder, "You're my only hope, Oh-be-one."

Her mind seemed to stumble for a moment, until she got the reference. She looked at him disapprovingly, "Harry!" She slapped his arm playfully, then shook her head in exasperation, "Honestly! – What do you want me to do?"

Harry chuckled, "I knew I could count on you. First off, __we__ learn the tune. Then, I want you to teach the girls their parts and I will teach the boys their parts."

She looked reticent, "Why do I get the impression you're not telling me everything?"

Harry kept chuckling, "Because the girls and boys will learn their parts separately and then sing them together for the first time at dinner."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You're crazy!"

Harry laughed, "It'll be fun! Here, let's start with learning the parts, then I'll show you how to conduct and then how to teach them." Harry pulled her into her favourite activity, learning.

By lunch time Hermione was very ready for food, "Oh, that's tiring!" She sat down at Harry's table pulling him into the seat next to her. "Harry, I need you to go over how to teach them again."

He looked askance at her, "Again? You did fine, earlier."

She looked at him seriously, "Harry, I will be teaching my peers, people who have looked down on me for being a mudblood for years – I must be every bit as good at this as you are."

He looked at her with concern, "Yes. After lunch, we'll go over whatever you want."

"Thank you." Her voice was almost covered by the waterfall of students that began poring into the Great Hall, filling it up.

"Harry, Hermione. How are you?" Neville sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione responded with a smile, "Hi Neville." She then stiffened.

Draco came up next to Harry and started to sit down.

"Hey dude! How's it going, Draco?"

Draco froze partway into his seat. He looked unsure toward Hermione, "Was that English?"

Harry, Hermione, and Neville burst into laughter.

Draco sat down, "I don't think I know that translation spell."

Hermione smirked, "I think it's a compound spell. You translate from English, through a couple other languages, and back to English and it works."

Draco started to say something, then changed his mind, "Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the music we are going to learn today. Do you know where it came from?"

"Sure. I wrote it during breakfast."

Draco sat stunned. "You wrote it? During breakfast?"

"Yeah, it's pretty simple. I borrowed some ideas from some other tunes I've played before. And it's not very long so it wasn't hard."

Draco did not look convinced, "Can you show me what you did?"

"Sure. Let's take a look." They got up and went to the piano. As unplayable, damaged and distorted as it was, it still worked as a visual aid. Harry started showing and explaining what he did.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "He is amazing."

Neville sat thoughtful, "You don't run into someone like him very often."

Hermione shook her head absently staring at Harry. Then her brow crinkled, "I don't think he knows the word 'impossible'. He just does it. Like there's nothing to hold him back."

Neville turned and watched Hermione curiously, "Do you think it's contagious?"

Hermione looked at him with a serious smile, "Yes. Absolutely. In fact, I'm going to give it a try."

Neville started to smile, "Yes? How?"

"I'm going to try to go back to Boston with him." She looked positively determined.

Neville's smile grew, "So – you're not worried about possibly damaging America, are you?"

Hermione sat back confused, "What?"

Neville shook his head, "I have seen you excited but I have never seen you so – consumed for this opportunity. You are going to take them by storm! Conquer them. In a week!"

Hermione started to chuckle, "Thanks, Neville. You're not upset that I'll be leaving you here?"

Neville smiled, "I'm on a new path. I'm in good shape. And I can't wait to see where you go. This sounds perfect for you."

She looked concerned, "I need out of here – out of all this stress."

"I think you deserve it. I'm a pureblood – not that I really care – but I have responsibilities here. Family and all that. But you? You deserve better than what is available for you here."

Hermione smiled with significant emotion attached, "Thank you. Your support has meant so much to me. It has kept me sane."

Neville looked surprised, "Support? I was desperate. You have been my lifeline. The only reason I'm still afloat."

Hermione laughed as food appeared on the table in front of them.

Harry came back and sat down at the table, "Oh, this is going to be so fun!" He started rubbing his hands together with a maniacal grin as his plate appeared.

Hermione smiled at his excitement, "How was Draco?"

Harry chuckled, "As mind-boggled as ever. I think creativity is just so far outside of his experience."

Neville laughed, "Oh, come on, Harry. __You__ are so far outside his experience." His expression became somber, "He is very creative in – other ways."

Harry grew thoughtful and nodded his head, tilted to the side, "I suppose." Then he focussed again on Neville, "But I don't understand why I'm so far outside his experience." He poked at his food.

Hermione looked quite surprised, "Why? Harry, are you a normal student at your school?"

Harry's face turned confused and rather serious, "Well – no, I guess not. There are a lot of students who are going nowhere fast. They aren't motivated, they just try to get by, they are into a bunch of bad stuff like drugs or – whatever."

Hermione nodded sadly, "So you are very unusual."

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky. I've found my tribe. And it makes all the difference in the world."

Hermione paused before asking, "Is that all it is? Or do you have other things in your life that work for you?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess my family has made a huge difference. I see a lot of the kids who aren't motivated having a very hard time with their family situation." He speared something on his plate and held it up, "What is this thing?"

Hermione crinkled her nose, "Don't eat that."

Harry nodded and scraped it off his fork.

Neville looked a bit shocked, "Like what? What – bad family situation?"

Harry sighed, "Well, my dad told me about one of the students a few years before. He was a really amazing guy because he was one of the best musicians in the school, he rose to be drum major in the marching band, he was about as involved with all the programs as I am. He carried a lot of responsibility in the music department and he did it very well. But he lived with his grandparents because his parents were drug addicts and were in and out of jail a lot. He went on to enter one of the better engineering universities. So, I guess he is not typical because he escaped his situation, but that is an example of the kinds of problems that some kids face."

Hermione and Neville looked ill.

"Another student this year lives with his much older brother because his mother is an addict. He transferred into our school to get away from a bad social environment and discovered our music program. He really clicked with it and he's become an amazing musician. It's turned his life around. He's so much more confident now. He has hope for the future. He is amazing."

Hermione quietly asked, "What about the students that don't – succeed?"

Harry sighed heavily, "They just – don't escape the drag that is their family environment. Drugs, horrible parents, bad grades, no hope, no future." He shook his head sadly, "I don't know how to help."

Neville was aghast, "Harry, you are so amazing to me. How can you be so different from these other kids yet go to the same school?"

Harry shrugged, "Family Systems Theory says, basically, that stuff rolls downhill from one generation to the next. Good or bad. And if the bad stuff lands on a kid at a very early age and for long enough, there may not be much anyone can do to turn it around."

Neville nodded slowly, "So breeding runs true?"

Harry shook his head, "Well hold on, that's not a straightforward question, with some very difficult implications based on your preferred answer. That's the 'nature verses nurture' argument – meaning is it genetics and there is nothing anyone can do, or is it training and family upbringing and kids can be salvaged from bad situations. A lot of people just want to swallow a simplistic answer and ignore the problem. I'm much more inclined to believe the nurture argument myself."

Hermione took a big breath, "Those sound like very painful stories."

Harry nodded, "Yes. It's incredibly hard to watch it happen."

The noise of migrating students interrupted their conversation.

Neville sighed, "Well, that's my signal. Off to my next set of exams."

Hermione smiled at him.

Harry waved, "Have fun, Neville." He turned to Hermione, "Well, you wanted to go over conducting and teaching voice again?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes please."

Harry nodded and they dove in deep for the afternoon.

As exams came to an end for the day, Harry and Hermione stood near the piano waiting for their volunteers to arrive. Surprisingly, just as many boys showed up for choir practice as girls.

Harry leaned over to whisper to Hermione, "Ready for this?"

She nodded to him with a not so obvious case of nerves, "As I'll ever be."

He smiled and turned to the group of ten boys and eleven girls, "Ok, everyone. The way this is going to work is, I will take the boys off to work on our parts and Hermione will take the girls off to work on their parts. We will then come together for the performance. Ok?" Everyone nodded, having no idea what was normal or expected. "Ok. let's go."

Harry started off toward the empty classroom they picked out earlier that day.

Hermione turned to the girls, "Ready? Let's give this a go." She started leading them off to practice.

**Hermione Granger**

As they walked toward the classroom, Parvati broke the silence, "Well, Hermione, dear – is he a good kisser?" A few giggles and gasps popped up in the group.

Hermione's frustration burned as her traitorous face heated up and blushed. She couldn't stop a blush and had never been able to, so the only defensive strategy was to us it. She looked back with a quiet smile, "I'll never tell."

Parvati was not expecting this and she gasped, "Oh! He is, isn't he! I just knew it. Will you share anything else?" She was winking and smirking.

They walked into the classroom and Hermione gestured across the room, "Let's start by spreading out. We will need to break up into sections and that means testing your vocal range."

Lavender was taking her cue from Parvati, "But Hermione, what can you tell us about Harry?"

Hermione smirked again, "Nothing more than you can ask him about. Now each of you, I need you to sing the lowest note you can sing correctly and then the highest note you can sing correctly." With an evil grin she pointed, "Let's start with Parvati."

They broke up into vocal ranges and started learning the song. This was quite involved because they had to start from the beginning with breathing, dynamics, attack, sustain, pronunciation, pitch, release, all the basics. It worked because Hermione had desperately grabbed onto Harry's teaching style – and magic – as he taught her. It was a very challenging, interactive, and involving style that demanded the girls attention and focussed them. Even so, after an hour the group was getting distracted.

Hermione called for attention, "Ladies, we will perform this music, in front of the rest of the school, and Harry, in 2 hours. Are you willing to sound like a frog?"

"No."

"Then we need to work on this."

"But it's not very hard."

Hermione smiled evilly, "Do you know that the boy's part is completely different?"

"Different? Why would it be different?"

"Because it makes for a nicer piece overall, and that's the way Harry wrote it."

Lavender gave a light gasp, "Oh, Harry wrote this? When?"

"At breakfast this morning."

Large eyes dominated the group. "When do we practice with them?"

"We don't. This is Harry's surprise to everyone. We sing this, with the boys, the first time at the concert. That's why we need to pay attention. It's not enough to just be able to get through this piece, we have to be good enough that nothing can knock us __off __this piece."

Shock set in.

Hermione continued, "There will be points in the song when the boys are very loud with a complicated rhythm, and we need to respond to match and interlace our rhythm with theirs. That means we need to know this piece very well so they will not confuse us and throw off our rhythm. You see, excellence is not about doing the minimum amount, excellence is about doing the maximum amount. And if we are going to show the boys we should be in charge, we need to be better than them. Right?" She pulled out her big gun for motivation, "Besides – you don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of Harry, now do you?"

Mumbles and sighs flowed through the group, along with renewed determination.

**Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger**

As dinner was about to start, Harry got up in front of the Head Table and waited for calm. It only took a few seconds. "Good evening, everyone. We are here to have some fun with music. If our volunteers would gather at the doors, we will show you what we've managed to put together for you." He started moving toward the doors and everyone in his choir got up and started moving back too.

Harry arranged them in a 90 degree V shape in front of the doors facing the house tables. Boys on one side and girls on the other, almost facing each other. Harry and Hermione stood in the centre, facing across each other so everyone could see everyone.

Harry faced the house tables, "Welcome to the first Hogwarts choir recital. This will be an experiment for all because the girls have one part and the boys have another – and they have not heard each other's part! This will be the first time they have heard the other part." He smiled deviously and paused for effect. "Let's see how this works." He turned to his choir and started the count, with Hermione following his moves and ready to queue the girl's parts.

The piece started with the boys quietly building a set of held low notes. A few beats later the girls came in with a high three-part harmony through the first set of chords. The contrast and the surprise in the choir was a shock for all of them. As was the pull of Harry's magic. It settled them, drew them, and was the momentum that carried them through the surprises.

The tonal changes of the chords pulled them about and aligned their emotions. Pointed their direction. The girls parts were such a shock to the boys; their voices were so completely different. The surprise focussed them on the direction and motion of the chords. And the boys low voices were thrilling to the girls. It forced them both to hold onto their parts desperately.

The surprise to all was the rise of magic from all of them. They joined in, they drew together, they expressed their music and magic.

The boys and girls parts danced back and forth, swirling, pulling, speaking to one another. Leading and following, following and leading.

The last phrase of the song was a series of increasingly tight rhythmic interactions, like a spinning ice skater, that rose to a final punctuated joint chord that stopped the song abruptly.

Silence and amazement filled the hall.

And then a roar from the rest of the school.

Harry and Hermione bowed and then stepped back motioning to the choir to take their bow. They were so amazed they almost forgot to.

As the applause tapered off, Harry indicated to his choir to return to their tables. As they wandered back he clapped once loudly, "Ok everyone! Now we do this again – with all of YOU!" He waved his hand over all of them, as noise and laughter broke out all over, with a few cheers scattered about.

Harry whistled loudly for attention and stood in front of the doors and waved his arms, "Ok! Everyone, listen up!" Quiet approached cautiously, "Don't move until I say go! I want all the girls on this side –" He waved his arms toward the left, "– all the boys on that side –" waved his arms toward the right, "– and everyone else over there!" Laughter broke out as Harry waved his hands toward the Head Table. "Go!"

The chaos and noise broke out all over and threatened to drown the building. Everyone moved to their respective sides and waited with excitement.

Harry pointed, "Seamus, I think you're supposed to be over there?" He pointed at the boy's side. Everyone laughed and Seamus grumbled as he moved from in front of the head table to the boys side. "Ok! Here's how this works. Everyone in the first choir will help lead the sections they are in. First we figure out what vocal range each of you has. Hermione will lead the girls and I'm stuck with you guys."

Good natured grumbling from the boys and laughter from the girls. Harry and Hermione dove in to having everyone sing a high note and a low note to determine their vocal range and split them into sections.

The entire head table was at a loss as to what to do. They just sat there as Harry took over running their school. No one could determine how to respond, or if they should. They just watched.

Choosing sections went surprisingly fast, only about 10 minutes. Harry arranged everyone in two sides facing the isle between the two centre tables. The first row was standing on the floor, the second row was standing on the chairs, and the third row was standing on the tables. Harry and Hermione stood on the floor in the centre isle.

Harry whistled loudly and silence crashed down, "Ok! You've all heard the song. The small choir members will sing the song and everyone else match what they do. Try to blend! Try not to stick out like a sore thumb. That means no vibratos wide enough to drive a truck through!" Laughter broke out, it was contagious and so was the concentration. "We'll start with the notes of the first full chord everyone sings in measure 5." Harry started giving notes to each section quietly, adjusting them up or down. "Ok, everybody! Let's try those notes. Hit it and hold it." He conduced the first note and they held it.

The sound, a very full major chord, rose and filled every inch of the room, sending chills down everyone's spine. Harry and Hermione's magic rose to match the sound and pulled on everyone, focussing them. Everyone in the room was profoundly shocked at the fullness and the encompassing sound, particularly all the new singers. The room and everyone in it almost melted with the echoing sound. Harry cut off the notes. The silence that followed was thrilling! It instigated a combined magical reaction of everyone present, to pull on them, to ignite their magic.

Harry's smile was full of contentment and peace, "Awesome. Let's give this a try." Harry stood in front of the girls, facing the boys. Hermione stood in front of the boys, facing the girls so everyone could see everyone.

Dumbledore walked in the doors to the Great Hall followed by a platoon of House Elves levitating instrument cases and a piano. As they put them all down he turned in time to see his students standing on the House tables facing each other. He walked into the centre isle, "Harry, what is this?"

Harry motioned him over, "Stand here, Professor." He indicated a spot next to him.

Harry and Hermione began conducting.

The sound started quietly, but the effect was immediate. The depth of the tones and the echos in the room pulled on everyone's emotions. The structure of the notes, pushed by the rhythm pulled at them. Harry and Hermione's magic flared. The sound and magic reached inside, touched everyone, and changed them. Everyone responded. The soft sound filled the space to overflowing. The movement of the tonal centre as the chords brushed by, tugged everyone's attitude and emotions into coherent motion. It brought them together. It focussed them. It thrilled them!

To be inside of a large choir, surrounded by sound and magic, to viscerally hear and participate in the interlocking parts, is nothing short of breathtaking!

As the song progressed the student's confidence grew, the sound grew, their freedom grew. The rhythm danced and moved them. The song crescendoed and cut off abruptly on the last note. The echos passed into the distance in the castle. The silence was as profound as the song. Silence now had meaning of it's own.

Dumbledore was left in shock sitting on the floor with his jaw hanging open. The sound and magic had bowled him over. He was shivering from the effects of his entire school making music and magic all at once and toward one focussed purpose.

Harry called out to the students, "Ladies and gentleman – that was excellent! Thank you." He and Hermione bowed.

The school roared their approval. They stood talking, laughing, and sharing their excitement without noticing their houses or status, just their enjoyment. After a few minutes they started getting down and going back to their tables and dinner arriving.

Dumbledore slowly picked himself up off the floor, tears in his eyes. As Harry approached, Dumbledore reached out and hugged Harry. "Harry. I have never, in my life, felt magic like that. That was so beautiful." He stepped back and held Harry's shoulders, "And to have the entire school participating – making magic and music together. That is, I think, the greatest achievement I have ever heard of any Headmaster accomplishing. Thank you for showing me a glimpse of what this school can achieve."

Harry was still coming down off the high of the music, "Thank you, Professor. It was truly a joy. Now you understand why I love music so much?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I think we need more of that here."

Harry looked behind Dumbledore, "I see you brought back a piano." Hermione came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him, peeking out from behind his head.

Dumbledore turned to look, "Yes. I hope they meet your standards."

Harry could hardly hold himself back from rushing over to see them, "I'm sure they will."

Dumbledore turned to Harry with a bit of a darker look, "We shall see if the Flint family will be pushed over the edge of solvency by their son's irresponsible act."

Harry grimaced and shook his head, "Ouch. And even more painful that it was self-inflicted."

Hermione mumbled in Harry's ear, "Not that they'd ever admit that."

Dumbledore smiled again, "But, no matter. You should try them out and see how they feel to you." He paused for a moment, "I think – I will need time to recover from your music before I can again talk about your history this evening, if that is acceptable to you?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, that's fine. The mood is too nice to interrupt."

Dumbledore nodded and moved toward the head table as Harry and Hermione moved to play with the instruments. Dinner popped in before they could do more than open the piano. The smell of food brought them back to the table.

Neville stood up and hugged Harry, "Harry. I have never heard or felt __anything__ like that before." He stepped back, "I think I want that more." He smirked, "I guess I'll have to go find a bucket to carry those tunes, after all."

Harry smiled, "I'll help you find a __big__ one."

They sat down to dinner and all was peaceful until an owl arrived with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry's stomach dropped, "You read it Neville. I can't look at it yet."

Neville looked askance at Harry, then started reading. After a moment, Neville's eyebrows rose, "Huh. Not bad." He set the paper down on the table.

Harry looked dubiously at it, "You can read it, Hermione. Then let me know how badly I messed up."

Hermione bumped her shoulder against his playfully, "Harry, does it matter?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It drained the tension from him, "I guess not. I just – conflict is just not fun."

Hermione picked up the paper and started reading. She smiled and held it out to Harry, "It's not bad."

Harry hesitated, then grabbed it and started reading.

**The Daily Prophet**

Friday, 3 June, 1994

**Harry Potter Returns!**

Reginald Ransom, Staff Writer – __Yesterday, Minister Fudge went to Hogwarts to meet with Harry_ _Potter, to welcome him back to the wizarding world in Britain. Minister Fudge said he hoped that Mr_ _Potter would rebuild the glory of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and to restore strength and_ _honour to our world.__

__In the discussions that followed, Mr Potter made it clear that he has been raised as a_ _non-magical American, that he does not know of his Potter family history, that – in effect – he is_ _not Harry Potter, he is Harry Forrester. Minister Fudge assured Mr Potter that he had_ _the full backing of the Ministry in his efforts to restore honour to the wizarding world in_ _Britain.__

__The second point Mr Potter raised was the he had grown up as the target of significant bigotry_ _in the US and was less than thrilled with it. Minister Fudge was shocked and dismayed by this_ _revelation and reiterated his support for Mr Potter's growth into the Head of the Ancient and_ _Nobel House of Potter and the Ancient House of Black. Minister Fudge pledged his support in_ _helping Mr Potter come into a full understanding of his position in the Wizarding World.__

Harry burst out, "My God, what a distortion! That's almost unrecognisable. I mean – it's better than what actually happened, but it's not truth either."

Neville smiled, "A rather nice chat with the good Minister, was it?"

Hermione smiled, "As things normally go, around here, that is relatively tame. Because they still want things from you, want you to support them."

**Sunday, 5 June, 1994**

Harry was waiting outside his door again, in his jeans and green plaid buttoned shirt. He was practicing deep breathing to calm himself. Just trying to stay sane in the last few days of school. The impatience he felt to get out of this place was so strong. He hadn't felt this – cramped, claustrophobic, since eighth grade. But all that blew away at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Good Morning, Harry."

Harry threw his arms wide, "Good morning!" He wrapped her up and hugged her deliciously for a good while. "You have come to save me again." The pressure of his impatience dropped away as he held on. Her hair tickled his nose as he buried it in her hair.

Hermione huffed lightly, "Who's saving who, here? Do you need rescuing again?"

"Oh, yes! I am always in need of a good rescue." He started kissing her ear and worked his way around to her mouth.

Hermione kept lightly chuckling as Harry's kisses tickled and delighted her. "Harry?"

He mumbled something and pulled back and got lost in her eyes, "Yes?" He brushed her mussed hair out of her face, behind her ear. Harry froze because Hermione's eyes became clouded with – fear.

"You mentioned – me going to Boston with you."

Harry's eyes lit up again. They positively glowed, "Yes! Oh, yes! I think it would be awesome. I think you would absolutely love it. It is such a completely different environment there." He shrugged, "It's not without it's problems but – there is so much more over there."

Her face relaxed and she smiled, "Shall we find breakfast?"

Now Harry looked a little worried, a bit confused, then he smiled and nodded, "Food is good." He chuckled, "Even Hogwarts food." They started toward the Great Hall.

Neville walking into the Great Hall just in front of Harry, "Neville! How are you, this morning?"

Neville smiled a little weakly, "Well, I have my potions exam next."

Harry took a deep breath, "Ah. And those have never gone well before, have they?"

Food popped in as they sat down at Harry's table.

Neville's face took on fear like a sinking ship. He shook his head.

"Neville, your experience of the last week proves to you that the curse is broken. You have no fate tied to your past experiences with potions tests. You are a new man! With significant skills. You can do this! Your perfect potion proves you can. Understand?"

Neville's face softened. "Yes. I did make a perfect potion."

"Now you have the opportunity to do it again."

Neville smiled and nodded.

Harry drew a thoughtful look, "Now, I need to draw a distinction between you – your brilliance – and the effort you bring to a problem. Even though you are brilliant, if you don't put any effort into learning you can still fail."

Neville looked rather confused, "Yes, that's rather obvious."

"So, I've said __you__ are brilliant. If you then fail at something, are you no longer brilliant? Or was I wrong and you're actually not brilliant? Or did you just fail to bring enough effort to the subject?"

Neville's eyes lit up, "Ah. It's better to critique my effort than my innate qualities."

Harry slapped him on the back, "You go it, man!"

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair as the weight of exams subdued everyone.

As the rush of students started draining toward their next set of exams, Harry turned to Hermione, "Now. It's time." He smiled like he was about to explode, "It's time to play my new horns!" He jumped up and raced toward the new piano and his new horns.

Hermione moved to the new piano. She sat and played part of 'Over The Rainbow', "Oh, Harry! This is so nice! Listen to that sound! Oh, that's nice! So smooth." The notes were warm and round, very resonant in the large wood and metal cavity of the piano. They reverberated and filled the space. Depressing each key did not take any force. It was a joy.

Harry was taking out his flugelhorn as he watched Hermione play. He got up and ran a scale up the piano, "Oh, yes! That is very nice. Just the right amount of feedback in the motion." He held up his horn and started in on a very slow ballad style of 'Over The rainbow' to match Hermione's playing. "Oh my God! This is awesome!" He started in again and played the first verse along with Hermione. They played slow languid phrases, with lots of expressive improvisations added in. The sound of Harry's new horn was very rich and full with harmonics, and bright with tone. The transition from one note to the next was always quick and easy, with no lag in transition.

They played this slow version taking turns at the melody. The sound ignited their magic to a slow intense burn. They played, and played. Lost in the joy and the freedom of excellent instruments. Their expressions filled the hall and leaked into the entire school.

Their song finally ended and they basked in the glow of magic and fulfilling music.

Harry shook his head, "Isn't it – ironic – a crime, really – that the easiest instruments to play are the best, and the most expensive? And that most student model horns are actually very difficult to play? Much harder than they should be. It's a tragedy, really."

The hoards of students came flowing into the Great Hall somewhat slower than usual, weighed down by exams. Harry and Hermione headed back toward Harry's table and sat down. When Neville came through the door he looked dazed and unfocussed, with a absent grin.

Harry stood up, "Neville! You're alive! How'd it go?"

Neville's face slowly moved toward recognition, "Harry, Hermione. I'm alive – I think."

Hermione looked a little worried, "What happened, Neville?"

"He saved all of our backsides, is what happened." Draco came up behind Neville.

Hermione's voice carried a chuckle and teasing lilt, "Neville, how Gryffindor-ish of you." She put her arm around his shoulders as his expression barely changed.

Draco smirked, "I'll say. Professor Snape started the exam by asking us how to tell the optimum conditions and indications for harvesting sprigs of valerian, but asked Neville not to answer. The rest of us fumbled about with half-baked answers until Professor Snape asked Neville to comment. Neville then gave a treatise on the growing, harvesting, and a range of selection criteria based on the age of the leaves – a master class in herbology. Then we get into the potion for the test and find out all the stock of valerian sprigs are of questionable quality and we must use everything Neville said to discern which leaves to use. We all would have failed it if he hadn't given his explanation." He looked at Neville with a grin, "And I'm sure he got a case load of extra credit points for that since Professors aren't allowed to give any instruction on exam days."

Hermione nodded with her own smile, "And provide a boost of confidence for Neville."

Neville began to focus, "I suppose, but my potion looked – ok."

Draco chuckled, "Looked just as good as anyone else's."

Harry's smile was about to crack from over-use.

Draco looked at Harry with a grin, "And it's all your fault, isn't it?"

Neville came out of his stupor with an exclamation, "Yes! It's all your fault." He rushed into hugging Harry.

Harry could only laugh and hug Neville.

After a few moments Draco asked Harry, "You haven't been sorted into a house, have you?"

Harry shook his head.

Draco smirked, "Good, it's better you don't. You don't need to be stained with that and no one else needs to care." Draco wandered toward his table.

Neville was still lost in his hug, "Harry, I owe you my life."

Harry chuckled, "Nope. You just owe me a big smile. And it looks like I got that already." Harry patted him on the back and they sat down for a very needed lunch. It took Neville most of lunch to fully recover his focus.

As Neville disappeared into the crowd of students flowing toward the next set of exams, Hermione turned to Harry, "So, what would you like to learn today?"

Harry hummed in indecision, then his face lit up, "Ok, here's one. What is the most unbelievable, crazy, mind-boggling thing that magic can do, that completely does not fit with physics?"

Hermione thought for quite some time, "Well – I think the worst is the fidelias charm. It takes an object or location and hides it physically, by seemingly removing it from reality, and removes it from the memory of anyone who has known about it before. Then, if you are the secret keeper, you can tell specific people, and they will know about it but they will not be able to tell anyone about it. How can it possibly do that?"

Harry cringed, then laughed and raised his eyebrows, "You know, that would be completely possible if our universe was actually a simulation."

Hermione's expression darkened, "Well – yes. Anything is possible if the universe is a simulation. The rules can be suspended and anything can be allowed to happen."

Harry frowned, "Yes. And that would mean there is a whole other reality that exists between – or outside – of our reality. Time, as experienced in our reality, is not a limitation in the intervening reality. But it also means there is no way for us to see, detect, or impact that other reality."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Isn't there? – Like – maybe magic?"

Harry smirked darkly, "And there lies the road to insanity."

Hermione chuckled, "Why do you say that?"

"Because science is supposed to be predictive. If a theory predicts all the stuff you see and you don't see anything the theory doesn't predict, then it's golden. If you see anything that doesn't match the theory, then it's broken and you have to revise it somehow. I'm pretty sure magic breaks just about everything in physics. The caveat to all of this is that the theories of quantum mechanics don't seem to match our experience of reality either." He shrugged and his voice was drenched in sarcasm, "You know – causality, the whole idea of past, present, and future – that kind of stuff. But because these theories are completely predictive, we have a very hard time coming to terms with their mis-match with our larger scale experiential reality."

Hermione got lost in some deep thoughts, "Yes, I remember reading something about that."

"The funny thing is that the theory doesn't have to make sense in any physical way. For example, the theory says there are Higgs-Boson particles that convey gravity from one atom to the next. Between each atom and every other atom in the universe. Well, are there really Higgs-Boson particles that exist? Or is the Higgs-Boson a fabrication just to make the math work out right? So far, it doesn't matter at all, because the theory is perfectly predictive so we don't care. Until we find something wrong, then we might need to care."

Draco had walked up to the table during Harry's rant and stood waiting for an opportunity.

Hermione smirked at Harry, "Sounds like you have some work to do."

Harry laughed, "Oh yeah. Next week, for sure." Harry turned to Draco, "Mr Draco, sir! How's it going today?"

Draco started to smirk and glanced slightly confused at Hermione, "Ah – is this an American thing or a muggle thing, to continually turn the terms of respect inside out?"

Hermione started chuckling.

Harry smiled and tilted his head as he thought, "I don't know anything about magic in America, so I guess I would have to say it's a non-magical American thing, to play with the 'terms of respect' as you call them. Americans have never been completely comfortable with the idea of unearned respect. But, it's also a term of familiarity, of endearment, to be able to give respect while poking a bit of fun at the terms at the same time."

Draco looked dubious, "But why? What's wrong with respect?"

"I don't want it to be an impediment to friendship."

Draco's eyebrows rose and stuck there.

"If respect becomes a required bartering chip in the interplay of relationships, then where is there room for friendship?"

Draco's face darkened and he turned away, "Malfoy's don't have friends, we only have those who serve us – and those we serve." His voice dropped to a whisper for the last part.

Harry stood up and held out his hand, "Let me be the first."

Draco turned and looked at Harry with shock. Emotions snuck across his face, predominantly confusion.

Harry kept his hand out, "No man is an island. No man can possibly be an island. Not me, not anyone. We all need others. And merely contractual relationships don't count. We need deeper relationships. Ones that are not measured by money."

"Like what?"

"Family. Do you measure family by counting money?"

Anger flashed across Draco's face, then softened to a sad smile. He reached for Harry's hand, "The first."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Wait – Pansy isn't your friend?"

Draco was taken aback, shock covered his face, "Oh – Pansy –" His face lit up, "Yes, she is." At Harry's very confused look, he elaborated, "Pansy and I have been betrothed since we were very small. I had never thought that term applied to her before, but it's actually true."

"Ah. I'd be honoured to take second, after her." Harry pulled him into a hug.

Draco stiffened again in shock, then eventually relaxed a bit.

Harry stepped back with a big smile, "So are you ready for the rest of your exams tomorrow?"

Draco looked at Harry very intently and with concern, "Yes, but – they mean nothing compared to ... " He frowned, "Your music and your magic – both of you – has quite obviously contradicted everything I thought I knew – about status."

Hermione stood up and took a few steps closer, "I'm impressed you have the integrity to say that. That makes quite a change in perspective."

Draco did not look happy at the compliment, "The choir has changed me. Being in that choir was – unbelievable. It shattered my world. The castle was alive! Music and magic were everywhere! Intertwined." He shook his head in amazement. "And for both of you to be the – instigators of it ..." He shook his head in confusion.

Harry looked concerned, "I'm afraid I don't see what you do. But then, I haven't been here to know what's normal."

"This music has – challenged – everything. Nothing that I thought I knew is sure. I must follow this path to – it's conclusion. Your music – I can't deny what I've felt. So I'm quite at a loss."

Harry asked, "Have you come to a conclusion on how you are going to follow that path?"

Draco sighed heavily, "I have no idea. I don't have the ability to do music."

Harry blurted out, "What? Yes, you do! You've already done it. The choir was real music and a real performance. It's __never__ too late to start learning music."

Draco looked shocked. An eyebrow raised, and a smile started slowly. "I suppose." He nodded his head, "I'll think about that." He started back to his table.

As the last students filtered into the Great Hall for dinner, Dumbledore stood from his chair at the head table and waited for the room to quiet. "Harry, do you have music for us this evening?"

Harry stood up and walked to the piano, "Yes. And I'd like to give an explanation of this music and what we are doing." He started searching in his huge book until he found the right tune. "Starting about in the 1800s, a style of music was being developed called 'jazz'. Previous to jazz, there were composers who wrote music and there were musicians who played it. Jazz began to blur the line and the musicians began to participate in composing music. But they would compose the music as they were playing it." He motioned for Hermione to come up as he pulled his flugelhorn out of it's case. "Here I have a tune called 'All of Me'. First we will play the tune straight, as it was written."

He counted off and they ran through the first verse just as it's written. "Now we'll play it again and I'll improvise a new melody, made up on the spot, and you may hear an echo of the original melody in what I play." They ran through it again and Harry improvised lightly around the original melody. "Now days, you can find elements of jazz in virtually all music. The other point I want to raise is 'dissonance' or 'disharmony'. Up until about the 1600s if you played music with too much dissonance you could be arrested. The point being that the history of western music is marked by the increasing acceptance of more dissonance. Now, it's like a fine spice used in foods. So – here is 'All of Me'."

They launched into the upbeat tune playing it straight, then wandering off into increasingly improvised music. Harry's magic rose instantly and reached into everyone. It brought the melody and the rhythm close to everyone and touched them. They all felt it, were immersed in it, were washed along by it. Everyone experienced Harry's joy in the music. Harry ramped up the intensity through the bridge of the tune, then dropped back to finish the last verse lightly with a bit of a flourish.

Everyone jumped up in applause until food popped in and added to their joy. Harry and Hermione came back to Harry's table and started in.

Neville shook his head in wonder, "Harry –"

Harry and Hermione looked up at him.

"I have no idea how you do that. To make up all those melodies like that? It's just ..."

Harry smiled, "You realise that Hermione is making up a substantial part of what she is doing, too?"

Neville's eyebrows rose and he looked at her with new eyes.

Hermione turned to Harry questioning, "I do? – Oh, I guess I do."

Harry smirked at Neville, "Once you understand more about music, it's not so much of a mystery. But occasionally there are moments of true brilliance which – are just – magic!" Harry sighed in delight.

Neville smiled in understanding.

After dinner, Dumbledore approached Harry's table, "Harry, may I have a word?"

"Sure." He stood up and offered his hand to Hermione and they followed Professor Dumbledore to the corner of the room behind the piano.

"Harry, I would like to offer to you the ability to stay here at Hogwarts for whatever time you need, to talk to the staff, to learn here."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Professor, but I have plans when school ends. I'm going to Hermione's house for a few days."

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows rose and he smiled.

Hermione added, "My parents host a party every year for family, friends, and clients on the Saturday after we go home. Harry will come home with me and be there through that, at least. Beyond that, I'm not sure."

Dumbledore smiled and relaxed, "Thank you, Miss Granger. I hope you both have a very nice time with your family." He wandered off toward the head table.

Harry hugged Hermione, "I'm glad he's so easy to please."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm just glad you can come home with me."

Harry chuckled, "Oh, me too."

Dumbledore sat at the head table and leaned over toward Minerva, "Miss Granger has saved us again. Harry is going home with her for a week, possibly longer."

McGonagall let out a breath of tension, "That is very good news."

He nodded, "And another opportunity. Miss Granger's parents are hosting a party on the Saturday after school. I think we will need to provide some security for them."

She sighed, "Yes, definitely."

"I will call Remus to start."

**Monday, 6 June, 1994**

Harry was waiting outside his door again, wearing the same clothes he had worn on his trip to Hogwarts. They had somehow been cleaned recently. He guessed by the house elves. He would need to stop by the kitchens and thank them again.

"Good Morning, Harry!" Hermione crashed into him and they hugged quite nicely.

"Good morning! Just in time. I thought I was about to become lost. I could feel the separation anxiety rising, threatening to wash me away. How would I cope? What would I do? I can't imagine."

She smiled at him suspiciously, "I can't imagine either."

"Obviously, I need rescuing again. It seems to happen all the time. I don't know how. It's – just a mystery." He shrugged and sighed dramatically.

Hermione was having a difficult time not chuckling. "Right."

Harry glanced around in fear, with a dramatic flair, "Should we go? – Before something happens?"

She started to smirk, "Something happen? Like what?"

They started walking toward breakfast as Harry shrugged, "I could get lost, in the blink of an eye. Like – portkeyed, or something. My magic is so unstable, you know." He looked off into the dramatic distance, "I feel like – I could just float away." He waved his hand absently to demonstrate his propensity to float randomly and suddenly.

Hermione was beginning to enjoy his flights of fantasy and played along just to see where he would take it. It was becoming her own form of entertainment. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at Harry's table, where the food popped in.

Neville came in looking tired, stretched, worn thin. his conversation skills flagged. But he could smile. Until – it was time.

Harry grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye, "Do I need to say it?"

Neville smiled and shook his head, "No, but I'll take it anyway." The looked each other in the eye and intoned together, "Plants!"

Neville chuckled and headed tot eh door.

"So." Hermione looked at him with great anticipation, "What are you going to teach me this morning?"

Harry smiled deviously, "Come. Let me show you." They got up and walked to the piano and sat sharing the bench. "Today, I start teaching you how to improvise."

Hermione gasped, "What? How?"

"Well, lets start with continuous scales over the top of key changes." They submerged into the depths of learning and didn't come up for air until the noise of galloping herds of students broke into their concentration.

Lunch, on the last day of exams, was a subdued affair. Not much energy left for pleasantries and civilisation. But Harry and Hermione took pity on poor Neville and kept up a series of engaging topics to take his mind off his final set of gauntlets to be run. Then, it was time. The herds were forming, and moving out. Soon they were gone.

As quiet returned to the Great Hall, Hermione asked Harry, "So, what shall we talk about during our last afternoon session?"

Harry sat thoughtfully, "Ok, tell me what's good about magic."

"Healing is phenomenally good. You can heal just about anything. Lifespan is almost twice as long for magicals. Given even a minimal amount of magical education, there is no grinding poverty or lack of material things because you can always conjure something. With charms you can add magical capability to anything and that means life can be very convenient because you can charm objects to do things for you. – There's nothing really __wrong__ with magic. – What's wrong with magic is the people that use it and the way they want to use it. Magic is like any other technology humanity has developed. It just is. But people have a propensity to abuse each other with it."

"Or, you mean the fact that there exists humans without magic. A two-tiered society. The beginnings of speciation."

Hermione huffed, "Yes, if everyone had magic there would need to be some other rational for stratification."

Harry smirked, "Like power level?"

Hermione huffed, "Sorry, that one's already being used."

Harry sighed, "So is the propensity to form groups, and thus creating anti-groups, also known as 'others', is that the fundamental weakness in humanity? If we didn't form groups we wouldn't have anti-groups to fight against?"

Hermione smirked at him, "So you're asking how does humanity react when they don't have an anti-group? If there is no 'other' to rally against?"

'Yes. If everyone is part of the same group and there is no 'other' group, where does that leave us? Do we all turn fat dumb and happy? Or are we restless and searching for some means to create an 'other' to attack, even if it's imaginary?"

Hermione considered his arguments, "Where do you see humanity going that direction?"

Harry shrugged, "The most basic area; globalisation. We are developing a single economy, English is becoming a universal language, other languages are in decline, western culture is absorbing and influencing everything else. We understand the risks in having an agricultural mono-culture, susceptibility to pandemic disease and things, but what are the risks of a cultural mono-culture?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Ok. So how do all these things – cause us problems?"

"The biggest issue is a single economy. The reason is that closer trading ties means the differences between our various labour laws will cause conflict, which will push them to be harmonised. That pushes our legal systems up against some other very strange systems. Namely, China or India."

Hermione looked suspicious, "Why?"

"Mainly working conditions. Pay differences are one of the primary drivers of globalisation and will eventually equalise themselves across the world. But if the working conditions look too much like slavery, western companies who are benefiting from that will get tarred and feathered."

Hermione's eyes grew, "Ok. I can see that. But how does this relate to magic?"

"If there are wizards who benefit from abusing muggles, should that be sanctioned?"

"Of course."

Harry nodded looking depressed, "Yes. But how? With the process of muggle globalisation the only difference between workers is education level, which can easily be fixed over time. But in the wizarding world, with honest-to-God differences between wizards and muggles, how do you justify treating muggles above the level of animals? Because it __soils__ the wizards to be so base?"

Hermione brought her hand to her head, "It should! But – No. Not when wizards already treat house elves so badly, that will never fly. And Goblins. And Centaurs."

Harry's eyes almost fell out, "Centaurs? Really?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed, "Is wizarding society already too broken to be salvageable?"

Hermione took a moment and then nodded, "Likely, yes."

Dumbledore frowned as he stood in the entry hall listening.

Harry sighed heavily, "Ok – we've wandered off a bit. Let's go back to what makes magic good."

"Well, let me ask that that a little differently. What stops magic from being __really__ good? The Statute of Secrecy."

Harry frowned, "I'm a bit lost."

"Magic can do really amazing things. But with the Statute of Secrecy, only wizards benefit from it at all. Muggles get no benefit from magic. I think that is a crime. A selfish, arrogant, fear-mongering crime. We have been given the gift of magic and we are not sharing it. We are being __selfish__!"

Harry nodded slowly, "If muggles came up with something great and decided not to share it with magicals – I bet they'd be a mite upset."

"Oh yes. Magicals would go and take it, thinking it was their right."

Dumbledore frowned even deeper.

Harry just shook his head in consternation as students started pouring down the main stairs and splashing into the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled, "Well, exams are done. The school year is over."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Except for you. You still need to take your exams, don't you?"

She waived her hand dismissively, "Yes, at some point. I'm not worried."

Neville came in and plopped down it the chair at Harry's table looking exhausted, "Ugh! I think I survived. And I think I did a __lot__ better than I expected. But – Oh, wow!"

Harry nodded his head slowly, "Yup, final exams always just wipe me out."

Snape came into the hall and sat down at Harry's table; he was practically vibrating with focus, "Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom. Mr Forrester, do you have a moment?"

Harry smiled, "Good afternoon, Professor. Sure, what's up?"

Hermione and Neville were stiff and flabbergasted. Snape had never acted informally before. Yet he talked to all three of them. He even had a touch of a smile. He sounded excited.

"I went to a muggle bookstore to look for some of the books you recommended and I found a few on human psychology. They were __quite__ fascinating. They have completely changed my perspective. I now understand better how to help my students achieve a much higher level of understanding."

Harry smiled, "Yes! That is so exciting."

Snape turned to Neville, "Mr Longbottom, in my experience, I have never seen a truly excellent potioneer who was not also an excellent herbologist. And, given your level of brilliance at herbology, I am quite interested to see where you can go with your new skill level in potions. If you need any assistance with this, please let me know."

Neville smiled, but really almost fell off the chair, "Thank you, professor."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "There was another topic that my class touched on that I think you will find important. It was on childhood development and learning disabilities, along with education and learning styles. For example, when some people read, their eyes do not track across the page very well and the letters of the words get confused. So instead of reading 'dyslexia' they see 'lysdexia', which makes reading incredibly difficult for them. It is a small disorder in the nerves that control how their eyes move and can be inherited. But there are exercises and techniques to help them compensate for that and to learn to read normally."

Snape sat up and looked very interested. He glanced speculatively at the Slytherin table, "That may explain a lot. Do you have an example technique to help?"

"Yes, something as simple as sweeping their finger along the line of text to give their eyes something to track smoothly across the page can help."

Snape's eyebrows rose, "Excellent. I will try that out, and I will go back to that book store and look again. Thank you, Mr Forrester." He got up and moved toward the Slytherin table.

Hermione took a turn at staring off into the distance, "Did you notice what Professor Snape said?"

Neville still looked shocked, "He complimented me."

Harry looked unsure at Neville, "I take it that's never happened before?"

Neville shook his head absently.

Hermione continued, "Professor Snape was – __casual__. He has __never__ been casual – or relaxed with __anyone__ before. He has __always__ been nasty, condescending, and demeaning to __everyone__. Why is he now different? Unless, fundamentally, he was insecure about his teaching ability. He has always been brilliant at potions but had significantly less success at teaching. I imagine this made him frustrated and angry. So his anger and frustration got misplaced and taken out on his underperforming students. Until now. Maybe, now that he has some good ideas and strategies that may be effective, he can afford to feel more confident, secure, and capable. So maybe he now has hope."

Harry looked at Hermione with even more dreamy eyes, "That sounds awesome!"

Hermione looked at Harry with intensity, "Harry?"

Her tone caught him, "Yes?"

She looked concerned, deep in consideration, "We've talked about a lot of problems in the wizarding world. What – issues do you see with the Wizarding world that we haven't yet talked about yet?"

Harry sat looking into the distance, "Well, I guess I see two issues. The first is that, given all the hand-waving used in magic, I'm wondering if magicals don't have the habit and don't think they need to look very closely into any problems. They just expect magic to be able to 'fix it'. So they have not bothered to look deeply into the details of much of anything. So they don't really understand the problems to any depth."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes. Another consequence of the lack of the scientific method because everything is really rather easy to fix with magic. At least on the surface."

Harry nodded slowly, "I think the real difficulty is that first-order problems can be fixed with magic, where second and third-order problems may not even be recognised because wizards aren't even looking. Like learning disabilities. A second-order problem that hasn't been recognised yet."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Ok, what else do you see?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, "The second issue ... Well, between the wizarding world and the muggle world there is such a huge gulf – in process, in capabilities, in limitations, in people's expectations, and understanding. But at the same time, the basics of humanity still show through. People are still people, be they magical or non-magical. The same frailties, weaknesses, drives, and needs. But – I think what's different, __really__ different between the two – is scale. Fundamentally, the wizarding world is very small and the non-magical world is very large. That difference, along with the difference in capabilities, means that the non-magical world is forced to be better, to be more capable, more functional at a fundamental level than the magical."

Hermione got lost in considering Harry's point, "Yes. I think you are right. I think a level of professionalism is required in the muggle world that isn't required in the magical."

Harry nodded, "Small town verses the big city."

Hermione gasped and stood up, "Come on! I've got an idea." She reached out her hand. Harry barely had time to grab it before Hermione was pulling him madly toward the doors, and out the front of Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione kept pulling him, "To one of my sanity preserves. I want to show you a few very nice places here." She pulled him down to the Black Lake, then left, until they came to a rock under a large tree overlooking the lake. Hermione sat down and pulled Harry to sit next to her. "This is my sanity retreat. When life here at Hogwarts got to be too much, I would disappear out here for as long as I could handle it. Snow or not." The sun reflected on the water, the new leaves on the tree above them, the new green of the forest around them, the clear blue sky.

"Wow. This is beautiful. And definitely sanity inducing. But – snow?" He looked afraid.

Hermione laughed and hit hm with a warming charm.

"Ah! What was that?"

"That was a warming charm. They work wonders in the snow." She canceled the charm on him.

"Whew! That was definitely warm." A serious expression took over his face, "Yes, that will be very useful to know."

They bathed in the peaceful silence. The slight breeze, the warm sun. It was a glorious afternoon.

When the sun started to get low it got cold fast, in spite of warming charms. They moved into the Great Hall, which was surprisingly empty.

As dinner time approached the Great Hall filled up with students and staff. Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table and waited. Silence fluttered down and settled.

"Harry, do you have any music for us this evening?"

Harry stood up, "Yes, given this is our last evening here. I would like to play for you a tune called 'Autumn Leaves'. This tune can be played either slow or fast, but this time I'll play it faster." He moved to the piano and settled in.

He started the tune as a light introduction. When the first verse came around he started singing the melody straight with light improvisation behind it. As the tune progressed, Harry added more improvisations, both behind the melody and in place of his singing.

The straight melody was light and infections. Harry's improvisations added depth to the song. Harry's magic was joyous. It filled the hall, the students, the stones of the building. It was the perfect compliment after the end of exams.

Harry brought the tune to a soft landing with a smooth finale of runs to close.

The release of tension in the students was like a flood. They stood up and cheered as they were set free of the weight of exams.

The food arriving changed the direction of their attention.

After the majority of dinner was consumed, Harry moved back to the piano and started lightly playing some snippets of music in amongst the conversations. He continued to play more and started playing a compilation of all the tunes he had played earlier in the year and more that he hadn't.

The Great Hall took on a pub atmosphere. The music, the conversation, the laughter was light and relaxing after a long year of difficult study.

Harry played for over an hour rarely repeating a tune. But even if he did, he could play it in a different style and few would recognise it again. Everyone stayed in the Great Hall. No one left after dinner. It brought the students together in a way that few other activities ever did.

Eventually, Harry played a few softer, slower tunes to let the group down slowly and easily. He stopped playing and was planning to fade out of the Great Hall quietly. He stood up and the hall rose to their feet and applauded.

To Harry, that was an honour that he cherished. An honest heart-felt appreciation of talent and an outpouring of thanks. And a statement of respect from the audience. He bowed deeply.

Harry held out his hand to Hermione and they left to go find Harry's room.

**Tuesday, 7 June, 1994**

Hermione found Harry waiting outside his door again, she rushed to hug him. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning, Hermione." They hugged for a long moment. "Off to the real world?"

"Yes. I can hardly wait."

Harry heard Hermione sniffle, he leaned back, "What's wrong?"

She gathered her emotions so she could speak, "I want to go with you to Boston, and –"

Harry smiled with joy, "Wonderful."

"– And that means this may be my last breakfast at Hogwarts."

His expression turned serious, almost pained.

"Even if it's been difficult and – painful, this is still a big part of me. My history."

Harry hugged her again. Not knowing what to say, he just held on. After a moment he leaned back again, "I want all of this to be good for you."

She smiled, "I think it will be. That's why I want to go with you. It's just – endings can be hard. A big change."

He smiled at her, "Let me know if it's not good. We can fix it."

She smiled at him, "Thank you. – It's an adventure, right?"

He nodded and they moved down the hall toward breakfast.

Neville met them as they were entering the Great Hall. "Good Morning, Harry, Hermione."

Harry was smiling at Neville, "Hey, Neville!"

Neville sighed in relief and satisfaction, "The end of another year. And a very different one for me." His smile could fill the room.

They sat down at Harry's table.

Hermione smiled, "For all of us."

Harry's smile almost burst, "Yes, and I can hardly wait until next year!"

Within a few moments the food started popping in.

Harry kept watching Hermione closely, surreptitiously. Watching if she was having a difficult time with her last breakfast, her last day at Hogwarts. He noticed she was looking around more than normal. But then, he also noticed that no one came up to say goodbye for the summer. That thought made him pause. His determination to make sure that didn't happen again next year rose and solidified.

As breakfast came to an end, Dumbledore stood up and waited for calm to arrive. It only took a few moments. He waited for the anticipation to build, "Ladies and Gentlemen, another year is gone. Another year of accomplishment, another year of growing, and another year of learning. When I was your age I couldn't wait for each year to be gone. I was in a hurry to grow up. Now? I'm holding on to the years because they go by so fast. So, I suggest to you, don't be in too much of a hurry. Enjoy the time you have now.

"I would also like to thank Mr Harry Forrester and Miss Hermione Granger for sharing their music with us."

The students jumped to standing in applause.

After a few moments, Harry and Hermione stood up to take a bow. Both of them were quite humbled to receive such applause. To have such a large effect was surprising and a bit intimidating. As Harry and Hermione sat down, everyone else followed.

Dumbledore slowly surveyed his students, "I would like you to understand something about this year. You were all exposed to new things, new ideas, things that you were not expecting. Things, as evidenced by your applause, that you enjoyed and valued. Keep this in mind the next time you have the opportunity to be exposed to new ideas, new experiences, things you were not expecting. Because, like Mr Forrester's and Miss Granger's music, you may come to value and enjoy it very much.

"To our graduating students, we all wish you the best of luck in your new endeavours. To our returning students, we hope you have a productive summer and we look forward to your return next year. Thank you."

The noise level rose immediately followed by the students standing up and beginning to move toward the doors.

Neville turned toward Harry and Hermione, "Well, that was different."

Harry looked confused toward Hermione.

She nodded, "Yes, it was a pointed comment, rather than the nebulous words he normally uses. I wonder what changed?"

Harry shrugged as he got up, "Do we need to go get our luggage?"

Neville smiled, "Ah. That's right, you haven't done this before."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "No. The house elves load it on the train for us."

"So, which way to the train? Follow them?" He pointed at all the students exiting the doors.

Hermione nodded and grabbed his arm and lead the way. By this time they were near the end of the line of students.

As they walked out the front doors of Hogwarts to meet the carriages, Harry stopped dead, "What the hell is that!"

Hermione, and everyone else waiting at the carriages, looked at him, "What?"

Harry couldn't move, "That – winged horse – bat-like thing." He pointed toward the front of one of the carriages.

McGonagall, standing next to the main doors, responded with quiet grim concern, "That is a Thestral. It is invisible to everyone who has not seen death. They pull the carriages."

Harry slowly walked forward toward it. It looked at him and rumbled in it's throat. It seemed a gentle sound. Harry reached out and touched it. It felt softer than it looked. It even seemed friendly.

Hermione walked up behind Harry, he held out his hand and guided her to touching the Thestral.

Harry softly asked, "Can you hear it rumble?"

"Yes." She hugged him. Her emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

After a few minutes they got on the carriage to the train with Neville. The ride was rather somber.

The train platform was relatively quiet with most of the students already onboard. Hermione lead the way onto the train. They moved down the cars squeezing between students moving back and forth between compartments. The compartments seem to have sorted themselves roughly by year, with the younger students nearer the end. Since they got to the train almost last there were no empty compartments. They stood at the end of the last car wondering which compartment they could join.

Harry turned to Hermione and froze, "Wait - what's that?"

Hermione turned where Harry was pointing, "That is an empty compartment." She gasped, "That wasn't there a minute ago."

Neville shrugged and stepped in.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

Hermione pointed, "That's how the train works. It expands to match the students onboard."

Harry shook his head, "I guess when you've got magic, you might as well use it for everything." They followed Neville into the compartment and made themselves comfortable.

The train started moving. Just like any other train.

Harry got a curious look, "How long does this take? To get to London?"

Hermione tilted her head, "Over five hours."

Harry's expression only got more confused, "So – anyone got any idea why we ride on a train?"

Neville looked confused, "Because it's the Hogwarts Express?"

Hermione started a small smile.

"Ok, but with all the magic of that castle, and magically extending the length of the train to fit the number of students, and everything else – why a train? Why not a portkey? Why not a magical airplane? Why use a highly-modified transport mechanism from the 1800's?"

Hermione was now fully smiling, "I read about the decision to use a train in 'Hogwarts: A History'. In the 1850s there was a jump in the population of muggle-born students going to Hogwarts. And, in an effort to look modern and relevant, and also to not scare the new muggle-born students with magical transportation, they developed a magical train where the magic was relatively hidden. It has become tradition since."

Harry just shook his head and started chuckling.

The train rolled on. They talked. The laughed. They dozed.

After about two hours a knock came at their door.

Harry looked to the door, "Oh!" He got up and opened the door, "Draco! Come in. Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, and Tracy. How are you today?"

Everyone crowded into the compartment. Mumbled acknowledgments flowed freely.

Draco took up the momentum, "Harry, I – we – wanted to say thank you for showing us something that I think none of us would ever have seen without your efforts and skill. To get a glimpse of the intricacies of how music is made and the depth of knowledge and skill is something I will always be thankful for."

Harry laughed and hugged Draco, something he was not prepared for, "Draco you have just turned all my time of practicing from a chore into a joy. To be able to create something of beauty and share it with others is the essence of what gifts are all about. And you have reminded me that giving gifts is just as big of a joy as receiving them. Thank you."

The smiles on all their faces were amazing.

Particularly Draco, since it had been so rarely seen in the last years, "May I ask what your plans are? Will you be returning to Hogwarts next year?"

Harry's smiled dropped a bit, "No, I want to return to my non-magical school in Boston. There is so much music there and so much that I can learn. And, hopefully, Hermione can come with me. We will ask her parents when we see them."

Draco looked shocked and sad, "I understand."

Harry started to chuckle, "I don't know if you noticed or not, but at the end of our school-choir performance, Dumbledore was so shocked he could barely stand up. I wouldn't be surprised if they find a way to add music to Hogwarts."

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"Just understand that a really good music program can take years to build."

Draco looked concerned, "Why would it take years?"

Harry shrugged, "How long does it take to build significant skills into a group of people? And think about the range of skills you are trying to build. Vocal skills, instrumental skills of all sorts, skills in composing music and conducting, developing a balanced set of students playing a balanced set of instruments. Even just having instruments on hand for students to play. Then, where do you have them play? Hogwarts is nice, but you might want to bring your music to a wider audience."

Draco tilted his head and his brows rose.

Hermione jumped in, "Can you imagine the choir singing in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic at lunchtime?"

Draco's eyes lit up, "Oh! I see. Yes, that would be exciting."

Harry chuckled, "Last year, both my wind ensemble and some of my small jazz ensembles went to some of the large hotels in downtown Boston and we played holiday music in their lobby's. It was really fun. And we made a lot of people very happy."

Hermione started chuckling, "Or just start singing in Diagon Alley when all the students are busy buying their supplies."

Draco's face was lit up with fascination, "Yes. I can see that."

Harry slapped him on the back, "You can do it! I know you can!"

Draco looked totally shocked, "What? Me?"

Harry couldn't stop laughing, "Yes, you! You have the excitement, the interest, the vision. Go for it!"

The rest of the Slytherins cheered and hugged Draco. He looked totally overwhelmed, but smiling.

The group left talking about forming a club next year.

Harry turned to Neville with a huge smile, "You have __got__ to write me and let me know how that turns out."

Neville was chuckling and nodding, "Who knows, I may even join them."

"Yes!" Harry gave Neville a hug.

The next few hours of the ride were a mixture of telling stories, laughing, and wild speculation on the future.

One point, brought up by Harry, hit home, "Did you notice, that the only people to stop by and say goodbye at the end of this year, were Draco and his group?"

It was a very sobering thought that brought raised eyebrows to Neville and Hermione.

As the train came to a stop Harry could see all the parents waiting on the platform for their children, "Well Neville." He smiled, "Shall we step out into the real world?"

Neville smirked and stood up, "Yes. I would like to introduce you to my Grandmother."

Harry and Hermione got up to follow. They walked to the front of the train to collect their baggage before stepping off onto the platform. Harry pulled on the rope that tied his luggage and instrument cases together as Hermione flicked her wand and made them float obediently behind him as he tugged them along like a herd of puppies.

Neville lead them through the crowd to an older woman standing near the far side of the platform. She was wearing a large hat with – a stuffed vulture on top of it. When they were close, Neville performed the honours, "Gran, I would like to present to you Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger." He stepped back and swept his hand toward Harry and Hermione. "Harry, Hermione, I present you with the Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom."

Harry and Hermione bowed.

Augusta Longbottom spoke imperiously, "Mr Potter, Miss Granger."

Harry's face dropped and he stiffened, "I am still legally Harry Forrester."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't disrespect your parents. You will always be a Potter to me."

Harry stepped into her face and growled, "You don't know me, so I'll forgive you this time. But don't push me into a box. Our conversation is done."

Her face dropped and started turning colours.

Harry turned to Neville and smiled, "Plants, Neville! Don't forget your plants!" Harry and Hermione gave him a quick hug and walked off without another word to Augusta.

Augusta huffed, "How insufferably rude!"

Neville stepped in front of her and spoke low, slow, and threatening, "Gran, you disrespected my friend. Someone to whom I owe a Debt of Honour."

"What?"

"Do you value your status as Regent of the House of Longbottom? As a __member__ of House Longbottom? Because, unless your attitude changes, when I take up the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, you could lose that status."

"Neville, what's gotten into you?"

"Harry Forrester has shown me honour! The likes of which no one else in the House of Longbottom has ever shown me! Including you. I will demand honourable behaviour from everyone in House Longbottom, particularly toward Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger, or they will cease to be a member of House Longbottom." He stared at her angrily and did not break eye contact.

She stared back in shock and growing concern.

Harry and Hermione made it ten steps away from Neville when Draco called out to Harry. They turned and saw Draco and Pansy standing in a group of adults. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her reluctantly over to them, his cases bobbed along behind him.

Draco handled the honours, "Mother, Father, Mr and Mrs Parkinson, this is Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger. Mr Forrester, Miss Granger, these are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and this is Cadmus and Linaria Parkinson. I have been very impressed with the profound musical talents of both Mr Forrester and Miss Granger. They have opened my eyes to a new world."

Harry dove right in with his usual grace, ease, and force of personality, "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Mr and Mrs Parkinson. I have so enjoyed talking with Draco and Pansy about music. It is one of the great joys of my life to share music with my friends."

Mr Malfoy was looking very intensely, almost greedily, at Harry, "Draco has told us a lot about your musical talents."

Harry was responding to the quite forceful and powerful personality of the Malfoy's, "I have been quite impressed with both Draco and Pansy. I must admit, I have taken up a bit of a hobby in watching my friends grow up, mature, and become their own persons. It is a source of inspiration for me. I see them learn to develop their own honour, to learn to carry their own weight of responsibility. To become the best person they can be. It is __very__ inspiring. I hope you are very proud of them." Harry turned and winked at Draco with a smile.

Draco and Pansy stood a bit taller, and Draco looked relieved.

Cadmus and Linaria both smiled and stood taller.

Cadmus responded, "Yes, we are very proud of them. It is very good of you to notice."

Harry bowed, "Thank you. Unfortunately I have one of those port-key things that has a schedule to get me back to Boston and to Customs before I miss my appointment. It has been very enjoyable to meet you all, very much."

Everyone made agreeable noses and thanked each other, while Harry and Hermione made a hasty retreat towards the portal into Kings Cross station proper. As they reached the portal, Hermione picked up Harry's music case and one of his instruments while Harry took an instrument in one hand and an instrument and his rolling suitcase in the other.

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Remember, Harry, just walk through the wall like it was a curtain."

He nodded with some trepidation, but was determined to keep up.


	5. Harry's Fourth Home

**.**

CHAPTER POSTED: 28 June, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 21,853

UPDATE: Clarified wording in the struggle at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 5**  
**Harry's Fourth Home**

**Harry Randall Forrester And Hermione Jane Granger**

**Tuesday, 7 June, 1994**

Passing through the barrier turned out to be straightforward as Harry followed right behind Hermione. Harry caught up with Hermione easily to walk beside her as the crowds were relatively light.

Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek, "Harry, that was very smooth. Thank you for extricating us from that."

Harry chuckled, "I was feeling like a prized turkey at a feast. If I stood there any longer I would get cooked by their eyes alone."

"I think I understand Draco a bit more now. If I had parents like that I think I would be rather – disturbed in my views too."

Harry became more serious, "Yes. I was hoping to drop some hints to help support Draco in developing his own opinions and to find a bit of space in his relationship with his parents. He looks like he could use all the space he can get."

Hermione smiled in realisation, "Ah, that's what you were doing." She looked at him speculatively, "That is very considerate of you. And rather sneaky."

Harry sighed dramatically, "Yes, being so brilliant can be __such__ a burden."

Hermione smirked and playfully bumped her shoulder into his, "Yes, but I think I can handle you being __such__ a burden."

Harry laughed.

Hermione broke away and rushed to an older couple standing near the door, "Mum! Dad!" She left the cases standing and was wrapped in a huge hug by both of her parents.

Harry set his cases with the rest, in a bunch, as he watched them with a huge smile.

Hermione straightened up, "Mum, Dad." She reached out, grabbed Harry's coat, and pulled him in close, to a one-armed hug. "This is Harry Forrester. He has saved my sanity this year."

Harry laughed, "Oh! – Your sanity." He started patting his pockets, "Did I give it back to you already?"

The Grangers laughed.

Harry focussed back on Dan and Emma, "Mr Granger, Mrs Granger." He held out his hands and shook their hands. "Hermione is being generous, I brought a touch of sanity, she brought a lot of intelligence, and I'm still alive because of it. She is an excellent tutor."

Dan and Emma chuckled. Dan recovered first, "Hermione said you are completely new to that environment. I take it that was quite a shock?"

Harry laughed and strapped on an obviously fake english accent and quoted dramatically, "And now for something completely different." The Grangers laughed as Harry continued, "It was a madhouse in there. I'm glad to be back to the real world."

Emma looked curious, "You weren't captivated by – the subject matter?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Actually, the subject matter was interesting, particularly from a physics standpoint but – my dreams of music and engineering are still very important to me and I don't want to leave them behind. To continue at – that school I would have to abandon everything. I don't want to do that."

Dan nodded appreciatively, "Excellent. I don't think you should." Emma touched Dan's arm and he nodded, "Well, should we start the 'trek' to the car?" He picked up an instrument case, "You have a lot of these. What are they?"

Hermione started pointing, "The one you're holding is a mellophone, that one's a trumpet, that one's a flugelhorn, that case is full of music, and that one is just clothes."

Emma looked concerned, "Just clothes? That sounds like a good idea."

Harry nodded dramatically, "Yeah, Scotland would be a mite chilly otherwise."

Emma chuckled, "I knew that bunch was a bit odd but I didn't think it extended to a nudist enclave."

Hermione was scandalised, and gasped "Mum! They a lot more conservative than we are."

Harry got a nervous look, "Really? You won't embarrass me, will you?"

Dan and Emma laughed as Hermione slapped his arm playfully, "Harry! Don't you start. You'll just encourage them."

Harry played the innocent child, "But I __always__ try to be encouraging. – Here I'll take these two." He picked up his music case and his flugelhorn, the heaviest and the biggest cases.

Hermione picked up the trumpet and Emma picked up the suitcase.

Dan spoke in a dramatic voice, "Right! Now for the arduous trek through the deepest, darkest, London. If we get separated –"

"Daaad!"

Harry matched his tone, "We'll listen for the drums."

"Haaarry!"

Dan nodded resolutely, "Right! I'll take point. Harry take the rear, women stay in the middle. Let's go." He turned and headed determinedly up the street. Everyone started moving to follow.

Emma pulled Hermione's hand, "Come Hermione, someone has to pick up the bits that fall off along the way."

Hermione laughed, "Mum! You're just as bad as he is."

Harry's smile was heard in his voice, "My mom always says that insanity is inherited. You get it from your kids."

Dan chuckled, "Oh, yes! We got it alright. And our defensive strategy is that old saying that says you should live long enough to be an embarrassment to your children."

Hermione broke in with long suffering voice, "Yes, checked that box already."

Harry laughed.

Emma asked innocently, "Harry, are your parents crazy too?"

"Oh, yeah. Before I left dad warned me not to get changed into a toad – and to stay away from Saruman. I said I would try to get Gandalf's autograph for him."

Hermione had stopped in her tracks and whimpered to the sky, "I'm surrounded!" She heard a choked cough behind her and she turned, "Professor Lupin! I haven't seen you since last year. How are you?"

Everyone stopped and turned.

A middle-aged man with sandy brown hair wearing a slightly worn tweed coat stood a few metres away looking quite caught, "Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned, "Mum, Dad, Harry, this is one of my favourite Professors from last year." She turned back, "What are you doing here, Professor?"

He looked a little embarrassed as he walked closer, "Well, actually, Professor Dumbledore asked me to – provide some security for Harry as he is – um – at some risk due to his fame." He kept staring at Harry.

Harry's expression kept changing back and forth between a far away look and a deeply curious stare at Professor Lupin, "Your voice – it's – __Moony__?" Harry's eyes turned into saucers.

Moony choked, emotion washed across his face and he started breathing harder. He could only nod to Harry.

Harry was incredulous, "How do I know that name?"

Moony struggled to speak, "I was close friends with your parents. I was your 'uncle Moony' until ..." He struggled more.

Harry rushed in and hugged Moony, who almost broke down.

After a few moments Dan walked up and put his hand on Moony's shoulder, "Come on, you can ride with us."

Moony wasn't getting any better, "My apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can follow on my own."

Harry stepped back and smirked with a shrug, "Eh. Penalty for getting caught. Let's go." He nodded his head up the street.

Moony tried to control his own growing smirk, "Professor Dumbledore will not be happy."

Harry turned with a smile and a bit of a challenge in his voice, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can ride in the trunk."

Dan and Emma choked on a laugh and Hermione just smiled.

Dan smiled mischievously, "Harry, it's called a boot and I don't have one."

Harry looked back at Moony with a teasing smirk, "Strap you to the roof rack?" Then Harry's eyes got big, "Oooh! No, no, no. Strap __me__ to the roof rack!" He jumped and struck a pose, arms stretched out like he was flying, making whooshing noises.

Everyone chuckled.

Moony shook his head and held his hands up in surrender, "Right! I give. I'll go quietly."

Harry started rushing up the street calling back, "I get the middle!"

Dan turned to Hermione, "Where did you find this one?"

Hermione shrugged, "He just showed up in the post." Her sly grin peeked out.

Harry had stopped a ways up the street, "Um, which one is yours?"

Emma called out with a big smile, "Blue Range Rover, next block."

Harry started to move, then stopped, "What's that look like?"

Emma called out, deadpan, "It's blue – and it says 'Range Rover' on it." She was failing to hold back a grin.

Everyone chuckled except Hermione. She sighed with exasperation, "Americans." She started trudging forward, "I'll show you."

Dan stuck out his hand, "Dan Granger."

Moony responded, "Remus Lupin." He reached out to Emma.

"I'm Emma. Glad to meet you. Maybe you can tell us some stories from Hermione's time at school."

Remus smiled, "I'd be glad too. She is one of the best students I've ever seen." They started up the block at a more sedate pace.

Emma turned to Remus with a big sigh, "Yes, Hermione's middle name is 'Driven'. So, you knew Harry's parents well?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, we all went to Hermione's school together. We were all in the same year. Though, Lily, Harry's mum, was __not__ keen on James, Harry's dad, until very late. Tore him to shreds, mostly. But when they eventually got together, there was no separating them."

Dan's voice became very quiet and serious, "What happened to them?"

Remus's voice got thick and equally quiet, "Murdered. Harry almost died in the attack. Should have, but somehow didn't."

Dan's head dropped. Emma looked shocked toward Harry.

Remus sounded curious, "The reports said Harry had quite a scar on his forehead, but I couldn't see any."

Dan asked, "What do you know about Harry?"

Remus looked hollow again, then smiled, "Well – he was a ridiculously cute kid. But since then, absolutely nothing, until I saw him today. No one knew if he was still alive. No one could find him. Until about two weeks ago, evidently. That should't be possible either." Remus looked somewhat rueful, "Though, in following you up here I overheard most of your conversation. Harry sounds very good."

Dan chuckled, "Yes, he does. And Hermione's letters make him sound absolutely amazing."

Remus smiled with a twinkle, "Ah. Got some competition, there?"

Dan looked at Remus and laughed, "We'll have to wait and see." They walked up to the car where Harry and Hermione were waiting, leaning back against the car and each other, "Well. Ready to jump in?" He unlocked the car and everyone started loading the cases in the back.

Harry insisted on the middle seat in the second row. Hermione on the right, Remus on the left.

Dan started the car, "Seatbelts?" Mumbles of ascent. "Ready for launch?" A few more mumbles, "Blast off." Dan squeezed the car out of the parking space and aimed straight south. "Probably more than 2 hours before we get home, given the traffic during the commute."

Harry got a funny look, "Commute? – Oh, is that what they mean by 'commuting your sentence'?"

Chuckles bumbled about until Dan succumbed to the temptation, "Yes, it's definitely a sentence."

Hermione smiled playfully at Harry, "Oh, but sentences are supposed to have verbs and nouns and things."

Harry spoke with a challenging smile, "Do you think I'm a verb or a noun?"

Hermione smirked, "Adjective."

Harry looked playfully insecure, "What about a dangling participle?"

Hermione looked teasingly scandalised, "You might become a gerund, if you're not careful."

Emma turned in her seat and cleared her throat teasingly to interrupt, "Harry, did you find out how you ended up in the US?"

Harry sighed heavily, "Well, Dumbledore told me a story, but I don't know if I can believe it."

Remus asked with a touch of amazement, "Why would you not believe Professor Dumbledore?"

"Because I don't think he trusted me enough to give me the real story. He told me three different versions."

Remus' eyes got big.

Hermione sighed, "Professor Dumbledore did not tell Harry the whole story at any time. I don't know why, but all three stories were __very__ light on details."

Dan asked, "Hermione, did you tell Harry what was missing?"

Harry broke in, "No, I asked her not to. I wanted to know if Dumbledore had come to trust me yet. That is my gauge to know if I can trust him."

Remus asked, "What did Professor Dumbledore tell you?"

Harry nodded in consideration, "Well, the story that I knew, told by my parents while growing up, was that a man brought me into Massachusetts General Hospital Emergency Room quite badly injured. My mom was working in the the Emergency Room that night. She is a paediatric nurse who was helping out in the Emergency Room. She met this man, who was also very injured, but no one ever got his name. He only kept calling me Harry. At some point he disappeared and no one ever saw him again. That's all my parents knew."

Remus' voice was thick, "Did your mother say what he look like?"

"Long black hair, about 5 foot 10, 160 pounds."

Remus deflated, "That sounds like Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, "Yes. The story that Dumbledore told is that my birth-parents house was attacked by a madman. He killed my birth-parents and tried to kill me, but he ended up defeated instead of me. Notice I said 'defeated'. This madman was evidently not killed. But – Dumbledore never explained that part. He said Sirius Black, who I now understand was my Godfather, got to the house first. He found me and took me out of there. He took me to a healer by the name of Andromeda Tonks who healed me up. Evidently I met Auror Tonks then, when she was six. Dumbledore said that Sirius Black did not trust or believe Dumbledore and he took me out of the country, to Canada, then on to Boston where we ran into more criminals. They injured both of us substantially and Sirius took me to Massachusetts General Hospital. Sirius Black left me there and disappeared, never to be seen again. I was later adopted by Peter and Alicia Forrester."

Remus was listening silently, eyes closed, tears on his cheeks, "It sounds like Sirius left you at the hospital to draw off whoever was tracking him. It – um –" Remus cleared his throat, "Sirius was one of my best friends. A brother in all but blood to your father, Harry. Sirius was a Senior Auror. He had just disappeared at about the same time you did. At the time, there was only a little bit of evidence that suggested his disappearance might have been connected to yours. But Britain was going a bit crazy about that time, since – that madman was defeated. So no one really paid that much attention to Sirius disappearing. You were, after all, the hero of the day, not Sirius."

Harry looked at Remus very sober, "I don't mean to disrespect anyone but I have a life in Boston that I am quite happy with. I have no need to look for any other. And Dumbledore has been trying to stuff this other life down my throat since I got here and that __really__ hits me wrong. So, please, don't try to put me into any box labeled Harry Potter. I will not fit."

Conflicting emotions washed across Remus' face and settled on hollow. Then he nodded, "Yes. I can see that." Then he chuckled darkly, "All this must sound like quite the prank to you."

Harry smiled sadly, "One never ending Monty Python skit."

Everyone laughed.

Harry shook his head in frustration, "With Minister Fudge as the 'argument parlour'."

This brought another round of laughter.

Hermione looked askance, "And Dumbledore has 'the comfy pillow'?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, that's about right."

Emma saved the day again, "Harry, tell us about your life in Boston."

Harry took a very deep, slow breath, and a growing smile, "My life in Boston – is music and calculus and engineering and – more music. All the time."

Emma laughed, "Tell us about it – Hermione said you played in a lot of groups in school?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Just about all of them. But two of the most fun are wind ensemble and winter percussion ensemble."

Dan peeked through the mirror, "Why are they the most fun?"

"Because they are the most difficult groups. – Actually, marching band is pretty difficult too, because dancing and running while playing is just – crazy. But the music in wind ensemble and winter percussion is just nuts! I love it."

Emma chuckled, "What makes it so difficult? Do you have an example?"

"Well, in wind ensemble every part is unique and only one instrument per part. This one piece we played kept changing between 11/8 and 7/8 time. Another piece was deceptively simple – it was all very quiet whole notes – but that meant the entrances, exits, and the blending had to be __exact__! There were all these very precise intervals between sections so if your pitch was off by 3 percent everyone heard it. But in winter percussion – because it's a percussion group – everyone has to be within a millisecond accuracy on every hit or the judges will hear it. And it doesn't matter that you may be doing septuplets at the time. And an accelerando. And dancing. And trying to make a face to the audience to elicit a reaction. It's all got to be perfect. And did I mention that winter percussion has no conductor? The group has to __listen__ to each other very carefully."

Emma was in shock, "You have got to be kidding."

Hermione laughed, "That's what I said."

Harry chuckled. Then he shook his hands in the air, "And then? – There's __jazz__! That is what I __live__ for. The improvisation, the chord progressions, the theory, rhythms, – everything!"

Dan peeked in the mirror again, "You want to play music professionally?"

Harry smiled. "Music is what I'll live __for__, engineering is what I'll live __by__. It's really hard to make a good living as a musician. And – my dad says the quickest way to kill your love for something is to try to make money at it. So, I think I'll stick with engineering of some kind."

Dan chuckled, "Smart man!"

Emma asked quietly, "Is it true that you only heard about magic last week?"

Remus shot Harry a shocked look, "What?"

Harry nodded, "Yup. The guys from the FBI who found me said they were noticing all this magic coming from my school and there was no one magical at the school so they came to investigate. All they found was me. But they didn't go into any details so I have no idea about any of that."

Remus hesitantly asked, "Do you have a wand?"

"No. I think Tonks wanted to stop and do a bunch of things on the way to Hogwarts but I was __not__ a happy camper at that point so we went straight to Hogwarts."

Remus looked very puzzled, "But the article in the Prophet said you had a lot of magic."

Hermione spoke up, "He does have a lot of magic. It's just closely related to accidental magic and it's tied to his music. It is – amazing! He played some music every evening and it – it changed everything. The best I can describe it is – it was completely immersive."

Emma almost squealed, "Oh, I can hardly wait to hear."

Dan interrupted, "It may have to wait for tomorrow. We won't get home until at least 8, then dinner, then Harry will need to call his parents. They are probably going spare by now."

Harry gave a small gasp, "Oh, yes, please! I haven't been able to contact them since I left."

Emma jumped in again, "So Harry, tell us what it's like living in Boston."

Harry's eyes started to glaze over, "Oh, man. – It's – there's so much going on. It's crazy busy – probably not much different than living near London. I actually live just outside of Boston in a small town called Waltham. I love to go visit all the universities around there because there is __so much__ music. My dad's band plays at a local dinner house three to four nights a week. And he lets me play with them once in a while. It's such a blast. The other half of that is when we go up to visit my grandparents house. They live up in a little town in Vermont. It is so unbelievably gorgeous up there! The fall colours, the springtime – every time except the deepest, darkest, winter. That's unbelievably beautiful too – but a bit cold for me. But the rest – I just die every time I go up there. Total and complete forest, untouched, a kind of beauty you just can't find anywhere else. I can't adequately describe it, you just need to come over and see it."

Dan stepped in as the conversation paused, "How has your time in England been?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, "It has been awesome." He squeezed her hand, "Though I haven't seen much of the __real__ England yet. Maybe now I can see some."

Dan smiled, "What do you want to see?"

Harry looked wistful, "You know – over in Boston we have some history. More than a lot of places in the US. But over here – there is __real__ history! Thousands of years kinds of history. With stuff you can see to prove it. We just don't have that in the US. Nothing is all that old. And only a few things with any age survive, everything else gets torn down and built new."

Emma nodded, "Yes, rather a double-edged sword. You can't step foot anywhere here without stepping on something important. It can take forever to get anything built."

Harry nodded, "I suppose. I guess I'm just amazed by the seemingly constant change in Boston."

Hermione spoke up, "What I would like to see is how the magical community in the US is different. The magical world over here has an even greater understanding of history because societal change happens so slowly, due to magical people's lives being longer. So how does that mesh with an even faster, more impermanent lifestyle than here in England."

Emma turned, "Do you know, Remus?"

"No, I've only ever been to the Continent for work."

Emma focussed back on Harry "So, Harry, what goals do you have?"

Harry played the innocent ten-year-old, "Well, in middle school I played soccer and had a couple goals there..."

Groans exploded until Hermione rose above the mumbles, "Let me guess, they were short-term goals?"

Harry sighed overly-dramatically, "Yes, fame never lasts."

Hermione leaned forward and spoke to Emma, "It's a medical condition, Mum. Just ignore it."

Harry chuckled, "My medical condition is called 'being alive'."

Hermione smirked at him, "And American."

Harry lead the groaning this time, "Oh, yes. Guilty!"

Hermione grabbed his hand, "But – the real answer is?"

Harry smiled at her, then looked wistfully into the distance, "I want to go to university in some sort of engineering, physics, or maybe materials science, maybe even math. I love science. Magic? There seems to be no rigour in that. Yes, that would leave a lot of opportunity for making a significant impact if I brought the rigour of science to magic, but to fight the entire community to get anything done? And to live in a small isolated backward community? That sounds like a painful life for no purpose, to me. The world is a big place and I want to see a lot of it."

Dan was smiling big, "Excellent. I completely agree."

"And –" Harry looked completely at Hermione, "I think the wizarding world is not good enough for you. You are better than that. You deserve more than that little box. Yes, I understand the necessity to study magic so you are not a danger to yourself or others, but your talents are so far above that world. I think you need more."

Remus jumped in, "I will heartily agree with that."

Hermione was struggling to maintain composure. She buried her head in his shoulder and hugged him.

Emma was smiling at Hermione, but concerned at Remus, "That seems to be an unusual stance, Remus. Why would you be so – forward to move Hermione out of the magical world?"

Remus grew darker, "I am not as fully vested into the magical world as most wizards. I live a large portion of my time in the normal world, so I see the differences more clearly than most wizards. And I whole heartedly agree with Harry that Hermione's talents are wasted on the wizarding world. Particularly since bigotry against muggle-borns is so pervasive, her opportunities are going to be quite limited. Where there are no limits in the non-magical world."

Dan groaned, "We need to figure out how to get you out of there. There is no reason for you to waste your life with that."

Emma looked curious at Remus, "You're not vested into the magical world? Yet you're a wizard? Why is that?"

Remus's expression darkened and he turned away, without answering.

Hermione broke in, "Mum, he has very valid reasons that are personal in nature. It's fine."

Remus turned to Hermione looking surprised and concerned at the same time.

Emma was a bit shocked, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would be a serious question. I don't mean to intrude."

Remus sighed heavily, "It's not an intrusion, it's honesty. I am putting you at risk by being near you so I should be honest about it."

Hermione spoke almost angrily, "Professor, you do not –"

"Yes, I do. I am a werewolf."

Everyone gasped.

Harry hit it for everyone, "Cool!"

Remus choked/coughed/growled, "No, not cool! I am dangerous to everyone three days a month."

Dan mumbled, "Sounds like me Mum."

Emma chuckled, "Dan, be nice to her. She's had a hard life, and she did pretty well with you."

Dan grumbled under his breath and nodded in grudging acceptance.

Hermione spoke up passionately, "That's the reason Remus is 'not fully invested' in the wizarding world. Because they no longer classify him as human, he is listed as a 'dark creature' and is completely discriminated against in the magical world. His only opportunity for employment is in the non-magical world. Bigotry is rampant in the magical world and I'm getting sick of it. I need out of that world. I'm coming to hate it!"

Dan was almost yelling, "Ok, that's it. You're done with the magical world. If they can't get their ethics in any semblance of order then we are __not__ wasting any more of our money, or your __life__, on them!"

Harry jumped in with a big smile, "She can come back to Boston and go to school with me. Please?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Emma and Dan looked at each other significantly.

Then Emma turned back to the group, "You know – we'll talk about it. I got the impression from reading between the lines of Hermione's letters over the years that there were problems in the magical world, but if they are really that bad – we'll talk about it."

Harry and Hermione smiled endearingly at each other.

Emma tore her eyes away from Harry and Hermione, "So Remus, tell us why being a werewolf is so dangerous."

Remus took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Because I turn into a ravenous murderous uncontrollable monster at every full moon."

"So when is the next full moon?"

Remus frowned, "Two weeks."

Emma smiled, "Fine. Not a problem."

Remus blinked. "Yes, a problem!"

"Why? You're not dangerous now. We've got two weeks."

Remus stopped. He was stuck.

Dan looked in the mirror, "I think maybe you need to get out of the magical world too."

Hermione broke the silence, "It's a physical disease, not a moral or spiritual deficiency. Treat the disease, don't kill the victim. You deserve more than that, too."

After a moment Remus echoed Emma with a wry smile "We'll talk about it."

Chuckles wandered about the car.

Dan was curious, "What do you do for a living, Remus?"

"I have a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts so I mostly do short-term personal security contracts. I have a few companies I can get work from, mostly on the Continent. I get by."

Hermione added darkly, "The werewolf community in England is mostly unemployed, shunned and tends toward disgruntled criminality – with understandable reasons. There has been some effort to create a separate sustainable social structure in that community but it will take time."

Remus smiled at Hermione, "So you figured out that I'm a werewolf?"

She smiled, "Yes, in the first few months of last year."

Remus barked a laugh, "Way too smart!"

Hermione jumped in again, "I thought it was brilliant! These bigoted little snots were being taught by the best Defence teacher they'd ever had and you were a werewolf and they had no idea."

Remus chuckled appreciatively, "Thank you."

She continued, "When I figured it out I did some research on the community, the bigoted laws, and all that. I was so shocked. It really put a dent in my view of the magical world."

Remus was smiling, "Yes, I understand. When I started the Eckzahn Cooperative –"

Hermione gasped, "You started that? That's the main driver of change in that community."

Remus laughed, "Yes, that was an effort to create some independent support mechanisms for werewolves, and it has made a lot of progress, but there is still a lot of resistance from within the community. The victim mentality is very hard to break. And – certain people have tried to stoke those feelings and cause trouble."

Emma looked quite concerned, "So why aren't you still teaching at Hogwarts?"

Remus almost growled, "One of the other professors who knew my situation basically told some students and their parents forced me to leave."

Hermione growled, "Professor Snape."

Remus nodded grudgingly, "Yes, though there are extenuating circumstances."

Hermione growled again, "Yes, like he never liked you?"

Remus started to chuckle, 'Yes, but there is even more that I can't go into. One part is that there is a curse on the Defence position at Hogwarts so there has never been a Defence professor who served more than one year since the late sixties."

Emma was shocked, "A curse on a position? Oh, magic is weird!"

Harry mumbled with concern, "That sounds more like a self-fulfilling prophesy."

Hermione was not willing to give up, "But why did Professor Snape have to say anything? It wasn't necessary!"

Remus sighed, "There was some history behind it. He, my friends, and I all went to Hogwarts together and we did not get along."

Harry groaned, "Oh, small town politics are the worst."

Remus laughed, "Yes, they are, and the wizarding world is definitely a small town. But in this case Snape was forced to tell. He warned me ahead of time and actually apologised to me later."

Hermione was not very interested in being forgiving, "Forced? By who?"

Remus looked very grim, "You must not say anything. People's lives depend on this. Clear?" Hermione and everyone nodded. "He was forced to expose me by the man who killed Harry's parent's."

Angry words filled the car, and propelled it faster down the road. After a few moments, quiet and frustration returned.

Harry sighed heavily, "So this business isn't over yet, is it."

Remus shook his head, "No. It's just getting started again. That's why I'm here. To provide security for you. All of you."

Harry was not deterred, "And how much of this was initiated by me showing up after all these years?"

Remus tilted his head back and forth, thinking, "Rather than initiated I would say it has sped up. But you showing up has definitely upped the ante."

Harry's anger threatened to overflow, "Why? Why am I still so important in this?"

Remus shook his head slowly, "I don't know."

Harry huffed and wiped his face, "So – I was born here, yes. But I was not raised here. What responsibility do I have to this community? Particularly if they are so stuck in their own bigotry and hatred? Why should I pick up – or get stuck with – any responsibility for this mess that is not of my creation, or even participation?"

The car was silent as everyone ground the problem down.

Eventually Hermione voiced her thoughts, "There are two communities here. The muggle world in Britain and the magical world in Britain. So far, you have not become a part of the magical world here, you have only touched the edges of it since you have not yet accepted your inheritance. You could be considered a part of the non-magical world in Britain, but you have the option to return the the US. I don't see that you carry any responsibility for the magical community here, unless you accept your inheritance."

Harry looked at Hermione with concern, "What responsibility do you think __you__ carry for the magical community?"

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath, "I – am a part of the magical community here."

Harry's voice carried some anger, "I see you as rejected by this community and a victim of this community."

"Yes, but because I am a part of this community, I still carry responsibility for fixing it."

Harry's frustration grew, "But wouldn't leaving this community be voting with your feet?"

The weight on Hermione's shoulders got heavier, "Yes, but I would also be abandoning some of my fellow community members to the bigots."

Harry's voice was frustrated, "And how would you getting caught in a muggle-born pogrom help anyone?"

Hermione could only look at him with moistening eyes.

Harry looked hollow, pale, "I can't abandon you to that."

Hermione pulled on his hand, "Harry ..."

As the silence in the car grew heavier, Dan stepped in, "Ah, let's leave that question unanswered for the moment. I think there is a lot more information that we need before we can decide something like that."

As Harry nodded grimly, silence continued to settle on them.

After a moment Dan interjected, "Besides, I think there is a more difficult question, that we __must__ come to agreement on, very soon – what take-away are we stopping for?"

Mumbles, groans, chuckles, and laughter bounced around the car as it rolled on in indecision. The somber weight lifted as hunger extended it's hand and squeezed their thoughts with the mention of food.

Harry snuck in a question, "So was the food at Hogwarts considered 'real' British food?"

Hermione groaned, "Well, in a narrow sense, yes. It certainly had no international influences at all."

Remus nodded grimly, "Yes, the very vocal parents wouldn't stand for anything else."

Harry frowned, "Well, then let's go for the next favourite food in England. What would that be?"

"Indian." "Thai." "Chinese." "French." Everyone broke out into laughter again.

Harry tried again, "How about Italian?"

Silence.

Dan grabbed the opportunity, "That'll do nicely."

A collective sigh of relief filled the car.

The conversation picked up and continued to wander quite a bit, until they stopped to pick up the take-away food as they got near home. Then the car wandered down narrow lanes through large estates with trees and hedges with manicured gardens, what little they could see of them in the dark with just headlights. They pulled into a smaller house; smaller, with only two floors, only a 15 metre drive, and the other end of the property was only 20 metres behind the house, meaning you could still see it. The drive went passed the house to a carriage house behind. The house itself was a more modern wood ship-lap and a slate tile roof. Large windows with deep eves. A warm light glowing on the front porch. Evergreen bushes in front of the house with vines winding through them. Trees dotted about and tall hedges surrounding the yard. Even in the dark it was beautiful.

Dan stopped the car before he came up to the side of the house, "Here we are. Everyone pick up a case or the food on your way in."

Remus stepped out and stood still looking around the outside of the house and yard.

Hermione noticed, "Professor? What are you thinking?"

"Wards."

Hermione gasped, "You have to show me! Everything!"

He smirked at her, "I never thought I could get away with __not__ showing you everything."

They entered the house and stepped into a large room, rich hardwood floors, a full grand piano near the front windows, a seating area around an area rug in front of a grate against the right wall, windows on either side of the chimney, bookshelves full of books and pictures. A large arched way lead into a kitchen with a sunroom at the back of the house. A hall and stairway on the left side lead to the rest of the house.

Everyone set Harry's cases and luggage at the foot of the stairs and made their way into the kitchen area where the food landed on the table.

Emma started unpacking it all and declared to everyone, "Food has arrived."

Hermione pulled out handfuls of utensils then went for napkins.

Dan set out a stack of plates and started toward the glasses.

Harry started assembling the place settings.

Remus stood still, watching with amazement, like electrons spinning around him.

As everything approached ready, stillness settled on everyone.

Dan smiled, "Excellent, Harry. You fit in with our mad dance perfectly, and didn't get injured."

Harry held back a laugh, "The marching band motto was always 'no blood, no dents'. You learn quickly to fit in the flow and not get run over."

Everyone chuckled, sat down, and started in. The food was wonderful and the conversation was even better. Then, when the food started to slow down, Remus excused himself for a few moments. He came back after about 10 minutes.

Hermione watched him closely, "Everything alright?"

He smiled at her, "Oh, yes. I just put up the foundational wards. We can get fancier tomorrow, but these start the process and do most of the work. They also mean you can now do magic at home."

Hermione gasped, "Yes?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, you can. No magic escapes the property now."

Hermione stood up, "Alright. Everyone, come away from the table." At everyone's confused mumbles, she continued, "Given that the new wards are up and I can actually do magic here, I want to clean this all up with magic. I want to show you what it can do."

Emma looked conflicted but then turned excited, "Ok. How should we do this?"

Hermione waved her hands, "Everyone come down to this end of the room and stand clear. – I don't want anyone hurt if I make a mistake."

Everyone moved away from the table and the kitchen to watch.

Hermione stood tensely at the end of the table with her wand raised like a conductor about to start. She drew her wand in a circle like she was proscribing an area, then threw out her arms. The utensils all stood up and marched toward the far end of the table and piled themselves into like groups. The plates started floating toward the sink in a line like airliners heading for Heathrow. The faucet came on and a brush started dancing on each plate with a soap squirt bottle hitting each plate as it came in for a scrubbing. The plates proceeded through a drying spell and then landed in the cupboard in a nice stack. The door slightly banged as it closed quickly.

Hermione continued her conducting of controlled chaos as the utensils jumped in a dashing swooping line from the table into the sink where water, soap, and that crazy brush attacked vigorously and splashed water about. The utensils flew through that drying spell to land in the drawer. The drawer thunked as it closed.

Then the containers of food were closed, floated, and crammed into the refrigerator in about 10 seconds. They heard the 'foomp' as the door closed. She took one more large sweep of her wand to clean up all the splashed water. She dropped her hands at her sides as the concert piece finished.

Everyone else clapped wildly at the performance.

Harry strapped on his fake English accent, "Mary Poppins, can we do that again?"

Hermione smirked darkly at him over her shoulder.

Remus was amazed, "That was unbelievable! Masterfully done! A synthesis of magic that I dare say could not be matched by any student at Hogwarts."

Hermione turned around breathing hard and looking tired. She took a slight bow, "Thank you. That was __so__ much fun."

Harry just looked at her in awe, "That was so COOL!"

Hermione had a very happy smile, "It was music of a different sort."

That thought caught Harry and he tilted his head, thinking. "Yes. That's interesting. A dance." His mind was whirring with the analogies.

Everyone moved into the main room to sit around the grate. Hermione took one end of the couch, Harry in the middle, and Remus on the other end. Emma sat in a chair.

Dan settled into his chair and turned to Remus, "So, Remus, if you're here to provide protection, then wouldn't it be best to do that from inside the house?"

Remus looked a little unsure, "Yes, I suppose."

Dan smiled, "Good. So, you'll room with Harry?"

Harry broke out in a big smile, "Yes!" He turned to Dan, "Thank you."

Remus was quite touched, "I – wouldn't want to intrude."

Harry chuckled, "Come on. I bet it'll be like old times. – Not that I remember them, but I bet you will."

Remus' smile grew slowly, "Yes, it would, and I would love to."

Dan looked at his watch, "Good. Just a few minutes and it will be about time for Harry to call his parents."

Harry sighed, "Oh, yes. That would be awesome."

Emma stood up, "Well then. The phone is in here, in the kitchen." She lead the way toward the phone mounted on the wall. She handed Harry a piece of paper, "These are the numbers to dial to do an international call to the US. Then just add your phone number to the end of these. It's –" She looked at the clock, it showed almost 11PM, "It should be almost 7PM there now." She pointed to the next set of numbers, "This is our number here."

Harry smiled tiredly, "Thank you, very much."

Emma moved back into the living room.

Harry dialled the long string of numbers, trying not to be nervous. He listened as the phone started to ring. He didn't know how __not__ to be nervous. The phone clicked.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Harry! How are you?"

"I'm good! How's Mom?"

"She's good. Hold on – she'll use the other phone."

The line clicked again and Alicia's voice came on too, "Harry?"

"Hi, Mom! How's everything over there?"

Alicia sighed, "Better, now that we've heard from you. What have you been up to?"

Harry laughed and sighed dramatically, "Oh – busy."

Growls came from the other end, "Harry! What have you been doing?"

Harry laughed even more, "Everything is fine – but – yeah, it's been a bit crazy. They had no phones at the school where I was."

Peter came back, incredulous, "No phones? Where are you now?"

Harry's smile crept into his voice, "I'm at a friend's house. School over here got out and a friend let me come home with her for a few days. I can give you the number here."

Peter was not one to miss the exact wording Harry used, "That would be nice. We hadn't heard from you in so long that we called the FBI guy and he said you might not have access to a phone, so we tried to calm down a bit. So, what's the number?"

Harry rambled through the phone number, "Yeah, sorry. They didn't tell me much about where I was going until I got there. It all happened very fast. – I mean like – 10 minutes from Boston to Scotland via D.C. and London."

Peter whispered in awe, "Whoa."

Alicia picked up the conversation, "So how is the school over there?"

Harry laughed, "Oh, man! It's crazy! It's in a huge thousand-year-old castle! The paintings come to life and talk to you, the staircases move and change which hallway they connect to, magic __everywhere__ – it's just wild."

Now Alicia could only whisper, "Whoa."

Peter caught something in Harry's voice, "You don't sound all that impressed."

Harry took a deep breath, "No. They have no music, no calculus, no science. Wizarding society is all messed up over here. Maybe over there too, I don't know. But it's full of bigotry, stuck in the 1800's, it's a mess."

Alicia's voice grew angry as she started to growl, "Harry, just come home. Life's too short to put up with that."

"Don't I know it. It was hard to be there with the little that I saw. But –"

Peter heard something in Harry's voice, "Harry, what's up?"

Harry hesitantly said, "Well – I – met someone."

"Really? Someone – like a girl-someone?"

Alicia's breath caught.

"Yes."

Peter was trying to be calm and sensitive, "What's her name?"

"Hermione Granger."

Peter was __still__ trying to remain calm, "Is she nice?"

Harry was breathless, "Mom, Dad – she is awesome."

Alicia was incredulous, "Whoa. You got it bad."

Harry's voice sounded small, quiet, "Uh – yeah. I do." Silence. "What do I do, Dad?"

Peter took a moment to respond, "Tell us about her."

"She is __very__ smart, top of her class, absolutely beautiful, sings amazingly well, plays piano – I – I think I'm caught."

Alicia's voice became serious, "You treat her nice, Harry."

"Oh, Mom – She is the best I have ever seen. She is worth everything." Silence on the line.

Alicia snuck in a question, "Are her parents nice?"

"Oh, yeah! Very."

Peter jumped in, "Then invite them over. Let's have a party!"

The relief in Harry's voice was deep, "Really?"

"Yes! I'll set up the guest room again."

Alicia's voice broke in, "Just her and her parents? Not five siblings, or anything?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, just the three of them."

"Ok. That sounds like a lot of fun." Alicia gasped, "We'll take'em to church! They won't know what hit'em!" Everyone laughed. "It'll be a __'cultural experience__'." She started singing a gospel tune lightly in the background. And sounded like she was dancing.

Harry paused a beat and his voice became more tentative, "Dad?" Silence followed.

"Yeah?"

Harry rushed in, "I'd like to ask her to come back to school with me. She's not happy with the school over here. She's one of the kids the rest of the school is bigoted against. And she's rather jealous of my school, with all the music I do. Can she come stay with us?"

Alicia and Peter laughed. Peter gathered himself first, "We'll talk, Harry. We need to talk to her parents, first. They might want her to stay with someone else – I think we can arrange that, if they want. Your school has a process for handling foreign exchange students. But I'm fine with that. – Oh, I should probably call the FBI guy and ask him about the process, too."

Harry let out a huge breath, "Thanks, Dad. Any of that would be awesome. I'll let her know." Silence.

Alicia asked with a bit of a teasing lilt to her voice, "So, when are you coming home?"

A heavy sigh from Harry, "I don't know. Hermione's parents are giving a big party in a few days – it's something they do every year, so I don't want to interrupt that. But sometime after that. I'll talk to her about it. Her family usually goes on vacation for the month of August."

The smile in Peter's voice was obvious, "Ok, Harry. Not a problem. Just let us know what you figure out."

"Thanks, Dad, Mom. You are the __best!__"

Alicia couldn't resist, "You just behave yourself, Harry. Be __nice__ to them."

"Oh, yeah. Always. It's actually so much fun, I can't believe it."

"Good. Ok, bye Harry." "Bye, Harry." "Bye, Mom, Dad."

The phone line clicked, Harry hung up the phone, took a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall. He breathed slowly trying to gather up his wild emotions and stuff them back in his pockets before they got away from him. After a moment and a big breath he pushed away from the wall and started back into the living room. He sat down on the couch between Hermione and Remus.

Emma turned to Harry, "Everything alright at home?"

Harry looked completely contented, "Yes, they are very relieved. And they extend an invitation to all of you –" He reached out and grabbed Remus' sleeve and shook it, "– ALL of you – to come back with me and stay with us in Boston for as long as you want."

Smiles all around. Dan responded first, "Harry, that's very kind."

Hermione smiled very contentedly and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Emma turned to Dan, "We'll have to look at some details. We had some reservations in France but we might be able to change them."

Dan cocked his head, thinking, "Hm, I think it's likely. I can call tomorrow and ask."

Emma shook her head, "We haven't bought the train tickets yet."

Dan shook his head, "I'll check the rental agreements again."

Emma looked back to Harry, "– Ooops."

Remus turned and saw Hermione asleep on Harry shoulder and Harry asleep leaning his head on Hermione's head. They were out. He whispered, "Don't they look cozy."

Dan chuckled, "Man, they are so cute. – But don't tell them I said so."

Remus smirked and pointed his wand and mumbled something, "A spell to keep them from hearing our our conversation."

Emma was smiling hugely and spoke quietly, "I'm simply amazed at the change in Hermione this year. She is so relaxed, so open, and confident now. I am so happy she is doing so much better, and I dare say that is the result of meeting Harry."

Dan acknowledged, "I certainly see quite a change, and it is so welcome. Hogwarts has not been easy for her."

Remus nodded, "I agree. She was always so reserved in class. And very quiet outside of class. Keeping a low profile."

Emma asked, "Remus, tell us about Hermione's experience in school."

Remus thought for a moment, "She is the best student I have ever seen. Amazing skills. She is so far ahead of her peers, and even the older students. And this has been key to her security, since she has had a few – conflicts with other difficult students. Her skill level has scared those students away quite effectively."

Emma looked worried, "Conflicts? That doesn't sound good."

Remus smiled grimly, "Hogwarts has quite a bullying problem. It's usually subtle and sophisticated bullying, due to everyone's level of politeness, but it is bullying just the same."

Dan was grinding his teeth, "And no one tries to stop this?"

Remus shook his head, "The headmaster is convinced that, given the state of the rest of magical society, that students need to learn to deal with this kind of – unpleasantness."

Emma was aghast, "How did Hermione deal with that?"

Remus smiled, "Brilliantly, as usual. One house tends to be more full of bullies than the others, Slytherin House. And, as a second year, Hermione would not be expected to very capable with magic so second and first years, particularly, are quite the targets of the older students. Well, with Hermione's extreme talents in learning magic, and due to the bullying problem's inducement to learn quickly, Hermione actually became quite the target for that year as the older students tested her knowledge. But she was brilliant at checking for traps and thinking ahead, not to mention learning very obscure and effective magic."

He paused to think a moment, "This one incident, Hermione came into the Great Hall, where meals are served, and was walking toward her House table. There were four older Slytherin students who were quite used to getting their way and they sent spells at her from behind. She had used some very complex magic to put a shield around herself that reflected their spells back at the older students, so they were hit with their own spells. This caused them to attack quite forcefully." Remus got lost in the memory.

Emma was breathless, "What happened?"

Remus came back with a smile, "She destroyed them. It was four against one and they failed completely. They never touched her with any spell and she hit them with every one of hers. They went to the school healer and she refused to heal them. The most important point was that this all happened in the Great Hall at dinner so everyone saw her destroy these much older students. That stopped almost all her problems from then on."

Emma took a shuddering breath, "Did she hurt them?"

Remus did not seem concerned, "Nothing permanent or very damaging. Though with the healer refusing to help them they were left with a lot of pain and a new research project into healing spells." He smirked at the memory.

Dan was suspicious, "Wait, you said almost all problems?"

"There were still some verbal taunts. Unfortunately, as a muggle-born, she has been rather isolated. That status has left her at the bottom of the social hierarchy, though her obvious talents at magic had earned her a good bit of respect – or fear, actually – it still left her isolated. Her only friend has been Neville Longbottom, and while he is from a very respected family, he has struggled significantly with his magic, which put him low in the standings too."

Emma broke in with an angry huff, "What a horrible school! – Yes, Hermione has written to us a lot about Neville. In her last few letters she said Harry told him some sort of secret about magic and it completely changed his abilities. He is, evidently, quite capable now."

Remus's eyes rose, "Really. Did she say what Harry said?"

Emma thought, "– I don't remember what she said."

Remus looked to Harry while he talked, "I can tell you that, up until this year, the only thing keeping Neville from deep trouble with his schooling was Hermione. She tutored him in just about everything. The only subject Neville was good at was herbology, where he is brilliant."

Emma gasped quietly, "Oh, yes. That was it. She said that Harry told Neville to remember his plants. That he needed to transfer his confidence from plants to the rest of magic. And evidently Neville was able to do it."

Remus looked closely at Harry and thought, "Hmm. I'll have to ask him about that tomorrow."

Dan asked, "Were you involved at Hogwarts this year?"

Remus shook his head, "No. And I've been busy of late, so I haven't heard any rumours about it either."

Emma asked, "Do you know why Neville has had such problems with his magic?"

Remus sighed and shook his head in sadness, "Neville's parents were very good friends with Harry's parents. Three days after Harry's parents were killed, Neville's parents were attacked and – permanently disabled. They are – under care – they no longer recognise Neville. Neville has been raised by his grandmother who is – who was greatly affected by her son and daughter-in-law's incapacitation. It has been difficult."

Emma's face was covered by her hands.

Dan's hand covered his eyes.

Remus continued, his voice broken, "I can't say more." He cleared his throat a few times, "But I can tell, just by listening to Harry, that he has had a __completely__ different experience growing up than any of his peers at Hogwarts. It leaves me quite hopeful."

Emma was regaining her composure, "How do you see Harry as different?"

Remus stilled as he thought. Then he gathered himself, "The wizarding world in Britain is – very traditional. Traditional for the early 1800s."

Dan looked a bit suspicious, "You're not saying just that he was raised American?"

Remus shook his head, "No. Non-magical Britain is not appreciably different than America when compared to Wizarding Britain. But –" Remus looked out the window as he thought, "even then, Harry seems to have done so much, been involved in so much –"

Emma laughed, "Hermione said he doesn't seem to understand the word 'impossible'. She said he wrote a choral piece at breakfast the other day and taught the entire school to sing it by dinner time."

Remus smiled, "Really? He does sound so different than the other students I taught at Hogwarts."

Dan asked thoughtfully, "Is it just stylistically different? Language? Or something more?"

Remus nodded, "Much more. Yes, the students at Hogwarts are __steeped__ in etiquette. And I think Harry is much more informal and casual – but you've seen how he is so easy to talk to. Very engaging."

Emma smiled, "Yes. Amazing, really."

Remus smiled, "I think the major difference is that he doesn't strike me as a student, he strikes me as a full adult. Where the students at Hogwarts have the form of adulthood but not the reality."

Dan smiled, "Well, this next week should be fun."

Emma nodded, then motioned toward Harry and Hermione, "I don't know how we're going to get them upstairs into bed without waking them. They're a bit bigger than the last time we had to do that with Hermione." She smiled knowingly, and fondly.

Remus chuckled, "I imagine. But, I can show you a bit of magic for that."

Dan smiled, "Yes, please do."

Remus stood up quietly and pulled out his wand, "First, a spell that's used to help babies sleep." He waived his wand. "Then a spell to keep noise away from them." More waving. "Then we levitate them." Harry and Hermione floated into the air and clung to each other in their sleep.

Emma and Dan gasped.

Remus waved his wand again, "Now we can float them up to bed. If you could prepare their beds while I move them?"

Emma nodded and rushed up stairs.

Remus and Dan came along behind slowly.

Emma had Hermione's bed ready.

Remus positioned Harry and Hermione over her bed, he worked to disentangle Harry and Hermione. It took a few minutes as Harry and Hermione kept grabbing onto each other in their sleep. Eventually he was able to settle Hermione into bed. "And now for Harry."

Emma covered Hermione and rushed ahead to turn down Harry's bed before Remus and Dan positioned Harry over his bed.

Remus let Harry down gently and Dan covered him with the blanket.

Emma had a huge smile, "That was amazing. Thank you for showing us."

Remus shrugged, "You're welcome. I'm sure we will be able to show you a lot more tomorrow."

"Good night." Dan and Emma moved into the hall and closed the door.

Remus started his own motions toward sleep.

**Wednesday, 8 June, 1994**

Hermione woke up slowly, then was frustrated as she tried to turn over. She noticed she was still wearing her full clothes from yesterday. She sat up and tried to remember what happened last night. Then her brain clicked; she must have fallen asleep on the couch, with Harry. She looked at the clock, almost 8. She got up and started moving quickly to see where everyone was.

By 8:30 she was gliding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry was standing with his back to her, his hands on the back of a chair at the kitchen table. Hermione snuck up behind him and wrapped him in a hug, peeking out from behind his head at the world.

Harry's smile burst to filling the room, "Good morning." He wrapped his arms over her arms as they wrapped around him.

Everyone turned and echoed Harry, with grins to match.

Hermione stepped to the side with an arm around Harry, "Good morning. I don't seem to remember going to bed."

Dan, manning the stove and a pan of bacon, spoke expressively, "Oh, yes, you fell asleep and missed the family album. All those pictures of you as a child."

Harry laughed.

Hermione covered her face with her hand.

Emma spoke up, sitting at the table, "Oh, yes! Your first day of school was priceless."

Hermione turned back to burying her face in hugging Harry, "Ugh!"

Harry looked bewildered, "Wait! I don't remember that. Can I see?"

Hermione's muffled voice, filtered through Harry's shoulder, was still clear, "No!"

Everyone laughed.

Harry looked puzzled, "So – come to think of it, I don't remember going to bed either. What happened?"

Emma smiled, "You two fell asleep against each other. So Cute! I can't wait to see the pictures."

Strangled cries came from Harry and Hermione.

Laughter came from Dan and Remus.

Hermione was building up steam, "Mum! You wouldn't!"

Emma just smiled and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea with both hands, "Of course not, dear."

Hermione rested her forehead on Harry's shoulder and sighed.

Dan moved the pan to the table, "Come, you two. Sit and eat. Then we'll go for a walk on the local footpaths before we get serious into anything else."

Remus chuckled. As everyone looked confused, he continued, "Sirius Black was quite the rascal and that was his never-ending joke. Everything was Sirius with him."

Everyone groaned and started in on the food.

Harry broke in with a teasing smile, "So, Moony is a nickname? How did you get stuck with that?"

Remus face flashed a touch of fear for a bare second, then he settled back into his smile, "We all had nicknames. My friends all became an anamagus –"

Hermione gasped, "You learned to become an anamagus?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I didn't need to, due to my condition." He explained to the others, "An anamagus is a branch of magic where you learn to transform into a specific animal, usually related to some aspect of your personality. It takes a good year to learn how and they spent that year learning in order to spend time with me during my monthly transformations."

Dan breathed, "Wow. That's true friendship."

Harry was looking rather amazed, "What animals were they?"

Remus smiled sadly, "I was Moony – due to my condition, Sirius was called Padfoot because he could turn into a huge black dog, your dad was called Prongs because he could transform into a very large stag, and –." His face fell abruptly.

Harry noticed the dead stop, as did everyone else. Harry prodded gently, "And?"

Remus sighed, "The fourth member of our group was –" He coughed roughly, "Peter Petigrew, also known as Wormtail because he could transform into a __rat__. He betrayed your parent's location to – that madman. – I'm sorry to dump that on you."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be. This is the kind of thing I couldn't get out of Dumbledore."

Remus looked even more depressed, "Dumbledore asked me not to say anything. But now I see that as wrong. I will tell you anything you want to know."

Harry shrugged, "We'll get there. I'm not in a hurry." He reached for the bacon and wiggled one toward Remus, "Or interested in ruining the mood." He bit into it with contentment.

Remus nodded, then looked at everyone, "Actually, before we go outside the wards, I'd like to put together some magical defences for everyone. Defensive charms on bracelets or watches or rings and the like."

Hermione gasped, "Yes! Can I help?"

Remus smiled, "Well – now you can, since I put up the wards last night."

Hermione smiled in joy.

Remus continued, "Everyone needs to bring out a piece of jewellery that you wear all the time." He pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and showed it to Hermione, "This is a list of the charms to set up on everyone's things."

Hermione looked intently down the list, "I've never heard of a lot of these. What do they do?"

"Basically, they are portable wards that defend against a range of threats. Defence against magic spells, projectiles and puncture wounds which can includes knives, spells for fire prevention, blunt force, whether that's a cricket bat or the result of gravity. Then comes a set of life-saving and general safety charms. Floatation spells, spells for an unhealthy atmosphere like an automatic bubble-head charm, an injury-triggered port-key, tracking charms, health monitoring charms, and the like."

Hermione thought for a moment, "What about poison neutralisation?"

Remus took an uncertain breath, "Well, there are so many different types of poisons I don't know if we can come up with an effective defence that will fit in the magical saturation limits of the jewellery."

"What about a version of the bubble-head charm that keeps out anything with a Methyl group?"

Remus looked lost, "A what?"

Hermione clamped down on a chuckle, "I read an article about fire services responding to chemical spills and they made a bit of a joke about what they called 'Methyl-Ethyl-death'. It was a comment about the preponderance of very dangerous chemicals that all contained a Methyl group or an Ethyl group as part of their formula."

Remus was at a loss. "How do we identify a Methyl – thing – with a spell?"

Hermione nodded, then thought for a moment, "Well, I think we need to determine the magic needed. We find some chemical that contains a Methyl group and use magic to try to detect the chemical. Then use that detection spell, with some fine tuning, to build the spell we need."

Remus' eyes got bigger, "That – is an interesting idea. Though that's not likely to get done today."

Hermione nodded slowly, "I'll think about it. See what I can come up with."

Remus smiled in amazement, "Right! Well, lets get started on what we have."

Remus started showing Hermione each spell as he performed it. By the last item Hermione was doing it all. Remus just shook his head in amazement.

Emma asked him, "Remus, is that a problem?"

Remus sputtered, "It took me almost a week to get all those spells right. She got them all in three tries."

Hermione patted his shoulder, "You're a great teacher, Professor Lupin."

He shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "I'm get'n old, is what it is." He passed back the pieces to their owners as they started to find their coats to go out for their walk.

The grass was wet and sparkling from an early morning rain, with an overcast still lingering. The rain and the overcast had coloured the trees darker and the greens more vibrant. Thick trees lining both sides of the road.

As they reached the end of the drive Harry startled, "What was that?"

Hermione started looking around, "What?"

Remus stopped and tilted his head sideways, "It would seem you are able to feel the edge of the wards."

Hermione spun back toward Harry, "Really? Where did you feel them?"

Harry started moving back and forth as he honed in on the edge, "Right about here." He held his arms out giving a range to his feeling.

Hermione moved to Harry and started moving back and forth. She tried a number of times, "I think I can feel it."

Remus was beaming, "That is very impressive. Those wards are not the type to be easily felt."

Hermione turned and asked, "What type are the most easily felt?"

Remus smirked, "War wards. The pain of electrocution or burning fire is hard to miss."

Hermione sighed with a smile, "Oh, I suppose."

They turned right, back up the road they came down the night before. The trees lining the road turned it into a tunnel that barely let any light filter in.

Harry stood and stared, "Wow, this is so gorgeous. It looks a lot like where my grandparents live, in Vermont."

Dan chuckled, "I got curious the other day and I dug out an atlas, and I looked into how far north Vermont is. It turns out Vermont ranges from 44 to 45 degrees North, which is the same latitude as southern to central France. We are currently at just over 51 degrees North latitude. That's just below the southern tip of Alaska. The top of Maine is only 47 degrees north."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Whoa! That's amazing. I guess the Gulf Stream really makes a huge difference. So then, what is Boston equivalent to?"

"Boston, at 42 degrees north, is the same latitude as a bit north of Rome or the top of Portugal."

Harry almost choked, "What? Does Rome ever get snow? We have snow most every winter."

Dan shrugged and kept going.

They turned off the road onto a path that lead right, between fences with vines and shrubs growing along them. Trees covered the path on both sides. Fields with cows scattered about beyond the trees on both sides. The leaves dark in the overcast clouds and the underside of the overhanging trees. The very dark branches portraying a map of winding roads through the dark green of the geography of leaves. This overhead geography continually changed as they walked.

Dan was in front leading the way, "So, Harry, have you thought much about what colleges you might apply to?"

"Well, not much yet. I was listening to a lot of the seniors who were applying for college a few months ago. How their applications went, the requirements of each school, things like that. There are __hundreds __of universities just in the eastern half of the US I can apply to. Mostly, I've been more focussed on what major to study so far."

Dan was surprised, "Really? You would look at schools that far away?"

"I haven't thought about it much. Both Mom and Dad have said I should go into the dorms at whatever school – at least for Freshman year. They say it's kind of a right of passage. Some schools __require__ the Freshman class to be in the dorms. Sounds like a bit of a mess to me."

Chuckles wandered up and down the path.

Hermione asked, "What are some of the places your classmates are going to?"

"Perdue, Virginia Tech, Florida State – but I think that guy just wanted to be near a warm beach, Ohio State. This one girl got in to Cal State Long Beach. That will be a trip and a half just to get there." He chuckled, "I think she was __trying__ to get as far away from her parents as possible. The biggest problem with going to a school a ways away is having to pay out of state tuition. It can be two to three times higher. But you can establish residency there and then switch to in state tuition."

Emma asked, "Then why would you ever go far away to University?"

Harry shrugged, "A good school, but mainly scholarships. A lot of my friends got significant scholarships."

Emma was not convinced, "That sounds very complex."

Harry shook his head, "Oh, yeah. Ridiculously so. My dad says complexity is the bane of the modern world. The province of politicians and lawyers."

Everyone laughed.

Dan jumped in with a smirk, "And engineers?"

Now Harry laughed, "Oh, yes! Engi-nerds. All education and no common sense!" He struck a pose with a hand on his hip and a wagging finger with a funny accent, "Don't let this happen to you! The intelligence you save may be your own."

More chuckles wandered about, with Hermione adding some exasperated groans.

Harry stood thoughtfully, "You know, I'm not sure the reputation of the school you go to is all that important past a few years out of school, beyond your first job. I think it's more important what you get out of the program you attend. And that is primarily dependent on what you put into the program. The effort and focus you bring to it. Thats my experience so far in high school."

Dan nodded, "I'll definitely agree with that. Unless you're going into academia. That is a completely different game. Then you get people who take their eye off the science and put it on the competition between people and it very quickly turns nasty. __All__ the fun is gone."

They came to a small bridge that crossed a stream running perpendicular to the walking path. A pathway of a different sort through the countryside as trees, underbrush, and vines lined the stream.

By the time they all got back they were pleasantly tired and ready for lunch.

As they sat eating their sandwiches, Dan talked about the upcoming party, "Our annual garden party for family, friends, clients, and all is this Saturday. It usually has anywhere between 90 and 110 people show up for some amount of time. It runs from noon to 5pm, but sometimes, and for some family, it can run later. We have a lot of it catered but there are some specialty foods we like to make ourselves. The equipment, the extra tables and chairs, will be delivered on Thursday and we'll put them in the carriage house to start. The large items are set up on Friday mostly by the catering staff, and the final food preparation starts Saturday morning before noon with the staff. We normally open the festivities with Emma playing a piano piece, then, we turn it lose. It's usually a lot of fun."

Harry looked very excited, "Sounds like a blast."

Everyone chuckled at his choice of words. They spent the afternoon relaxing, reading, and talking. It was some of the funnest time Harry had yet spent in England.

Dinner turned out to be a quiet, simple affair, full of pleasant talk and funny stories of family, life, work, and education. Harry and Hermione were truly content.

After Hermione performed another miracle of cleaning up dinner, everyone retired to the main room for their much anticipated private music festival.

Hermione caught up to her mum, "Mum, what did you decide to play for us this evening?"

Emma sat down and started setting out the pages of music, "This is Mozart Sonata Number 12 for Piano in F. I'm saving the surprise of the piece I'm playing for the party, so this is a relatively simple piece. Have you played this, Harry?"

"Actually, I haven't. There is so much classical music that I haven't played."

Emma nodded, "There is a lot out there. Let's see what I can do with this." She took a moment to gather her concentration, then started in.

Immediately Harry's eyes closed and he submerged into the music. It was calmly melodic and serenely smooth. It was a simple piece but Emma played it amazingly smoothly with no breaks or any lapses between phrases. Harry's magic rose to meet her music. It added to her smooth delivery and expressive pacing. Everyone enjoyed it immensely. Emma closed the piece with a long hold on the final notes.

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes! That was awesome! So smooth."

"Thank you, Harry. That's very nice of you to say so. It is a rather simple piece."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, it's simply written but you played it masterfully. Your phrasing was very smooth."

She gathered her music together, "So, what would you like to play for us, this evening?"

Harry got up and flashed a sly grin, "Are you ready to help, Hermione?"

Hermione was caught off guard, "What?"

Harry sat down and started in to his introduction to 'When I Fall In Love'.

"Harry! That's not fair." Her slightly embarrassed smile gave her away.

Harry dove in anyway as Hermione stood up and moved toward the piano.

By the time Harry approached the first verse his magic was already rising, pulling everyone in. As he started the first verse, everyone was shocked at Harry's vocal entrance, and then even more at Hermione's entrance as a soaring counterpoint melody. Hermione's magic rose to dance with Harry's. The adults all had shocked expressions as the melodies intertwined and danced with each other and with Harry's piano improvisations. Harry and Hermione fell into the music so completely they flowed as a river, powerfully, smoothly covering everything. They rose and fell, they soared, they pushed the music to a powerful expression. They fell back to a soft ending while Harry ran quiet runs up and down in a gentle finale.

The silence that followed was a true testament to Harry and Hermione's performance. The shock was exactly what Harry wanted to achieve and to show Dan and Emma Hermione's talents. He was bursting with pride in her. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and kissed her cheek. "That was gorgeous!"

The adults finally snapped out of their enchantment and stood up clapping.

Emma rushed up to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug, "Sweetie, I didn't know you sang! When did you start that?"

Harry beamed to see Hermione's parents so excited.

"Mum, Harry taught me how. About two weeks ago."

Emma's eyes were moist with overflowing pride, "That was unbelievable! And in two weeks?" She turned to Harry, "You – in two weeks?"

Harry motioned to Hermione, "Isn't she awesome? Just amazing!"

Hermione started to look suspiciously at Harry, with a grin, "Harry! Stop that! Who was it that taught me to sing?"

Harry started to mumble about not being able to create talent but no one listened.

Dan came up and gave them all hugs.

Remus just stood off to one side with a blank shocked expression.

As Dan and Emma gushed over Hermione, Harry sat down and started playing 'All The Things You Are' quietly in the background. Dan and Emma were still involved in their joy at Hermione's talents.

Harry wound the song down and stood up and moved to his cases and brought out his flugelhorn and his giant book of music and started hunting through it.

Hermione noticed and turned to Harry, "What are you thinking, Harry?"

He moved to the piano, "Now let's try something else." He smiled at Hermione, "Alice In Wonderland?" He plopped the book on the stand.

Hermione laughed, "Ok, sure." She sat down at the piano.

Harry started snapping his fingers and dove in with a pickup intro.

Hermione was right behind him and started a solid beat.

Harry's magic leaped and flowed pulling on everyone. Then Hermione's magic rose to the challenge. She started responding to Harry's improvisations and adding a counterpoint to his melodies. Together they drove the song to joyous heights, an infectious beat, and an intense climax. Then they allowed the song to lapse into a gentle reprise and a soft landing.

The adults were back to another round of stark amazement.

Harry offered his hand to Hermione. She took it and stood up as Harry pulled her into a bow. He turned to Dan and Emma, "Even more awesome than you know." He held his hand out, indicating Hermione.

She playfully slapped his hand away, "Harry! You are too much!"

Dan and Emma rushed in for another hug.

Harry faded back and ended up standing next to Remus.

Remus could barely get his voice working, "Harry, where the hell did you learn to play like that?"

Harry shrugged with a joyous smile, "Six years of practice. I love it. I don't think I can stop. It's – in me."

"I'll say. I could feel your magic."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Really? I have no idea. I just love to play." He couldn't stop smiling as he watched Hermione and her parents talking.

Remus just shook his head as he watched the scene.

Emma was quizzing Hermione on the lead-sheet she had used to play 'Alice In Wonderland'.

Hermione drew Harry back in, "Harry, can you explain this again?"

Harry moved over to look at the music, "What was the question?"

Emma took over, "I've seen music like this before, with not even a full piano part, but here you have all these – changes to it – where someone scratched out chords, changed some and added more. Who made these changes?"

He chuckled, "I did. These are my re-harmonisations. This is the way I like to play it when I'm playing it alone. If I have a bass player, then I need to stick more with the original until we've played more together. To be able to make these kinds of alterations on the fly is still rather difficult for me."

Emma still looked confused, "On the fly – you mean – in the middle of playing it?"

"Yeah, if the bass player or a horn player starts wandering down re-harmonised chord changes in the middle of the song I have a hard time keeping up unless we've talked about it before. I'm not very fast with that yet."

"But how do you know you can add or change chords at all?"

Harry shook his head, "That gets deep into music theory. For example, in a lot of classical music one of the most prominent features is the IV-I chord progression. What's called the Plagal Cadence. The 'a-men' of a chord resolution. But in popular music the largest feature is the ii-V7-I chord progression." He pointed at an example on the page to illustrate. "A minor two chord, a dominant five chord, resolving to a major one chord.

"The third and the seventh note of any chord determine what the character of the chord will be. If you flat the third and the seventh note of a major chord, it becomes a minor chord, but the interval, the distance between the third and the seventh note remains a perfect fifth or seven half-steps; a very pleasing sound. But in a dominant chord the interval between the third and the seventh is a tri-tone, or six half-steps. That disharmony in the six half-steps is what gives a dominant chord it's tension, thus it's need to resolve into a more pleasing major chord tone.

"Well, as one simple example, if you swap out the dominant five chord for it's tri-tone – a dominant chord that is six half steps away, which is exactly half an octave – it changes the tonal centre of the chord but not the fundamental character of the chord. The third and the seventh notes of one chord become the seventh and third notes of the other chord, and they remain a tri-tone interval which leaves the tension in the chord the same. Then, once you've swapped in the tri-tone, which is essentially a flat-II7 chord, you can pretend it's a dominant five chord and add it's minor two chord in front of it. As long as the melody doesn't conflict you just made the song more interesting."

Emma looked amazed.

Harry continued, "I'm just not fast enough yet in catching someone applying various re-harmonisations to a tune as we're playing it. I need more practice in hearing and identifying the chords."

"How do you hear that?"

Harry chuckled, "Lots of ear training. I've heard classical music described as ear music and page music, meaning the music on the page is very important, and so is hearing it. But jazz is ear music and theory music. You have to be able to hear and identify what is going on, in the theory, to be able to play it really well. Sometimes I have a hard time identifying when someone has added a flat-9 to a chord verses a half-diminished chord. Or the implications of what I'm hearing and what that means for where we are going. Things like that."

Emma looked at Harry quite seriously, "Thank you for teaching Hermione to sing. And for helping her to play piano again."

Harry smiled, "It was a joy." His smile turned a bit sly, "Did she tell you about her teaching and conducting the Hogwarts choir?"

Emma and Dan looked at Hermione again, like they had never seen her before.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Harry, you are just too much."

Emma smiled, "No, she didn't. Come, sit and tell us." She pulled Hermione toward the couch.

Harry faded into the background toward Remus.

Remus smirked at Harry, "You are really rather sneaky."

Harry played innocent, "Who? Me?"

Remus shook his head, "I see what you're doing. And it is quite gallant of you."

Harry sobered, "It's also very true. Hermione is just awesome."

"A little involved, are we?" Remus' grin peeked out.

Harry turned very serious, "Hooked. Smitten. Caught. However you want to phrase it. I am wrapped around her finger." He looked at Remus with a touch of desperation, "What do I do now?"

Remus took pity on Harry, "First, you are caught by the absolute best. So don't take her for granted."

Harry was shaking his head desperately.

"Second, I think she has caught the absolute best. And she knows it."

"Think so?"

Remus nodded emphatically, "Third, – and I don't mean to imply anything, but – I know your birth-parents would be over-joyed at who you have become."

Harry tilted his head to the side, "My talents and skills?"

Remus shook his head, "Your heart. Your soul. Your care and concern. Your courage. Your love for others. – And your talents are pretty cool too."

Harry was quite touched. "Thanks."

Hermione's voice broke into Harry's thoughts, "Harry, can you come explain the choir piece you wrote?"

**Thursday, 9 June, 1994**

Harry and Hermione were just finishing breakfast when Remus walked into the house, "Well, kids. Ready to learn about wards?"

Hermione gasped and stood up, "Yes!"

Remus looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head slowly, "I can't see that being useful. I have no background in any of that. No context. I don't think it's going to make any sense to me."

Remus thought for a moment, "Yes, I can see that. But if you change your mind, let me know and I can give you all the personalised training you need. Wherever and Whenever you need."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Remus."

Remus turned to Hermione, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and they headed for the back yard toward the wardstone in the centre of the property.

Remus dove straight in, "Ok, so this ward scheme needs to be rather unique because the party will have a lot of people coming and going, some of which we won't even know until they show up. So what we need are detection wards to let us know if someone bad comes to the party, and protective wards that are all set up and ready to be turned on at a moment's notice. We can also put up a rather hidden protection called a ward-spike.

Hermione was practically glowing with excitement, "A ward-spike? I've never heard of that before."

"Yes, most wards are spherical, or partly so; a dome over an area. If an attacker puts up an anti-apparition ward it will be spherical because a non-spherical anti-apparition ward is too complex and power hungry. Also, anti-apparition wards can not cross other wardlines. So, to prevent an attacker from putting up anti-apparition wards, and trapping us inside our wards, we put up a ward-spike. That is a ward that is almost vertical and very, very narrow. It's usually many times higher than your defensive wards. You put the wardstone just inside your defensive wards but the ward-spike exists outside your defensive wards. That's called an offset ward. The purpose of a ward-spike is to prevent anyone from putting up anti-apparition wards because the ward-spike is so tall that the spherical anti-apparition ward will need to be so huge to get over the ward-spike as to be impossible for any wizard to power it."

Hermione was deep in thought, "Ok. What is the arithmantic term in a ward-formula to make a non-spherical ward? And the term to make a ward off-set from the ward stone?"

Remus smiled at her leaps of intelligence. He proceeded to explain the details of modified ward shapes and their practical limitations and the specialised algebraic terms. After an hour Hermione had the process defined and the ward-scheme mapped. It was ingenious. She sat thinking of the interlocking sections of the various discreet wards that covered all the possibilities for the party.

Remus continued, "The really ingenious part is to power up the wards but change their application so they have no affect. Then, when we need them to work, we just modify the action so we don't have to go through the lengthy process of powering them up. They are already powered, we just 'turn them on', so to speak. Instead of 30 seconds to get the wards working it takes less than a second. The tricky bit is to pick the correct application which has no affect, and is functionally related to the ward application that is protective. If the productive and non-productive functions are not closely related enough then switching from one to the other causes the wards to power down in the transition. That's not what we want."

Hermione was pulled out of her trance by a loud 'bing!' and looked at Remus, who had jumped up, "What was that?"

Remus was looking toward the front door, "That was a polite 'knock' on the wards. Someone magical is here to see us."

Hermione jumped up and started following Remus as he headed for the front door. As they opened the door they could see two people standing at the end of the drive. As they got closer, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones could be seen waiting.

Remus smiled, "Professor, Madam Bones, how nice to see you."

Dumbledore twinkled, "Remus, good to see you too. And you Miss Granger."

"Hello, Professor."

Dumbledore continued, "And you've both met Madam Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Remus and Hermione both acknowledged her.

Dumbledore paused just a moment, "We are here to let you know that there will be a few Aurors here on Saturday – discretely – to provide security for the party – for Harry."

Madam bones added, "And a few more on quick response."

Remus nodded while Hermione was more confused.

Dumbledore smiled at Remus, "I noticed your wards, Remus. Very nice work."

"Thank you, Professor. I should be able to activate them fully in less than a second."

Madam Bones' eyebrows rose, "__Very__ nice. That's a significant improvement."

Remus smiled.

Hermione boiled over with her questions, "You understand that this is almost completely a muggle party? And you need to pick Aurors who are competent in the muggle world?"

Madam Bones smiled, "Yes. Why?"

Hermione frowned, "Because I have met __very__ few wizards who could go muggle without looking or sounding ridiculous to real muggles. All the fine points are completely missed and it adds up to being quite embarrassing."

Madam Bones lost of bit of her smile and nodded, "I'll go over the list and preparations again."

Hermione relaxed, "Thank you."

Dumbledore tried to smooth it over, "Well, we will see you on Saturday."

Everyone nodded as Dumbledore and Madam Bones left.

Hermione turned to Remus, "Do they have any clue on how poorly they fit into the muggle world?"

Remus shook his head with a bit of sadness, "No. They think they understand, but they don't. I've given up trying to tell them. Maybe, as a muggle-born, they will listen to you."

By 10am a large lorry drove in the front drive and pulled up at the carriage house. Three men got out.

Harry was walking toward them.

"Mr. Granger here?" The driver asked.

"I'll get him." Harry ran off.

Within a few minutes, Dan and Harry came out the back door of the house. Dan spoke up, "Good Morning. You have some equipment for us?"

The driver answered, "Yes, sir. We have all your tables, chairs, serving equipment, plates, utensils, glasses, drinks, everything but the refrigerated food."

"Excellent. Can you stage it in the carriage house to start?" Dan opened the overhead door to the garage.

"Yes, sir. That would be perfect."

And, of course, Harry dove in to helping with everything.

**Friday, 10 June, 1994**

The catering company showed up at nine. All eight staff dressed in black with name tags, aprons, and a small towel folded over the apron strings. They were standing in a stiff line as someone gave a set of instruction to them.

Harry could not help but be involved. He approached the guy who seemed to be in charge and put out his hand, "Hi! I'm Harry Forrester. Are you in charge of this motley crew?" He gave them all a gimlet eye and a grin. He got some wry smiles in return.

The man coughed and caught his expression as he shook Harry's hand, "Yes. I'm – supervising the setup today. My name is Wallace Bonderson." He gave a concerned look toward his group, "These are some of our most experienced people."

"Cool! Learn from the best. Who can I help?"

Bonderson was desperately trying to keep up, "Ah – How about Colleen? She needs help setting the place settings." He looked a bit devious as he said that.

"Cool!" Harry moved to talk to Colleen. She was middle-aged and had short wavy light brown hair, "Hi, I'm Harry! How can I help?"

Colleen looked at him with trepidation, "Well, Harry, have you every done anything like this before?"

"A bit. Mostly I do music."

"Really? Well, I hope to get to hear you play something at some point."

Harry smiled a bit deviously, "Oh, yes. I plan on playing piano most of the party tomorrow. But don't tell anyone yet. I'd like it to be a bit of a surprise."

Colleen nodded conspiratorially, "Alright, let me show you how to arrange a place setting and you can copy what I do. How's that?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

Colleen set up the first setting, "This is what it looks like, and it needs to look exactly like this." Her voice got quiet, "The boss is very exacting, so be very careful." She started pointing, "The silver is there, the glasses are there, and the plates are over there. Six settings per round table. Any questions?"

"How do I fold the napkins?"

Colleen smiled at him, "Ah, that is what I will be doing. It's a bit finicky work. Maybe if you get the places done I can show you?"

"Awesome!" Harry moved to start. But instead of picking up a complete place setting, he picked up all the forks of one size and he placed one at every place, then he picked up all the salad forks and placed them at each setting. Finally, after all the pieces were set out, he went around the room nudging everything into perfect position. "Done!"

Colleen looked up from her pile of napkins in surprise, "Really? Let's look." As they went around she only adjust the occasional fork. "Very good Harry. Ok, let's start on the rest of the napkins." She showed him how to do the intricate folds of the napkin properly.

After Harry got going with his pile of napkins, Colleen asked, "Harry, you said you play music. Piano, was it?"

Harry thought, "Well, yes, and more. I play trumpet, mellophone, French horn, flugelhorn, baritone horn, piano, vibraphone, and I sing."

Colleen looked at him like there was something wrong, "Where did you learn all those?"

"In school. They have a marching band, a percussion ensemble, a wind ensemble, a musical theatre pit orchestra, a choir, and several jazz bands. They keep me pretty busy."

"I can only imagine."

Hermione came up and sat down next to Harry, "Hi Harry. Oh, that looks like fun."

"There you are!" Harry gave her a hug and handed her a napkin, "Colleen here showed me how to fold them. It's a bit frustrating because the napkins aren't always the same size or thickness, so you have to adjust a bit. Colleen, this is Hermione."

Colleen peeked up from the napkin she was carefully folding, "Hello, Hermione. Do you play music like Harry does?"

Hermione laughed, "Only just a little."

Harry interrupted, "Ha! Don't let her fool you, she plays awesome! And sings!"

"Harry, stop that!"

Harry was smiling up a storm, "What? You do!"

"Only because you taught me." She turned to Colleen, "He is a bit crazy. It's a consequence of his American upbringing."

Harry laughed, "I'll take that." He shook out the napkin he was working on, "Ok, I have to try that one again."

Hermione finished the napkin she was working on, "Does this look good?"

Colleen looked at the napkin, then at Hermione, "Yes, that does. On your first try?"

Hermione just smiled.

Harry leaned toward Colleen and whispered, "Did I mention that she's brilliant?"

Hermione covered her face, "Harry!"

Harry just laughed. "Oh! – Just a second, I need to ask Remus about something." He was up and out of his chair in a flash.

Colleen watched him go, "He seems to like you."

Hermione smiled fondly and her voice sounded breathless, "Yes. He is – brilliant!"

"And it seems to be mutual?"

Hermione smiled again, "Yes. He is going back to Boston this summer and I hope to go with him to go to school there next year."

Colleen looked at her seriously, "Really? Why?"

"Well – part of it is that his school has music and mine doesn't – but, mainly, the school I go to is – really bad. It's part of a community that – has __so__ many problems. I just ... As Harry says, 'life is too short to put up with that garbage'."

Colleen smiled at Harry's phrase but turned serious again, looking into the distance, "That sounds like it needs to be fixed."

Dan and one of the staff were moving some furniture out of the sunroom to make room for the buffet tables, when Emma leaned into the sunroom.

"Dan? There is someone at the door who would like a word."

He stopped, "Is it the dessert people?"

She shook her head, "Not dressed like this, I don't think."

Dan looked curious, "Ok. Let's see who it is." They walked back to the front door where a middle-aged man with short sandy brown hair, a very nicely cut dark suit, and a face that looked like it was trying very hard not to scowl. Dan held out his hand, "Good morning. Dan Granger and you've met my wife, Emma?"

The man shook Dan's, "Good morning. Yes, I have. I'm Gerald Greyson, MI5." He held out a badge that seemed to confirm it, though who knew what a real MI5 badge looked like.

Both Emma and Dan froze for several moments.

Dan recovered first, "MI5? Is there something wrong? – We're just getting set up for a party tomorrow, so we're rather confused at the moment."

Greyson smiled, "Yes, I understand. You see – I wanted to let you know that we will have a few members of our staff at your party to provide some security."

Dan and Emma now added significant shock, to go with their blossoming state of confusion.

Emma asked slowly, "Why?"

Greyson smiled, "Mr Potter, or Forrester, as I think he prefers. – How is Harry, by the way?"

Dan was flustered and sputtered a bit, decidedly unusual for him, "He's running us ragged, actually. He's helping the catering staff move the equipment, and – I don't think any of us can keep up with him."

Greyson chuckled.

Emma broke in, "Why the security?"

"I'm afraid that is Classified information."

Dan now started to look worried, too, "How much will this cost?"

"No cost to you."

Dan and Emma stood nodding.

Then Dan gathered a question, "How did you know about our party – and Harry being here?"

Greyson chuckled, "Rather circuitous. Harry called his parents on Tuesday and they called the FBI with some questions, then the FBI called us."

In the grand scheme of things that answer only helped Dan and Emma a little.

"I will see you tomorrow." He nodded his head and left.

Dan shook his head in wonder, "I think our guest list just doubled in size and it's all due to security."

Emma pulled Dan's arm as they turned back inside, "First the magicals, now MI5. At least we've got someone with competence involved now."

**Saturday, 11 June, 1994**

The catering staff showed up and 9am to start the cooking and arranging the food, setting up the drinks. They were quick, efficient, and quiet as they worked. Harry followed them around and got involved in everything. And curiously, he noticed that every one of them was wearing an earpiece.

Hermione stood back and watched him with a big smile.

Emma walked up and watched her, "He seems to get involved in everything, doesn't he?"

Hermione looked at her mum, "He's told me stories of his being involved in his marching band, where they go to a competition and the parents will cook food for 180 people in the car park because the competition is a all-day affair. I don't imagine he stands still at those events either."

Emma looked confused, "No. I can't imagine that either. Any of it." She started to smile, "But you want to go and find out?"

Hermione slowly nodded, "He has broken me out of my magical stupor. I see the world so differently now. It's like I've just woken up. And – I want to go where he is going."

Emma smirked, "You're not worried about leaving him behind? That you're more achievement oriented than he is?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I have a good ways before I can catch up to him. And I think he's only going to speed up."

Emma gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, "That sounds wonderful. I'll talk to your father. I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Thanks, mum."

Emma drew back, "It's almost time to change for the party. You might want to remind Harry."

Hermione nodded and moved off to find Harry and corral him into changing.

Before any invited guest showed up Dumbledore and Madam Bones came in and were met by Remus at the door.

The guests started arriving a few minutes before noon. As they came in they had to walk a gauntlet of the Grangers greeting them and servers plying them with food and drinks. And maybe checking out the guests if these staff were part of the MI5 security.

The only magical guest to appear was Neville. He was dressed in a nice sport coat with nice trousers and blue buttoned shirt.

Hermione rushed to the head of the line as he approached, "Neville! You're here." She gave him a hug and started pulling him into the house, "Mum, Dad, this is Neville Longbottom."

Neville gave a very honoured bow, "Mr and Mrs Granger, it is truly an honour to meet you. I doubt you have a full understanding of how much pain and anguish your daughter has saved me from these last few years."

Dan shook his hand, "No, I don't imagine I do, but I don't doubt that you have saved her sanity too."

Neville smiled, "Yes, and I'm very glad to. But it's to Harry that I owe a changed life."

"Neville!" Harry came up and hugged him, "Good to see you, man! You look good!"

"Harry. Thanks. I'm glad to be here."

Hermione pulled them through the door, out of the way of more guests, all the way to the back of the sunroom.

Dumbledore noticed first, "Mr Longbottom. It is very good to see you."

Neville smiled, "Professor Dumbledore. How nice to see you here. – And Professor Lupin! I haven't seen you since last year. And we are missing you desperately!"

Remus laughed and stepped forward to shake Neville's hand, "Mr Longbottom. Good to see you again. You are looking very good."

Neville stood up taller with a bit of tension as he notice Amelia, "And Madam Bones. I am honoured." He bowed.

"Good afternoon, Mr Longbottom. It's been quite a while since we last met."

Neville laughed, "Yes, I was nine? Ten?" He got a slightly embarrassed smile, "By any chance – did that chair survive?"

Amelia burst out laughing, "Oh, yes. Cleaned up quickly. Don't worry about that."

He chuckled, "Yes, well – Susan was altogether too gracious and quick to accept any responsibility for that. It was actually Hannah that was teasing me and – well – it could have gone better." His sly smile spoke volumes.

Amelia laughed again, "Yes, Susan admitted to me what happened later. All is forgiven."

Neville's smile was large, "Well, you should probably mention that to Hannah. She still seems to get embarrassed when she talks to me."

Hermione broke in smoothly, "Ah, Neville, I think there's a different reason for that."

Neville looked curious, "Really? Well, I'll have to talk to her then. No one should be stuck with embarrassment over a spill on a chair – regardless of how large."

Hermione's smile was devious, "Yes, that would be very good of you to clear that up with her." Hermione glanced at her watch, "Oh, it's almost time for Mum's performance. We'll be back in a few moments." She lead Harry away.

By 12:30 most of the guests had arrived and Emma prepared to open the party with her piano piece. As she approached the piano the room noticed and fell expectantly silent.

Emma set her music down and turned to the guests, "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm so glad all of you could come. It is so nice to see you all again. To start everything off, here is Chopin's Nocturne Number 2 in E-Flat Major, Opus 9." She sat down, took a moment to gather her focus and started in. It was intricate, it was smooth, it was calm as were most Chopin Nocturne pieces. Harry and Hermione stood near the mantle, Hermione leaning against Harry, his arm around her, and they fell into the sound, the rhythm, the motion of the tones. Emma's dynamics and vibrant colours caused their magic to rise and respond. It was truly wondrous.

As the piece ended everyone stood up and gave very warm applause. Emma stood up and took a few bows to the appreciation. She held up her hands and called for attention. It came quickly. "Friends, I would like to introduce to you a friend of Hermione's who I have had the pleasure of hearing play music for us and I would like to ask if he will share some music with us this afternoon." Harry nodded to her with a embarrassed smile. "Friends, Mr Harry Forrester." More slightly confused applause as Harry moved forward.

Hermione gave him a hug before he could move very far forward.

Harry took his seat at the piano and started a long intricate introduction to 'I Should Care'. He played it as a slow ballad so he had lots of time to embellish the melody, the chords, the rhythm, just about everything. His magic was starting to pull on everyone in time with his improvised phrases. When he finally eased into the first verse he set up a light stride-piano rhythm, a surprisingly strong slow rhythm that propelled everyone into a strong swing beat. Then, on top of that, he dove into wild flights of fancy in improvised melodies. The contrast between the slow bass-line and the fast melodies was powerful. As he constructed and shaped the tune, he built the intensity and the fullness of the sound until he reached the end of the bridge, where he stopped dead on a high note. He then started back into a slow walking bass-line to build the tune again. This time he built it around large chords with intricate harmonic changes inside each chord.

Harry proceeded to build and rebuild the tune several times, each with a different type of intensity. His magic was flowing, his music was flowing, he was having a blast.

It wasn't until he ended the song on a solitary low note that he noticed Hermione had gathered a number of people around the piano. They were staring at him with rapt attention, Harry's magic was glazing their eyes. Hermione leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, then Harry's eyes glazed over. The group of friends cheered and clapped.

Hermione introduced her friends to Harry. He almost caught some of their names. After a few minutes of questions he was able to break away into his introduction to 'When I Fall In Love'. Hermione protested only a moment, until she was drawn in by his magic. Their vocals exploded on the group and mouths dropped open, exactly as Harry intended – and secretly, Hermione too. It was the ultimate poetic justice for all the bookworm taunts and teasing from her more social 'friends' from Primary. Though she was still gracious enough to keep it light, Harry's music knocked that memory completely out of everyone's mind. The tables had turned and now Hermione and Harry were the centre of attention.

Director Gerald Greyson turned to Wallace Bonderson, "Those 'kids' are making me feel very old."

Bonderson, shook his head in wonder, "Absolutely amazing. Both of them."

"Everything go well during setup this morning?"

Bonderson nodded, "Yes, sir. Everything was smooth."

Greyson smiled, "Yes, I bet it was. Letting Colleen out to play always works wonders."

Bonderson smiled slyly.

"Well, shall we go stir up some mud?"

Bonderson chuckled, "Do I detect some glee, there?"

"Yes, you do." Greyson moved through the crowd and stood behind Amelia Bones, "Good Afternoon."

Amelia turned and her mouth dropped open. She stuttered, "Director Greyson. It's been a very long time. What are you doing here?"

Greyson smiled with his usual 'keep the subordinates guessing' smile, "The usual."

She started looking around, "Do you have more people here?"

"Yes. All the staff are mine."

Amelia's eyes almost bugged out, "Why?"

"Harry is very important to the future of Britain."

Amelia looked suspiciously at him, "What do you know?"

He just smiled again, "A lot."

"We need to talk."

"We will. After the party."

She was shocked and stumbled. She started again, "Well – ok. Let me introduce Professor Dumbledore. Professor, this is Director Gerald Greyson of MI5. He was my contact in MI5 the last time – when we had problems 20 years ago."

Dumbledore smiled, with an underlying confusion, "Ah. Good to meet you Director Greyson."

Greyson shook his hand, "It's very good to finally meet you, Professor."

Dumbledore noticed the man standing behind Greyson, "– And Mr Bonderson. Class of '88, if I remember correctly? What brings you to this event?" He shook hands with Bonderson.

"Good afternoon, Professor. It's been a long time."

Greyson added, "He is on my staff. He is the lead in charge of our participation in today's event."

Dumbledore looked quite surprised but all he could say was, "Very good." He turned to Remus, "This is Remus Lupin. He has been handling our protection for Harry since the end of school."

Greyson held out his hand to Remus, "Ah, Mr Lupin. It is an honour to meet you. I'm glad to have your participation in this."

Remus' eyes betrayed a bit of surprise, "Anything for Harry."

Greyson looked over to Harry and Hermione. Harry was now playing his fluegelhorn and Hermione was playing the piano. The group around the piano was starting to grow. Greyson was honestly amazed, "Those two are quite amazing, don't you think?"

Professor Dumbledore spoke with awe, "More amazing than I think you realise. Their – extra talents are – quite enveloping."

Bonderson nodded, "I'll say."

Amelia nodded too, "Yes, I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before."

Greyson turned back to Amelia, "Do you have more people at the party, too?"

Amelia's smile faltered a bit, "Just Auror Tonks, and I have a number on standby." She didn't want to mention that all her other Aurors couldn't pass her muggle-test without making a fool of themselves. She decided that she will have to do that much more often.

Bonderson asked, "May I ask who put up the area defences?"

Remus smiled, "That would be me."

Bonderson nodded in appreciation, "Excellent."

Amelia turned back to Greyson having recovered her focus, "Director Greyson, I think these events land in our purview, what interest does MI5 have in this?"

Greyson became serious, "The details will need to wait until later. But – you seem to have forgotten what happened last time?"

"We lost a lot of people, –"

Greyson jumped in, "So did we. Do you know how many?"

"– I think we lost about – 120 or probably more."

Greyson's voice grew dark, "We lost 142 with 51 permanently injured. Would you like a list of names? Ages? Dates and locations? Circumstances?"

Professor Dumbledore seemed concerned, "That seems very detailed."

Greyson got a bit angrier and quieter, "We know precisely how many, and under what circumstances. __Our__ government has to give an accounting for every person who dies. Every one – none of this 'about 120' business. We are here because that can not happen again."

Amelia and Dumbledore glanced at each other. Dumbledore spoke calmingly, "But these events concern only our side –"

"No, they do not. Not when 142 of our citizens die. Then it becomes our problem too. Or maybe you haven't poked your head up out of the little hole you live in, to find out that the world has changed? Let me assure you, it has. We have some very serious issues to discuss – after the party."

Remus had a dark grin on his face.

Dumbledore and Madam Bones glanced at each other with concern.

Dumbledore turned back to Greyson, "Very well. After the party." He turned, "Mr Bonderson. I understand you completed a Mastery in Defense. Very good."

Bonderson smiled, "Thank you, sir. It has been very satisfying."

Greyson nodded, "He has also completed quite a bit of our MI5 training, as well."

Dumbledore put up some privacy wards and tilted his head, "How did you come to know of the magical world?"

"The Prime Minister asked MI5 to maintain a liaison office with the magical world."

Amelia looked concerned, "And we were not notified?"

Greyson smiled darkly, "Minister Bagnold was notified. Evidently she forgot to mention it?"

Amelia frowned, "Yes, she did. There must be a curse on that position since all the intelligence seems to drain out of anyone taking it."

Greyson laughed, "Ah, positions of authority are never without their critics."

Bonderson spoke softly, "Actually, it's a quite valid concern. Anything from a curse to all manner of low level compulsion charms, to a slow-acting magical poison, to a mildly toxic substance – even something as simple as lead."

Greyson looked horrified.

Amelia's eyebrows shot up, "I hadn't thought about lead. I'll check."

Bonderson raised his own eyebrows, "Or something radioactive? Magicals don't get cancer from radiation but – there are other longer-term health effects."

Amelia looked shocked, "Radioactive? How do I test for that?" She turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked pensive, "Hmm. That would be –" He sighed, "A discrepancy between two tests. You would need to look for an object that seems to have a residue of magic but has a maximum theoretical magical saturation index of zero. It's like a wardstone that is holding some magic but it's rated capacity to hold any magic is zero. It won't make any sense."

Amelia gasped, "That seal."

Everyone looked at her.

She turned to Dumbledore, "That large metal replica of the seal of the office of the Minister of Magic."

Dumbledore's eyes grew, "The big one that hangs on the wall behind his desk?"

"Yes. Every time we sweep for magical contamination, it registers as having some residue but we can't tell what it is."

Greyson shook his head and groaned, "Same as the US Seal in the US Embassy in Moscow."

Blank looks from everyone.

Greyson continued, "I think it was in the 1950's the Russians gave the newly built US Embassy in Moscow a welcoming gift. A huge solid metal replica of the US Seal to hang on the wall in the Ambassador's office. It was a beautiful piece of work that happened to have a hollow spherical cavity in the centre of it. Given that the seal was solid metal, any sound in the room would cause the metal to vibrate. Then the Russians would send a beam of microwaves at the cavity and the microwaves would reflect back with a modulation – a copy of all the sound in the room. It was a gift to the Americans that kept on giving – to the Russians."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore in amazement, "Bloody hell! How long has that thing been in the Minister's office?"

Dumbledore covered his eyes with his hand, "That was a gift from Grindelwald, through the German Magical Ministry in the late 1920's." He shrugged, "I thought it was harmless, at the time, and then never thought about it again."

A distant small bell was heard. Remus turned toward the back of the house and looked out the window, "Pressure against the hostile intent ward."

Everyone followed his gaze.

Bonderson spoke softly into his cuff, "Everyone, on alert. Perimeter teams, do you see anyone moving toward the house?" He listened for a moment, "No one seen. Wait –" He held up his hand, listening, "We've got a mark on the illusion detector from the North side team." Everyone followed his glance toward the front of the house.

Tonks came wandering over.

Amelia turned to Remus, "Lock it down, Remus."

Remus moved his wand, "Locked."

Everyone waited a moment. No change, no alarms.

Tonks asked Bonderson, "What is your illusion detecter?"

Bonderson answered absently as he was listening to his radio, "A video system that detects partial changes in the focus of an image – a change in the sharpness of edges and lines in part of the image indicating distortion from a disillusionment charm."

Amelia took a breath, "They may have established a ward-tunnel before we got it locked."

Remus tilted his head, "But the hostile intent wards haven't gone off again, and those are volume-based, not perimeter-based."

Amelia shook her head, "And if the intent is not physically hostile?"

Remus shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

Amelia tried again, "Any sewer tunnels through this area? Underneath the wardline?"

Remus shook his head thoughtfully, and started moving to the back door toward the wardstone.

Amelia tilted her head to the side, "A ward pry-bar?"

Neville turned to Dumbledore, "What's a ward pry-bar?"

Dumbledore answered absently, "A very thin ward-spike that is stabbed into a ward from outside and then expanded to pry open, or make a hole or a ward-tunnel, in a defensive ward." He called out to Remus, "Did you include a continuity ward?"

Remus nodded as he stepped out the door.

Dumbledore started moving toward the front door, sliding through the edge of the crowd formed around the piano. He slipped out without notice and started sensing for foreign magic. What he found lead him toward the edge of the wards looking for a complex magical signature that he has not been seen at the party already. When he got close to the edge of the wards, the detection spell failed and showed him nothing. His spine tingled; that should not be. He turned and found a ward, one that had not been there before. One that kept him out of the house! He started trying to identify it and attack it as fear set in. How did he get locked out? The question distracted him. He turned back to the edge of the wards.

Remus approached the wardstone in the back garden and saw nothing of concern. He watched as Madam Bones walked around the east side of the house looking intently for something. He turned and saw Bonderson walking around the west side of the house, toward the carriage house. But what caught his attention was all the non-magical people, the ones from around the piano, and the catering staff, walking out the back door and milling about. They were not involved in conversation, they were just standing blankly. Fear rose up and grabbed him; something was magically pushing them out of the house. He started back toward the house and ran into some serious wards. He immediately started attacking them. His attacks were not very effective so he moved toward Madam Bones to organise help.

Harry was getting tired as he played. He started making mistakes, ones that he didn't usually make this early in the day. He pushed harder and concentrated. He focussed on the piece, on the joy of his playing. He fell back into his enjoyment of the music.

A few minutes later and he was tired again. Drained of energy. He simplified the music he was playing, to make sure it was correct and to regain his enjoyment. He settled back into a groove.

Tonks approached Bonderson on the side of the house as he came from the carriage house, "Whats going on?"

Bonderson was distracted, looking for something, "There may be – something." He started moving vaguely toward the carriage house again.

Tonks glared at him and grabbed his coat, "Look at me!"

Bonderson seemed to wake up a bit, "What?"

She pulled on his coat again, "What are you doing?"

He came into more focus and started glaring, "Something – that doesn't make sense."

"Come. We need to find Dumbledore." She pulled him toward the front of the house.

Harry was getting tired again. He needed a break. He wound his song down onto a solitary low note and was about to get up.

"Mr Potter. I am very impressed."

Harry looked up and saw a man standing at the piano looking at him intently. He had wavy brown hair, quite handsome. Everyone else was gone. Harry pushed out the words, "Thank you." His voice sounded tired. "I need a break." He got up and moved toward the kitchen area.

Remus approached Madam Bones, "Bones! Someone put up another set of wards!"

She turned and looked at him confused, "They what?"

He reached out and pulled her shoulder, "Someone put up another set of wards and has locked us out!"

Her eyes widened, "Where?"

Remus motioned toward the front of the house, "We need to find Dumbledore and call the backup Aurors."

They started moving as Amelia started a Patronus message.

Harry stopped in front of a pot of tea on the table. He picked up a cup and started pouring.

"Mr Potter, your magic is quite interesting. I've not seen anything quite like it before."

Harry turned to the man with wavy brown hair. He was tired and a little confused, "Who are you?"

The man looked casual but he was too intense to be comfortable, "I am here to reveal secrets. I can show you – unbelievable things. Things that no one else can show you." He looked intently at Harry, "Will you join me?"

Harry felt better as he took a sip of his tea. A melody was still running in the back of his mind. He brought it forward and relaxed into it. He remembered his calculus and smiled, "I have other dreams."

Tonks approached Dumbledore, "Professor!" He didn't respond until she put a hand on his shoulder, "Professor!"

Dumbledore startled, "Yes?"

Tonks almost yelled at him, "What's happening?"

Bonderson was just behind Tonks, "Something is very wrong!"

Remus came from the other direction, "Professor! Someone has put up concentric wards! Inside of mine!"

Bones came up behind Remus and Aurors started popping into place around them.

The man with wavy hair glanced toward the front of the house, "Mr Potter, I can offer you – immortality." The word came out awed, hushed. "True power, Mr Potter. It can be yours. It starts with accepting your inheritance, to regain our strength! The House of Potter reborn!"

Harry was rushing back toward the melody running through his head. It was a safe place. A place he knew.

Dumbledore pulled his wand and started casting, "Concentric wards – and – an area compulsion charm – or a wide area legillimency effect. And distortions in perception." He turned to all the the wizards present, "Prepare to use a ward-pry-bar!" He held out his finger and moved forward until he touched the ward. The spot where his finger touched started to turn grey, like a small cloud hanging in the air, "Right here!" He stepped back, "On three!"

Harry felt the music rise in him. He noticed to his right, on the other side of the table was Hermione. She moved around the table and came up behind him. She reached for his hand.

"THREE!" Magic roared at that small cloud hanging in mid air. The cloud caught fire and burned, still hanging in the air. The air along the wardline distorted, rippled, started to shimmer.

Music burst forth from Harry as Hermione's hand met his. They sang together. The joy! Magic danced and spun, overflowed, and rushed through the house weakening the old family magic.

The man yelled as magic tore at him like a gale, "Potter! What are you doing?" It pushed him back. He looked pale, weakened, his face changed into - something vaguely reptilian. He strained against it, leaned into it – and reached for Harry.

The song exploded into the bridge. Harry and Hermione sang to each other as their emotions and magic burst in a flood. The pressure disappeared! The song filled the house. It ended in an echo of the magic bouncing around. It left a clean, clear silence.

In that silence, Harry reached for Hermione and drew her into a desperate embrace, "Hermione, you are awesome!"

"Harry." Her breath shuddered, "Stay with me." She held on to him in such an amazing feeling of contentment and safety, joy and freedom.

Harry could not let go, "Yes. Always." A cushioning protective silence surrounded them.

The Aurors, Remus, Dumbledore, Bonderson, Amelia, the catering staff, and Tonks rushed into the house and all found Harry and Hermione in the kitchen in a quiet hug. Peacefulness encased them like a wall.

Dumbledore approached them carefully, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry and Hermione came out of their hug and turned to him. Harry nodded, his smile growing, "Yes. We are fine." He looked to Hermione, "I think we need to start the music again."

She nodded and they moved back to the piano. Their music flowed and filled the house again, splashing out into the garden. People stirred, they turned and started moving back toward the music.

The party resumed as if nothing had happened, because nothing had. Magic repaired, smoothed, covered, and filled the gaps and cracks.

Dumbledore turned back to Amelia when his spells were complete, "That was – rather desperate. We can not let that happen again."

She shook her head slowly in amazement, "We could have lost everything. Right there." Her eyes bored into his, "What did he use? I've never seen anything like that before."

He nodded slowly, "It was an interesting combination of a compulsion charm mixed with a very light legillimency, and I think a perception illusion. He pushed everyone to go out, to look for something, something they were already concerned about, but away from him. It was very subtle, which is why it was so effective. I have not seen anything so – smoothly blended – such a hybrid of magical styles and forms since – Grindelwald." His eyebrows rose.

"How do we fight this? We managed to push him out, for now. But he will be back."

Dumbledore shook his head, "After the party."

Amelia gave him a dark look, "Why does that not sound good?" She turned to the Aurors and released them back to being on standby. She didn't trust them to not conflict with the MI5 personnel around the house. That would constitute a preventable disaster.


	6. The Power He Thought He Knew

.

CHAPTER POSTED: 1 July, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 4,724

**Chapter 6**  
**The Power He Thought He Knew**

**Harry Forrester And Hermione Granger**

**Saturday, 11 June, 1994**

Harry sat down next to Hermione at the last table in the back of the sunroom. She leaned her head on his shoulder, he pulled her hand and kissed it. Remus and Tonks were already sitting on a few of the available chairs. Professor Dumbledore came and sat down next to Madam Bones. Director Greyson stood with his back to the windows.

Dan and Emma walked back into the sunroom from saying goodbye to the last guest.

Dan sat down heavily as the catering staff wandered in and gathered, "Well! I think that was a huge success." He turned to the staff, "Thank you all, very much, for your excellent help."

Director Greyson bowed slightly, "You are very welcome. I am very proud of all my staff." He waved his hand toward all the serving staff.

Madam Bones looked concerned, "Director Greyson, are all these people on your staff?"

Greyson smiled slyly, "Yes."

Amelia glanced at all of them, "And they all know what happened here today?"

Greyson's smile kept getting larger, "Yes."

Madam Bones countenance became more severe, "And all of them are magical?"

Greyson's smile was full, "No."

Amelia pointed at Greyson and Bonderson, "You're violating the Statute of Secrecy!"

Greyson huffed, "No, Voldemort and you are doing that. Have been for over 40 years now."

"Us? We are upholding it."

"No, you're trying – and failing. He violated it constantly and you failed to clean it all up properly. Your people know so little about the non-magical world, and our world is changing so fast, that they __couldn't__ clean it up. It was __completely__ obvious. MI5 now maintains the Statute of Secrecy more than you do. We clean up all the things you miss. Near the end of the last war we ran into an injured Auror by the name of Alton Beleek."

Amelia gasped, "He died!"

Greyson snorted, "He wanted you to think he died. He just wanted out of England before it all blew up. We healed him up and he explained the reality to us and then the Queen directed us to find out more of what was going on. Now, we recruit muggle-borns who are excluded from your society."

Dumbledore whispered, "The Statute of Secrecy is dead."

"It has been dead for a long time – and there was no way you __could__ maintain it. Our data collection capabilities make that absolutely impossible. You can obliviate people, but you can't obliviate a computer or a video recorder."

Amelia looked confused, "A what?"

Greyson smacked his forehead, "See? You have no idea. You see, we are about to surpass your capabilities, in the aggregate. It's time to realise that you are just another part of humanity and make __peace__ with us rather than __trodding__ on us."

Dumbledore breathed, "But the rest of the magical world ..."

"Yes. Let us talk to them. From what we understand, they are not much better at this than you are."

Dumbledore looked gobsmacked, "But – the Goblins ..."

"We are talking to them. Have been for some time. They have been very helpful."

Amelia and Dumbledore chorused, "WHAT?!"

"Is it that surprising? You treat them horribly. Our laws promise them a much better life. Why wouldn't they talk to us? Besides, we are a much bigger market for them than just the wizarding world."

Remus sat there chuckling.

Greyson sighed, "You see, we have given the Goblins a listing of every piece of property in Britain that we can not identify because we can't place it on a map. For example, Bones Manor."

Madam Bones sat up, "Now hold on. Bones Manor is unplottable."

Greyson smiled slyly, "Yes, it is. But when you put every other piece of property in England on the map, the holes are blazingly obvious even though they are not on the map."

Remus laughed out loud.

Greyson continued, "We have given the Goblins a list of every unidentified property in England. They are now investigating those properties. In return, they have given us the identities of every one of their customers in England, including the false identities they have created. This is not a complete listing of all magical citizens in Britain, but it is a very good start."

Madam Bones' eyes were about to fall out, "Can I get a copy of that list?"

Greyson hedged, "We'll talk. The Goblins were quite excited about our listing of unplottable properties because on that list were a number properties that have been lost when the family line died out. It has opened new business opportunities for them; recovering lost properties."

Dumbledore was breathless, "The estates of Morgana LeFey and the Pendragon's, Merlin's Hunting Lodge, Slytherin's Redoubt!"

Greyson sighed, "Yes. But, let's move on to a more pressing issue – Voldemort. His power base is surprisingly small."

Hermione interrupted, "In terms of individual people, yes. But in terms of magic, he has the entire society supporting him. That's why he looks so powerful."

Greyson stopped and looked curious, "How so?"

She smiled, "Harry showed me this. It comes from human psychology and the theory of family systems."

Greyson grew more focussed, "Oh, this sounds interesting. How would this help Voldemort?"

Hermione took a second to gather her thoughts, "Wizarding society is constructed with intellectual belief-systems and thought-structures – what some people call a world-view – that uphold and support the magical world, perpetuated by education, culture, and family structures. Wizarding society is also old, hidebound in the extended lifespans of magicals, and calcified in the subconscious strictures of magic. – You see, the psychological study of Family Systems Theory says that a family is an emotional system bound together and interacting through subconscious drives and needs. Meaning that stress on a family member will be reflected and acted out through the other family members through subconscious expressions. They may not even be consciously aware of it but it will affect everyone in the family."

Greyson nodded slowly, "Yes, our staff psychologists have mentioned this in regards to criminal families – and less functional families. And you're saying that magic is involved in this process too?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, since magic is significantly based in emotions. Therefore magic supports – even __enforces__ – the bonds of emotional systems in a family through everyone's collective 'intent and will', and in reality their magic. The Head of a family wields significant influence over all members, and those members, in turn, support the family Head with magic. But, like any family, there is room for negotiation and any member can exert significant pressure on the family as a whole given enough emotional need. But the magic involved makes all that emotional pressure turn physical. That is why families are still the dominant form of social structure in the magical world. But it's more than that. The magic of families provides structure and scaffolding that prevents the magical world from changing. And these emotional and magical structures also provide a huge foundation of __strength__ to magical society. Accumulated strength! The magic of wards, oaths, alliances, and loyalty is supported and enforced by these family structures of magic. Power imbued in places, like houses and ancestral lands, and objects, like swords, shields, talismans, crests, and the like. But, these structures also have a down-side; they also calcify it. They keep it from adapting or improving. And, because Voldemort is a traditionalist, he knows how to use these structures and they are the foundation of Voldemort's power. Break them, and he loses a majority of his strength, both magical and political. In the longer-term, these structures must be broken periodically to allow the renewal of magical society. Then the magical world can catch up to the non-magical."

Dumbledore sat up, "Miss Granger – you're talking about destroying the magical world! We would be defenceless!"

Hermione jumped at Dumbledore, "I'm talking about __healing__ it!"

Greyson ignored Dumbledore, "Ok, so how do we break these structures?"

Hermione turned back to Dumbledore, "No, not defenceless. Yes, weaker, but so would everyone else in the magical world, particularly Voldemort. And didn't I just say it free's up magical society to move forward and adapt?" She turned back to Greyson, "Harry has already started that process. By not going through the magical inheritance process, he has not submitted himself to the magical structures that uphold the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter and the Ancient House of Black, two of the oldest and most powerful Houses in Britain. Instead, by ending the magic of those lines, he will break those magical structures and this will begin the collapse. He may be able to go through a non-magical inheritance process; we need to ask the Goblins about that. We need to complete that collapse by destroying those Houses and any other subordinate or minor Houses associated with them. Then destroy all the Death Eater Houses. Then we need to break the curse on the House Elves, as they are forced to support the old structures by being victims of it. The rest of the old recognised Houses may be able to stay, but we may need to find a way to corrode some of their structures."

Dumbledore broke in, "The old families will never agree to that!"

Hermione chuckled, "I think they will __ask__ for it. The old houses will want that, because these old structures will now hold them back from interacting and competing with the new magical forms and structures."

Greyson sighed, "My God. No wonder we couldn't make any headway in fixing this."

Hermione smiled, "No, not from outside, you can't."

Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Director Greyson, you have mentioned how to take these structures down. What do you think we should replace them with?"

Greyson nodded, "Ok, so there are only two ways this can go, that we can see." He paused, then looked at Colleen, "Do you want to handle this part?"

Colleen nodded in return, then paused, "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Director Madam Bones, my real name is Dame Stella Rimington, Director General of MI5."

Remus and the Grangers coughed. Harry laughed and slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

Dame Stella chuckled apologetically at Harry, "My staff doesn't usually let me out to participate in actions like these very often, but I wanted to participate in such a critical action. But – no matter. In our non-magical society, we have 58 million people."

Dumbledore coughed, "58 million?"

Dame Stella nodded, "In order to govern them effectively we need to know who every single citizen is. In the wizarding world in Britain, there are only about 50 thousand individuals. My understanding is that you do not have a complete and accurate accounting of them all?"

Dumbledore was struggling with those numbers, "No, we do not. We didn't think it was necessary."

Dame Stella nodded, "We do not have an accounting of your people either."

Amelia asked, "Why would you care?"

"Because if your people commit crimes against mine, I need to be able to identify the culprits."

"But they are our people."

Dame Stella turned cold, "And they still committed a crime. If you can not stop them or find them, then we must. This blind ethnocentrism you have also needs to change. Crimes against our people are just as important as crimes against yours. Do you understand?"

Amelia sighed, "Yes. My apologies. It is a long-standing habit that is hard to break."

Dame Stella continued, "So this brings us to either of two resolutions. We either need to know who everyone in your society is, or you need to. No approximations, no guesses, you must know who everyone is and be able to identify them all." She paused, but continued when the idea didn't seem to be sinking in, "You see, MI5 knows who Mr Bonderson is, who Miss Granger is, and we know who Mr Forrester is because we have records of their birth. But we have no records of Chief Warlock Dumbledore nor Madam Bones. From our view, you can not prove you were born in the UK, therefore you are not a UK citizen. You could be arrested for illegal entry into the UK and deported."

Dumbledore breathed, "You have a record for every one of the 58 million people in the UK?"

"No. We are missing about 50 thousand magical people. That must change."

Dumbledore asked, "You have not involved Minister Fudge in this discussion?"

Amelia burst out a cynical laugh.

Dame Stella smiled, "Given our experience with and knowledge of Minister Fudge, we did not think it worth the breath. We have determined that you two are the most capable and most intelligent leaders in the magical community for us to approach with our ideas. If you were not amenable then we deemed compromise was not possible."

Amelia started to boil, "You are subverting our government!"

Dame Stella hit back, "No, we are merely opportunists waiting for it to collapse once Voldemort starts rampaging again. It's full of Death Eaters and corruption. It is not representative, or democratic, there are no checks and balances, no separation of powers. In short, it does not meet any standard of good governance in our modern world."

Amelia was still resistant, "But it is still ours!"

Dame Stella nodded, "If you'd prefer, we can draw up a 'Native People's Treaty' between the magical government and the non-magical. Then we will hold you solely responsible for the actions of every one of your people. Are you prepared for that?"

Amelia took a step back, "Ah – no. We do not have enough resources to deal with Voldemort alone."

Dame Stella nodded, "Then we need to pick up the pieces and fold your government into ours – after it collapses. Then we will bring resources to all these tasks."

Dumbledore grimaced and asked quietly, "How much resources can you bring?"

Dame Stella smiled, "MI5 has over 4000 employees. That is 10 times the number of employees of the Ministry of Magic. Not to mention the almost 150 thousand members of the UK armed services. That's three times your entire population."

Dumbledore and Amelia's eyebrows rose.

Dame Stella continued, "And we can always hire more people. Though, I think we will need a lengthy transition period. There are so many issues to deal with in bringing your people up to standards. But the critical issue will be to catch it at the right moment of collapse, then the absorption into our government will not really be noticed."

Dumbledore and Amelia were frozen in shock. More so because Dame Stella's arguments were – persuasive. The silence began to drag on a bit.

Hermione broke in and changed direction, "Dame Stella, I'm concerned that the stories I have heard from many sources about Harry and his parents and the reasons for the attack on them are – basically false." She glanced at Dumbledore, "Do you have any information concerning the attack on Harry?"

Amelia took a breath to answer but was stopped cold as Dame Stella answered first.

"Yes, we do. In fact, I think it's safe to say that we are the only ones to have the complete story."

Dumbledore kept quiet, not wanting to stir up questions, but his curiosity was lit.

Hermione sighed and decided to risk it all, "Including my suspicion of some sort of 'prophesy' concerning Harry?"

Dumbledore gave a quick glare toward Hermione.

Dame Stella smiled ever so slightly, "What gives you that suspicion, Miss Granger?"

She took a big breath and forged on, "From all the sources I've heard, there is a distinct lack of knowledge that – leaves a hole that seems to be shaped like a prophesy. I have no proof, just a strong suspicion."

Greyson smiled slyly.

Dame Stella nodded, "Your suspicion would be correct."

Dumbledore broke in, "You can not discuss that!"

Amelia turned to Dumbledore, "What are you on about? Have you been withholding information again?"

Dame Stella's smile became predatory, "Why not, Professor?"

Dumbledore was struggling to remain calm, "Because that information is key to the winning the next war with Voldemort."

Dame Stella leaned in for the kill, "But Professor, Voldemort already knows that prophesy."

Dumbledore started to speak and sputtered, "– He does not know the critical portion of it."

Dame Stella became grim, "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, we are the British government. We do not allow child soldiers. By anyone!" She glared at him.

Harry held his head in his hands and grunted in fatalism.

Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Dumbledore froze, his thoughts evidently completely disrupted, "You know ...?"

Dame Stella chuckled at his confusion.

Then Dumbledore began to catch on, "– Wait – you said 'that prophesy'?"

Dame Stella was still smiling, "Yes. We know about the prophesy you heard – and three more."

Dumbledore was thrown off balance, "How did __you__ get prophesies?"

Her countenance darkened, her voice quiet, "Just like everyone else does. If you have any complaints about that process, you'll have to discuss it with those that give out the prophesies. And since they have evidently – failed to inform you – I suggest you ask nicely."

Dumbledore's anger took a step back and he nodded.

She continued, "The prophesy you received sounded deliberately obtuse and opaque in order to trap Voldemort. He then acted on it and thereby activated it, which bound himself to it. The other three we have are quite clear."

Dumbledore broke in, "What do they say?"

Dame Stella smiled at Dumbledore, and waited.

Dumbledore tried again, "Dame Stella, I need to have some assurances that the prophesies you have are genuine. Who received these prophesies?"

"Not who – what." She motioned to Bonderson.

Bonderson pulled a shrunken box out of his pocket, unshrunk it, and pulled out a flat cut slab of crystal the size of a ream of paper and set it standing on end on the table. Inside of the slab was a significant amount of very small writing. He lit his wand and the light shone through the crystal and projected the words on to the wall. The words were written in a strong flowing hand.

__Professor Dumbledore, you have been given great intelligence that you have used to amass_ _great knowledge. But understand this: knowledge does not guarantee intelligence any more than_ _intelligence guarantees wisdom, or wisdom, faith. It has been said that knowledge is power. No,_ _knowledge is responsibility. Intelligence is responsibility. In fact, all of life is responsibility because_ _life is a gift. 'To whom much is given, much is required.' Knowledge and intelligence are always_ _in service, not in control. Responsibility is the only balance and defence against the corruption of_ _power.__

__Wisdom is understanding the depths of responsibility, the weight of it, our need for it. Our_ _dependence on it. Wisdom is accepting the weight of responsibility.__

__Faith is hope, aspiration, prayer. Faith is the compass needle that gives wisdom it's direction.__

__Wisdom gives intelligence it's guidelines, it's goals. It's values.__

__Intelligence gives knowledge it's organisation, it's structure. It's significance.__

__Knowledge gives life it's means, it's strength. It's forward motion.__

Dumbledore finished reading, "Well, these are certainly very good words –"

A very small bright light started moving inside the block of crystal, writing more words that showed on the wall.

__Professor Dumbledore, the objects you seek are worthless to you and worthless to Tom Riddle._ _He has bound his strength to the old family magic and he has been captured by the prophesy you_ _heard. Because he tried to cheat that prophesy, it can be called due and payable. He, in all his_ _forms and bits, will be destroyed by that prophesy.__

__You, in your pride of intelligence and knowledge, must learn to serve that which you consider_ _'lesser' yet which carries much more responsibility than you. You must serve Dame Stella in her_ _efforts to heal magical peoples. If not, your gifts will be called due and payable, and we will start_ _your next great adventure early. Because your rationalisation of 'The Greater Good' is incorrect._ _It should say 'The Greatest Good' because it must include all sentient peoples, not just magical_ _humans.__

The writing stopped and the light went out.

Dumbledore coughed, "Well. I think – I have some adjustments to make. And – rethink."

Dame Stella continued, "These other prophesies we have are even more clear, particularly given the information that Miss Granger just gave us about magical family systems. You see – I agree with Miss Granger that these prophesies are, in essence, politics made physical through the power of family magic. And this – external power – " She waved her hand toward the crystal block, "definitely wants Voldemort dealt with. And we are __not__ going to argue with them." She gave Dumbledore a pointed glare.

Dumbledore broke out laughing. And couldn't stop.

Remus had a huge smile, along with Harry and Hermione. The Grangers' smile was tinged with confusion.

Amelia looked rather shocked, but still relieved.

The entire MI5 crew just smiled.

Eventually Dumbledore regained control, "Dame Stella, everyone. My sincere apologies. I am just an old man who did not know all the facts and therefor came to some incorrect conclusions. Particularly my misunderstanding of the significance of magical family structures, since I have been trying to maintain magical traditions – and unwittingly supporting Voldemort in the process." He stopped and gave Hermione a sheepish smile, "Thank you Miss Granger. My best student in __so__ many years."

Hermione gave him a slightly embarrassed yet sardonic smile.

He continued to Dame Stella, "And given that __you__ have been graced with a more complete set of knowledge than I, I must bow to the vote of confidence that these 'powers' have given to you and acknowledge that I have been over-ruled. Madam Bones, I think we need to work with Dame Stella and her people in any way they see fit."

Amelia began to smile, "Damn! Maybe I can actually survive this war – and retire in peace?"

Greyson chuckled, "That's certainly our goal."

Dame Stella nodded, "And we think it can be done."

Harry spoke up for the first time, "Ok – so – am I still on the hook for something? Do I still need to – participate in this business?"

Dame Stella paused to think, "The prophesy that Professor Dumbledore heard suggested that you were a threat to Tom Riddle. Which, when he heard it, prompted him to attack you and your parents. But that blew up in his face and bound him to that prophesy. The only thing we need you to do is perform a relatively simple ritual that will enact retribution on Tom Riddle for his violating the prophesy and murdering your parents. And, as Miss Granger has suggested, you should try to go through a non-magical inheritance of your parents estate. Then we, the non-magical British government, will give you citizenship under whichever name you prefer. After that, your only obligation is the education requirements under the Statute of Secrecy, and those can be fulfilled anywhere. Those are the limits of your responsibility."

Harry looked confused, "So when do you want me to – call in Riddle's debt to me? If I call it in too early the wizarding government will still be standing. Do you want me to wait?"

Dame Stella nodded, "Yes. The wizarding population must know that they are losing or they will resist our assumption of responsibility. That means we risk people being killed by Death Eaters, but we can not assume responsibility for the wizarding government until it collapses."

She continued circumspect, "You can think of the collapse as a feint. To draw Riddle in and trap him. So I would suggest, Madam Bones, that you don't bother to resist very hard. Certainly not hard enough to risk your life or any of your people."

Amelia smiled sardonically, "Wow, I get to win by failing."

Dame Stella smiled, "At the time of the collapse, Harry will destroy Riddle, then the non-magical British government will assume responsibility for defeating any of the Death Eaters who still want to fight, the reforming of the magical government, and any lingering difficulties with other sentient magical species. We have been very impressed with the efforts of Mr Lupin to provide support for the werewolf community and we will endeavour to support and continue that work. Not to mention the de-criminalisation of Lycanthropy and looking for a cure, or at minimum a treatment."

Remus' smile was about to burst, "Thank you. Very much."

Dame Stella smiled and nodded to Remus.

Harry stuttered again, "So – do you have any idea how long before the collapse?"

Dame Stella thought for a moment, "It depends on how fast and hard Riddle attacks. My suspicion is that it will happen before the end of summer. It is his goal that the magical government collapse. Also, I suspect he is impatient after all these years."

Harry's expression darkened, "Do I need to be in England to do this ritual?"

Dame Stella looked questioningly to Dumbledore, "Do you know?"

Dumbledore hummed as he thought, "Most rituals, particularly of the kind I suspect your are thinking of, are not dependent on location or distance. Only those that are very involved with a specific location, not those involving specific people. In fact, it would probably be of benefit for Mr Forrester to be out of harms way, out of the country."

Harry sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

Hermione squeezed his hand.

Dame Stella looked around at everyone, "Any other questions?" No one made a move, "Now, I think it's time that everyone got out of here. Including the Grangers and Harry. You will need to go into hiding because Riddle has shown he knows where this house is. So start packing. Pack like you were leaving on a vacation in August."

"Dame Stella, do you have a place for them to go?" Dumbledore broke in, "The Order of the Phoenix headquarters is quite protected but it is a Black family property and I don't think Harry should go there."

Dame Stella smiled, "Thank you, Professor, but we have a safehouse set up for them. The catering company will be here tomorrow so don't bother with any cleanup, just pack. So, let's get moving everyone."

The house exploded in activity as everyone stood up and started moving.

Bonderson started speaking into his cuff, "Perimeter units, tighten up the perimeter toward the house. Prepare for escort duty." He moved toward Remus, "Mr Lupin, can you be ready to harden the wards once we are gone?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. I have a two-way mirror for Harry. Will that conflict with the protections you have on their safehouse?"

Bonderson thought for a moment, "No, that will be fine. You won't be coming to the safehouse with them?"

"No, I have some things to button up before Harry leaves for Boston."

Bonderson smiled, "You want to go with him?"

Remus looked determined, "Yes. I think he will need some protection, and tutoring. I'm hoping your people can take over managing the Eckzahn Cooperative?"

"Yes, not a problem. We'll keep that going. In fact, we have some ideas to expand that effort."

Remus smiled and put a hand on Bonderson's shoulder, "And that is the reason your people __should__ be running the wizarding government; you actually take responsibility for things and make it work."

Bonderson's smiled was huge, "Thank you. That's what we do. And, um –" He leaned in, "keep in mind that after all this is over, we will need a representative from the werewolf community in the wizarding government."

Remus broke out in laughter, "I'll keep that in mind."

Within 30 minutes everyone was loaded into vehicles with an escort of military vehicles front and back. The vehicles drove fast and close, like a train. Flashing lights on the leading and trailing vehicles warned away other traffic as they wended their way through small villages and backroads as sunset darkened the sky.


	7. The Fault-Lines Between Old And New

.

CHAPTER POSTED: 5 July, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 32,913

**Chapter 7**  
**The Fault-Lines Between Old And New**

**Harry Forrester And Hermione Granger**

**Saturday, 11 June, 1994**

The line of cars and military lorries passed through a line of thick trees and a high fence, into what looked like an unused airfield from the war. They wound around the roads to a large hanger near the old weed-encroached runway. The hangar doors opened and swallowed the vehicles into the huge black space, and then closed. Harry and the Grangers got out into the huge dimly lit space and watched about 15 soldiers in full uniforms and weapons jump out of the military lorries and move to the walls of the hangar. Some went up several flights of metal stairs toward the roof.

Hermione approached Mr Bonderson, "Do you know where we are staying? And what protections we have?"

He smiled, "Yes, you will be staying in those expanded trunks." He pointed to the centre of the hangar to a set of trunks standing, like small headstones in the centre of the cavernous space. "We have non-magical defences all around the property and magical defences hidden inside the hangar. You should be quite safe here."

Dan was looking around the hangar in amazement, "I think we will need to close up our practice rather early for vacation. Do you have a phone here?"

Harry gasped, "Oh, and I should call my parents again."

Bonderson nodded, "Yes, in that office. Just ask the officer at the desk." He pointed to an office built into the corner of the hangar. "Let me show you your accommodations." He lead them out to the trunks. As they got closer the trunks could be seen as the classic 'steamer trunk' that was over a metre and a half tall and almost a metre square. It was hinged so it would open in a vertical split, but on closer inspection there were four vertical splits for different parts of the trunk. "This area, around the trunks is protected by a very strong ward, and because it's contained within the building and doesn't touch the building, the ward is very hard to detect from outside so this is not an obvious magical target. These trunks are individually very well protected also. You should consider them like a 'safe-room'; a place to escape to in case of danger." He paused, considering, "I suggest you shrink one and take it with you to Boston."

Hermione looked at them rather hungrily, "Yes, that sounds like a very good idea."

Bonderson approached one of the trunks, "You open it in the obvious way." He flipped the locking clips and swung open the first split. It looked the normal steamer trunk with drawers on one side and a hanging closet on the other. "But when you open the second section, it opens to a stairway down into an expanded apartment."

Hermione was staring intently, "What about the other two compartments?"

Bonderson smiled, "Oh, you noticed that, did you?" At Hermione's smile, he continued, "Those are similar to the apartment but they contain equipment. We'll take a look later." He pulled open the second compartment showing a dark stairwell leading down. He disappeared down the dark stairs.

Harry followed, followed by the Grangers.

The lights came on and they found themselves in what looked like a typical 3 bedroom basement apartment. Dan and Emma's eyes kept blinking in confusion.

Hermione put a hand on each of their shoulders and spoke slowly, "Mum, Dad, it's magic. Yes, it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. It's fine." It didn't seem to help much.

Harry wasn't much better, "I have __got__ to figure out how this works!"

Bonderson laughed, "That would be great. Then you can let me know."

Hermione was still very focussed, "Are there any controls available for it?"

Bonderson nodded, "Yes, there are. Over here." He walked over and opened a small panel door set in the wall at the beginning of the stairs, "These selectors control the trunk's external size, it's invisibility, it's protections, etc. You just need to poke your wand into these selectors and the selected action will be taken."

Dan turned to Emma, "Well, I suppose I should call Jill and get her started on clearing our calendar through August. We'll be going on vacation early this year."

Emma thought for a moment, "Yes. Have her call Dr Wemberton's office and coordinate with them on getting new appointments for our patients."

Dan nodded decisively, "Right. I call her now. Let her get ready for our 'family emergency'." He started up the steps toward the office in the hangar to make the call.

Bonderson looked around the group, "So, how does everyone feel about pizza?"

Harry smiled, but Hermione gasped, "I haven't had pizza since last summer!"

Bonderson looked shocked, "Ah! I forgot – Hogwarts food. A deprived existence. We'll fix that. 20 large pizzas coming soon." He started up the stairs.

In less than an hour Bonderson called down the stairs, "Pizza is here!"

They all trooped up the stairs to find four folding tables set up with stacks of pizza boxes and litre bottles of soda. The smell was enthralling. Everyone was breathing deeply.

Harry just stood and breathed, "Ah – the smell of pizza is like nothing else."

The SAS soldier who drove the car that retrieved the take-away pizzas laughed, "Oh, yes. And that car is going to smell like pizza for a week!"

Within the hour there was not a slice left.

At 11pm, Harry and Hermione climbed out of the trunk and made their way to the office in the hangar. The only light in the hangar was inside the office. A military officer was sitting at a desk, behind a counter, working on a laptop computer, "Excuse me, sir."

The officer got up, "Yes, Mr Forrester, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"

"I need to call my parents in Boston. Can I do that from here?"

"Yes, let me set that up." He moved to a phone on the desk, picked it up, dialled a number, and started talking to someone about codes and links and clearances. He picked up the entire phone on it's long cord and carried it to the counter and handed the handset to Harry, "It's ringing your home now."

Harry took the handset and held out his arm toward Hermione. She moved to stand next to him where she could hear, too.

The ringing stopped with a click.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Harry! How are you? – Mom's getting on the other phone."

Another click, "Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Hi Mom. How's everything on that side of the planet?"

Peter was cheerful and chuckling, "We're good over here. Weather hasn't been too hot. How was the party?"

Harry paused, "Well, the party was really fun – until ..."

Peter laughed, "Let me guess, the Queen showed up?"

Another pause from Harry, "No, MI5 showed up."

Alicia broke in with a chuckle, "Like the magical FBI did over here?"

Harry chuckled with nerves, "Yeah, they showed up to provide security for the party."

Alicia took a breath and Peter spoke slowly, "Why would MI5 provide security for your party?"

"Well – Ah – did you hear about the guy who murdered my birth-parents?"

Peter choked, "What? You're kidding!" Silence continued, "No, you're not kidding. Ok, what is this, then?"

Harry tried to stay calm, "He showed up at the party Saturday."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Alicia chorused perfectly.

"Yeah, it kind'a made a mess of the party. MI5 was there and the magical British police and they all drove this guy away. But – we're all in hiding now. MI5 has us hidden in a safehouse. Sort of – protective custody."

"Harry! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Harry gave a shuddering breath, "Well – it seems there was a civil war here about 15 years ago. That guy killed my birth-parents and tried to kill me. A long story short and that's how I ended up in the Emergency Room with mom all those years ago."

Alicia was crying on the phone. Peter was silent but breathing hard.

Harry filled the silence with rambling, "It seems that, since I had something to do with his defeat 15 years ago, I'm this guy's favourite target. So I and Hermione's family need to get out of Britain, because she's my friend and that makes her a target too, so we will be leaving sometime in the next week, to come home – to our house – in Boston."

Silence landed hard and heavy.

Harry couldn't leave the silence undisturbed, "It's – ah ... We – ah ..." Harry ran out of steam against the silence.

Hermione squeezed his shoulder and motioned toward the phone.

Harry looked helpless for a moment, then gave up and handed her the phone.

"Hello? Mr and Mrs Forrester?"

Being a nurse, Alicia was always better under pressure than Peter, "Yes?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. I want to let you know that Harry has been valiantly trying to pry the details of his history out of the hands of a wily old codger who is the head of our government. But no one would tell him the truth. Well – it all came tumbling out after the disaster that was our party. The reason that the Queen asked for Harry's return was that he is very famous over here, because he is credited with stopping the last war. He is known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and is considered the saviour of British wizarding society. It's not important that he didn't actually do anything, the public over here has cast their future onto his shoulders. No one would tell him the truth because they were afraid he would run. And he probably should have. Because the war is starting up again. That's why we are in hiding. We will be leaving to come to Boston in – hopefully less than a week – if that's still alright with you?"

Alicia grabbed onto her thoughts, "Yes, that would be good. Come as quick as you can. – How are you handling all this, Hermione?"

Hermione choked up for a moment, "I am deathly afraid for my parents, and ..." She breathed again, "Magical society over here is broken into levels based on the purity on one's magical blood. If you come from a long line of purely magical blood, or if you come from a family of mixed blood, or from a family with no history of magical blood. My family has no history of magical blood, before me. And that makes me almost the bottom in the social standing."

Alicia started sounding angry, "Almost the bottom? Who is lower?"

Hermione took a long breath and spoke quietly, "Those with no magic. Like my parents."

Alicia growled, "Yes. Come as soon as you can. You will be welcome here."

Peter's voice was rough, "Yes. Please come. And bring that rascal with you." A smile snuck into his voice, strained as it was.

Hermione chuckled nervously, "Yes, I will. He has been handling all this – so well. You should be very proud of him."

Peter chuckled, "Oh, we already are. Have been for years. Do you have the number there, where we can call you back?"

Hermione looked confused, "Let me ask." She pulled the handset away and turned to the military officer, "Do we have a number here, that Harry's parents call call?"

The officer shook his head and motioned to take the phone, "Mr Forrester, this is Left-Tenant Williamson of British SAS. Unfortunately, we have no incoming number to call. But I can assure you that I will have Harry call you on a regular schedule."

Peter chuckled, "Yes, that would be excellent. Help keep me sane, thank you. Can I talk to Harry again?"

"Yes, here he is." Williamson handed the handset back to Harry.

Harry pulled back from hugging Hermione and held the phone between their ears so they could both hear, "Hi Dad."

"Harry, do you know all the things you need to accomplish before you can come home?"

"Well – generally. I haven't picked up much about the magical world yet. Hermione knows that much better."

Peter was deflating as he couldn't figure out how to help Harry, "Ok. Well, let me know what you can, when you can."

Hermione looked in Harry's eyes, who gave a nod, "Mr Forrester, Harry needs to visit the Goblins – the wizarding bank is run by Goblins. There he will go through a non-magical inheritance process for the Potter and Black estates. That, and a few details, and we should be able to leave."

Alicia sounded confused, "The Potter __and__ Black estates? Where did the Black estate come in?"

Hermione paused, "Oh, yes. The man you met in the hospital, when Harry was brought in at the age of one and a half? His name was Sirius Black. He was Harry's Godfather. He had named Harry as his heir. So we think Harry might be able to inherit from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient House of Black. But he won't be able to inherit anything magical – for some very complicated magical reasons. We have to sort all that out with the Goblins as soon as we can."

Alicia and Peter both sighed. Peter started first, "Oh, man. This just gets deeper with everything I hear. Let us know when you can. Thank you, Hermione, for keeping an eye on Harry."

"You're very welcome, Mr Forrester."

"Ok, Mom, Dad, I'll call you again soon."

"Ok, Harry." "Bye, Harry."

The line clicked a few times and went to a muffled silence.

Harry breathed a heavy shuddering sigh as he handed the handset back to Left-Tenant Williamson, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Mr Forrester." The handset clicked into place as Harry and Hermione slowly walked out the office door and moved back toward the trunks holding on to each other.

**Sunday, 12 June, 1994**

Harry and Hermione were just finishing breakfast when a knock came at their 'door', the entrance to their expanded steamer trunk. Hermione pushed her wand into the control button to open the door at the top of the stairs.

Down came Mr Bonderson, "Good morning all. Are we all ready to visit the Goblins today?" He clasped his hands and rubbed them together like some sort of mad scientist.

Harry gave him the gimlet eye, "You sound way too chipper for sanity this early in the morning."

Bonderson laughed, "You and the guys upstairs. Ready?"

Harry started to smile, "Sure, why not? Let's go see what explodes today."

Bonderson laughed again, "Wait, who's too chipper today?"

Hermione shook her head and intoned seriously, "Come, children, we don't want to be late."

Dan stood up slowly, groaning, "Sure thing, Mum."

Everyone made their way up the stairs with good-natured grumbling and groaning. At the top of the stairs was Dame Stella and Director Greyson waiting.

Harry bowed lightly, "Dame Stella, Director Greyson, good morning to you."

Dame Stella responded first, "Good morning, Mr Forrester, everyone. Everyone ready for this adventure?"

Mumbles of ascent all around.

Harry was nodding, "Remus said he would meet us in Diagon Alley."

"Very good. Mr Bonderson, would you describe the proceedings?"

Bonderson stepped up, "We will portkey to Diagon Alley. There will be six of us going to Gringotts today. Seven if Mr Lupin joins us. And four SAS members who will provide security for us. We need to stay close together and the four SAS members will form a diamond around us. Stay within their diamond and obey their every command, no hesitation, no questions. Are we ready?"

Nods from all around. The four SAS members were dressed in suits with small arms holsters under their coats. And probably a lot more.

Bonderson pulled out a rope, "Here is our portkey this morning. All of us are in the centre and the SAS will be on the outside facing out. Ready?"

Everyone got into position and held the rope. Harry was holding onto Hermione for dear life when Bonderson called out, "Activate."

Harry landed hard, laying on his back on the ground, with Hermione on top of him. "Owww!"

Hermione got up slowly, "Harry, what happened?"

Dan and Emma were trying to help Hermione and Harry get up.

Harry was moving slowly to get up, "I can't seem to do that without falling on the ground. I'm sorry Hermione, I won't hold on to you next time."

Hermione huffed, "No, next time I'll hold onto you."

Remus stood off to one side watching with a sly grin until Harry noticed him.

"Remus! There you are." He moved to give Remus a hug but two of the SAS members held out their arms and blocked his path.

Remus held up his palms to Harry, "Harry, you need to follow the protocol and wait for your security team to clear your actions. They don't know who I am."

Harry stopped and looked at the two SAS members, "Oh. I've never had a security team before." He squinted at them with a teasing grin, "Do they come with instructions?"

Remus chuckled, "Yes. The instructions are: 'do whatever they say'."

Bonderson came forward running a few spells and spoke to the SAS team, "This is Remus Lupin and he will be joining us today."

The SAS team stepped aside and let Remus inside the diamond, "Thank you, gentlemen."

Harry gave him a hug, "Thanks for coming, Remus."

"Sure thing, Prongslet."

Harry looked askance at him, "Prongslet? Where did that come from?"

Remus chuckled, "That was your nickname when you were a baby. The 'Son of Prongs'."

Harry looked at him strangely, "Sure. Ok. Whatever you say."

Bonderson started corralling the troops, "Are we ready?" At everyone's nod, "Let's go." The group moved down the Alley and made quite the impression. The very large SAS members were quite intimidating with their intense stares. Harry was lost looking at the buildings, the cobblestone streets, the strange merchandise in the windows, the even more colourful people going about their strange lives. It was a bit of true British history that not many got to see. He stumbled along with his head on a swivel and Hermione pulling him in the right direction.

Luckily, Harry wasn't recognised so they reached the end of Diagon Alley without incident. As the group started up the steps to Gringotts the SAS members stepped to the side, saluted the Goblin guards, and let the group enter without them. Harry was trying not to stare at the Goblin guards at the front doors. Dame Stella and Director Greyson stepped forward to greet a group of Goblins standing stiffly and waiting in the lobby.

The lead Goblin bowed and spoke quietly, "Dame Stella. It is an honour. Welcome to Gringotts. Please, all of you come this way."

Even Harry noticed all the other customers in the bank looking at their group with either envy or derision. But no one was __not__ looking. Harry was having a hard time not gawking at all the marble, gold, and very sharp blades.

The group followed the Goblins through a door on the opposite side of the lobby from the tellers. The door lead to a very confusing grid-work of passages all alike with identical unmarked doors at random intervals. They took a number of turns and ended up standing in front of large double-doors. The lead Goblin knocked. At some unknown signal the Goblin opened the door and everyone flowed into a very large space with more Goblin guards at intervals around the room and a throne at one end. On that throne was a very large Goblin. Everyone bowed deeply, instinctively.

The Goblin rose and stepped down the two steps to the floor level, "Dame Stella, it is good to see you again."

"Ragnok. It's good to see you too. I'm very glad we can find common ground and work together."

Ragnok smiled. At least, Harry thought it was a smile.

"Who have you brought with you today?"

Dame Stella made the introductions, each bowing again as their name came up. Harry was introduced as Harry Forrester, much to his relief.

Ragnok kept looking at Harry, "An auspicious group. I am very glad to meet each and every one of you. And you, Mr Forrester. I have heard wondrous things about your music."

Harry was startled, "Thank you." He bowed again and came up with a smirk, "Got a piano around?"

Ragnok smiled, "I'll make sure to find one by the next time you come." He turned back to Dame Stella, "But first, to business. I think we have number of issues still to discuss. And the issue of Tom Riddle and Mr Forrester's part to play."

Dame Stella nodded, "Yes. The key point being whether Mr Forrester can go through a non-magical inheritance process for the Potter and Black estates and not submit himself to the old family magic of those two Houses. And, if in doing so, he would actually – disrupt – the old magics of those families."

Ragnok stared at Harry for some time in deep thought. Ragnok turned to the other Goblins and spoke fast and loud in a strange language. The group bowed and scattered to some unknown purpose. Ragnok returned to staring at Harry intently. "We have some tests that will show us how to proceed. Keep in mind that a non-magical inheritance process is subject to Inheritance taxes."

Dame Stella tilted her head in interest, "And the magical inheritance process is not?"

Ragnok smiled, "No, it never has been."

Dame Stella smiled darkly, "Well. I think we will begin that process with the Death Eater Houses."

A few of the other Goblins came back in carrying bowls, serrated daggers, parchment, and ledgers. They set them on a table that had popped into existence in front of the throne.

Harry's nerves hit the roof, "What are we doing with all those?" The daggers looked frighteningly sharp.

Ragnok chuckled, "A mite squeamish, Mr Forrester?"

Harry felt a little indignant, "Yes, quite a bit."

Ragnok laughed, "That is normally the intent, but since you are considered to be on our side and working toward our benefit, we shall forgo that path. We need a sample of blood but we have some very easy means to do that. We will magically test your family tree but not for inheritance. This will enable us to determine that you are eligible to proceed with the non-magical inheritance process but will not tie you to the family magic." He motioned to one of the Goblins who approached Harry with a small vial.

The Goblin held up the vial, "This will take a sample of your blood, painlessly. You may do it yourself, if you wish."

Harry's interest was caught, "Ok, what do I do?'

"Hold the end of it up to your upper arm. Touch your arm for three seconds, then pull it away rapidly."

Harry did so, and smiled as the vial filled with blood, "Wow, that was completely painless."

The Goblin smiled, "It never broke your skin. No risk of infection."

Harry laughed, "I have __got__ to figure out how magic works."

The Goblin took the vial and poured it out onto a parchment on the table. The blood flowed and formed into writing and diagrams on the page.

Ragnok picked up the parchment, "Yes, you are proven to be Harry James Potter, born July 31, 1980. That makes you eligible to non-magically inherit the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient House of Black. But there are complications." He turned to Harry.

"Complications?"

Ragnok continued with trepidation, "The non-magical inheritance process assumes that the person is not magical, otherwise they would use the magical inheritance process. But the non-magical inheritance process will not transfer to you any magical objects, titles, voting rights, magically protected lands or houses. In essence, you can only inherit the cash or easily convertible cash value, minus inheritance taxes, of these estates. It is a long-standing law of the Wizengamot." He bowed his head, "I am very sorry."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what I would do with any of those things, anyway."

Ragnok looked amazed, "That is a sacrifice of monumental proportions to the British Wizarding public's future. The passing of these thousand year old Houses should not go unmarked."

Harry bowed, not wanting to diminish the sentiment, "What will you do with these things I can't inherit?"

Ragnok turned to Dame Stella, "That will be primarily up to you."

Dame Stella frowned, and was thinking.

Ragnok spoke into the silence, "Keep in mind that, as Mr Forrester breaks the family magic by not inheriting through the magical process, all these magically active items will become magically inert. They will cease to be magical."

A groan came from Remus.

Harry looked concerned at him, "Remus?"

Remus was struggling to speak, "You parent's paintings."

Harry did not catch on.

Hermione put an arm around him, "Magical paintings of your birth-parents, with an image of their personality in them. You could talk to them."

Harry's stomach and jaw dropped. He paled, "Can we keep some of those things – working?"

Ragnok took a deep breath, then looked at his assistants and spoke quietly in that strange language. They conversed quietly for some time. Eventually he turned back to the group, "We may have an idea." He started pacing, "If we assign a Stewardship for the Houses of Potter and Black –" He turned and looked at Remus, "– Say, the House of Lupin, as Steward of the Houses of Potter and Black, then your magic will maintain those items. But the Steward would be limited on what actions could be taken in regards to the Houses. This would erode the old family magic but leave individual objects intact."

Harry got an idea and laughed, "Remus, take all the things I can't inherit and create museums for the Potter and Black families. If I'm so famous, you may be able to charge admission to them."

Ragnok laughed, "That is a good idea. Museums to the end of an era."

Remus laughed, "The Ying and the Yang of that era, joined together at the end by James and Sirius."

Dame Stella looked concerned at Harry, "Are you sure that is acceptable to you?"

Harry shrugged, "I can't inherit any of it, so I think it's the best solution. I'm just hoping that the museums will attract all the attention so I can fade into the background peacefully."

Dame Stella laughed.

And so did Remus, "Yes, that would be a nice touch."

"And," Harry got a sly grin, "A werewolf being the Steward for two of the oldest and most powerful Houses will be – rich, don't you think?"

Remus laughed again, contentedly.

"And you –" Harry pointed at Remus, "– had better take a salary from the income as Steward of the Houses of Potter and Black!"

Remus laughed again and bobbed his head back and forth, "I suppose."

Ragnok nodded, "Very good." He spoke to his assistants and a few moved toward Remus. "They will set up the Stewardship simultaneously, as we proceed with the non-magical inheritance of the Potter and Black estates. It should only take a few minutes." He motioned for the other assistants to come work with Harry, signing an endless supply of parchments, forms, papers, tax documents, legal documents of agency and more.

Ragnok continued, "As we are establishing a Stewardship, the family magic will continue for a time but the family magical structures will fade and eventually fall as we had wanted. But the specific magical items will continue."

Dame Stella asked, "How long will the magics continue?"

Ragnok answered easily, "A day or so."

Harry was sitting waiting for the next document to sign, when the Goblin said, "That was the last, Mr Forrester."

Harry sat back with a big grin, "Ha! The triumph of the human spirit over paper." He shook out his signature hand and stood up, "Well, are we done? Anyone know a good restaurant?"

Ragnok looked very concerned, "Don't you want to know what you have inherited?"

Harry looked confused momentarily, "You mean there is something left? I thought it was all gone."

Ragnok smiled, "No, Mr Forrester. Now that the estates are settled, this is your net worth." He handed Harry a parchment and what looked like a credit card.

Harry looked but no understanding followed, "What's a Galleon?"

Ragnok laughed, waved his hand, and the parchment changed to reflect US dollars.

Harry's eyes bugged out, "What?! Are you kidding me?" His smile matched his eyes and he stared off into evidently a very pleasant future. Harry absently stretched out his hand and passed the parchment to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes now matched Harry's, "Harry – that's – a lot of money." Her voice trailed off quietly as she worried Harry wouldn't be as interested in her any more. Until she squeaked as Harry engulfed her in a huge hug and lifted her up.

"Woohoo! What university do you want to go to? Pick one, any one. We can do it! No problem! Bachelors, Masters, take a few! A PhD or two! Woohoo!" He kept laughing and pulled Hermione into dancing and humming a tune only Harry knew.

Eventually Harry ran out of energy and slowed down, standing, smiling, still lost in his own private fog.

Dame Stella approached, "Mr Forrester, the British government owes you some citizenship documents. What name would you like on them? Potter, Black, or Forrester?"

That pulled Harry out of his fog, "Harry Randall Forrester, please. With two L's and six R's."

"Very good. We shall have them for you before you leave for Boston."

Harry hurried over to Ragnok for a quick hushed conversation before he returned, "Well, anyone know a good restaurant?"

Dame Stella broke in with a smile, "Mr Forrester – Ragnok, Director Greyson, and I need to continue discussing the process of dismantling the Death Eater Houses if they die or are arrested. But if you would like, you, the Grangers, and Mr Lupin, can be escorted by two of the SAS members to one of the restaurants in the Alley and we will meet you there when we are done."

Harry sighed, "That would be excellent, thank you."

Ragnok motioned for one of his assistants to show them back to the lobby.

Harry approached the group of four SAS members on the steps, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Dame Stella suggested two of you accompany us to a local restaurant until they are done with their discussions. So, who drew the short straws?"

Two members got nudged or pointed at. One looked around, "I guess that's us." He held out his hand, "Specialist Mattson, Specialist Johansen."

Harry grabbed their hands, "Harry Forrester. Let's get lunch. I'm starving." He turned to Remus, "Where are we going?"

Remus smirked, "The Wand and Quill Pub. Just down that way." He pointed down a small side street.

Harry looked excited, "Ooh, never been to a pub before."

Mattson spoke up, "Ah! A tragedy! Cultural deprivation. A heritage missed. Mr Lupin, lead on."

Remus smiled, "Will do. I'll take point. Everyone stay together." He started off.

Harry walked with Hermione just behind Remus, Dan and Emma behind them.

Mattson and Johansen took up the rear.

Harry's head was back on a swivel. It was a much narrower winding alley than Diagon. The alley widened and narrowed randomly, at some points too narrow for four to walk abreast let alone a car. The sunlight couldn't land on the cobblestones. There were shops on the cobblestone level and living quarters in the floors above, with flower boxes on small balconies. Harry thought it looked like something out of Disney World, except they didn't have the imagination to match this. They came to a wide spot in the alley with an old 1800's hand-pump well and stone basin standing in the centre. To one side was a number of tables under umbrellas and chairs in front of The Wand and Quill Pub.

Remus looked around at the outside seating, "We should find a place inside, this is too exposed." He and Johansen went inside to check for safety and find a safe place. In less than a minute he poked his head out the door and waved everyone in. The pub was dark, mainly due to dark wood paneling everywhere. A long bar on one side and booths along the other, with a larger room of booths at the back. They found Johansen holding down a large table in a small room at the back. The walls were covered in paintings. Oil lamps on the walls and hanging from the ceiling.

Remus set down a menu and some paper on the table, "Order up. Put it on the paper and I'll play fetch today." His grin snuck out.

Harry snickered, "Sure, but it's all on me." He held up the card from the Goblins and wiggled it.

Remus frowned at Harry, "Well, ok, just this once."

Harry took the longest to order because he had no idea what any of it was. Eventually, he and Remus went to the bar and put the order in. As they waited for the barman to help them Harry broached the subject he was afraid to, "So, Remus, are you going to be able to come to Boston with us?"

Remus smiled, "Yes, I think so. Would you like me to come?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. Definitely. How long can you stay? Will you need to keep the – Cooperative functioning?"

"I'd actually rather spend some time being a virtual uncle for a while, if you don't mind."

Harry smiled in relief, "That would be really great! What about the Cooperative?"

"I asked Bonderson if MI5 could watch the Cooperative and he said they would be glad to. They even had some plans for expansion. That was very nice to hear."

Harry eyebrows rose, "Wow, that's great. – I think I'm going to need some significant help in Boston."

"Yes? What kind of help?"

Harry sighed, "I was thinking about schooling in Boston and I'm not excited about going to magical school. I would much rather go to non-magical school and figure something else out for the magical part of our education."

Remus nodded absently, then focussed at Harry, "Our education? What does that mean?"

Harry smiled like he'd been caught, "Hermione wants to come with me and go to non-magical school with me over there."

Remus' eyebrows almost hit the roof.

The barman came back and they put in the order and Harry paid for it all. They started back toward the table slowly.

Remus picked it up again, "We'll have to see if we can do that. That would not be possible over here, but we'll give it a try and see what happens."

Harry looked almost desperate, "Remus, I've been thinking about my – our education and I __really__ don't want to leave the non-magical world behind. And I want to show Hermione how much fun music can be, in all it's forms. I don't know if magical school over there has music, but if it doesn't, that's a deal-breaker for me. Do you think we could do normal school and you tutor us during the summer in magic? With how busy I am during the year I can't even imagine doing a magical night-school or even a weekend school. I'm just too crazy busy."

Remus looked at him seriously, like he'd never seen him before, "That would be an absolutely punishing schedule."

Harry laughed, "You don't know my schedule now!" He smiled confidently, "I think it would be well worth it. In fact, I don't think I could do it any other way."

Remus looked very sceptical.

"Music is what I live for. I will fail at everything without it."

Remus took a deep slow breath, "Ok, we'll give it a try." They sat down at the table.

The food came, conversation and laughter followed. Eventually, Dame Stella, Greyson, Bonderson, and the last 2 SAS members showed up and collected some food. Then Dame Stella and Greyson left for MI5 and the rest left for the hangar for an afternoon of planning for the trip to Boston.

Dinner was the only interruption to their planning. Take-away Chinese. They used a different car to pick up the take-away to preserve the pizza smell in the other car. It was a point of laughter for all of them.

At 11pm Harry remembered his scheduled phone call to his parents. It was a weight he was not looking forward to. As Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs from their trunk toward the office, Harry was rambling nervously, "I think I need to talk to my parents, but I don't know what to say to them. They can see right through me. I can't manage to hide anything from them. I just don't know how this –"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs, "I'm afraid of what they will say if I tell them about – the inheritance. I – can't tell them. Yet."

Hermione looked at him sadly, "You'll have to tell them eventually. That's not something you should keep from them."

Harry shook his head, "No. I'm – just not ready to tell them – from here. I want to tell them after we get there."

"Ok. But you're worried you can't keep that a secret when you call them?"

Harry nodded, "They see right through me. Every time."

Hermione turned toward the office, pulling his hand, and thinking, "Ok. Let me think."

They walked into the office and Left-Tenant Williamson was already dialling the phone. After a few words, codes, and clearances, he handed the handset to Harry.

Harry sighed, "I don't know if I can do this, Hermione. I'm afraid I'll blow it."

Hermione smiled sadly, "You'll do fine, Harry. I'm here to help."

Harry nodded and listened to the phone ring again. Hermione stood at his side, listening. The line clicked.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad!"

"Harry! What's up? Do you have any answers yet? – Mom's getting on the other phone."

A click, "Harry?"

"Hi Mom! Ya'all have questions and I have answers. – Well, some of them. But more than I had last time. And some –"

"Harry!" Alicia was starting to growl.

"Yes?" Harry sounded teasingly innocent.

Peter spoke slowly, "Do you value your life, Harry?"

Hermione started snickering.

Harry prattled away casually, "Sure. Should be worth something, I guess. Couple bucks, here'n there."

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

Alicia cleared her throat and tried to start again, "So, Harry. You sound good today. What happened?"

Harry strung it out a bit longer, "Oh – you know – I won the lottery, should be back soon."

Peter's voice was sounding strained, "Harry – can we cut to reality here?"

Harry started to laugh and couldn't stop. He didn't notice Hermione's wand slip back into her pocket. Her laughing charm was barely whispered.

Hermione took the phone from Harry, "Mr and Mrs Forrester, this is Hermione. Harry seems to have lost control of himself, so please allow me to translate for you. We went to the wizarding bank and they helped Harry go through a non-magical inheritance process on the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient House of Black. But, as a non-magical inheritance process he couldn't inherit anything magical so all magical items had to be left behind. Then, because it was a non-magical inheritance, he had to pay inheritance taxes, which took a significant portion. Which left a small portion of his family's estate. But it is now all done and we only have a few items to take care of and we will be on our way to you."

Harry could still be heard laughing in the background.

Peter sighed, "Excellent. Can't wait for you to get here. We're all set up over here. It may be a little tight for all of us but we can make it work."

Hermione sighed that she seemed to have escaped questions, "I'm sure we will be able to handle pretty much anything, with no problems."

Alicia crashed the party with suspicion, "Wait – what exactly did Harry inherit?"

Hermione sighed again, and thought how she could gloss over – everything. "Well, the magical items were left in the estate and a Stewardship was established. In that Stewardship all the magical artefacts will be set up as a museum for the Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. Harry's birth-parent's very good friend, Remus Lupin will be the Steward. This was done because, in the magical world, people often have magical paintings commissioned of themselves. The magical part of this painting will include a personality image of the subject. Contained within the Stewardship are paintings of Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter, Harry's birth-parents. And many generations previous. Which means Harry can talk to them and – virtually – get to know them."

Alicia breathed out slowly, "Whoah, that's crazy."

Peter sounded overwhelmed, "That – is kinda weird. Has he – met them yet?"

Hermione sighed again, having seemingly dodged further questions again, "No. We won't have a chance before we leave for Boston. I think all that will have to wait for this war to end. Then it will be safe to come back here."

Alicia sighed, "Wow. That must be horrible. Refugees, kicked out of your own country."

Peter caught up again, "Has Harry recovered yet? What's that rascal up to?"

Harry overheard and started laughing again. And Hermione's wand slipped back into her pocket.

Hermione smiled and just watched him, "Well, not yet. But I think he will be facing some dire consequences soon." She smirked at him, which caused him to get worse. Hermione pulled the phone away from her mouth, "Harry! Stop that!" She pulled the phone back, "Sorry, Harry is being a bit of a problem."

Peter chuckled as Harry collapsed further into laughter.

Alicia laughed, "A problem, eh? Just tell him the Tickle Fingers of Death will be waiting for him!"

Harry just got worse.

Hermione shook her head at him, "Ah, that seems to have made it worse."

Peter sighed, "Ok, well, thank you for telling us all that. And we hope to see you soon."

Hermione smiled, "I can hardly wait."

"Bye, Hermione." "We'll talk again soon."

"Bye, Mr and Mrs Forrester."

Click-click. She handed the handset back to the Left-Tenant.

Harry engulfed her in a hug, "My God, you are so brilliant!"

She deadpanned, "Yes. Just remember who is __more__ brilliant."

He pulled back and smiled roguishly, "Ok. I'll try to be humble."

She pointed a wagging finger at his face, "You should be. Who was it that saved you from all those difficult questions?"

Harry stepped back holding her hand, bowed to one knee with a flourish, "Yes, Ma'am. I am forever in your debt." He held her hand to his lips.

He looked up with such seriousness Hermione froze. Her heart clenched with his deeper implication. She was desperate to not collapse into a blubbering mass, "You, Mr Rascal, still have the Tickle Fingers of Death hanging over you, so you need to behave." Her smile gave her away. And her approximation of those dreaded Fingers, matched with a comic scowl, caused him to jump up and run.

"Gotta catch me!" came echoing back from the hangar.

Hermione smiled at the Left-Tenant, "Thank you." She followed Harry.

He bowed his head, "As you wish." He chuckled and shook his head as he turned back to his computer.

**Monday, 13 June, 1994**

Hermione finished her breakfast at 8:30 sharp, "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

Harry hugged her desperately as she stood up, "You can do it. I __know__ you can!"

She hugged him back, "I'll be back soon. I'm sure it will be fine. Professor Dumbledore is going to escort me there and back."

Harry sighed heavily, "Yes, and Hogwarts is the safest place in England, I know. But – please be careful."

Hermione was truly touched by his almost obsessive care and concern. "I'm only going to Hogwarts for my Third year exams. And I'm not worried about them. I'll be back in a few hours. I'm sure it will be fine."

Harry let out a shuddering breath, "Yes, I'm sure you're right. But – I'll be waiting."

Hermione laughed, "Yes. I'm sure you will. But I don't want to be late for my exams so I need to leave now." She started up the stairs to exit their trunk.

Harry followed to watch her go. "Good morning, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good morning, Harry." His smiled crumbled, "I'm very sorry to hear about the Potter and Black estates. But I could not think of any way around the difficulties either."

Harry shrugged, "It's ok, Professor. I'm not sure how well I would handle a strict social structure with a lot of expectations around etiquette. I guess I'm just more into function than form, so – it's all for the best."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "I wanted to let you know that Tom Riddle has – started to come apart at the seams, as they say. Unlike his last war, he has started straight away attacking the Ministry, it's officials, the Aurors, and has broken Death Eaters out of the wizarding prison. My understanding is that your dismantling of the Potter and Black Family magics has panicked him."

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore gave aa grim smile, "Don't be. In the last war, he took a lot of time to attack the populace, to sow panic, but this is now time he no longer thinks he can waste. This has actually saved a lot of civilian lives, so far."

Hermione asked, "Do you think he will be effective in collapsing the Ministry?"

"Oh, yes. He is much more focussed in this war. In fact, the next step for MI5 and the Goblins is to start dismantling the Houses of any Death Eaters that die or are captured. This will likely make him even more desperate and drive him to make more mistakes – like overlooking details that are potentially fatal to him and his people."

Harry looked grim, "I hope it resolves quickly, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you, Harry. Miss Granger should be back before the evening meal." He turned to Hermione, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore held out his arm and they popped away.

Harry sighed tiredly and started back down the stairs into their trunk.

Dan was just starting his breakfast, "Alright there, Harry?"

Harry sat down at the table like a lump, "This must be what it's like when your child goes off to school for the first time."

Emma laughed, "Actually, yes."

Dan looked sober, "Well – except you don't usually send your child to school during a war."

Harry put his head in his hands and whinged, "I'm going to die."

Dan and Emma sighed.

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione landed next to Dumbledore in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Her shoes splashed slightly as she landed in a bit of a puddle and she grimaced as her socks got a bit wet with cold water.

"Miss Granger, what tests would you like to take today?"

Hermione hopped over a deeper part of the puddle to follow Professor Dumbledore, "All the tests for my third-years classes – and ... Professor? Given that this is not a normal test schedule, will I be penalised if I take a test for a class I haven't taken yet, and get a mediocre grade? I mean – can I take a test and later choose whether I want that test to count?"

Professor Dumbledore began to smile, "Why, yes. I think we can do that."

Hermione smiled, "Then I'd like to take tests for all my third-year classes and most of the fourth-year classes."

He started to chuckle, "I think this will be very interesting. Let's see how much you can do."

They walked into the Great Hall to find McGonagall spreading papers on a table and a classroom desk a few meters away.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger."

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione stood waiting for instructions.

Dumbledore had a big smile, "Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger would like to take all of the tests for her third-year classes and most of the fourth-year classes today."

McGonagall turned to him in surprise, "That does not make sense."

He kept smiling, "She would like to take the fourth-year tests and, once they are graded, decide which test should count."

McGonagall did not look like she agreed, "A test should always count, Professor."

He nodded his head, "Yes, for those classes that she has committed to taking."

Hermione broke in, "I would like to challenge these courses. I have not taken the course, therefore I am not being graded on the course."

McGonagall challenged again, "Then why should you get credit for a class you have not taken?"

"Because, by taking and passing the test, I have shown that I know the material."

McGonagall thought for a moment, "And if you get an Acceptable on a test? Will that count?"

Hermione shrugged.

Dumbledore broke in, "I see you are working this out and I have some work I need to do, so I will leave you to it. Miss Granger, I look forward to seeing what you have accomplished when you are done." He bowed his head and headed out the door.

McGonagall watched him go with incredulity. She turned back to Hermione, "This is not like you, Miss Granger. To accept a mediocre grade is quite out of character. Why?"

Hermione's voice became thick, "Because I will not be back next year."

The shock on McGonagall's face spoke volumes, "Why not?"

"I plan to go to Boston with Harry, and go to muggle school with him. I want what he has. And I need more than is available to me here."

McGonagall struggled with her answers, and questions, "Have you discussed this with Professor Dumbledore?"

Hermione shook her head, "I suspect he knows." She sighed, "And I suspect this is a bit of a going-away present to me."

McGonagall continued to struggle with her thoughts. She turned away to gather her composure. She turned back, "Is this all just to be with Mr Forrester?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have come to realise that I need to be out of this bigoted environment. I have also come to realise that Harry is right. The magical world is not big enough. I can do more than this. I want all that the non-magical world can give, too."

Realisation settled onto McGonagall's face, "Yes. I will agree with that. You are one of the best students we have ever seen at Hogwarts. I would agree you have out-grown Hogwarts." She continued to struggle with her thoughts, "Let us start your tests while I – consider this."

Hermione nodded and sat in the desk.

McGonagall handed her the first test and Hermione dove in deep.

Hermione spent about 30 minutes on each test McGonagall gave her. She completed all her third-year tests, including the practicals, before lunch.

McGonagall and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table for lunch. McGonagall was quiet at first.

"Why do you want to go to muggle school?"

Hermione breathed deeply while she prepared her answer, "Look at Harry. Look at what he has been able to accomplish. And look at where he is going. I do not have the same opportunities here. And after I graduate? I will be relegated to some dead-end secretarial job in the Ministry at best, assuming Riddle doesn't kill me for my blood status." She was struggling to keep her breathing even, "As Harry says, life is too short to waste my time here." She huffed, "I should have been sorted into Slytherin, because I want more than what is here."

"Is this only about Mr Forrester?"

Hermione shook her head strongly, "No. Yes, he instigated this. He woke me up. Kicked me out of my magical slumber. But I can't go back to sleep again. I see the rest of the world now and it is so much bigger than the magical world. I – want to stay with him, but even if I don't get that chance I will still continue on this path."

McGonagall thought for the rest of lunch. As the clock struck the hour they started the fourth-year tests. Hermione struggled and fought. It took her most of each hour to finish each test. But finish, she did.

McGonagall seemed to have accepted Hermione's determination to go with Harry. After Hermione turned in her last test, she asked, "Miss Granger, what are your dreams for the future?"

Hermione froze, thinking, then she smiled, "I want to test myself on a larger stage. I want to see how far I can go. I want to be challenged and I want to challenge the world. And I think that will involve both magical and non-magical. I don't know what subjects I want to study yet, but I can't see stopping before I get a PhD."

McGonagall looked confused, "What is a PHD?"

Hermione smiled, "It is far beyond a Mastery. You have to do new research into your subject. Answer questions that no one else has answered before. You have to extent human knowledge into new territory and your new knowledge must be tested by everyone else. And usually, you need to continue doing that into more areas."

McGonagall's eyes grew. "Do you know what area you want to – extend?"

"No, I will need to explore and find out."

McGonagall started to smile, "That sounds perfect."

Hermione smiled, "Yes. I think so."

McGonagall confided in Hermione, "I don't think you will need to worry about Mr Forrester – wandering off. I think he is quite captivated by you."

Hermione smiled, "I hope so. I am quite captivated by him."

"I wish you both long and happy lives. And I would like you to come back every so often and let me know what you are doing."

Hermione could barely contain her smile, "Thank you. I will." She gave McGonagall a hug, "Thank you, Professor, for all you have done for me. I have learned and I have grown so much here."

McGonagall couldn't speak.

Dumbledore came in, "Miss Granger, have you finished the tests you wanted to take?"

She turned to him, "Yes, Professor."

He nodded, "Well, I think Mr Forrester will be very anxious for you to return. Shall we?"

Hermione nodded to him and turned to Professor McGonagall, "Goodby, for now, Professor." She gave her another hug.

McGonagall could not respond.

Hermione walked out with Professor Dumbledore toward the gates of Hogwarts and a new world for her.

**Harry Forrester**

After Hermione left for her tests, Harry could only sit still for so long. He got up and began walking around inside the hangar. He wandered, he got lost staring, he tried to keep moving. After a while he ended up in the office. Not knowing what was going on was killing him so he thought he would ask, just in case anyone knew anything.

"Left-Tenant Williamson, do you know what is happening? – Outside?"

The Left-Tenant stood up from his desk and came to the counter, "A lot of chaos."

Harry just kept looking at him, expecting more.

Williamson sighed and gave in, "Riddle is attacking very hard, very fast and is focussed almost completely on attacking the Ministry. He has broken about 20 Death Eaters out of Azkaban Prison." At Harry's confused look he continued, "Azkaban is the wizarding prison. It sounds like truly Hell on Earth but they were evidently quite an evil bunch. Madam Bones was attacked at her home and her home was significantly damaged but she was not injured. Four Aurors have been killed – mostly inexperienced ones who were isolated and attacked. There have been a number of attacks on the Ministry building and on Ministry officials. Attacks by Imperioused workers, –"

"Imperi –? What's that?"

Williamson cleared his throat, "People who have had their will overridden by magic and are forced to commit a crime, kill someone, even a family member."

Harry covered his face, "God, that's evil."

Williamson nodded gravely, "Yes, it's the ultimate insider attack. Anyone can be turned into your enemy."

"How can you tell if someone is imperi-oused, or whatever?"

Williamson thought, "It depends on the subtly of the command. It could be almost impossible without very invasive measures, like legillimency."

Harry's eye narrowed, "Ok, what's that?"

"Mind reading."

"Gah!" Harry turned his head and struggled to contain his anger, "Is there any defence against that?"

"Well, the process of legillimency is rather obvious to the victim unless the legillimencer is __very__ good, but there is a skill called occlumency which can block legillimency, but it takes months and years to learn. – Legillimency is also what Mind Healers use to heal mental illnesses."

Harry took a long breath and turned back to Williamson, "What else is happening out there?"

He shrugged, "Bombs sent into the Ministry via the post, by portkey, or the floo, or carried via imperioused workers. The floo network is being attacked regularly. Longbottom Manor was attacked but no significant damage or injuries this time."

Harry's stomach sunk, "Neville ..."

"Yes. He evidently proved himself capable during that attack."

Harry looked closely at Williamson, "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm not magical."

Harry was shocked, "How do you know so much about magic?"

"My half-brother was magical growing up. And we've all gotten a lot of training."

Harry was confused, "Why would you go up against magical people? You would be helpless."

"Ah, but we're not. They just think we are. Not that they can tell the difference by looking at me."

Harry was lost in thought, "But – how do you – even the score?"

Williamson smiled, "Training. Most magicals are completely helpless if you can take away their wand. No physical stamina, no hand-to-hand combat training, most don't even know how to move. And a bullet travels a __lot__ faster and farther than a spell. Most spells don't have much better range or accuracy than a pistol. They also don't get any training in group tactics or actions. Just a bunch of cowboys. The main advantage they have is firepower. Each magical can be equivalent to the firepower of a platoon. But I know our training can more than even that score."

Harry thought for a few moments, "What about that thing that Riddle did at the party? How would you have been able to contend with an illusion that was an area affect?"

Williamson smiled again, "That surprised us but our standard procedures had that all covered. The perimeter units were about 200 metres away from the house with good sight-lines. Riddle's illusionary ward was strictly within the house and was limited because it needed to stay within the defensive wards established by Lupin or it would have broken the illusion. But even if the illusionary ward wasn't limited to inside the house, it would not have been able to affect the perimeter units and 200 meters is __well__ within the range of our rifles. To expand an illusionary ward to over 200 metres range would take an unbelievable amount of power."

Harry slowly nodded thoughtfully, "So non-magical society's need to cooperate and specialise in our functions means non-magical society is stronger than the attributes that magic gives magical society?"

"As a net result? I think so. Now, if magical society every got it's act together and learned to cooperate and form groups effectively, then we would be very hard pressed. But that presupposes that they would recognise that need and act on it. But I don't see them even understanding that need, let alone acting on it."

Harry smiled, "Hmm. I think that means that a balance is possible, if each side realises the strengths of the other. Both sides could enter an effective partnership, assuming there is any way to develop some respect. Or trust."

Williamson chuckled, "I think that sounds like a best-case scenario. Do you have any ideas on how to get there?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet. But – maybe. It's an idea worth brewing."

Williamson smirked, "Please, keep on brewing. We will need all the help we can get."

Harry nodded absently and wandered off, thinking.

**Hermione Granger**

As Hermione walked down the path toward the gates of Hogwarts her thoughts were wrapped up in her hopes for her time in Boston. Her time at Hogwarts was done. The thrill and the sadness warred within her.

"Miss Granger, I will send you your results within the next day or two." He stopped just outside the gates and held out his arm.

"Thank you, Professor." She held on and they apparated into the dim light of the hangar.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice carried from near the office as he ran toward them. "I was going crazy. I'm so glad you're back." His hug was warm and soft.

Dumbledore's voice carried his smile, "Mr Forrester, I would like to apologise again for missing the reality of your situation."

Harry turned to him and smiled, "Thank you, Professor. Your information was limited, so I understand."

Hermione looked at her Headmaster, one of her icons of the wizarding world, "These 'powers' seem to have deliberately held back information from you so I don't think you should blame yourself too much."

Dumbledore nodded with a sad smile, "Yes. Except, I am to blame, for entirely too much. All my intelligence did not prepare me for belief in something larger. For – hope. To leave room for wisdom. I thought I knew what that looked like, but all I had was cleverness, and I mistook it for wisdom. I'm just glad Dame Stella has made up for my deficiencies." He chuckled, "I guess that seems to be my primary function in life – to be a warning to those who come after. 'Do not fall prey to this, as Albus did'."

Harry looked a bit shocked, "It can't be that bad, Professor."

"When you have lived as long as I have, Harry, and been involved in so much of the worlds problems, one of the easiest things to collect is regrets. Please, try not to let them gather."

Harry nodded with a somber weight, "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, putting that weight behind him, "I wish you both the best and I do hope you will come back and see us again some time."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, Professor."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, you can bet on that, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and popped away.

**Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger**

Harry couldn't resist and hugged Hermione again, "You survived! How were your tests? 150 percent on all of them?"

Hermione chuckled, "I'll get the results in a few days. I took all my third-year tests and I took tests for most of the fourth-year classes too."

Harry gasped, "Oh, yes! Go for it! Challenge the world!" He raised his eyebrows with a smirk, "How do you think you did?"

She shrugged, "I finished them all."

"Wow! That is amazing! So – now you're all done with Hogwarts? That's it?"

She nodded, and started to tear up, and couldn't say anything.

Harry looked at her with concern, brushing a few hairs out of her face, "I'm being rather selfish, you know – I'm desperate for you to come with me. But I also want this to be unbelievably good for you. So I want you to promise me, that if it's not good, you'll tell me so I can fix it. Ok?"

Hermione was smiling around her tears. She nodded. Wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, she got her voice working again, "It's just a very big change."

Harry smiled, "About as big of a change as getting involved in this magic business? And castles?" He started a lyrical song voice, "Headmasters, house elves, and dragons, oh my!"

She chuckled at his alliteration to The Wizard of Oz. "Yes, I guess it is."

"Or like going off to Uni?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

She chuckled more, "Yes, I guess it is."

He looked at her seriously, "I don't mean to discount the importance of the change – just don't forget to look forward."

She laughed, "Ok, Mr Rascal. Let's go plan out our vacation in Boston." She pulled him toward the trunk.

After a few hours of dreaming, planning, scheming, and wondering, the adults began to wander upstairs to decide about dinner for the evening.

Harry and Hermione sat at the kitchen table in their trunk waiting for dinner to be delivered upstairs with the troops. Harry looked at Hermione with focussed interest, "So, what do you want to study when you get to University? What are your dreams?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Dreams? I've barely gotten rid of the depression surrounding the bigotry of magic. I haven't started building any dreams yet."

He nodded, "Ok, what were your dreams before Hogwarts came along?"

Hermione smiled brighter, "Well, I wanted to go to Uni and do amazingly well in something very hard. Sorry, not very specific there."

Harry thought for a moment, "Were you more excited by learning the subjects at Uni or what you could do with your knowledge?"

"Oooh, that's a hard one. Both, I think."

Harry nodded, "Can you imagine – law? Medicine? Engineering? Physics? Psychology? Math? Astrophysics? –" He shrugged.

Hermione laughed, "All of the above? Honestly, I can't imagine narrowing it down until I know more about these subjects."

Harry nodded agreeably, "I think taking some AP classes can help figure some of that out. At least as a bare introduction."

Hermione got lost looking into the future for a few moments, "I want to change the world. I want to do something that will determine the direction of the future. I want to help decide what the future looks like. I don't want to leave that to someone else. I want to have my say in where we go."

Harry smiled, "Now, I already know that's going to happen."

Hermione smiled and looked at him closely, "What do you dream about?"

"The same. It's just that I already know the basic direction I want to go; engineering, physics, math – science basically."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Do you think that direction might change?"

Harry shrugged, "Change? Or expand? Probably both. But I'll start with the sciences and see where the problems take me."

"You won't be upset if I don't follow you into the physical sciences?"

Harry laughed, "No, I want you to follow your dreams wherever they take you." He looked at her closely, "And I'll be right beside you, participating."

"You're not worried our interests might diverge?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. But you are more important to me than that. And you get more important to me all the time. I can't put anything in front of you. I'd – break. I'd fall apart."

She looked at him concerned, "But I don't want you to give up on your dreams."

"You are my dreams." He laughed at her shocked expression. "I won't. I think we can work it out. The point is that my commitment to you supersedes my interests. Besides – I have so many interests I can always play with something."

Hermione was still unsure, "Do you want to go to grad school?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Great. It's all settled."

"Wait – what's all settled?"

He smiled deviously, "Everything." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmm!" She drew back, "Harry, what about kids?"

"Yes."

Surprise froze her, partly from his answer but partly because she had asked that question without thinking, "What?"

He leaned in for another quick kiss, "Hermione, you're not listening. I love you, with everything I have."

As his words caught up to her she squealed and reached over the table to crush him in a hug and a kiss to end the world.

Within a few moments a voice drifted down the stairs, "Dinner is here." The distraction was reinforced by their hunger. They began to make their way upstairs.

Everyone was sitting around two tables with take-out Chinese food. Including Director Greyson.

After dinner, Director Greyson caught everyone's attention, "Good evening all. Everything alright in our safehouse?"

Nods from all around.

"I wanted to tell you about my recent call to Agent Lawton and Mr Devereaux in the US, as they will be meeting you when you arrive in the US. I needed to coordinate with them our communications about the ritual Harry will perform. Those are all set up. The other issue was Mr Lupin going with you to Boston, specifically his acting 'in loco parentice' for you, or as it's termed over here – your magical guardian. And his ability to act as personal security guard for all of you. We gave them what we knew of his experience, given his work on the Continent and the firms he worked for. They will want to talk to you about some of those details but basically they had no concerns. And the last is that Mr Devereaux has arranged for all of you to have refugee status in the US. They will have all the papers for you when you get there." He paused for effect, waiting for the tension to build, "Which will be 8am tomorrow morning Boston time."

Harry started cheering.

At 11pm Harry was so excited he could hardly stand still, even with Hermione holding him down so he wouldn't float away with excitement. The hangar office was quiet as they waited on the phone ringing.

The line clicked.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad!"

"Harry! What's up? – hold on, Mom's getting the other phone."

Click.

"Harry?"

"Hi Mom! How's things in the real world?"

Alicia huffed, "Harry, we're dying over here, what do you have to say for yourself? Have you broken anything over there yet?"

Harry laughed, "Not yet, but give me a few minutes."

Hermione started snickering and shaking her head.

Peter broke in impatiently, "Come on, Harry, what's up? Focus kiddo, let's hear it."

Harry sighed with a big smile, "We will be arriving home at 8am tomorrow morning your time."

Harry pulled the phone away from his head as Peter and Alicia started cheering. Harry and Hermione were laughing. Even Williamson was laughing.

**Tuesday, 14 June, 1994**

Harry woke up 30 minutes before his alarm. He popped out of bed and started getting ready. It was not a time to be leisurely. He wanted to go home and now was the time! He left his room into the kitchen area and started making some tea, to start. He tried to be quiet to not wake anyone. He was mostly successful. He was just sitting down with his cup when Hermione came out of her room.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry stood up for a hug, "Good morning, Hermione. Are you ready to go?"

They fell into a comfortable hug and stayed in the comfort.

"Yes. I can hardly wait. Your family sounds so nice."

Harry chuckled, "Oh! They are the best. We keep arguing over who was luckier in them adopting me. I still think I am."

After a moment Hermione took a slightly shuddering breath, "I'm just anxious to leave. I am so tired of the threats and the bigotry. I want my family out of here."

Harry smiled, "Well, lets speed things up."

Hermione looked askance, "Harry, we shouldn't wake them."

Now Harry looked devious, "Oh no, we'll just make breakfast. The aroma will drive them wild."

Hermione chuckled, "Ah, your devious side comes out. Let's."

They started in making a Full English breakfast and by the time the food was ready Dan and Emma came out of their room.

Dan saw through them, "Anxious to go are we?" He came and stood behind them looking over Hermione's shoulder as they cooked the last bit of sausage.

Harry played innocent with a matching grin, "Who? us? Naw, just starved."

Dan laughed, "I'm sure, but the chemical warfare is very effective. Now I'm wide awake and starved."

Harry pulled the pan off the stove, "Just in time." They moved to the table and set the pan down. He sat as everyone else sat, "On your mark, get set, go!"

They all chuckled as they started in.

Emma smirked, "Let me guess, first one done loses?"

All she got was a chorus of 'mmmms' from everyone.

Emma turned to Harry as she speared a sausage, "I hope your parents wont be too – cramped by us all descending on them."

Harry was smiling, "They are a little worried how we will all fit in our house, but they don't know anything about magic so they don't have any idea we will be bringing these trunks."

Dan chuckled, "Oh, brilliant. That will be so easy. Will we need to pack things away for the trip?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. We could even ride in the trunks. Nothing outside will affect anything inside the trunks."

Harry was now dragging his jaw, "Oh, man! That's just crazy! I have __got__ to figure out how magic works!"

Dan spoke up next, "Do we have a plan or schedule on when we are leaving?"

Hermione nodded, "Remus said that if we aim for leaving just before noon, that will land us at about 8am in Boston. That way Harry's parents don't have to miss work or anything."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry about that. They will find any number of ways to get time off. They wouldn't miss us coming home for anything. But it does mean they won't have to go nuts waiting for us forever."

A knock came at the door at the top of the stairs. Hermione got up to put her wand in the control button and open the door. "Hi Remus!"

Remus had a huge smile, "Hello all. This is such a brilliant way to hide everyone. I had no idea until after I got inside the hangar that there was anything magical about this area."

Harry was grinning, "So, what's the plan, Stan?"

Remus looked quizzically at him, "I assume I'm playing the part of 'Stan' today?" A grin gave him away.

Harry's grin got bigger, "If you've got the plan, then you get to be Stan. What are we up to?"

Remus shook his head at the flagrant abuse of English, "We go up top-side, shrink these trunks, make a portkey and we're off."

Harry stood up and took a deep breath. "Roger-wilco, Commander." A very rough salute followed.

Everyone's grins just kept growing.

Hermione interjected, "But!" Everyone looked at her waiting, "You must show me how to shrink and unshrink them!"

Remus gave his own salute, "Yes, ma'am."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs until Bonderson appeared, "Everyone ready?"

The sound of mumbles and chairs moving back construed ascent from all.

Bonderson was first up the stairs, followed by everyone else.

At the top of the stairs all the SAS teams surrounded a table with a cake decorated with a Tardis on it.

Harry broke out laughing when he saw it.

Bonderson spoke for everyone, "It has been such a pleasure having you all here and we look forward to helping you again when you can come back. We wish you the best of luck and if we can help – at any time – please don't hesitate to ask."

The SAS teams clapped and cheered.

Harry raised his hand, "When this little adventure started, I thought sure I got stuck in a Monty Python skit." Everyone chuckled, "But now, I think you have it right, it is more appropriately part of Dr. Who. Thank you all, very much." Harry started a round of handshakes all around.

Bonderson started handing out cake to everyone. As the cake was being consumed, Remus showed Hermione the spells for shrinking and unshrinking the trunks. She, of course, got it all first try as Remus shook his head in wonder. Hermione picked up the two one-inch cube trunks and put them in her pocket.

Remus turned to the group and looked at his watch, "It's 11:35, or about 7:35 in Boston. Are we all ready? Then gather around this rope." He held out a 2 metre rope, "Everyone grab on tightly and do __not__ let go."

Hermione held up her hand, "Remus, can we wrap the rope around Harry? He gets thrown around really badly every time."

Remus smiled, "Ok, let's try this." He ran the rope around Harry's waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind and held onto the rope. "Ready? Next stop, Washington DC." Everyone nodded with trepidation and a deep breath.

"Activate."

Blackness, vertigo, blasts of wind (or something), then a thump as they all landed on their feet.

Harry was still upright with Hermione wrapped around him, "Yes! Hermione, you saved me! I'm still standing and not throwing up." He turned and hugged her.

Devereaux and Lawton came walking over and Harry saw them approach over Hermione's shoulder, "Hi guys! Fancy meeting you here."

Devereaux smiled and held out his hand, "Welcome to the Dulles International Portkey Arrival Terminal. Mr Forrester, good to see you again. Would you like to introduce us to everyone?"

Harry went through the introductions as everyone held out their papers, including Harry. Lawton spent a few seconds scanning the trunks and he gave them back to Hermione.

Devereaux paused a moment, "Given that all of you are running away from the troubles in magical England, particularly Harry, and you don't know when all that will be taken care of, we are extending to all of you refugee status here in the US. That gives you a bit of cover and saves all of us some time and energy with constantly renewing visas if this takes a long time. These are your papers. " He started handing them out. "Also, Miss Granger, we need to adjust the underage-magic trace on your wand. The British Ministry does not need to be notified when you are way over here." He finished handing out the papers, "Mr Lupin, if you could follow Agent Lawton, he has some questions and some information to give you about your condition and the process of acting as security and tutoring here in the US."

Remus and Lawton took a few steps away.

Devereaux turned to Harry, "Harry, we will go with you to your home so we can mark it as a known magical home. We also suggest you make a trip to Gringotts in Boston in the next few days, and the US Magical Education Department about registering for school. It would also be a good idea if you got a wand during your trip to Gringotts. That is as much a form of ID as it is a magical tool."

Lawton and Remus walked back to the group. Lawton nodded to Devereaux.

Devereaux turned back, "Ok, are we ready for the next step?"

Everyone nodded.

Devereaux conjured another rope for a portkey, "Everyone, hold on to this. We will go to the Boston Magic Isle, then catch a Boston Magical Taxi, or usually called a BMT."

Hermione wrapped Harry up in the rope and her arms again.

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek, "My anchor. I don't dare go anywhere without you."

She smiled, "Harry, you are too much."

"Ready?" Devereaux looked around, "Activate."

A 1700's port town came into existence around them. They were standing on a pier with an unbelievable view of downtown Boston.

Dan gasped, "Wow, that is beautiful."

Harry laughed, "We must be in the middle of the bay. That's downtown Boston from an angle I've never seen before."

Lawton pointed, "Yes, that's downtown. We are on a concealed island in the middle of the bay. All the navigation charts list this area as a very shallow undersea rock. Repelling and avoidance charms keep it all secret."

Devereaux held out his wand and a blue delivery van screeched to a halt next to him, "Here's our ride. All aboard."

Everyone climbed into the plain blue van, into a very large space. Everyone found a seat at what looked like a large dinning table in the middle of the 'room'. Devereaux talked to the driver about their destination and the scenery started whipping past at a ridiculous rate. Devereaux walked back to the table calmly, "We'll be there in just a few minutes."

Harry was amazed, "A few minutes? Waltham is at least hour away at this time of day."

Dan looked confused, "Wait, we're on an island! How does this van get across the water?"

Devereaux, Lawton, and Remus all smiled at them.

Harry sat back and huffed, "Fine. Yeah, magic. I get it. More handwaving."

Dan just shook his head in amazement.

The van stopped and Devereaux stood up, "We're here."

Harry choked, "You're kidding!"

Devereaux pulled the side door open and looked back at Harry with a sly grin, "I thought you were in a hurry." He stepped out.

Harry gasped and started running for his front door.

The door flew open and Peter came running out, "Harry!"

Alicia was right behind him, "Harry! You rascal!"

They all started screaming before they collided in a monstrous, noisy, hug. Harry was finally home, after a few weeks of non-stop insanity. The clump of Forresters calmed down and turned toward everyone else.

Harry started introductions, "Everyone, Peter and Alicia Forrester. Mom, Dad, this is Dr Dan Granger, Dr Emma Granger, both dentists. You know Devereaux and Lawton. This is my honorary uncle, Remus Lupin. And this? This is Miss Hermione Granger, the saviour of my sanity!"

Alicia moved forward to hug Hermione, "Man! Harry said you were gorgeous, but wow!"

Harry got a 'look' that promised retribution from the middle of that hug. But all he could do was smile like a loon.

Peter was already shaking hands with Dan and Emma.

Dan spoke quietly to Peter, "You've got quite the boy there."

Peter chuckled, "Or he's got me. I can't keep up with him." He glanced at Harry, "And I think that's about to get a lot worse."

Emma laughed, "Yes, with Hermione involved we should all just run for cover."

"Mum!"

Laughter broke out.

Remus was watching from the sidelines with a huge smile.

Until Peter offered his hand, "Mr Lupin. Harry's had great things to say about you."

Remus laughed, "All exaggerations, I'm sure. You've done an amazing job with him. I am in awe at who he has become."

Peter nodded in amazement, "Yup, he's pretty awesome. Not that I can take any credit for anything. I have no idea what I did."

Remus chuckled.

Peter called out, "Come in, everyone come on in. Where is your luggage?"

Remus patted his pocket and whispered, "Magic. We'll show you."

Everyone started moving toward the house. It was your basic three bedroom house, which would normally be way too crowded for five adults and two teenagers, in three families. Lawton started his magical marking task as Remus started scouting for warding strategies as he walked in.

Peter and Alicia had another breakfast laid out on the table. The conversation didn't slow down for a moment until the food was done. Then Peter caught up with the realities, "So, we may be a bit more crowded than I thought, but I'm sure we can make anything work."

Harry smiled his 'I've got a joke' smile, "Um, Dad."

Peter looked at him and got a suspicious grin, "Yes?"

Harry was trying not to laugh, "Dad, we have some magic to show you. It will make everything very easy."

Peter looked confused, "Ok. This sounds like fun. What is it?"

Harry got up and pulled Hermione toward the guest room, "Come on, let Hermione show you."

They all crowded into the guest room and watched Hermione pull two small cubes out of her pocked and set them in the middle of the floor. She touched them with her wand and the cubes inflated into steamer trunks.

Peter and Alicia gasped.

Before they could say more, Hermione flicked the latches on one and swung it open – to a dark stairwell leading down – below the floor. She stood back and waited.

Peter and Alicia's mouths dropped and their eyes couldn't figure out how to focus on that.

Harry had to interrupt their gobsmaked-ness, "Down that stairway is a three bedroom apartment, complete with kitchen. Yes, it's like the Tardis, even if it's not painted blue."

Alicia started to sneak up on the stairway like it might bite, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Everyone else started chuckling.

Hermione started down the stairs and reached back her hand toward Alicia, "Come see."

Alicia squeaked, grabbed Hermione's hand and followed her down. Squeaking kept echoing up the stairs.

Peter woke up and ran after them, "Hey! Wait for me."

Harry just started laughing. He gathered himself and started down the stairs. Everyone else followed.

Peter and Alicia stood and stared, mouths hanging open, turning slowly.

Hermione was pointing, "Bedrooms, the loo, the kitchen. It's all here. My parents and I will stay in this one. Remus will stay in the other one."

Peter was slowly catching up, "Our house just turned into a nine bedroom mansion."

Harry chuckled, "Ah, yeah, magic changes things a bit."

Peter looked at Harry somewhat blankly and seriously, "The world is not going to be the same, is it?"

Harry took a breath to speak, paused, then shook his head, "I want to keep it as much the same as I can. I do not want to go to magical school. I still want to go to Mason High. But – there will be changes, yes. I don't know how there won't be some."

Peter slowly started nodding his head. Then he smiled, "Ok. An adventure, eh?"

Harry nodded with a small smile.

Peter's smile grew, "Did you say 'hi' to Gandalf?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, I did."

Hermione put her arm around Harry, "Did Harry tell you he yelled at the the British Minister of Magic?"

The entire group broke out in laughter.

Remus was cheering, "Yes! A true Marauder."

Hermione couldn't stop, "And the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards?"

This time everyone was gobsmacked.

Harry covered his face.

Until Devereaux broke out into laughter again, "That is awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone in the office."

Remus stepped over to Lawton, "I'd like to start setting up some wards for the house. Can you give some pointers on the normal strategies and the limits I should abide by?"

Lawton nodded, "Sure, let's go." They headed up the stairs to start the protections.

Peter looked seriously at Harry, "So, what's this International Consternation of Wizards?"

Devereaux laughed again, "Oh, yes. The International Constipation of Wizards is the world-wide governing body. Like the United Nations for Wizards. Except – it's less functional." His smile dropped.

Peter's smile crept out toward Harry, "And you're not in trouble for this?"

Harry just shrugged and shook his head.

Hermione gave a real answer, "No. Not when he was backed up by a Prophesy."

Devereaux gasped, "Whoa! That must have been fun. You don't get those every day."

Peter looked disconcerted, "How 'every day' are those things?"

Devereaux thought for a moment, "I've never heard one in my life."

Hermione smiled, "Harry is wrapped up in five, so far."

Harry started whinging piteously, "I just wanna be normal."

Peter patted him on the shoulder with a smirk, "Everyone needs a goal in life. Somehow I think that's going to be a challenge for you."

Harry groaned.

Devereaux clapped his hands, "Well, shall we go plan the next few days? I think we have a lot to figure out."

Everyone mumbled and started up the stairs to plan. Fitting seven people around the Forrester dinning table was a bit cramped, not to mention finding enough chairs. Devereaux conjured three more chairs to match the existing set, keeping Peter and Alicia in a perpetual state of shock.

Peter froze, "You just created those chairs out of nothing!"

Devereaux nodded with a smile, "Yup. It's pretty easy."

Peter was still gathering his thoughts, "Easy? You do that all the time?"

"Whenever I need to. I don't even think about it any more."

Peter was incredulous, "Things mean nothing to you any more."

"Well – no." He waved his hand at the chairs, "Why would they?"

Peter was still trying to get his brain around the new attitude, "Because I worked a week at my job to be able to afford to buy those 4 chairs and table."

Dan Granger nodded his head, "Yes, that does make for quite a change in perspective."

Devereaux started nodding in understanding, "What it means to me, is that only people have meaning. Things –" he shrugged, "come and go easily."

Peter looked at Harry with concern, "You're afraid of this, aren't you."

Harry nodded slightly, with significant tension.

Hermione moved next to him and held his hand.

Harry squeezed her hand and breathed, "I don't want this to become a wedge between us. Or my friends."

Alicia moved to Harry and wrapped him in a hug, "Not a wedge. A bit of an adjustment? Yeah. But no wedges here."

Harry peeked out of his shared hug and looked at Hermione, "It's been very stressful for you, hasn't it?"

Hermione nodded and glanced to her parents, "Yes. But I think that has more to do with Hogwarts being a boarding school. And the fact that Hogwarts only teaches magic. It – leaves few areas of common ground."

Devereaux spoke up, "I'm afraid it isn't much different over here. The magical community is still very isolated."

Harry looked angry, "I don't want that! I still want to go to my normal school."

Devereaux took a slow purposeful nod and sat down at the table, "Let's talk about that."

Everyone started moving toward a chair.

Devereaux started slowly, "So – first off, you need to go to Gringotts in the Magic Isle, to learn where the magical community is here in Boston. You need to make connections, to learn about the services available there, so you know where to turn when you need help with whatever comes up. Second, Harry, you need to get a wand. You can't really do magic without it. People have tried but it really doesn't work all that well. And third – I'll set up an appointment with the US Magical Education Department so you all can talk to them about what can be done. They are the ones you need to convince to let you stay at your non-magical school."

Hermione looked to Devereaux, "Are there books we can read and learn about the policies?"

Peter asked quietly, "Yes, how do we learn about what's legal or not?"

Devereaux thought for a moment, "There are a number of books available at Poor Richard's Books, on the Isle."

Peter looked confused, "Why is that familiar – 'Poor Richard's Books'?"

Devereaux smiled, "Maybe your thinking of Poor Richard's Almanac, published by Benjamin Franklin in the early 1700's? His however-many-great grandchildren continued running his book shop."

Peter was shaking his head, "Wow. A very new world to learn."

Devereaux nodded, "Yes. I think that's a good list to start with and as other things come up give me a call and I can help with more. If you don't have anything else pressing, then I'll be back tomorrow morning – say 9am? – and we can go to the Magic Isle. Ok?"

Harry got a funny look, "It's just next to the soap aisle, right?"

All the non-magicals groaned, the magicals looked confused.

Hermione shook her head at Harry, "Harry – just ..." She kept shaking her head.

Devereaux started to get up, "Oh! Wait. I forgot. Lawton and I have one more thing for you Harry. Let me go get him." He stepped out the front door, spoke loudly and came back in and sat down.

Remus came in the front door, "Well, the basic wards are up so we are protected and magic is ok in the house." He turned to Hermione, "They are the exact same type and structure as your house in England."

She nodded and smiled her thanks.

Lawton followed Remus who conjured two more chairs, and they sat down.

Lawton pulled a small bit of paper out of his pocket, ran his wand, and the packet grew to a small sheaf of normal papers, "We ran across this after you left for England, Harry. We didn't want to try and deliver it all the way over there, so we decided to wait for you to come back, whenever that turned out to be." He grimly held up the papers, "This is the FBI report on what happened to Sirius Black."

Remus coughed and closed his eyes tightly.

Everyone sat back in their chairs. Stillness covered them and kept them from breathing.

Lawton continued quietly, "The agent who wrote this report 15 years ago, James Landow, guessed pretty well what happened and thought that this report should be buried, to help protect you, Harry."

Harry asked very quietly, "How did burying that help me?"

"Landow got a report from our intelligence officer in the US embassy in London that Sirius Black was possibly connected to you. So when he found this evidence of Sirius Black he looked for you. But he could not find any trace of you, at all. And he knew that all the Death Eaters and bounty hunters in the world would be out hunting you down if anyone found out anything about what happened to Sirius Black, so he buried the report as Top Secret and keyed it to your magical signature. He knew that your magic would start showing up eventually, if you were still in the US, so it was only a matter of time. When your magical signature showed up, this report would be released to us and we could start to help you. Until then, you were very well hidden and therefore safe. So – we waited."

Harry nodded slowly, "Can you give us a synopsis?"

Lawton paused a few moments in indecision, "Maybe I should let you handle this part?" He handed the report to Devereaux.

Devereaux flipped through the papers for a moment getting his bearings, "Well, we don't have any information on how you and Sirius Black got to Boston. But when you were dropped off at Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston on the night of November 9th, 1981, there was a taxi cab that had had a catastrophic failure of it's compressed natural gas tank on the Charles River Bridge and exploded. Now, we realise you and Sirius were in that taxi. But back then, it took us a few days to figure out that this was a magically caused explosion. By that time, we had no clues left to track to figure out what had happened. Then, a few days later on Friday November, 12th, 1981, we got a report that a huge magical explosion had happened in the mountains of Western Virginia. Agent James Landow was sent to investigate. He found the top of a mountain destroyed in a huge explosion and the remnants of a magical fight. The issue that tipped us off was that we found the Death Watch signal."

Remus grunted.

Peter grimly asked, "Explain?"

"The Death Watch signal is a rather delicate bit of magic connected to a British Auror's soul that will imprint a magical signal onto an area where they die. We don't use that any more, and haven't for at least a hundred years because it is possible to trace it, and somewhat risky to remove. The signal our agent found indicated that Sirius Black had died there under the attack of at least eight bounty hunters. As best we could reconstruct, Sirius Black had set up a number of defences and traps. And his final defence, a huge explosive hex tied to his consciousness as a dead-man switch. If he lost consciousness for any reason other than sleep, the hex would explode and take off the top of the mountain. We also found residue of a cage ward, which would mean that anyone who started attacking him would not be able to escape his explosive hex if it went off. And they didn't. We found the residue of eight people, and Sirius Black." He sighed, "Which meant the secret of where you were, and who you were, died with him, as I'm sure he intended."

Harry got up and walked around the table to Remus and hugged him over his shoulder.

Remus was quietly sniffing and snuffling with his head hanging down.

Devereaux set the papers on the table, "It's all in here, if you want to read it."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Devereaux and Lawton got up and left.

No one dared touch the report.

After a few minutes Harry spoke quietly, "I guess my Godfather saved me, after all."

Remus cleared his throat and started to sit straighter, "Yes. It sounds like he did the best he could." He stood up, picked up the report and headed for his trunk to read it.

Hermione stood up and came to hug Harry.

Harry took a deep sigh and looked around at everyone, "Did we cover everything?" All the adults either shrugged or nodded. He smiled to Hermione, "Want to take a walking tour of my High School?"

She smiled and nodded.

Harry turned to the adults, "We'll be back in a while." They left quietly out the front door.

**Remus Lupin**

Dan shook his head, "Damn! What rotten luck."

Alicia was barely holding off tears, "Harry is such a nice kid! How did he come out of such a mess!"

Peter sounded a bit angry, "It sounds like he's not out of it quite yet."

Alicia turned to the Grangers, "How did you find out about all this?"

Emma had her hand over her eyes.

Dan answered, "We found out when we picked up Hermione and Harry at Kings Cross Station, when they got out of Hogwarts. Actually – we knew something was not right in the magical world in England, and had suspected for a year or two. But we had no idea it was so bad until the end of school. It seems that Harry coming back to England has – set a lot of problems in motion."

Peter looked concerned, "I'm very sorry you got caught up in all this."

Emma sat up with a bit of a sad smile, "Actually, we are very glad that Hermione has met Harry."

Alicia was struggling, "Why? This just sounds like it landed on you."

Emma smiled more, "Hermione was almost completely alone at Hogwarts. Only one friend, surrounded by bullies and bigotry. It turned out to be a lot worse than we realised." Her smile grew again, "But Harry has changed all that. At the end of this year she and Harry had changed what sounded like most of the school. She is happy, she has goals, she is looking forward to life and a future she is excited about. Even with all this huge mess, I am so happy for her. And I think she has had a very large affect on Harry, too."

Peter chuckled, "Oh, yes."

Alicia laughed, "That's very true. Harry looks so happy now. He was always excited and so focussed on what he was doing, but now? Now he looks much happier, settled. And that is not because of magic, that is Hermione."

Emma nodded, "Actually, Hermione told me that Harry woke her up from her 'magical slumber' as she put it. It has brought her back to the non-magical world – and us. She wants to go to school here, with Harry, and I can't say no. Just the possibility has changed her and made her so happy."

Peter smiled, "Well, she is definitely welcome here. But I understand if you would like to arrange somewhere else for her to stay."

Dan shook his head, "No, if it's alright with you, I think she's been through enough turmoil lately, with more still to come. She can stay here."

Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, love." She turned to the Forrester's, "And thank you, both of you." Her smile grew huge, "I think this is really a very big opportunity for her, too."

**Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger**

Harry and Hermione walked around the last building and saw Mason High School across the street.

"There it is."

Hermione was quite surprised, "It's – got trees everywhere."

"Yes. It's like it's surrounded in forrest. I think its beautiful." He reconsidered, "Eh! It could use some paint here'n there." They started walking across the street. Harry pulled her through the parking lot toward one side of the school. "This is the cafeteria, which has the old drama stage in it. The stage is not used any more since they built the new performing arts centre back there." He pointed further down through the parking lot. "But over here is the band room. This is where I live." They walked around a wing of the school and found a small parking area that was enclosed by a fence. "This area is reserved for the band. These are our smaller equipment trailers and that is the semi trailer." He pointed to three eight foot by sixteen foot trailers and a 48 foot semi trailer that was painted with the school logo and a music staff and notes running down the sides. "And there are two thirty foot shipping containers we use to store all our gear. This parking area is where we get dressed in our uniforms when we have a football game in the stadium." He pointed farther down the parking lot to the entrance to the stadium.

Hermione looked unsure, "You get dressed in your uniform out here? In the open?"

He chuckled, "Unless it's raining. You wear bike shorts and T-shirts underneath the uniforms so getting dressed out here is no problem. And since it's heading toward winter, it's cold enough that the heavy uniform is pretty warm." Harry lead her around to the front of the band room. They peeked in the windows in the doors. The room was very large, not quite half the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. A shelf ran around the inside of the room halfway up the walls to the high ceiling. It was full of what looked like hundreds of tall trophies. Harry pointed into the room, "Those doors on the other side are practice rooms, the doors on the left side go to a room full of instrument lockers. That door on the far side opens into a long room where most of the marimbas and percussion toys are kept. During Winter Percussion or if it's raining during marching band, the pit practices in here. And the wind ensemble and choir is in here."

Hermione looked at him concerned, "What happens during a marching band show if it rains?"

He smiled, "As long as there's no lightning we do it anyway. We just don't use the sound system."

She looked almost horrified.

He seemed to read her mind, "Some of the fields we perform on are astroturf and some are grass. Grass is the worst if it rains because it all turns to mud." He paused before delivering the punch line, "Some of our shows required us to lay on the field, or crawl." He nodded with a pained look, "Our fourth competition last year was baaad. It never stopped raining. We had to launder all the uniforms before the next weekend. Do you know how hard it is to wash and dry 150 uniforms? And then get all the right parts back to the right students? Just nuts!"

She looked horrified, "That sounds like a disaster."

Harry was leading her around the band room, "Yes, it was. This is the gym." He pointed to a large building that looked larger than the Great Hall. "If we are lucky, we get gym time for winter percussion practice, otherwise we're in the cafeteria or outside on the basketball courts behind the gym. The gym is where we work out all the timing and logistics issues with our show." They peeked into the windows into the dark gymnasium. The lit exit signs gave enough light to get the general shape of the room.

"Timing? What kind of timing?"

Harry took a big breath, "Well, imagine this was a competition venue – which most of them are schools. Our truck would be parked out in the parking lot, along with all the other competitors trucks. We spend a few hours out there rehearsing and warming up, along with everyone else, at the same time. It's really loud and it stresses your ability to keep focussed on your own time and not get lost in someone else's metronome."

Hermione covered her eyes, "Oh, that's crazy!"

"Then, about fifteen minutes before our show time we start pushing all our gear to the gym. Because all our gear is also used for marching band all the gear has really big wheels on it so it can roll on the field. Well, that works well for rolling it all to the gym. But each competition is different in terms of which door we enter through, and leave through. So we have to order which instruments go in first or last and that also determines which way we fold the mat."

"Mat? What do you mean mat?"

He laughed, "We perform on a thirty foot by sixty foot plastic mat that has a painting on it. It's like the backdrop in a play. Except it can weigh up to 600 pounds depending on how much paint is on it, so it's all folded up on a wheeled cart. Depending on which door we enter we may need to fold the mat in a different direction so the picture unfolds right-side up. The whole competition is timed so we have to get on the floor, set up the sound system, unfold the mat, do the show, and get off the floor in eleven minutes or we lose points."

Hermione looked horrified, "How long is your show?"

He was lost in fond memories, "No less than five minutes and no more than seven. We have to get setup-time down to less than two and a half minutes and be able to get off the floor in one and a half. It's a bit of a mad dash."

She was breathless, "Sounds like it."

He smiled, still lost in memories, "At World Championships last year, the University of Dayton Arena has this three story high ramp down to the show floor that you swear is at a forty-five degree angle. Getting an eight foot long, four foot wide, 100 pound marimba down and up that ramp is killer! Luckily we get parents to help."

**Remus Lupin**

Remus came out of his trunk looking a bit better. He sat down at the table.

Dan looked concerned, "Alright there, Remus?"

Remus took a deep breath and nodded slowly, not looking at anyone, "Yes, I'll live." He dropped the report on the table, "I'm glad I got to read this. It makes me feel better that I know how hard Sirius worked to save Harry." He smiled, "It actually inspires me to work harder to be more helpful to Harry."

Peter chuckled, "Oh, Remus. You have no idea how hard Harry works. Keeping up with him will be amazingly hard."

Remus' smile got larger, "I can hardly wait to see." He turned serious, "You don't mind if I get involved in what he's doing? I don't want to get between you all."

Peter shook his head, "Nah, it'll be fun to have you along for the ride. The parents organisation can always use the help."

Remus' expression turned hollow, "He's about all I have left. All my friends are gone. Family." He shook his head.

Peter was confused, "So, Harry mentioned something about you being a werewolf. What does that mean for you?"

Remus looked depressed as well as hollow, "It means that every full moon I spend three days in a steel cage or I could kill everyone around me."

Peter and Alicia's jaws dropped.

Peter recovered first, "Damn! That's rough."

Emma broke in, "But it also means he is ridiculously strong and resilient all the time."

Remus winced, "Except when I touch silver. Then I collapse."

Alicia squeaked, jumped up and ran into the kitchen, "I'll hide all the silver utensils!"

Remus smiled weakly, "That's very kind of you."

**Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger**

Hermione looked at Harry in quiet consideration, "It sounds like you have a lot of friends here."

Harry smiled and looked off into memory, "Yes. Like, the entire music department. It's so much fun. I can't walk down the hall without saying 'hi' to about eighteen people."

Hermione's eyes looked afraid.

Harry turned to say something to her and froze. He reached out a drew her in to a hug, "Hermione, I want you to be with me. I want you to experience how much fun this is. I – hadn't thought about how this might be hard for you, stepping into my world. But I know everyone here will absolutely love you. You are – so nice, so smart, so ..." He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Harry, I've never had many friends before. I don't know what that's like. I'm used to being invisible. Not talking to anyone."

Harry shook his head in exasperation, "And I don't understand that at all. You are so beautiful! How could all those guys at Hogwarts not notice you? Were they crazy?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, I think they probably noticed me because of my test scores. But I was untouchable. They couldn't be seen talking to me, and I was not interested in making it easy for them."

"But Neville talked to you – and noticed you."

Hermione looked down, "He's not really my type. I talked to him because I was going crazy and he is genuinely a nice guy – evidently the only one there. He talked to me because he had no one else either and he needed the tutoring help."

Harry nodded and started leading the way back toward home, "Well, I have this old baseball bat that I can loan you when all the guys around here start following you around and driving you nuts."

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh, come now, Harry. No one is going to be interested in me."

Harry started laughing, "You think I'm kidding? You will instantly be the most popular girl involved in music at this school."

Hermione could not figure out whether to believe him or not, "Why?

Harry chuckled and started ticking off his fingers, "Your beautiful accent, your incredible looks, your amazing talents, your mysteriously showing up next year, and – to a degree the mystery of your association with me." His grin started getting bigger, "You'll even have a lot of girls following you around."

Hermione was incredulous, "What? Why?"

"Because they are going to want to know all about you, partly to know more about me."

Hermione kept her confused look going, "The Spanish Inquisition? Again?"

Harry looked down at his shoes, took a breath, and looked at her, "To be honest, there has been a group of girls paying a lot of attention to me all this last year. I sort of play along and talk to them – I don't want to be rude or unfriendly – they're nice and I like them, but –" He pulled Hermione back into a hug and looked seriously into her eyes, "They don't fit with me. You do. You – catch me, intrigue me, fascinate me. I'm always thinking about you, dreaming about you, wondering what you're thinking, wishing I could show you things. I want you to have what I have. And more." He shook his head helplessly, "I'm smitten. Captured. I am completely yours."

Hermione grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss that neither would forget.

**Remus Lupin**

Remus was covering his eyes, with his shoulders hunched up, "Wait, wait, hold on." He turned to Dan and Emma, "You said Hermione's letters said that Harry said that he's very involved with everything and knows everyone?"

They nodded with a smile.

Peter chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Harry knows everyone and is involved in everything."

Remus turned to Peter and Alicia, "So, I'm just a little concerned that with Harry being such an extrovert and Hermione having been such an introvert for so long, that this next year will not live up to – one of their expectations."

Peter smiled, "Ah! But Harry isn't actually an extrovert. He's quite the introvert." At Remus' confused look he continued, "You see, the definition of an extrovert is not about how much time someone spends with other people, it's about someone who gains energy by being around people, and an introvert gains energy by being alone. Harry is still definitely an introvert. He needs his alone-time, his shutdown-time. But other than that, he is one of the most involved kids in that program. We call him a 'high-functioning introvert'."

Remus asked, "So was Harry always this involved in school?"

Alicia shook her head, "No, middle school was rather hard for him. It got better, in a way, in eighth grade. His biggest problem was that his brain didn't fit in his body. But he was not having fun for a while in sixth and seventh. Then he hit high school and absolutely exploded into it."

Peter nodded, "Middle school is the hardest time for everyone." He smirked, "Including parents."

Dan asked, "It got better in eighth grade?"

Alicia nodded, "He was less emotional but then he started getting bored. That's what really worried me, but high school fixed all that."

Emma sighed, "Hermione had a very difficult time all through school. Her intelligence was so far ahead of the other kids and her drive was so high the other kids excluded her from everything. Some of the teachers recognised it and tried to help but there was only so much they could do. Then, magic came along and we all thought it was an opportunity to start over in a better place. A place where, maybe, Hermione wasn't so different than everyone else. But it was actually a lot worse. In the middle of last year we had considered moving her to a magical school in France but we weren't sure it would be any better. We were looking much more seriously at moving after this year. Then Harry showed up and her letters completely changed."

Alicia focussed in, "Really? How did they change?"

Emma had a huge smile, "Her letters went from barely once a week to almost every day. Everything changed. She was talking about the laughter, the music, the teachers reactions, Harry's reactions to everything, the Spanish Inquisition. It was wonderful to read."

Remus chuckled, "Wait – Spanish Inquisition?"

Emma laughed, "For all the time Harry was at Hogwarts, Hermione was excused from classes so she could spend time helping Harry adjust. He would teach her music and she would teach him about magic. So all the girls in Gryffindor would corner her in her dorm every night and ask all kinds of questions about her time with Harry. It drove her crazy!"

Everyone laughed.

Emma shook her head with a sad smile, "Hermione said Harry's music had completely changed that school."

Everyone was covered in silence as they contemplated, until Dan broke out of it, "I think there are some significant risks for Hermione coming to school here next year. Keeping up the pace is not one of the things I worry about – but I think my biggest fear is that she might have a difficult time breaking out of her shell. She has been so isolated for basically all her life. I'm very concerned about that. But I also can't ignore her smile – her absolutely fierce excitement at what she has heard from Harry about his experiences here. I can't deny her this opportunity, so I still think it's worth the risk."

Emma hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Oh, you Mr-where's-my-shotgun Granger. You are such a softy. Thank you."

Everyone chuckled.

Alicia turned to the Grangers, "So, what about you two? You're just – kicked out of your own country? What will you do?"

Dan and Emma deflated.

Dan shook his head, "I guess we are on vacation until this war is over. However long that takes."

Peter smiled, "Well, you are always welcome to park your Tardis trunk here for as long as you want."

Dan smiled, "Thank you. Maybe we'll get to see Hermione this next school year, for once."

Peter laughed, "See her? You can come and help with the band. Be involved. Watch her participate, watch her learn! It is so much fun!"

Dan and Emma lit up with the possibility.

Peter turned to Remus, "What do you think you will do, Remus?"

Remus smiled, "Well, I'm hoping I can talk to the US Magical Education Department and help with Harry and Hermione's magical education requirements. Harry has said he doesn't want to go away to magical school and he says he's too busy during the normal school year to do a night school or a weekend school. He would like to do a summer school, but that would be a huge workload to put the entire year curriculum of magical education on just the summer. I can't see them doing it."

Emma laughed, "Wait, you remember we're talking about Hermione, right? Do you think she'd have any problems with that?"

Remus sat back and thought, then smiled, "No, I guess not."

Peter looked at his watch, "Well, about time for dinner. Shall we?"

**Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger**

Harry and Hermione walked into the house as the adults were starting to stand up.

Peter caught sight of them first, "Harry! Hermione! I'm playing tonight and everyone is going to come have dinner with us. And you can play with the band tonight."

Harry lifted his hands, "Yes! And Hermione can play too!"

Peter smirked, "Let's get going."

Hermione turned to Harry, "What band are you talking about?"

"My dad's band at the local dinner house. He let's me play with them once in a while."

Hermione's eyes got big, "How many people will be there?"

He shrugged, "A lot less than the Great Hall."

She nodded slowly with a bit of relief, "Ah. I guess."

Harry kissed her cheek, "The great thing is that the guys in the band are __really__ good so it's an absolute blast to play with them." She didn't look convinced so he continued, "It's actually a lot less work to play with these guys than what we did at Hogwarts. With just the two of us you have to fill a lot of the silence by yourself, but with these guys you would play half of what you needed to at Hogwarts. The real skill is playing more tastefully, more meaningfully within the acoustic space the band has room for."

Peter came back into the living room with a guitar case in hand, "Everyone ready? Let's go." Harry ran to get his flugelhorn.

Everyone jumped into the minivan and headed for the dinner house. They asked for a table for nine near the band and Fred gave them two combined tables right in front, and a number of extra chairs. Devereaux and Lawton showed up a few minutes later.

That night was a special evening because the whole band was there. It took the first set for the band to wind down from the day's work and relax into the music. Even so, Harry was so at home in the music. His magic was creeping in to fill the space around them.

At the end of the first set, the band got up for a break, and Peter picked up the vocal mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat this evening. My son just came back from a trip to Europe with a special friend and he would like to do some music for you. Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Forrester!" Polite applause from the audience as Harry got up and moved to the keyboards.

Peter put the vocal mic in the mic stand for the keyboards for Harry.

Harry started in on his introduction to 'When I Fall In Love' and he started smiling at Hermione.

Hermione groaned, "Harry, you rascal!" She got up reluctantly as Peter handed her another vocal mic with a big grin. She pointed at Peter, "And you knew about this, didn't you." She moved onto the small stage area, squeezing between all the stands and instruments.

Peter stayed on stage as he ran the sound board for the unusual configuration of two vocal mics.

Harry started singing the first verse. His magic exploded into the room. Everyone stopped and turned. Then Hermione came in with her arching counter-melody and the room was caught and mesmerised. The flow swept everyone in and covered them. The band sat at the table slack-jawed and stared. Harry and Hermione's sound pulled and tugged, pushed and moved everyone. No one was immune.

As the final note resolved and Harry's improvisations wound down, the band and most of the dinners stood with a cheer. Harry came from behind the keyboards to bow with Hermione.

Peter picked up Hermione's vocal mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Forrester and Hermione Granger!" Another wave of applause flowed over them.

Hermione quickly came and sat down at the table, with a bit of embarrassment, while the band came back up for the next set. Harry pulled out his flugelhorn and started getting ready to play alongside The VP.

They played for hours. Harry's excitement and magic pushed the band into a higher gear, with more intensity. The energy was infectious. It was a great evening.

After the band closed their last set and started putting their instruments away, Devereaux and Lawton came up to Peter and Harry.

Devereaux clapped Peter on the back, "Man that was amazing! Very cool! The best evening I've had in years."

Peter was still in his zone of music, "Good! Glad to hear it."

Devereaux turned a bit more serious, "We'll be at your house tomorrow morning for the trip to Boston and – we need to talk." He leaned in close to not be overheard, "We need to talk about Harry's magic. He almost blew the walls down tonight. We need to show him how to control that or it could cause big problems."

Peter nodded as Devereaux gave him a pat on the back and left.

**Wednesday, 15 June, 1994**

Breakfast had become a significant event at the Forrester household overnight. Seven people crowded around a small kitchen table. Until Remus expanded it.

Hermione had spent the last ten minutes trying to explain the convoluted etiquette required to not anger the Goblins and their short tempers.

A knock at the door had Peter jumping up to let Devereaux and Lawton in.

Devereaux walked in first, "Good morning, all. We all ready to go to the Magic Isle?"

Harry looked suspicious, "Isn't that just passed the soap aisle?"

A few groans barely registered Harry's attempt at humour.

Devereaux tried to lighten the mood, "At least the commute is a breeze."

Everyone started grumbling and moving toward the door.

Outside, Devereaux held out his wand and a blue delivery van with a BMT painted on the side came screeching to a halt. Devereaux called out, "All aboard."

The trip to the Magic Isle was ridiculously easy at less than 30 seconds. Everyone stumbled out of the BMT in the central square of the Magic Isle. A park with trees, benches, and flowers filled the square. Gringotts Boston was one side of the square, and it looked exactly like Gringotts London.

Alicia squeaked, "What's that?"

Hermione stepped beside her and Peter, "That is a Goblin. They run the bank and they are incredibly good at what they do."

Harry smirked, "And, as far as I know, they are the most professional group in the wizarding world."

Alicia held on to Hermione's hand as they made their way up the steps to the front door, between the guards and through the huge doors. The inside also looked exactly like the London branch of Gringotts.

Devereaux lead them to the last teller on the right, "Mr Forrester to see about his account transfer from London."

The Goblin practically jumped up, "Mr Devereaux. Welcome to Gringotts. Please, come this way." He lead the group around the end of the counter and into a warren of square, nondescript, unmarked, random hallways and scattered doors. Until he knocked at a set of double-doors. Then opened them and lead everyone in.

A room just like Ragnok's meeting room. Guards with huge blades in Centurion uniforms standing at intervals. A desk that looked like an acre of highly polished dark wood with a very serious looking Goblin sitting behind it.

The Goblin almost jumped up, "Good morning, Mr Devereaux and Agent Lawton. It's good to see you again." He bowed.

Mr Devereaux bowed in return, "Scalpantar, let me introduce Harry Forrester, Peter Forrester, Alicia Forrester, Hermione Granger, Daniel Granger, Emma Granger, Remus Lupin, and Agent Lawton. Everyone, this is Scalpantar, Director of Gringotts Boston."

Everyone caught the hint and bowed quite seriously.

Scalpantar came out from behind the desk and conjured a large table and chairs in the open area of the office, "Please, be seated. Tea? Coffee?" He made a motion and another Goblin came up and started serving everyone their preference.

Scalpantar sat at the end of the table and looked between Harry and Hermione, "Mr Forrester and Miss Granger, Ragnok speaks quite highly of you both. And – thank you for your kind words to the guards at the front door. I am very glad to have the opportunity to serve you."

Everyone looked a little intimidated but Hermione spoke out, "May your gold flow and your enemies flee."

Scalpantar warmed immediately, "Miss Granger, I see Ragnok was not misplaced in his recommendation. Mr Forrester, –"

Harry interrupted, "Please, call me Harry. I get confused too easily." He waved his hand back and forth toward Peter.

Scalpantar, grinned. "Harry. Let me assure you we are fully prepared to handle the movement of your estate from London to Boston. We will assign an account manager specifically to handle all your needs."

Harry took a deep breath, "Thank you very much Scalpantar. I – need to explain a few things to my parents." He looked nervously at Hermione, then turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you a few things."

Peter heard the seriousness in Harry, "Sure. What's up?"

"I have some things that I need to tell you. Stuff I couldn't tell you over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person."

Peter and Alicia glanced nervously at each other.

Peter asked, "Ok. You're making it sound bad. Why?"

Harry grimaced a bit, "When I went through that non-magical inheritance – I was left with this." He held out the paper listing his net worth to Peter.

Peter looked at the paper and didn't react until he read to the bottom line. He choked, "Harry ..."

Alicia looked at Peter and grabbed the paper – and squeaked, "Harry!" She gasped, "They left you this?!"

Harry nodded tensely.

Peter was still nervous, "So why are you sounding upset?"

Harry rushed through, "Because it's held in trust until I turn 18 and I need you two to be trustees and help me manage it."

Peter blinked a few times, "Yes, so?"

Harry breathed, "You'll do it? You'll help me?"

Peter chuckled, "Of course! Why not?"

"Because – Because it sounds like it'll be a lot of work – because I have no idea."

Peter laughed, "Yes, it will be a lot of work. And guess who is going to do a lot of that work?" He looked meaningfully at Harry – and smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Ok, ok. That's a deal. I just haven't spent any time thinking about money. It wasn't something I was worried about. Now I'm worried not to mess it up."

Dan smiled, "Harry, you will have as much help as you need, maybe more." He smirked at everyone, "I'm sure we can all help."

Harry sighed, "Thank you."

Hermione shook her head fondly at Harry.

Scalpantar spoke up, "Harry, may I give you some perspective on this problem?"

"Yes, please do."

"If you had one million dollars, you could theoretically invest it such that you could generate five percent return on a properly diversified set of investments. That is not easy to do. Five percent of one million is fifty thousand dollars. Could you live off fifty thousand dollars each year?"

Harry looked to Peter, who shrugged and answered, "Yea, that would work."

Scalpantar nodded, "Yes. But unfortunately, there is this process called inflation which currently is about two percent per year. You must save two percent of your income, to balance inflation, or your net worth will be shrinking every year, which will eventually bring it to zero. So that takes your fifty thousand dollars down to thirty thousand dollars per year. Can you live off that level of income?"

Harry looked to Peter, who shook his head and answered, "I don't know where you could live on that much."

"No, not in Boston. You could move out to the country and find a place where you could live on that, but it would be a very limited existence."

Harry frowned, "I guess a million dollars is not what it used to be."

Scalpantar shook his head, "If you had two million dollars you could generate sixty thousand per year. That is more workable. How many children are you planning to have, Harry?"

Harry choked, "Uh, I – haven't thought about it."

Scalpantar continued, "The problem with those sixty thousand dollars, the three percent of your two million dollars, is that your investments are not growing beyond inflation. If you had two children, then they will eventually inherit, and split, your two million dollar estate and they could lose a portion to inheritance taxes. At one million dollars each, they will not be able to maintain their economic status. At some point they, and their children and grandchildren, will eventually run out of money and return to being 'wage slaves' from then on.

Harry frowned at that phrase, but couldn't figure out how to argue against it.

Scalpantar continued, "But if you can live off of one percent of your investments per year, two percent can go to balancing inflation and another two percent can go toward doubling your estate over more than 30 or 40 years of compound interest. Then you and your two children will be able to maintain their economic status as independently wealthy. Assuming they don't mismanage their money – or marry someone with no self-control – or get a divorce. You, with your significantly larger estate, can remain independently wealthy and so can your children and grandchildren in perpetuity, if the money is managed properly and if it is protected properly. We can help you do that."

Harry looked askance, "Legally?"

"Yes, scrupulously. Acting illegally is __never__ worth the risk. Assuming the laws are reliable."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "And if they're not?"

"Then Gringotts does not operate there. The Gringotts name is well defended and stands for above-board operations only. There are – other groups with other names that may operate in high risk areas and high risk ways. Gringotts does not."

Harry looked seriously at Scalpantar, "That is what I want."

Peter spoke quietly, "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I fully intend to go to college and get a job. I still have a lot that I want to accomplish." He pointed at the paper, "This means that I have more options. I could volunteer somewhere instead of working. And if I can extend that to include everyone around me – then I want that."

Scalpantar nodded, "We will work up a proposal for our next meeting."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. Um – I wanted to ask you if you know what is happening back in Britain? Has the war started up? How bad is it?"

Scalpantar looked at Harry darkly, "It is plunging off a cliff."

The Grangers sighed heavily.

Scalpantar took a breath to start, "If you remember, at the time you dismantled the Houses of Potter and Black, Riddle seemed to panic. He started attacking the Ministry directly. This was an improvement over the last war because he is not attacking and terrorising the magical and non-magical populace this time. But, since the Ministry is not prepared, they are losing badly."

Harry held his breath, "That was sort of the plan, wasn't it?"

Scalpantar nodded, "Yes. Then, yesterday, Director Greyson started dismantling the Houses of verified Death Eaters who have died or been arrested. We expect this to push Riddle over the edge much faster than we expected. This is turning out to be an unbelievably effective strategy."

Lawton stepped in, "Harry, we are in contact with Director Greyson and he will call us the minute the Ministry falls. That means you should be expecting us to come and collect you to perform this ritual on short notice.

Harry nodded quietly.

Alicia broke in, "Wait wait wait – what is this – ritual?"

Harry covered his eyes, "Sorry, Mom. I forgot to mention that."

Alicia frowned at Harry, "Ok, start mentioning."

Harry smiled in fondness at his mom, "Remember the party at Dan and Emma's house, and the guy who killed my birth-parents showed up? With MI5 and all?"

Peter nodded darkly, "Yes."

"After the party we were talking about what happened, and there was a prophesy given after the party. It's a bit complicated, but it explained that there was another prophesy about 15 years ago which said that there was someone going to be born who had the power to stop this bad guy. The older prophesy pointed to me as that child. This caused this bad guy to try to cheat, by killing my parents and trying to kill me, which trapped him."

Hermione spoke up, "The prophesy 15 years ago acted in the form of a gift. Riddle tried to cheat, which violated the 'gift', both in terms of receiving the prophesy and murdering the subjects of the prophesy, which left him subject to it's terms and therefore vulnerable to this ritual."

Remus nodded to Hermione, "Excellent description."

Harry continued, "It leaves me with the ability to do this – I guess relatively simple ritual – that will destroy this guy. It will, hopefully, stop the war and allow the British non-magical government to rebuild the magical government and fix all the problems that enabled a wacko like Riddle to get started. I __must__ do this or I and England will have no peace or safety."

Peter and Alicia both nodded reluctantly.

Alicia pointed at Lawton, "We get to go along."

"And me!" Hermione and Remus were slightly out of rhythm but clear.

Lawton chuckled, "Yeah, no problem. Everyone can come along, but you can't slow us down. We will likely need to move fast when the time comes."

Everyone nodded with determination, and smiles.

Devereaux looked around questioningly, "Do we have any other topics to talk about? Are we done for now?"

No one indicated anything.

Devereaux smiled, "I think it's time Harry got a wand."

The rest of the group smiled as they stood up.

Harry and everyone thanked Scalpantar for his help.

When the group got outside the bank Harry turned to Devereaux, "So – where do we go to get a wand? Target? Walmart?"

Devereaux snorted, then pointed down the way, "A little shop down here by the name of 'All Those Who Wander'. Ready?"

Harry chuckled, "That sounds suspect. Maybe you should go first?"

Devereaux chuckled, "Come on. This may help stabilise your magic and give you a point to help focus and a gateway to help restrict your magic a bit, so it doesn't splash all over the place at the wrong time."

Down two short blocks and around the corner was a storefront with an intricately carved sign.

Harry followed Devereaux and Lawton through the door to find a small wiry grey bearded man with a cane sitting on a stool at the end of a long counter.

The old man struggled to his feet holding the cane and the counter, "Devereaux! Hello how – And Lawton! I thought I told you not to come back here!"

Devereaux chuckled, "Hello Mr Higgins. Don't you remember that Lawton is now part of the FBI?"

Mr Higgins stepped back in surprise, "FBI?" He looked at Lawton, chewing on his lip, which caused his beard to wiggle continuously. He sounded surprised, and maybe teasing, "They let you in?"

Lawton was holding back a chuckle with all his might.

Higgins mumbled, "Must have been too much cops-n-robbers when you were a kid." He straightened, "No matter. Someone needs a wand, I can tell, I can __feel__ it. Don't be shy – wait –" He pointed toward Hermione, "You have one and it's not mine, is it."

"Yes, sir." Hermione tried to smile kindly.

He moved closer and raised his glasses, "Oh! Hello, lass. May I see your wand?"

She held it out.

Higgins squinted at it, "Ohhh! Olivander. I haven't seen one of his in quite some time." He picked it up and started turning it around, "Ummm. That young whipper-snapper. He's getting better – even if he's only stealing my techniques."

By this time everyone was smiling at Mr Higgins.

Higgins handed back her wand, "Well, who needs a wand, eh?"

Harry took a small step forward, "That would be me, sir."

Higgins turned to Harry, raised his glasses and startled, "Oh! There you are." He squinted, "You look a bit old to be getting a new wand. Did you break one?"

"No, sir."

Devereaux stepped in, "Mr Higgins, Harry here did not show any accidental magic for many years after it is normal, so we did not find him until recently. We're not sure why. But he's now here to catch up on his schooling."

Higgins tilted his head to the side squinting at Harry, "Can you do any magic yet?"

Harry shrugged, "Well ..."

Devereaux stepped in again, "Harry has some very interesting and consistent accidental magic triggered by music. He could show you that."

Higgins nodded, "Let's hear it, son."

Harry smiled at Hermione, reached for her hand, and started singing the second half of the boy's choir part. Hermione just got started singing the girl's part when Mr Higgins started waving his arms trying not to fall backward. Devereaux reached out to stop him from falling.

Higgins was breathing hard, "Whoah, boy! Whoah!"

Harry and Hermione stopped.

Higgins started to fall forward and grabbed for Harry to stay upright, "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Harry was holding Mr Higgins by the arm to keep him upright, "It – just comes out when I do music."

Higgins turned to Hermione, "And you? How did you learn this?"

Hermione smiled, "Just hanging out and doing music with him." She nodded to Harry.

Higgins took a few deep breaths and turned to Devereaux, "We shouldn't give him a wand, we should study this! It will cap and distort this – fountain of magic."

Devereaux looked a bit grim, "Mr Higgins, that is precisely why we are here. Because he has been going to non-magical school and playing music. He sprays magic like the fire department at a fire. It's getting close to violating the Statute of Secrecy."

Higgins looked at Harry, his beard wiggling around like a squirrel trying to escape. "Damn! Double-damn! The first time I meet a natural wandless prodigy and we have to cap him." Higgins turned to Harry, "You could stop doing music."

"No." Harry was starting to boil, "I'd rather lose magic than stop music."

Everyone froze and looked at Harry.

Hermione stepped in for a hug and whispered, "Harry..."

Higgins sighed deeply, "Then you'd lose both. Your music and magic are linked at this point."

Harry looked afraid, "So that means that when I get a wand my music will be affected?"

"Yes." Higgins leaned on his cane, "Or don't get a wand and never go outside magical areas."

Harry's dreams started to collapse.

Hermione turned to Higgins, "Wait – what if we give Harry a wand that's a bad match? A very specific bad match? One that slows down but doesn't cap his magic?"

Higgins turned around and glared at his shelves of wands, "Hhhmm. A very difficult match to find. And – maybe several matches for different circumstances." He turned and started wagging his finger at her, "You, lass, are very smart." He turned and looked at the shelves behind the counter, "Alright. This is what we will do." He huffed and shook his head in frustration, "You're going to make me look like Olivander, taking an hour to find the right wand."

Hermione and Remus chuckled.

He turned back to Harry. "Lets find the perfect wand first, then we will work on the sub-standard ones. They will be the hardest to find." He came closer, "You start singing and I will find the best wand."

Harry started to sing and Higgins started to get lost in the sound and magic. And Hermione snuck in some quiet singing too.

"Wait!" Higgins held up his hand, then pointed to Hermione, "You can't resist singing with him and that clouds his magical signature. In fact just about everyone else does that too. Can I have everyone stand outside the front windows?" Grumbling and confusion started them moving toward the door. Including Mr Higgins. He leaned back in the door, "Harry, you start singing and I will start the selection process from out here, alright?"

Harry nodded and the door closed. He struggled to find a song to sing; nothing sounded right. He ended up singing a slow melancholy version of 'When I Fall in love'. He tried to concentrate on singing as he saw every wand box in the shelves come swooping out in a flowing flying line to fly passed him and back to their shelf. Somewhere in that flying line a wand box broke away and slapped onto his chest and stuck. The swooping line sputtered to a stop and all the wands landed back in their shelf. Harry stopped singing.

The door opened and everyone trooped in.

Harry pulled the wand box off his chest and held it up.

Higgins took the wand out of it's box and held it up next to Harry's face, gauging the two together, "Well –" He looked at Hermione, "Your magic is already linked. This is the best wand because it's a bit of both of you. More Harry than you, lass. But there's still some."

Harry's hand reached out to hold Hermione's hand.

Higgins put the wand back in it's box, "Now we need to hide this one." He handed it to Devereaux, who passed it to Peter. Higgins turned toward the shelves and sighed tapping his chin with his finger. "This is going to be a bit of work."

Hermione could only wait so long, "Mr Higgins, what is it we are looking for? A negative reaction? A specific imbalance between some of Gronig's Dimensions of Harry's magical capacity?"

Higgins looked at her like she grew a third head.

Remus tried to hide his huge smile behind his hand.

Lawton and Devereaux looked quite surprised.

Higgins took a moment to respond, "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

Higgins came to a decision, "Miss Granger, Gronig was a fop with too much imagination and no experience. As they say in Texas, 'big hat, no cattle'."

Hermione smiled, "I agree, but I didn't want to be insulting if you thought otherwise."

Higgins smiled, "And as they say in Japan 'a man with a theory is always at the mercy of a man with experience' and there is no one with more experience than a wand maker." He turned to Harry, "How long have you been having magical expressions?"

"I've only known about magic for about three weeks."

Higgins eyes narrowed and he turned to Devereaux, "When did you first notice him?"

"We began seeing some confusing readings about six weeks ago. They grew steadily clearer so we investigated. It took us a week to pinpoint Harry as the source. We only saw the readings when he was playing music at his non-magical school."

Higgins stood staring off into space for a while. "Let's try this." He stepped back, pulled his wand, and drew a circle on the floor. "Harry, stand in the middle."

Harry moved.

Higgins moved his wand and all the wand boxes in the shelves came swooping out and landed in a wall of wand boxes stacked in a circle around Harry. "Ok, everyone outside again."

Everyone trooped outside to watch.

Higgins spoke to Harry before closing the door, "Now sing again. Sing your favourite song. Loud!" The door clanked closed.

Harry took a deep breath trying to figure out what his favourite song was. After a few very frustrating minutes he realised he didn't have a favourite song he had a favourite style; jazz. So he imagined himself playing in his dad's band yesterday evening. He started singing his horn improvisation part, clapping his hands, stomping his foot, and thumping his chest. He just got on a roll when the door opened.

"Alright, that's enough. You'll knock them all over." Higgins waved his wand and all the wand boxes in the wall swooped back into their shelves.

Harry looked around and there were a number of wand boxes laying on the floor outside of his circle.

Higgins pointed his cane at the wand that was laying farthest from Harry, "That one. Let's start with that one and see what it says."

The wand box floated up and Harry caught it.

Higgins motioned toward the box, "Pull it out and tell me how it feels."

Harry opened the box nervously and lifted the wand. He could only hold it for a few seconds, "Eww!" He fumbled it and dropped it. "Oh, yuck! Pins and needles!"

Hermione reached down to pick it up, "Oh, that's bad." She practically threw it back in it's box.

Higgins chuckled, "Ok. Not that one, then." He waved his wand and the box flew back to it's shelf. "Next!" Another box lifted from the floor and Harry caught it. "Try this one."

Harry took a deep breath to regain some calm and lifted the lid. He peeked uncertainly at the wand, then reached in. Nothing happened. He waved the wand, shrugged, and waved it some more.

Higgins looked suspicious, "Sing something."

Harry opened his mouth to sing and instantly made a squawk and threw the wand back in the box. "Ouch." He shook his hand out.

Higgins nodded, "I thought so. Next!" The previous wand flew back to the shelves and the next one rose from the floor.

Harry opened the box and pulled out the next wand. He waved it, he wiggled it, he shook it. He shrugged.

"Now sing."

Harry opened his mouth – and croaked. He coughed, then tried again. He coughed again.

Higgins again looked suspicious, "Now say something."

Harry frowned, "Achch–akka" He kept coughing.

"Ok, not that one. Next!" That wand was banished to the shelves and the next candidate rose from the floor.

Harry opened it and his expression cleared, "Oh. This one is much better." He waved it, he flicked it, he swooshed it. He nodded.

"Now sing."

Harry opened his mouth and let out a note. It was a bit off, so he tried again. It was better but not quite. On the third try it came out pretty good. "Oh, man, that's so dry. It's – hard."

Hermione looked concerned at Harry.

Higgins turned to everyone else, "Anyone feel anything with that one?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, Harry, that one looks good to start. Your magic will change as you grow and develop your skills so we may need to try this again in a few months. What you want to do is strap that wand to you when you are in non-magical areas doing music. It must have skin contact. The other one you should use whenever you are trying to perform magic."

Harry nodded resignedly, "Ok."

Higgins motioned toward Devereaux, "Where is the other one? Let's give him a chance to try that one."

Peter held out Harry's first wand.

Harry handed his second wand and it's box to Hermione so she could put it away. He picked up the good one, "Ah! Yes!" He breathed deeply, "Ohhh, that's nice." Harry smiled and hugged his good wand.

"If these wands start feeling different, or things just don't feel right come back and see me again."

Everyone nodded and started pulling Harry out of the store in a dazed state.

Peter was chuckling, "Ok, Harry. I think you need to put that away before you embarrass yourself." Everyone else started chuckling to match.

Harry made a show of reluctantly putting the wand back in it's box and handing it to Hermione, "Here, you keep this. I'll just follow you around like a puppy."

Hermione smiled, "You do already."

Harry grinned, "See? You're just magical."

Devereaux cleared his throat, "Well – how about we learn about the Magic Isle a bit, then we can take a tour of downtown Boston." He pointed toward the main city across the bay.

Everyone nodded and they started off on their magical adventure for the rest of the day.

**Thursday, 16 June, 1994**

Remus held out his wand to summon a BMT ride, "Well, that was certainly a productive meeting." They stood on the sidewalk outside the local school district offices.

Peter shook his head in wonder, "So easy. Is there anything we wanted but didn't get?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Hermione smiled, "I don't think so. I get to be a sophomore with Harry this next year because they let me register as an Exchange Student, with the option of continuing the year after that if I get good grades. They even let me pick my classes today!"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, giving you Exchange Student status gives them a lot of flexibility in the rules for this year. Then your refugee status lets you continue on next year. The only stipulation was good grades."

The BMT screeched to a stop in front of them.

Remus looked dour and opened the door, "Ok, now that the easy part is done, we need to start the very difficult part; the US Magical Education Department. I do not expect this will be in any way easy."

They all sighed and got in for the ride. It only took two minutes. They barely had time to sit down before the door opened. They stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of a huge granite building with large double-doors with large gold lettering above them; 'US Magical Education Department, Boston Office'.

Peter looked up at the intimidating building, "Remus, did you get any hint from Devereaux on who to talk to?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. He said they should be expecting us." He started up the steps leading the pack, "We are going to speak to Rachel MacArthur, the head of School Compliance Administration. We will need to convince them in order to do what we want to do. The real difficulty is that we don't have much in the way of leverage or even argument to get what we want. They have no reason to say yes, and a lot of reasons to say no."

Harry stumbled on the next step, as his stomach sank.

Remus held open the doors to usher everyone into a rather small lobby with a desk and doors leading in several directions.

The receptionist behind the desk looked up as they all approached, "May I help you?"

Remus started the process, "Yes, we are here to see Rachel MacArthur in the School Compliance Administration."

The receptionist pointed to the left side, "Through those doors are elevators, go to the third floor and a receptionist will give you further directions."

Everyone nodded and started the trek to the third floor lobby. These elevators were only slightly more modern than the 'lifts' in the Ministry of Magic. But the third floor lobby was much nicer, with windows that looked out onto the street below.

The next receptionist pointed them down a hallway to the last door and another secretary.

Remus lead the attack, "Good morning, we are here to see Rachel MacArthur. I think she is expecting us."

The secretary looked everyone over with a critical eye, then looked at a calendar, and nodded, "Ms MacAurthur is in a meeting but she will be with you in a few moments." She pointed to a few chairs. Remus replicated them to make a few more for everyone. There were a few bland pictures on the walls, the scratch of a pen on paper running under a copying charm, the flutter of papers as they flew to their rightful place in the filing cabinets behind the desk. The click of a door and the quiet footsteps of someone exiting an office and walking down the hall.

Remus quietly started coaching, "Let's try to handle one request at a time, ok? We'll talk about Harry first, then Hermione. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded silently.

The door behind the secretary opened and a woman stepped out to the desk, "Miranda, can you ask Felden to see me before the end of the day?"

The secretary picked up a phone and started dialling.

The woman came over to the group, "Good morning, I'm Rachel MacArthur. Are you here to see me?"

Remus stood up, "Yes, we are here to talk to you about Harry Forrester –" he pointed toward Harry, "– and his magical education."

Ms MacArthur smiled, "Ah, yes. I understand you've been hiding from us for a few years, now."

Harry looked a bit chastised, "Not intentionally."

She laughed, "Well, come in and we'll see what we need to do." Everyone got up and started shuffling into Rachel's office. Remus created chairs for everyone.

Rachel dove in, "I got a call from Mr Devereaux at the magical State Department a few days after he introduced you to magic. He explained only a few details of your story. Please forgive me as there is still a lot I don't know about your circumstances. Can you tell me more?"

Everyone looked to Harry. He cleared his throat, "Well, through the end of last school year I have been attending Mason High in Waltham. The day after my last exam Devereaux and Agent Lawton showed up and explained magic and said I was born Harry James Potter in England. He said the Queen sent a very polite letter asking for my return. I went for a visit and – didn't like it much. Devereaux had given me refuge status in the US, which meant I could come back. So I did."

Rachel concentrated, "You were a Freshman at Mason High?"

"Yes. I was advanced a year in elementary school."

"So we need to develop a plan to bring you up to speed so you can join your peers at Salem Academy."

Harry spoke quietly, "No."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him, "You want to be home schooled?"

"In a way. Do you have music classes at Salem Academy?"

Rachel started looking confused, "Not as a part of school but we can schedule around music lessons with reputable instructors." Given Harry's closed look she asked again, "What is it you want?"

"I want to continue at Mason High during the normal school year and take a magical curriculum during the summer."

Rachel laughed, "Whatever for?"

Harry frowned, "Because, evidently, Salem Academy doesn't have any music in school. No band classes, no choir, no jazz. I also don't want to miss out on calculus, science, physics, and all the rest of the subjects available to me at Mason High."

Rachel looked at him like he had slipped a gear, "What for?"

"Because I want to go to university and study engineering, math, or physics and, evidently, Salem Academy won't prepare me for that."

"Those subjects are only available at non-magical universities."

Harry nodded, "Yes. That's what I want."

It took Rachel a few moments to get her brain straight, "Ok – but you are now three years behind in your magical education. To cram four years of education into one full year will be almost impossible, let alone trying to catch up and finish on time while only taking summer classes is – quite improbable. Therefore, not something I would agree to. Particularly since you have no history of magical education to gauge your ability to catch up. From no magic to fourth level in one summer – that would be impossible."

Hermione spoke up quietly, "He is not without magic skills."

Rachel looked to Hermione with a bit of confusion, "– Harry, would you provide introductions and everyone's interest in your situation?"

Harry nodded, "So let me back up a bit. I went to England, specifically Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the request of the Queen. While there, Professor Dumbledore –"

Rachel sat up, "The Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, "Professor Dumbledore began to tell me my history. I was born Harry James Potter –"

Hermione snuck in, "The heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient House of Black."

"– and at the age of one and a half, my parents were murdered by some wacko –"

Hermione snuck in again, "A Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort, real name of Tom Riddle."

"– who tried to kill me too, but he – failed. My Godfather brought me to Boston where we were attacked again. I was left quite injured in Massachusetts General Emergency Room. He disappeared and was later killed by eight bounty hunters somewhere in Virginia. I was soon adopted by Peter and Alicia Forrester. –" Harry pointed at them, "– Dumbledore said that I am the subject of about five prophesies concerning this Voldy-guy and that I am now the prime target for murder by the Voldy-guy again. And, while at Hogwarts I made friends with Hermione Granger, and her parents –" Harry pointed at Hermione and her parents, "– and that makes them very large targets, too. This Voldy-guy showed up at Hermione's home and attacked us after Hogwarts got out – five days ago?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued, "As a result, Devereaux has given her and her parents refugee status in the US because this Voldy-guy will continue to try to kill her and her parents, too."

Hermione spoke up, "We have accepted refuge status because this – Voldy-guy –" she smiled at Harry, "– is violently – murderously – bigoted over magical blood purity. I am muggle-born and Harry is half-blood. Not to mention the fact that Harry – or rather his parents – did something to defeat this Voldy-guy in 1981."

Rachel was now looking quite shocked.

Harry tried to keep things clear, "That is why Hermione is here. But I want to continue my non-magical education as well as learn magic. But my non-magical education is so intense and so busy that I don't think I can mix the two. But I think I can keep up with my magical education because I am a straight-A student at my non-magical school and Hermione is top of her class at Hogwarts."

Rachel blinked a few times and turned to Hermione, "Top of your class?"

Hermione bobbed her head back an forth, "I get the top scores in the school." She pulled out her test scores that she got from Dumbledore last night and handed them to Rachel.

Rachel's eyebrows rose way up, "Wait, these fourth year scores are not that great."

Harry smiled, "That's because she is only a third year and took the fourth year tests just for the fun of it last week."

Rachel now looked amazed, "Third year?"

Hermione nodded, "I would like to mention again that Harry is not without magical ability. His magical ability is quite advanced but it is non-traditional. Mr Higgins of the wand shop in Boston called him a 'wandless prodigy' when Harry got a wand two days ago. He can demonstrate that if you want."

Rachel shook her head in confusion, "Wait – we don't have the facilities or staff to teach you a complete years curriculum during the summer."

Remus smirked, "That's where I come in. I have a British Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts and I was a Professor at Hogwarts. I am committed to teaching Harry and Hermione during the summers. I am also cleared by Agent Lawton and the Magical FBI to provide personal security for Harry and Hermione, due to the significant threats against them, during the rest of the year. I will be able to help them control their magic and maintain the Statute of Secrecy during the year."

Rachel just sat and stared angrily at each of them. "This is not at all a normal part of our procedures. We –"

"Do not normally handle internationally famous children of prophesy." Remus interjected smoothly.

Rachel softened slightly, "No."

Hermione had a sly grin, "You know, I hate to let Dumbledore win on this one."

Rachel looked confused, "Win? What's this?

"Dumbledore rather smugly bet us we would be back to enrol in Hogwarts next year. I'd hate to have to put up with Dumbledore being so smug all next year."

She stared at them again, and then grinned, "Show me your skills, Harry."

Harry looked a bit sheepish, "Do you have a piano handy?"

Rachel looked quite confused.

Hermione added, "His magic is tied to music."

Rachel sighed and thought for a moment, "I think there's one in the – large meeting room in the basement."

They all got up and trooped all the way down into the basement, with it pipes hanging overhead, dusty floors, and old labels and signs on the doors. They found the piano out in the concrete hall.

Rachel turned to Harry, "Will this do?"

"Sure." He sat down on the bench for a moment to think. The group crowded around in the dim light, the concrete walls, the echos of the hall. Harry could not decide what to play.

Hermione nudged him, "Play your favourite song."

He smiled at her and chuckled. He started into his introduction to 'When I fall In Love' and his magic rose immediately, enhanced by his good wand. The sound echoed in the hallway and filled the small space. His magic rose to fill the building. Since it had been several days since he had last played he was full to bursting with unexpressed magic. He burst into song with an overwhelming roar of magic. Hermione's entrance matched his power as they swirled and danced together. They shared, they pushed, and pulled, to bring the music and magic to new heights of expression. As they brought the song down to a soft close and Harry's soft improvisation as a finale, the softness of it was like a warm hug. Silence only lasted a profound moment.

Applause broke out and filled the hallway. It was full of people. Security guards, maintenance people, janitors, secretaries, and workers. They had felt the magic and heard the music through the ventilation system and tracked it down to listen. It took Harry and Hermione 15 minutes to get back up to Rachel MacArthur's office because they had to shake everyone's hand and receive their thanks and appreciation.

When Rachel reached her chair behind her desk she looked at Harry and Hermione with a smirk, "Well, now how do I get back to some semblance of functionality? I might as well go home after that. Not going to get anything else done, that's for sure."

The group laughed.

Remus brought them back to the important topics, "What do you think about the possibility to me teaching Harry and Hermione the normal year curriculum during the summers?"

Rachel's expression turned serious as she stared at them, "Look, I need to be able to defend my decision. That means I need to see regular progress reports and test results. Both during the summers and during the year. I can't afford to be surprised by anything. Understand?"

Remus smiled and nodded, "Yes, no problem. And, feel free to drop by any time and check in on what we are doing. Consider it an experiment in novel learning styles."

Rachel smiled, "That's a deal. We may be able to, eventually, back off on some of the status reports if you can show me good results. But, for now, bombard me with status reports. Right?"

Remus was still smiling, "Will do."

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched up, "Now I just need to figure out how to fill out all the forms so they make sense." She turned to Remus, "So what is your initial plan?"

"For this summer I will be teaching Harry magic as fast as we can go, and Harry will be helping Hermione with non-magical studies to help her catch up to non-magical school, since she has missed the last three years of it. She has been accepted in Mason High as a sophomore as an exchange student. They will let her continue as a Junior next year if her grades are good."

Rachel smiled, "Excellent. I think we have a deal. I wish you all the best of luck."

Everyone stood up with thanks, handshakes, and promises to do well and they made their way home.

After lunch, Hermione talked to Harry and Remus, "You know, I'm not convinced that having a bad wand is the best approach to – keeping Harry's magic from violating the Statute of Secrecy."

Remus tilted his head, "It seems to be effective. What problems do you see with it?"

Hermione concentrated, "I'm concerned that it will do much more than – curtail his magic, I'm afraid it will stunt his magic. He won't be able to develop it."

Remus' eyes grew, "Oh. That could be. What do you suggest?"

"We need a way to keep his magic from affecting others, not to stop it. So if we had some sort of wards to stop his magic from escaping his immediate personal space, that would let him fully express his magic without it affecting anyone else."

Remus nodded slowly, "Ok. How about a set of duelling wards set into his watch or a ring that will contains his magic?"

Hermione smiled, "Excellent. Then he can keep his good wand on him at all times. He will be able to get used to it, to let it help stabilise his magic and grow his magic. He'll just need to remember to take it off when he is doing magic and put it back on when he isn't. Then, at some point, maybe we can figure out a way to train him to consciously decide to let his magic out or hold onto it without wards."

Remus smiled deviously, "Ok, show me your ward design. Start with the arithmantic expressions and move to the spell sequences. Be sure to include second-order spell interactions."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she dove into the problem.

Remus turned to Harry, "Ok, lets start with the foundations of magic – specifically, intent and will."

**Friday, 17 June, 1994**

Phone ringing ...

Noises ...

"Harry."

"Mmmf."

A hand shaking him, "Harry." His dad's voice was quiet, intense.

"What?" The light in the room came on and blinded him. He squinted painfully and sat up, "What's up?"

His dad put a hand on his shoulder and whispered curtly, "The Ministry has fallen. We need to go. Now."

"What!?" Harry threw the covers off and stood up. The window was dark, "Time is it?" He ran a hand through his tangled hair, rubbed his face, and tried to breathe.

"Five. Get dressed. Lawton is here and we need to go. Riddle is moving to attack Hogwarts." He left.

"Ok – ok ..." Harry started stumbling around looking for clothes as he heard more hurried, whispered, noises from the rest of the house. He got his clothes on, but no guarantee he looked coordinated or presentable. He left his room to find the rest of the house in quiet intense motion. He stood in the kitchen trying to wake up the rest of the way.

Alicia handed him an apple, "Eat this, Harry." She was dressed.

Harry took a bite and hoped it would settle his stomach.

"Harry." Hermione came up and hugged him. She was dressed and ready to go.

"Hermione." He held on for all he was worth. His face buried in her hair.

Lawton poked his head in the kitchen, "How goes it?"

Dan came up to the doorway, "Emma is almost ready." He was dressed.

Remus came out of the guest room dressed.

Alicia set a basket of fruit on the table and everyone moved out of the kitchen following that basket.

Emma came out of the guest room dressed, "Ready!"

Lawton conjured a rope and spoke intently, "Everyone hold on to this. We are going to the Magical FBI Headquarters in DC. We will land in a reception area where everyone's wand will be checked –"

Harry startled, "Oh! I forgot mine." He ran into his room to find his good one and came back.

Remus asked, "Did you bring your good one?"

Harry nodded.

Lawton continued, "Let's just go. No need to waste time explaining." He held the rope out and everyone arranged a good grip on it, while Hermione wrapped it and herself around Harry. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Activate!"

Blackness, dizzyness, a gust of air, and a bump as they landed on their feet.

"Everyone all right?" Lawton was looking at each of them. "Nothing missing?"

They were standing in a square room, painted institutional beige on plaster, with a flecked grey linoleum floor.

Harry turned to Hermione and quietly asked, "What was that gust of air when we landed?"

She smiled, "Barometric pressure difference between locations. It gets really bad when you significantly change altitudes."

Harry shook his head in wonder.

Another FBI person approached wearing a uniform, "Present your wands, please."

Hermione, Harry, Lawton, and Remus held theirs out as the new agent ran his over each wand while holding a long stiff card under each wand. This left a unique print on each card, somewhat like an indistinct bar-code. "Now drop your wands in this box." He held out what looked like a shoebox. "Come this way, please."

Everyone moved down a wide hall until they hit a stairway as wide as the hall, leading down. They descended several floors worth of stairs, with a small landing on each floor. At the bottom of the stairs the hallway changed to a dark dense stone joined with no visible mortar. The hall came to a set of double doors with a perpendicular hallway that curved forward with large long windows looking into a very large dark space. The new agent mumbled something and torches lit in the dark space revealing a circular room at least 20 metres across with a high domed ceiling made from dark stone.

The new agent stopped in front of the doors, "Harry Forrester?"

Harry stepped forward.

"I'm Agent Jandeski. This is our ritual chamber for today's proceedings. First, Harry, I need you to go in that room –" He pointed at a doorway to the left and behind, a few feet down the perpendicular hallway, "and change clothes into one of the robes that hang on the hooks. These robes are magically inert and non-reactive. Pick any one you want and come back wearing only that. No jewellery, no wand, no hair ties, nothing but the robe, ok?"

Harry took a big slow breath.

Jandeski smiled wickedly, "You do get to keep the robe on for the ritual."

Harry let out the breath in a rush, and a smile. He moved toward the door. He was back in less than a minute wearing a robe that looked like it was made out of thick course burlap. He kept squirming like it itched.

Lawton pulled out a mirror, "Director Greyson."

A splash of noise came out of the mirror, "Greyson here."

"Director Greyson, this is Agent Lawton. We are almost ready."

There was significant background talking and noise coming from the mirror, "Lawton, excellent. The Ministry building fell just after eight this morning our time, Minister Fudge refused to leave and is dead, Madam Bones is now acting Minister, what's left of the Ministry is now hold up in Hogwarts. Riddle has moved his forces and is now readying his attack on Hogwarts. I have another mirror linked to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones inside Hogwarts. How long until you can start the ritual?"

"Give us about two minutes to explain the ritual to Harry and we will be ready."

"Understood."

Snippets of conversation and voices came through the mirror in Lawton's hand. The background noise from the mirror jumped way up, "Attack on the wards! Riddle is moving. The attack has begun."

Another voice came through the mirror, that sounded like Dame Stella, "Lawton, you need to start the ritual now. Riddle is now attacking."

Jandeski came up to Harry as everyone gathered around them, "Harry, this is the text of the ritual you need to perform." He handed him a small paper, "You can take this with you so you don't forget, but please read it before you get in there because we can not interrupt the ritual after it has started. The ritual starts when you enter the chamber. You need to walk to the centre of the room, into the centre of the circle, kneel down, recite the first three lines loudly and clearly, count to ten, then stand up and recite the last line with all the volume you've got. Do not leave the centre of the circle until we give you the 'ok', got it?"

Harry looked a bit overwhelmed, "Walk to the centre, kneel, recite all but the last line, count to ten, stand up and recite the last line, then wait for you." He was trying to memorise the paper.

"That's it. Just one thing –"

Harry looked at him with worry.

"Do not leave the centre of the circle for any reason until I say so, understand? This is important. Got it?"

Harry's eyebrows rose and he nodded again, slower.

The background noise and voices from the mirror started to get louder. A voice came through that sounded like Professor Dumbledore, "We see the Giants are beginning to move."

Alicia turned Harry around to face her and poked Harry in the chest "Harry, we are here for __you__! This ritual is important and means a lot to a lot of people, but we are here for __you__! We know you can do this and that you will be successful. But we are here because we love __you__! We will not leave until this is done! For you to be free to have a future free of this crazy guy. Both of you." She glanced at Hermione. "All of you." Her glance included the Grangers and Remus. Harry and Hermione started crying as the group collapsed into a hug.

Everyone heard a voice come out of the mirror, "The wards have fallen! – Acromantulas are coming up the field." Explosions could be heard.

Jandeski nodded to Harry and lead him to the double-doors, "Ready?"

Harry nodded grimly.

Jandeski pulled open the doors and Harry started walking in. Jandeski closed the doors and stood in front of them, "No one is allowed inside until I say it's safe, understand? No one! You can watch at the windows."

Everyone ran to a window.

Harry stepped into the centre of the circle. He could feel the weight of magic settling on him, prickling his skin. He looked at the paper as the weight of magic started to push him down to his knees.

Hermione heard the distorted voice of Dumbledore yelling something over the sound of explosions.

Harry began reciting:

_"___I was born Harry James Potter. I am a child of Prophesy. I have been given these gifts of_ _Prophesy."__

The weight of magic almost pushed Harry into the floor. His lips tingled like he had been hyperventilating. He had trouble forming the words.

_"___This Prophesy was violated by murdering James and Lily Potter and attempting to kill me._ _Tom Riddle attempted to subvert and steal the gift that is the Prophesy given to me and James_ _and Lily Potter."__

His breath became short as Magic seemed to thicken the air around him. He pushed harder at the third line.

_"___I claim the debt owed to James and Lily Potter as their descendant. And I claim the debt_ _owed to me."__

Hermione heard more yelling come from the mirror, with words like "Giant", "Troll", and "Acromantula" kept spilling out amongst the screams, explosions and booms.

Harry was counting ... 8, 9, 10! He started to stand but he was fighting the weight of all that Magic! He could barely get his feet under him. The Magic was causing arcing electricity between his fingers. He gripped the paper and read the last line – and the arcing flamed the paper! He pushed to standing, the Magic started to squeeze him, he held his hand up reaching toward the ceiling and yelled the last line:

_"___I ask for Judgment on Tom Riddle! I ask for Justice to be enacted on Tom Riddle! I ask for_ _these debts to be redeemed!"__

Lightning struck from all over the domed ceiling to Harry's hand. The bursts of light were blinding and the thunder was deafening even through the stone walls and thick quartz windows. Everyone covered their ears and had to turn away from the blinding light. It continued to strike in a continuous lightning storm.

Harry stood in peace, a moment of silence, while time seemed to have stopped, then a vision took over his sight. He saw the field in front of the doors of Hogwarts, the battle raged, giant spiders were crumpled on the ground, Giants were throwing huge rocks at the castle walls, spells flashed by, explosions threw dirt and rocks into the air. A man in combat fatigues fired an over-the-shoulder anti-tank missile from the front steps and a Giant exploded. A man stood next to him firing a machine gun at the Acromantula's and Trolls coming up the field. Snipers on the walls shot at the larger threats. A giant rock came flying toward the front steps and everyone scattered. The rock crashed into the left door-post and broke the front doors. The rock bounced back and created good cover in front of the steps. The roar of an Apache helicopter gunship came flying over the castle, it's gatling gun blazing and a missile streaking. A Giant died in far-flung pieces.

Harry's eyes were drawn to a group of people who started walking up the path toward the doors, a translucent domed shield covered them as they walked. In the centre was the man with the wavy brown hair, from the party. Except his hair was gone, his nose was gone in some distorted reptilian way. Harry knew this was Tom Riddle. Riddle was intent, focussed on the castle ahead, marching up the field with his lieutenants around him, full of power and arrogance. Then Riddle slowed, stumbled slightly, clutched his chest, and screamed horribly. The dome disappeared. He fell to his hands and knees, wracked with uncontrollable spasms, retching. He tried to crawl, vomiting, writhing, clutching his chest. A woman next to him came to help him, tried to lift him up. Lightning bolts started landing on them continuously. His body jerked and started smoking. He lost a leg in a lightning flash. The woman next to him was hit by the bolts and lost an arm. She fell, her clothes and body burnt and smoking. Riddle lay on the ground twitching, his flesh blackened and smoking as lightning continued to strike. Next to him a huge snake crawled up and was caught in the lightning storm, burning, smoking, and writhing. The other people with Riddle scattered like cockroaches.

The lightning storm in the chamber finally stopped and Hermione came running up to Jendeski, screaming. He caught her and held her struggling as he leaned against the doors holding them shut. "Stop! Stop! If you go in there now you will die! Stop!" She started to collapse against him, crying. "We have to wait for the ambient magic to dissipate before we can open the door. It's not safe yet."

Hermione crumpled as everyone else came to the door with tears rolling down their cheeks, some with hands over their mouths, shaking from the thunder and raw magic that was leaking out of the chamber like heat from a hot oven.

Lawton stood near the back of the group looking at a dial above the doors, as it slowly wound it's way back down toward a zero reading.

Jandeski spoke calmly, holding Hermione as she crumpled to the ground whimpering, "If he didn't step or fall out of the circle he should be fine. We just need to wait to open the door."

Lawton pointed at the dial, "It's below the safe level, now."

Jandeski looked up, then spoke to everyone, "Let me take a peek and see." He helped Hermione stand and handed her to Alicia, who hugged her. He peeked through the door, then closed it, "He looks ok – but his robe is gone. Can someone go get me another robe?"

Hermione ran for another robe, still crying. She was back in 15 seconds.

"Let me go check on him and I'll bring him out." Jandeski opened the doors wide and started toward the centre. Harry, laying in a pink crumpled lump, could be seen but he wasn't moving. Jandeski kneeled down and checked Harry over. He covered him in the new robe, then gently slapped his face to wake him up. Harry startled and started to get up but Jandeski held him down. "Wait, you needed a new set of robes."

Then Harry got up in a controlled manner keeping the robe about him as he stood.

Jandeski helped Harry move wobbling toward the doors and the waiting group.

As Harry approached he saw everyone's panicked expressions, "You know, I think magic is kind'a scary."

Hermione screamed and attacked him with a hug.

Harry looked between Hermione and everyone else, "Riddle is dead. We are all now free." Harry started to quietly cry as the weight began to lift. Everyone else came up to join in the hug.

The mirror in Lawton's hand made noise, then Greyson's voice could be heard, "Lawton, this is Greyson, can you hear me?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"We have received confirmation from Dumbledore that Riddle is dead. The attack is over. Hogwarts did not fall. All Riddle's forces are running and hiding. Dame Stella and I will be meeting Dumbledore and Bones at the Ministry building within the hour to begin hunting the Death Eaters and planning reconstruction."

Lawton let out a huge breath, "Excellent!"

Greyson's voice came out again, "Yes. Please thank everyone over there for saving wizarding Britain. I will call again when I know more."

The noise from the mirror stopped and Lawton stuffed it in his pocket, "Well. Anyone up for lunch?" He ducked as Hermione's shoe came flying passed him.

**Monday, 22 August, 1994**

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Dan came into the dinning room, "Good morning. How did your audition go yesterday?"

Hermione lit up, "Wonderful."

Harry chuckled, "Mr Monetti got all excited."

Dan started to smile, "Excited? Why was that?" He sat down next to Emma at the table.

Harry couldn't resist telling the story, "He started out just giving a basic audition for wind ensemble. Then we got talking about all the other groups she might join and then Hermione and I played and sang a bunch of tunes." Harry's smile got even bigger, "Yeah – he got rather excited. He started talking about all the things we could do with combining groups, like a jazz choir, maybe adding some vocals to small jazz groups – he even stared talking to Hermione about possibly learning a wind instrument."

Hermione smiled, "Or a few. Or an upright bass?"

Harry chuckled, "I might even add in some drums."

Hermione looked at Emma with a grin, "Needless to say, I got into wind ensemble playing percussion and specialising in piano, Mr Monetti wants me to join the choir, and the jazz band in January. – I'm so excited. It sounds like so much fun."

Harry laughed, "Yup. But first, today you have calculus with Mrs. Conner. She is the __best__."

Hermione huffed, "Well, come on. I can hardy wait! Let's go."

Harry and Hermione finished their breakfasts in a whirl, took their dishes to the sink, and ran to pick up their backpacks for school.

Hermione gave her parents a fly-by kiss, "By Mum, Dad, everyone. I'll see you tonight."

Harry was likewise involved with Peter and Alicia.

Peter was trying to get his own lunch together, "Have fun at your fist day of school, kids!"

Harry grinned, "Oh, yeah! See ya Remus!"

Harry and Hermione ran to the front door and were gone.

The house was suddenly silent. Until Remus started laughing.

It took a bit before Peter broke in, "Come on, Remus. Share with the class."

Remus could hardly sit still, "I can not believe what those kids are involved in. They look like they are having the time of their lives! I would never have believed Hermione would become so open, so positive, – and it happened so fast. She is now surrounded by a group of girls who are running a lot of the activities. This last week, during marching band camp, has changed my perspective completely."

Peter was smiling, "Yes, I think band camp is the best introduction into high school you could ever find. The new kids learn 150 new friends and get introduced to the facilities before school starts."

Emma looked completely amazed, "Yes. I am so happy for her." She started tearing up, "She has changed so much. This decision – even just this week – has been the right choice for her."

Dan was nodding with a big smile, "Yes. I'll second that. Being involved with the other parents during band camp was such a joy to watch. They instil so much responsibility and dedication into the students." He turned pointedly to the others, "Particularly the attitude that the older students act as mentors to the new students. That is so inspiring to watch."

Peter chuckled, "I think marching band is an activity that is perfectly attuned to high school aged kids. It's still possible in college but I don't think it's as strong."

Alicia asked, "Will you be able to come back and watch some of their performances?"

Emma nodded, "Oh, yes. We will be back for at minimum their last performance, but maybe we can come for another one too."

Dan turned to Remus, "Did you find out what's happening in England? How is all that going?"

Remus didn't exactly frown, but it was close, "Well, do you remember the ritual Harry performed?"

Everyone nodded.

"That ritual killed Riddle in front of all his people, quite horribly. That scattered his people quite effectively. Then Dame Stella made her move on the magical government, with the help of Dumbledore and Madam Bones, who automatically became Minister of Magic after Fudge was killed. Since all the Death Eaters were running for cover, there was no quorum for the Wizengamot. It was suspended, initially with an excuse that they needed to sort out all the inheritances due to all the deaths and arrests. But the reality was that this gave Madam Bones freedom to act as effectively Martial Law. Madam Bones and MI5 have hunted down all the remaining Death Eaters. And, remember, that was all according to Dame Stella's original plan, yes?"

Mumbles and nods from everyone.

Remus smiled, "Well, recently, the ICW caught wind of the fact that Dame Stella was involved in the reorganisation of the Ministry of Magic in Britain."

Everyone groaned and shook their heads.

Remus' smile got bigger, "Yes, that's a right mess. Luckily, since Dumbledore is still both the Chief Warlock of the Ministry of Magic and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, he was able to distract, deflect, and generally defend what was happening in the Ministry of Magic from the ICW. And so far, he's gotten away with it."

Sighs and moans from everyone.

Emma looked concerned, "And the Wizengamot is still not reconstituted?"

Remus chuckled, "No. The Death Eater houses have been dismembered and lost their status as recognised houses, and thus their seats. Those seats will likely not be replaced by anyone else so the Wizengamot will just shrink. And if it does, Dame Stella is preparing a motion for the Wizengamot to add, in effect, a House of Commons based on population and Districts, with elections, the works. It basically mirrors the non-magical government structure __and__ includes a clause to __keep__ it mirrored."

Everyone started lightly cheering.

Peter looked unconvinced, "Wait, how will Dumbledore get the smaller Wizengamot to go along with creating a magical House of Commons? Once they have shrunk, why dilute their power even more?"

Remus chuckled, "Because reconstituting the Wizengamot will be dependent upon them approving the motion. Basically, Dumbledore and Bones will be strong-arming the remaining light-side families into approving the motion or the Wizengamot will cease to exist."

Laughter broke out.

"Luckily, the wizarding population, with the straightening out of the Daily Prophet and some healthy competition from the Quibbler, they know they had lost, that the government had collapsed. And they know everything is __still__ a mess. But since everything has always been secretive within the Ministry, they aren't paying much attention. So, it looks like everything will be changed over and not many will have noticed until they start talking about elections to the new House of Commons. The key is to restore government services relatively quickly. Then no one will care."

Dan started to smile, "How close are they to being done with all this?"

Remus nodded slowly, "They still need to find a way to break the curse on the House Elves. But because the curse was put in place for good reasons –"

Emma jumped, "What? What good reasons? When has slavery ever been a good reason?"

Remus held up his hand, "Dumbledore helped figure out that the original curse was put together sometime before 900 or so. And it was put together because House Elves, then known as Wood Pixies, were running rampant and were quite nasty and dangerous. The curse stopped all that, but it was not balanced because it left the House Elves as slaves. So they plan to break the curse and re-issue it as a more balanced contract for services arrangement, including magical and monetary remuneration with standard contract termination clauses available to either side at any time."

Emma was still a bit suspicious, "Have they consulted with the House Elves on this?"

Remus nodded, "Actually, they have. For quite some time. Long before Riddle died. In fact, House Elves will have the ability to report their employers to the Aurors when violations occur."

Emma sighed, "Finally some justice in the world."

Remus smiled, "Just a bit. With a lot more to come."

Alicia looked curious, "More to come?"

"Werewolf rights and government support, a Native People's Treaties with Centaurs, Merpeople, Goblins, House Elves, even Vampires – though that is still a work in progress. Along with education reform, new ethics standards, press freedoms – it just goes on and on."

Peter now looked curious, "So what do you think will be the end result for the wizarding world in England?"

Remus sighed and looked into the distance, "I think – it's like pruning a bush made out of magic. It will grow back strong and renewed in a new shape. A much better shape for all concerned. Though, I think it's going to take quite a while before it's done."

Dan nodded, "Sounds wonderful. I guess that means it's safe for us to go back home. Maybe the end of this week?"


	8. Epilogs

.

CHAPTER POSTED: 8 July, 2019

CHAPTER SIZE: 3,354

**Chapter 8**  
**Epilogs**

A/N: Sorry, I haven't read the newer books or movies all about Ilvermourny, etc. And, it's not like I can just give myself a spoiler-alert warning and keep going – so this is set using the early fandom guesses around Salem Academy.

**Monday, 26 December, 1994**

Remus knocked at the back door at the Granger's house in Crawley.

Harry jumped up from the table and let him in, "Remus!" He gave him a hug.

Remus smiled at everyone, "Everyone ready to go meet the relatives?"

Hermione, Peter, Alicia, Dan, and Emma sat around the table finishing breakfast.

Hermione smiled deviously at Harry, "So, Remus, explain again what you've told them?"

Harry still looked rather nervous, "Yeah, tell me again."

Remus smirked at Harry asking yet again, "Basically, I've told your ancestor's paintings – everything. All the gory details because they beat me about the head and shoulders when I took the paintings out of storage. They would not let me hang them up until I told them everything."

Harry still looked very nervous, "Ok – but – how did they take it all?"

Remus was still being patient, "To be honest – they are very nervous of meeting you. Somehow, with something I've said, they are now very intimidated by you."

Harry stepped back shocked, "Me? Why?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know what I said that caused it. Are we ready?"

Harry balked, "Wait – won't we be interrupting the other visitors?"

Remus chuckled, "Harry, it's Boxing Day. The museum is closed today. We've got it all to ourselves. That's why we're going today."

Harry sighed having run out of stalling tactics, "Ok. Let's go."

Remus started moving, "Ok, everyone grab your coats, it's raining out there."

Peter smiled, "That's still better than all the snow in Boston."

Alicia ran back into the guest room, into their Tardis trunk to get her coat, "Got it."

Remus held up a short rope, "Everybody, hold on tight!"

Hermione wrapped it around Harry and wrapped her arms around him, "Ready."

"Activate!" They flew through the dark to land in what looked like a beautiful five-star hotel lobby. Marble floors, large paintings on the walls, a wide curving staircase leading up, huge windows around the front glass-filled doors, a huge cut glass chandelier hanging in the centre.

Alicia squeaked, "Whoa! What is this place?"

Remus dropped into tour-guide mode, "This is Peverell Manor. The Peverell family are some of the ancestors of the Potter family. The land was given to the Peverell family in the early 600's. This manor was built in 1641 and then updated in 1782. When the Peverell main line died out rather suddenly in 1803 the land was lost because it was unplottable and it had not been passed down to the Potter family properly. Then, when MI5 found all the unplottable properties, this was on the list. The Goblins regained access to it. Since Potter Manor was destroyed in the first Voldemort war and the Black family properties were – a bit of a mess with dangerous dark objects and some truly dangerous wards – we moved everything of interest to this house and lands."

Peter was turning slowly around surveying everything, "How big is this house?"

Remus tilted his head in thought, "It's a bit complex. There are 15 main house bedrooms and suites. That means rooms for family members or guests. Then there are rooms for human servants, of which there are 10. Then there are areas for up to 40 House Elves to live. Of the public rooms, there are two libraries, two sitting rooms, two game rooms, a duelling or training room. Of the family bedrooms, five are suites with full baths, offices, sitting rooms, balconies, closets, and the like. Not to mention the four storage rooms, the kitchens, the larder, the potions lab, the walk-in freezer. It's – rather large." He pointed toward the back of the house, "Let's start this way, through the kitchen."

Remus led them all through a long tour of the house, the back gardens, the upstairs suites, and the game rooms. Then, outside the main suite in the hallway he stopped, "And this next room I have saved for last because I know it will be a favourite." He held out his hand pointing to the next door, "The music room."

"Yes!" Harry moved in with a gasp, "Look at all this!" Large windows filled one wall, landscape paintings, and musical instruments of all sorts filled the room, some hanging on pegs on the walls. Pianos, a harpsichord, a harp, even a vibraphone. Violins, cellos, a stand-up bass. Brass instruments of many kinds hanging on the walls. Harry took off his watch, with it's magical-containment wards, and sat at the grand piano and started to play. "Oh, this is perfect!" He dove into a long introduction to 'Stella By Starlight'. His magic filled the room and the house that had not seen much magic for almost 200 years.

Hermione wandered over to the standup bass and started playing a simple walking bass-line along with Harry. Harry started singing the first verse and Hermione joined in as a harmony.

As that song ended Harry moved over to a horn hanging on the wall and Hermione moved to the piano. She started playing 'Alice In Wonderland' and drug Harry into playing it. Peter found a classical guitar and started playing along.

As that song ended Harry spoke up, "Ok, mom, 'When I Fall In Love'."

Hermione started an introduction on the piano and Harry started improvising on the vibraphone. Alicia, Harry, and Hermione started singing intertwined melodies and harmonies. Peter picked up a violin from a cabinet against the wall and joined in. It was joyous! Harry and Hermione's magic bound them together and filled the music with laughter. They played the song several times through, adding improvisational sets, before it wound down. The finale was soft and sweet and ended with a soft chord.

The room broke out in applause and clapping. The crowd loved it. They whistled and cheered.

Then Harry noticed, "Hey! Where did you all come from?"

More laughter broke out, but this time came mainly from the occupants in the paintings. The paintings on the walls were no longer landscapes but were full of crowds of people watching and clapping.

Remus walked to the centre of the room and waved a hand around the room, "Harry, these are all your ancestors. Well – the nice ones. If they couldn't be nice they were stuck in the basement."

The crowd laughed and clapped some more.

One man stood out, "Bravo! Bravo, Harry! Unbelievable! But – maybe for us dense ones you can introduce everyone?"

Alicia came forward, "You! I remember you! You were at the hospital! When Harry was dropped off."

Remus interjected , "This is Alicia Serena Forrester. Harry's adoptive mother."

Sirius bowed low with a flourish, "Indeed, madam, I am the very one you met that night. Or – at least that's what Remus tells me. Sirius Orion Black, at your everlasting service for taking care of my Godson all these years."

Harry stood with his jaw hanging.

Hermione came up beside him and was immediately wrapped in Harry's desperate hug. Harry was trying not to cry.

Remus continued. He pointed to Peter, "On the violin is Peter Randall Forrester, Harry's adoptive father."

Peter bowed.

Remus pointed to Dan and Emma, "Dr Dan and Dr Emma Granger, the parents of Hermione Granger." He pointed to Hermione, securely wrapped in Harry's arms.

Hermione waved lightly while being ensconced in Harry's arms.

Remus turned to Sirius, "Would you now do the honours?" He waved his hand toward the paintings.

Sirius got a mischievous glint in his eye, "I'd be glad to. Let's start with your cowardly father! Who can't manage to show himself. James? Oh, James?" He started shading his eyes with his hand and looking off in the distance.

"Oi!" Sirius was clapped on the back as a man walked up behind him, "You old dog. I was tending to the Mrs. – She's – a little overwhelmed, you see." He pointed behind the crowd, then turned to Harry with wide overwhelmed eyes, "Harry ... You've grown up." He tried to smile, "It's – __very__ difficult. The last time we saw you, you were one and a half. And – now look at you." His smile grew, "A man of many talents."

Harry looked a bit confused as he tried to recover, "Why is that so difficult?"

James looked hollow, "I am basically 22. I won't grow up – or become any more mature than I am now. In a few years you will be older than I am. I can't be the father I wanted to be. And to try to call you son – would not be right."

Harry nodded through his tears, "And I can't be the son you wanted. I'm sorry."

A woman came to the front of the crowd with red hair, tear-stained cheeks and a wan smile, "No, you are much more than the son we wanted. We had hopes of what you could be but you have surpassed them all."

Peter looked a little sheepish, "Well – at 22 years old with your first new baby, how far in the future could you imagine for him? I think what you're feeling is natural."

She turned to Peter, "Thank you. You have done an excellent job."

Peter smiled, "Well, I think parenting is a mutual-growth process. We all grew up together." He motioned toward Harry and Alicia. "Unfortunately, something you didn't get the chance to do. You gave your lives for Harry."

Lily nodded to Peter with tears threatening, "So did you. Every day."

Peter nodded in understanding, then smiled, "Yes. And I'd do it again, in a heart-beat."

Remus interrupted with a cough, "Um, if I could –"

James smiled knowingly, "Yes, Moony? You've got something brewing in that brain of yours, what are you thinking?"

Remus started to smile like he hadn't in years, "I thought it would be fun if Harry and Hermione could share some of their recent memories of their musical performances."

Gasps from the picture-crowd, and laughter from Harry.

Harry got his laughter under control, "Ok, would you like to see us shake up Hogwarts with music? How about last year's Winter Percussion at World Championships? This year's marching band Finals? Or our Wind Ensemble concert? And our jazz quartets? How about a choir competition?"

Everyone was both confused and excited, but they wanted it all.

Remus pulled out the family pensieve and got it ready as Hermione helped Harry pull copies of his memories into the bowl, and some of her own.

Remus turned to the paintings, "Let me warn you. This will be __nothing__ like you have ever seen before. But this is a slice of Harry and Hermione's life in non-magical school."

Every one of the physical people dipped a finger into the bowl and Remus touched the painting while dipping his finger in. The room fell completely silent and still as everyone experienced Harry and Hermione's performances from a first-hand perspective, inside their ensembles. None of them came through unchanged and everyone came through overjoyed.

**Monday, 2 June, 1997**

Remus walked into the band room at Mason High and looked around for Harry or Hermione. He listened and couldn't hear any motion of breathing in any of the locker or practice rooms. Just Mr Monetti in his office. Then he heard them outside in the trailer parking area finishing their cleaning and organising of the storage containers.

Remus smiled as all the memories of the last three years washed over him. The chaperoning, all the competitions, the practices, all their trips. It was very emotional for him, not just because he got to participate with Harry and Hermione, but all the other kids in this program. And working with Peter and Alicia, and all the other parents helping with the programs. He never would have believed what this all would mean for him. To participate in all these kids growing up. It was phenomenal!

Mr Monetti came out of his office, "Mr Remus! How are you this fine day?"

He cleared his throat to get it working again, "Mr Monetti – I am speechless. To see and be involved in this program has – changed my life."

Mr Monetti laughed, "Yup, it's pretty fun. Watching the kids grow up and take on big challenges – and then realising they can do it? It's the best thing in the world." His smile softened, "So, this is the end for you? No more nephews or nieces to go through the program with?"

Remus laughed, "Yes, I'm afraid so. But, honestly, it's tempting to stay involved."

"It has been amazing having you involved. We don't get many parents who have the time – and inclination – to be so involved. You have made a huge difference in a lot of kids lives. Not to mention encouraging two of our finest."

Remus chuckled, "Those two didn't need much encouragement. They were hooked. And I am so glad. I think this is such a rich program."

"So, now you said you are going back to England?"

"Yes. I have a position associated with the National Trust managing some historical properties."

Monetti smiled knowingly, "Well, leave me your number. If we take another group over to England maybe you can help us find some good places to perform."

Remus nodded, "Yes. I would love that."

"Remus!" Harry came running in the back door and gave Remus a drive-by hug as he grabbed some drum gear and ran back out the door. "Almost done!" His voice bounced back into the room.

Monetti sighed watching Harry disappear, "I'm going to miss those two." He looked serious.

"Me too. At the end of summer, when they head off to Perdue, I'll return to England. That will be life-changing." He coughed to clear a hitch in his voice, "I don't know how I will handle it."

Monetti looked at Remus and put out his hand, "Thank you. For all your help over the last three years. You have made this program so much richer."

Remus shook his hand with significant emotion attached, "It has been an honour. I will treasure these memories." He looked around the room, at all the memories, "Now I think I understand, when I hear teachers talking about all 'their' children they see graduate. Because it feels like some of their success is mine, too. They feel a bit like my children."

Monetti grinned, "That's the truth! I get to have all these kids –" He held up his hand and whispered behind it, "And then hand them back when they're done!"

Remus broke out laughing.

Harry and Hermione came in the back door hand in hand.

Hermione motioned toward the back lot, "All done."

Remus held out his arms, "There you are! I was beginning to think you ran away."

Harry chuckled, "What? Run away? We live here." A grin broke out, "You gonna bring dinner?"

Hermione leaned over and whispered loudly to Harry, "He's trying to give us a suggestion."

Monetti shook his head, "You two stay here much longer and I'll have to start charging you rent."

Hermione rushed up and gave him a hug, "Mr Monetti, thank you. I never would have guessed, in my wildest dreams, what this experience would mean to me when I came over here. I am so much more because of what you have provided."

Monetti struggled with his composure.

Harry followed with another hug, "I knew it was good, but – wow. This has been such an awesome experience."

"Aw, come on guys. You don't want to see an old man cry." He wiped his eyes.

Harry patted him on the back, "We will always be a part of this program. And this program, a part of us. So if you need anything, let us know."

Monetti smiled, "I always need to hear what you're up to, every so often. Come back and see me some time."

Harry nodded seriously, "You bet. We'll drop by and watch some competitions. The Friends and Family shows."

Monetti laughed, "Good. Now, I think that rent timer is about to start." He looked at his watch and glanced at them smirking.

Everyone laughed and waved their goodbye as they started walking the few blocks home.

Remus looked out of the corner of his eye, "So – a good experience, there Hermione?"

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh my God, Remus! I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I never would have believed it. I have so many friends! Going to Winter Percussion World Championships, our trips to Europe, and Drum Major! –" she laughed again, "Me?"

Harry hugged her, "You were the __best__ Drum Major! So Awesome! You had those kids jumping to get everything done! Not an attitude problem anywhere!"

"Oh, yes!" She made a whip-cracking motion and a sound to match, "And I couldn't have done it without you, Harry. The best Brass Captain I could want." She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

Remus shook his head, "You know, guys, that was an amazing leadership program. I am so glad you got to be part of it – but so am I! I learned a lot by hanging around and watching!"

Harry chuckled, "So much fun. And now, tomorrow, we work on NEWTS?" He looked to Remus hopefully.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Today we relax. Hermione, your parents will be back in a month for vacation in August, then the exams, spend a few days with Harry's grandparents in Vermont, then before you know it, it will be time to leave for Perdue."

Harry looked concerned, "Then you leave for Britain? You sure?"

Remus smiled, "Yes. You two are all set up. You've learned all I can teach you. I will go back and put some significant time into building up the Potter and Black Stewardship and museums. I'd like to start doing some events at those facilities; music, arts, maybe even some theatre. Eventually, I'd even like to fund some historical research into the families places in history and the conditions in society at the time. It will give the Stewardship a bit of an educational bent. The story of magic in England and these families places in that history."

Harry smiled hugely, "And will that include school tours?"

Remus smiled, "Oh, yes. We'll host some Hogwarts history classes. The Hogwarts choir for an evening performance. I think that will become a landmark social event. And, hopefully, an annual event." He looked at Harry, "Did either of you settle on a major at Uni?"

Harry nodded his head with indecision, "Well – I can't decide between physics, engineering, or math. But I'll probably do a number of minor subjects, including music, so – they'll all be in there somewhere. "

Hermione grinned at Harry, "I've settled on biochemistry – basically pre-med. With at least a minor in music."

Remus smiled at their boundless ambition, "And magical Masteries?"

Hermione nodded, "Healing to start. But that will likely take only two summers to finish so I can probably do more."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled again, "I can't decide between transfiguration and conjuration, so maybe both?" He looked back at Remus, "But we have decided that we will work towards doing our PhD's at Cambridge."

Remus laughed, "That's wonderful. I can hardly wait."

They continued talking about their future as they walked home. Their hopes and dreams, their ideas on how to bring them about, what their challenges might be. A future filled with friends, family, learning, and always more music.


End file.
